Katara the Keyblade Wielder
by KingKey980
Summary: Katara obtains the Keyblade but her world has fallen into darkness and now she must stop it from causing anymore damage. She will now travel to worlds and fight against Heartless and villains she'll meet with the help of Donald, Goofy, and new friends she'll make along the way. Will Katara find her friends, King Mickey, and restore peace to the worlds? Rated T for violence.
1. Unusual dream

**Hey guys! I am KingKey980 once again and today I shall make another story and it's another crossover between Avatar: The Last Airbender and Kingdom Hearts and you'll probably find this story similar but please bear with what I'm going to do. Anyway enjoy and also I do NOT own Avatar or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unusual dream

A girl with tan skin, blue eyes, dark brown hair tied to two braids in the front of her face while another braid is tied at the back, wearing a blue and white short sleeve outfit with a white bottom of the outfit, indigo pants under the outfit, and a blue necklace around her neck is in a very strange place and she looks around and she looks down seeing a glass floor under her and the glass floor is green and has a very beautiful maiden surrounded by seven men.

_"So very much to do, so little time." _A voice said and the girls looks around to see who just said it but she doesn't see anyone.

_"Who's there?" _The girl asked but she wasn't talking physically just in her mind.

_"Take your time. Don't be afraid." _The voice said.

_"What do you mean and where are you?" _The girl asked.

_"The door is still shut." _The voice said.

_"Door?" _The girl asked but she doesn't see anything. _"What door?"_ The girl asked.

_"Step forward. Can you do it?" _The voice asked and the girl nodded as she starts running.

The girl stops running and sees three pillars rising from the ground and three weapons appear and one is a sword while the other is a staff while third is a shield.

_"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will certainly give you strength." _The voice said.

_"Really?" _The girl asked.

_"Choose well." _The voice said.

The girl first walks over to the sword and examines it.

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." _The voice said._ "Is this the power you seek?"_ The voice asked.

_"No...this isn't me." _The girl said as she puts the sword back and walks over to the staff.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." _The voice said.

_"I'm not sure..."_ The girl said as she puts the staff back and she walks up to the shield.

_"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all."_ The voice said.

_"I like protecting my friends...I accept this power." _The girl said and the shield disappears.

_"Your path is now set. Now, what do you give up in exchange?" _The voice asked and the girl walks over to the sword.

_"I'd like to give up the sword."_ The girl said and the sword disappears.

_"You've chosen the power of the guardian and have given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?" _The voice asked and girl nodded.

The pillars begin to fall and the girl sees the glass floor shattering and she falls as well, but as she keeps falling she sees another glass floor and it's blue with another beautiful maiden dancing with a prince and the girl lands safely on the floor.

_"That was close." _The girl said and then the shield from before appears in her hands.

_"You've gained the power to fight." _The voice said.

_"Thanks." _The girl said.

_"Try swinging it." _The voice said and the girl did what it said.

_"Like this?" _The girl asked.

_"Yes, you got it. Use it to defend yourself and others." _The voice said and the girl nodded.

The girl then sees a shadow creature with yellow eyes, antennas, and claws rising from the ground and the girl is shocked to see this.

_"W-what is that thing?" _The girl asked.

_"There will be times when you have to fight." _The voice said.

_"Then I guess I'll do just that." _The girl said as she swings her shield at the shadow creature but it sinks into the ground but the girl attacks again and successfully destroys it. _"Wow I didn't even need my Waterbending for this." _The girl said but then sees another shadow creature.

The shadow creature begins sinking into the ground turning itself into a black pool covering the floor and the girl sinks into the pool despite her struggle to get away but after the sinking the girl looks around to find another glass floor bu it doesn't have a maiden this time and she looks around to see where she is now and she sees a door.

_"Could this be the door that guy was talking?" _The girl asked and she walks up to it and tries to open it.

The door is opening and light is shining in the girl's face almost blinding her and when she entered the door, she finds herself in a different area and she looks around to find that she's in a temple.

_"Now what?" _The girl asked.

_"Hold on. The door won't open just yet." _The voice said.

_"Then how will it open?" _The girl asked.

_"First tell me more about yourself." _The voice said.

_"Okay, sure." _The girl said as she walks around the temple and she sees a figure who is another girl and the girl recognizes her. _"Suki?" _The girl asked.

_"What most important to you?" _Suki asked.

_"My family and my friends of course." _The girl answered and Suki disappears. _"What?" _The girl asked but she walks around again and she sees another figure which is a male this time. _"Jet?" _The girl asked.

_"What're you afraid of?" _Jet asked.

_"Losing the people I love and not being able to protect them." _The girl answered and Jet disappeared like Suki. _"What is going on?" _The girl asked but she walks around again and she sees another male. _"Huru?" _The girl asked.

_"What do you want to do out of life?" _Huru asked.

_"I want to try and become a strong Waterbender." _The girl answered and Huru disappears as well.

_"You want to protect your family and friends, you're afraid of losing them, and you wish to be very strong?" _The voice asked and the girl nodded. _"Your journey begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll do very fine." _The voice said and the girl nodded.

The girl is now on another glass floor and it has another maiden but then more shadow creatures appear and attack the girl but she whacks them with her shield defeating them all and stairs are revealed so the girl walks up the stairs leading her to another glass floor and she looks around.

_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." _The voice said and the girl looks back to see her shadow rising from the ground.

_"What?" _The girl asked shocked as her shadow starts growing._ "What's going on?" _The girl asked as her shadow is being transformed into a shadow monster.

_"But don't be afraid." _The voice said as the girls tries to run away from the shadow monster but there was nowhere left to run. _"And don't forget." _The voice said as the girl turns back at the monster.

_"I guess my only option is to fight you." _The girl said taking out her shield and the monster attacks.

The shadow monster tries to attack the girl but the girl attacks its arms with her shield but the shadow monster slams its fist to the ground but the girl dodged the attack and notices something.

_"I bet I can climb up its arm and get to its face..." _The girl said as she climbs up the arm and starts attacking the monster's face with her shield. _"It's working!" _The girl said as she keeps attacking but the monster swipes at the girl to get her off.

The shadow monster starts shooting energy beams at the girl but she dodged them easily and goes for the arm again but the shadow monster slams another fist to the ground and its summoning the shadow creatures.

_"I don't think I should bother with them and just focus on the big guy." _The girl said as she climbs up the arm again and she starts whacking the monster's face again but the shadow monster swipes at the girl again but she jumps back but her shield disappears. _"No! Not now!" _The girl said as the monster attacks again but the girl avoids it.

_"But don't be afraid." _The voice said again while the monster makes a shadow pool getting the girl who struggles. _"You hold the mightiest weapon of all." _The voice said as the girl is still struggling to get out of the shadow pool but is being swallowed. _"So don't forget..." _Everything then went black as the girl is completely swallowed. _"You are the one who will open the door." _The voice said as everything was still black.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and please bear with what I'm doing. There's going to be differences in this story but the worlds in Kingdom Hearts will also be in this story but don't worry about that because I will still add the non-Disney worlds so be glad about that. Anyway I'll might do the next chapter sometime and I'll see you later.**


	2. Bending Spar

Chapter 2: Bending Spar

The girl is now in her sleeping bag and starts to open her blue eyes as she saw the sun, but as she was getting up she didn't feel like moving and decided to go back to sleep but as she lays down someone appears in front of her face making her jump in surprise and the person which is an older boy laughs at the girl's shock.

"Leave me alone, Sokka." The girl said annoyed calling the boy Sokka.

"Katara, come on now. I've never seen you this lazy." Sokka said calling the girl Katara.

"You don't understand! There was this huge black monster that almost swallowed me! I couldn't even move or couldn't..." Katara was cut off by Sokka putting his hands on her arms.

"Calm down, Sis. I was just teasing you. Was that whole thing a dream?" Sokka asked.

"It felt like a dream but the place I was at felt so real to me." Katara said. "You wouldn't understand since you're the realistic one." She added.

"Hey, dreams can be weird so don't worry about that." Sokka said. "I can tell you about my dream if you want." He offered.

"Nah, I'm good." Katara said walking away.

"That's okay. I didn't wanna talk about it anyway." Sokka said and the lemur named Momo comes to him. "I don't think I'd wanna talk to you right now, Momo. You said some awful things to me again like last time." Sokka said and Momo's ears went down.

Katara wonders around the Western Air Temple where she and the other younger people fled to after their failed invasion plan on the Fire Nation and while she explores she couldn't help but wonder what the dream she had was about and what that voice in her dream meant about a door being closed and will soon be opened but as she kept thinking about this she bumps into someone which is another boy who is bald, has blue arrow tattoos on his head and hands, and is wearing red and yellow clothes.

"Sorry, Katara. I didn't see where I was going." The boy said.

"No it's my fault, Aang. I'm the one who should have watched where I was going." Katara said calling the boy Aang who got up and he helped Katara by taking her hand. "I was thinking about my dream last night that I didn't focus what I was doing." She said.

"What was your dream about?" Aang asked.

"I was in a strange place and there some shadow creatures that attacked me but I fought them off with a weapon and then there was this huge shadow creature that attacked me but I fought back as well but the the huge creature almost drowned me." Katara explained.

"Wow, weird dream." Aang said.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe that we failed our invasion." Katara said.

"It's no one's fault, Katara. Everyone tried their best." Aang said and Katara nodded.

"Hey, I know it's soon but we have to come with another plan to win the war." Katara said.

"Oh, yeah. I guess we can..." Aang was then cut off by a voice.

"Hey, Twinkle toes! Get over here so we can work more on your Earthbending!" A voice called and it's another girl with black hair covering her eyes, wearing yellow and green clothes, and is bare footed.

"I'm coming, Toph!" Aang said. "We can talk about this another time." He added as he runs to Toph.

"Yeah." Katara said.

Katara is now sitting beside a small pool and is constantly bending the water up and down while Momo shows up beside her.

"Go ahead and drink the water, Momo." Katara said ans Momo starts drinking the water from the pool as she continues to bend the water up and down.

"What's got you down?" A voice asked and Katara turns to see another boy walking up to her and sits beside her.

"Oh, hi, Huru." Katara said. "I'm not down, just working on my Waterbending." She added.

"I know how hard it is for the invasion to fail like this, but we shouldn't beat ourselves up by this." Huru said.

"You're right. I'm sorry your dad is in prison again." Katara said.

"He'll be fine." Huru said.

"I just wished we succeeded the invasion." Katara said.

"I think I know how to cheer you up. How about you and I have a little bending spar?" Huru offered.

"Gee, I think I like that idea." Katara said getting up. "Let's go." She added.

"Great. I know a perfect spot for us c'mon." Huru said as he leaves and Katara follows him.

Katara and Huru arrive at a field that's on top of the temple and they face each other as they stop walking and get into their fighting stance.

"Okay, this is gonna be a no-holds-bared bending spar. My Earthbending against your Waterbending." Huru said.

"I hope you're ready." Katara said.

"Ready...BEND!" Huru yelled as he bends a rock from the ground and hurls it at Katara.

Katara dodges the rock and bends water from her pouch and throws her water at Huru but Huru bends a rock shell to protect himself from the water attack and then the rock shell fuses with Huru's body making rock armor.

"Are you serious?" Katara asked and then Huru charges at Katara and slams the ground getting her but Katara recovers the attack.

Katara bends water that was left over, turns it into ice daggers and throws them at Huru who deflects them but Katara bends more water from her pouch and tries to whip Huru but Huru moves out of the way and then bends another rocks from the ground under Katara but she moves and then uses her water to grab one of Huru's arms and freezes it but Huru destroys the ice and slides at Katara who kicks the rock armor and shatters it.

"Wow, didn't think you could do that." Huru said.

"I didn't either." Katara said.

"Still wanna go?' Huru asked.

"Bring it." Katara answered and Huru bends the ground again summoning rock columns under Katara but she moved before this happens and bends her water from pouch, makes three waters, and throws them like water discs at Huru who bends a rock column under him.

The water discs break the column and causes Huru to fall but he bends floating rock to save him and then bends more rocks to throw at Katara who dodges the rocks and bends the leftover water creating an ice pillar and she jumps off the pillar and gets on Huru's floating rock but Huru breaks the floating rock and the two land back on the ground and Huru was about to bends another rock but Katara bends more water and uses it to grab Huru's left arm and right leg and she freezes the water.

"Not bad. Actually very impressive." Huru said and Katara unfreezes the water and bends it back to her pouch.

"That was a fun spar." Katara said. "Thank you." She added.

"Hey anything to cheer up someone." Huru said. "C'mon let's head back." He added.

"Yeah." Katara said but then a voice stopped her.

"Hey, I thought it was the Avatar but it turns out it was actually you." A voice said and Katara turns around and is shock to see the person who is another boy with shaggy hair and has a burn scar on the left side of his face. "I liked how you fought with your Waterbending." The person said and Katara who is now angered by the person's presence bends water from her pouch and attacks the person.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Katara demanded.

"I just want to talk to you." The person said.

"I have nothing to say to you, Zuko! Get lost!" Katara yelled as she bends more water to attack the boy named Zuko who dodges.

"Hold on. Can I at least talk to the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"NO!" Katara shouted as she turns her water into ice daggers and throws them at Zuko who dodges again but then accidentally Firebends close to where Katara is but she quickly backs off. "This is why no one should trust you! You're too dangerous to be around!" Katara said as she runs away.

"Wait! I didn't mean to Firebend at you! It was an accident!" Zuko said but Katara ignored him and kept running. "How can I be so stupid?!" Zuko asked face palming. "I need to find a way to get them to trust me." He said.

Katara returns to the temple and there she sees Aang, Sokka, and Toph sitting beside the small pool and she joins them.

"There you are. We were gonna discuss what our new move is gonna be." Sokka said.

"So have you guys thought about anything?" Katara asked.

"Well, I was thinking that Aang should get back to learning the elements." Sokka said.

"But how can I find a Firebending teacher?" Aang asked. "I've already learned Waterbending and Earthbending, but there is no one else that can teach me Firebending. I probably don't wanna Firebend again." Aang said.

"Aang, you have to learn it sometime." Katara said.

"Did you forget what I did to you?" Aang asked.

"Yes but it was an accident and I healed myself." Katara said.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Aang asked.

"Aang, you have to end this war we all know that." Sokka said.

"He right and to do that you need to defeat the Fire Lord and to do that you gotta master all the other elements." Toph said.

"But since there is no Firebending teacher, I might as well work more on my Waterbending and my Earthbending." Aang said.

"I'm pretty sure you've..." Toph was then cut off by Katara.

"You've already worked with Toph so now it's my turn to work with you." Katara said.

"Great let's go." Aang said as he runs and Katara follows him.

Meanwhile the next day at a castle called Disney Castle, a white feathered duck wearing a wizard robe is walking through the hallway passing walking broomsticks carrying buckets of water until he finally stops at a giant door and after doing his 'ahem' he knocks on the door but didn't hear an answer so he opens a small part of the door and enters a big room which is the throne room.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!" The duck said as he keeps walking until he stops. "It's nice to see you this morn..." The duck cuts itself off and sees the throne empty. "WHAT?!" The duck shouted in surprised that the King is not on his throne but then a yellow furred dog with a green collar around his neck named Pluto came out behind the chair and the duck sees a note in his mouth and the duck takes it and starts reading it but after reading it he realized something bad is happening and runs out of the room screaming.

The duck runs to a courtyard and he finds a black furred dog wearing knight armor sleeping next to castle hedge and the duck runs up to the dog.

"Wake up Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!" The duck yelled to the dog named Goofy who is still sleeping and the duck is extremely irritated by this so he summons a lightning bolt at Goofy striking him and making him wake up and Goofy looks around and sees the duck.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Goofy greeted the duck named Donald but Donald didn't have time for this and just goes to the point.

"We have a problem, Goofy." Donald said and then places his hand on his bill. "But don't tell anyone." He added.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked.

"Not even the Queen." Donald said.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked.

"NOOOOOO! It's top secret!" Donald said.

"Oh, G'morning, ladies." Goofy said leaving Donald puzzled so he turns around and he sees two females and one is a female black mouse wearing a pink and red dress and a crown while the other is a female white duck wearing a purple dress and small crown.

The female duck places her hands on her hips as if she's irritated at Donald while the female mouse looks concerned and Donald lets out a nervous laugh since he has to share what's going on.

* * *

**Another done for you guys. I hope this story is getting great so far and I'll do what I can to work on more but I'm gonna be busy with more stories. Anyway I'll see you all in Chapter 3 and until then see ya.**


	3. Sibling spar and King's letter

Chapter 3: Sibling Spar and King's letter

It's now morning and Katara gets up and wonders around the Western Air Temple again to find her friends, but as she keeps looking, she finds her brother Sokka feeding Appa and Sokka sees his sister.

"Hey, morning." Sokka said.

"Hey." Katara replied.

"Got any other strange dreams again?" Sokka asked.

"Very funny." Katara said sarcastically.

"No I was being serious." Sokka said.

"Not really." Katara said.

"Great." Sokka said.

"Where are Aang, Toph, and the others?" Katara asked.

"Aang and Momo are flying around the temple again while Huru and Toph are having an Earthbending spar." Sokka answered. "Speaking of which, I heard you and Huru had a bending spar yesterday." He said.

"Yeah, so?" Katara asked.

"So I was thinking you and I should have a sibling spar." Sokka said.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Because there's nothing else to do and Aang doesn't wanna talk about finding a Firebending teacher." Sokka answered.

"Fine." Katara said.

"Great! I know a great spot for our spar. C'mon!" Sokka said taking Katara's arm and they head to an empty room.

"So what is this going be a bending vs non-bending spar?" Katara asked.

"Yes, a no-holds-barred spar between brother and sister." Sokka answered. "Your bending against my swordplay." He said taking out his sword.

"I won't hold back and I'll prove that I'm not weak." Katara said.

"Ready...SPAR!" Sokka yelled as he takes out his boomerang and throws it at Katara who dodges the boomerang that's going back to Sokka.

Katara bends her water from her pouch and tries to whip Sokka but Sokka cuts the water with his sword but Katara freezes the water before Sokka cuts the water but Sokka uses his boomerang to break the ice and throws it again at Katara but she catches it and throws it back at Sokka who dodges it and catches it.

"Hey no fair!" Sokka said.

"You didn't say I couldn't use your boomerang." Katara said as she bends more water and throws it like a water disc at Sokka but Sokka runs up to Katara.

Sokka tries to get Katara with his sword but she dodges each strike and tries jabbing at Sokka but he dodges her jabs and grabs one of her wrists but Katara kicks at Sokka forcing him to let go but Sokka throws his boomerang again as he fell but Katara moves out of the way and she bends her water to freeze Sokka's feet.

"Really?" Sokka asked.

"Yep." Katara answered and Sokka starts breaking the ice with his sword freeing himself.

"This isn't over yet, Sis." Sokka said.

"It's not over until it's over." Katara replied as she bends leftover water and attacks Sokka who dodges each attack making him go against a wall.

Sokka jumps on the wall and off it to get Katara who side steps quickly and she bends her water to grab Sokka's legs and puts him down but Sokka gets up and attempts to attack with his sword but Katara dodges and when Sokka was about to strike again she quickly moves and Sokka'a sword is stuck on the wall making him pull his sword off the wall allowing Katara to bends her water to push Sokka away and she grabs his sword and pulls it out of the wall and she tosses it to him.

"Thanks." Sokka said.

"C'mon let's keep doing this." Katara said.

"Oh, I assure you we will until one us drops." Sokka said as he throws his boomerang again at Katara but she moves out of the way and throws her water like a disc again at Sokka.

Sokka recovers from the disc water attack and he tries punching Katara who dodges each strike and Katara grabs his arm and throws him down to the ground but Sokka uses his legs to grab Katara's and he brings her down allowing Sokka to get her but Katara bends her water to whip him away from her and she turns her water into ice daggers and throws them at Sokka who deflects them with his sword but Katara bends her water to get Sokka's hand and she freezes the water in his hand causing him to be pinned to the wall but Sokka punches the ice to free his hand but Katara throws more ice daggers at him but Sokka rolls on the wall to dodge the attack and he runs up to her and starts punching again but Katara dodges and punches back but the two grab each other's fists.

"Wanna call it quits, Sis?" Sokka asked.

"No way." Katara said as she kicks at Sokka's feet bringing him down and herself down but the two get up.

Sokka gets his boomerang and throws it again but Katara catches it again and throws it back at her brother but he catches it but Katara uses her ice daggers to pin Sokka against the wall.

"You little cunning girl." Sokka said.

"Admit it, I got you." Katara said.

"Okay fine. I surrender." Sokka said.

"I don't think so. If I let you go, you're gonna attack again." Katara said.

"I won't. Promise. Sibling spar over." Sokka declared and Katara releases Sokka.

"That was..." Katara was then cut off by Sokka running to her but she kicks at Sokka's back before he could even touch her and Sokka is on the ground. "You tricked me!" Katara said.

"Something you need to be aware, don't EVER let your guard down even if someone calls the fight quits." Sokka said. "You're pretty good I'll admit. If Dad was here, I'm sure he'd be impressed too." He added.

"Thanks. That was fun." Katara said.

"Well, I gotta see if Aang is done flying around." Sokka said leaving the room.

"I guess I should get out of here too." Katara said but before she could go anywhere, she sees a brown cloaked figure. "Uh, is there something I can help you with?" Katara asked.

"I've come to find the door to this world." The figure said confusing Katara.

"What?" Katara asked.

"This world has been connected." The cloaked figure said confusing Katara again.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." The cloaked figure said.

"I don't know who you are, but don't try and scare me like this." Katara said. "Where did you even come from?" She asked.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The cloaked figure said.

_"Is he talking about the door that voice said in my dream?" _Katara asked in her mind.

"There is so very much to learn yet you understand so little." The cloaked figure said.

"Excuse me? If there's something for me to learn, then I'm gonna try and find out myself if I have to." Katara replied.

"A meaningless effort." The cloaked figure said. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." He added.

Katara looks around to see if someone else is here and is seeing the cloaked figure as well, but as she turns back to look at the figure again, she doesn't see him anymore.

"That was strange." Katara said. "Maybe I should get out of here before someone else comes here." She added as she leaves the room.

Katara later on starts searching for Aang, but as she keeps moving while thinking about what that cloaked man said, she bumps into Aang again.

"Sorry, Aang. I was lost in thought again that I didn't pay any attention again." Katara said.

"That's okay." Aang said. "What's on your mind now?" Aang asked.

"I thought I saw a man in a cloak and he said that I don't understand anything and something about a door to a world." Katara said.

"That's weird. Maybe you should get some rest." Aang said.

"It's fine." Katara said.

"Hey, you wanna race around the temple?" Aang offered. "I'm trying to get away from Sokka so I won't have to talk about learning to Firebend." He said.

"But, Aang I think that..." Katara was cut off by Aang.

"Look, I'm not ready for this yet and we're doing a good job keeping away from the Fire Nation so I think we shouldn't talk about this until I'm ready." Aang said.

"Okay, Aang whatever makes you happy." Katara said.

"Thanks so you wanna race around the temple?" Aang asked.

"Yeah let's..." Katara was then cut off by seeing someone she did not expect or want to see.

"Hi, Zuko here." Zuko said and Katara and Aang get ready to fight.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I say get lost?" Katara asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday in fact I'm sorry for everything I did in the past." Zuko said. "The reason why I came here to talk to you is because I thought I could teach the Avatar Firebending." He added.

"NO WAY!" Katara shouted. "We're not trusting ANYTHING you say!" She yelled.

"But I've changed. I really have and I'm REALLY sorry for trying to hunt you down and doing other wrong stuff and I REALLY want to help the Avatar win the war." Zuko said.

"Oh, you've changed?!" Katara scoffed. "You told me that back at Ba Sing Se and you decided to attack us!" She said.

"I know and it was wrong but I want to make things right." Zuko said and he turns to Aang. "Come on you should know there's good in me. You even said we could friends." He said and Aang thinks.

"We can't trust you after everything you've done." Aang said shocking Zuko.

"Get away from us. NOW!" Katara commanded.

"But..." Zuko was then cut off by Katara Waterbending to knock him down.

"If you don't get out of here right now, I'll make you wish you never met us. Get lost!" Katara yelled and Zuko leaves.

"Katara? Aang?" A voice called and they turn to see Sokka and Toph. "What happened?" Sokka asked.

"It's nothing." Katara said.

"We heard you shouting." Toph said.

"Oh, I was just working on my imitation of Azula." Katara said. "Like this.'FOOLISH SOLDIERS! YOU BETTER BRING ME THE AVATAR OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!' How was that?" Katara asked.

"Uh, I'd say keep working on that. Not bad, but it needs a little more work." Sokka said.

"You do realize I can tell you're lying right?" Toph asked.

"Okay, fine Aang and I saw Zuko and..." Katara was then cut off by Sokka.

"You two saw Zuko?!" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Aang answered.

"Did he try and take Aang away?" Sokka asked.

"He kept telling us that he's changed for some reason and that he's sorry for everything he did, but we didn't buy it." Katara explained.

"Where is he now?" Toph asked.

"Who cares?" Katara asked.

"He might show up again." Sokka said.

"He just left." Aang said.

"Guess we'll have to be on the lookout for him because if he's here, then so are some Fire Nation troops." Sokka said.

"We will be on the lookout. C'mon, Katara let's fly around the temple." Aang said.

"Again?" Sokka asked.

"What about racing?" Katara asked.

"Never mind that. Let's go ride on Appa and fly around the temple. Just the three of us." Aang said.

"Okay, let's go." Katara said.

Katara and Aang find Appa, get on him, Aang tells Appa to fly up, and they are now in the sky and they see the sun setting and although they're enjoying their flight, Aang wants to talk.

"Do you think Zuko has changed?" Aang asked.

"That's what I thought." Katara said. "You see back in Ba Sing Se Zuko and I were trapped together and he acted like he was a totally different person like an actual human being with feelings. He told me that his mother was taken by the Fire Nation and that's when I thought he turned good." She said.

"But by the time we were fighting Azula, Zuko showed up and attacked us." Aang said.

"Yeah so I don't think we should take any chances with Zuko." Katara said.

"You're right." Aang said. "Here's something I need to say. Remember when you were sick and I got captured by Zhao?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Katara answered.

"When I was captured, a blue masked person came and saved me and it turned out that it was Zuko." Aang said.

"He probably saved you just to capture you himself." Katara said.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Aang said and then there was silence. "You okay?" Aang asked.

"Aang, why don't we go confront the Fire Lord and defeat him. Just the two of us." Katara said.

"What?" Aang asked and Katara giggled.

"Just kidding." Katara said.

"What's with you? You're the one who's changed, Katara." Aang said smiling.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something like that." Katara said.

"No problem." Aang said. "I hope we can end this war soon." He said.

"We will end it I promise." Katara said.

"Thanks, Katara." Aang said.

"No problem." Katara said. "Hey, Aang can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Aang asked.

"Don't ever change." Katara said.

"I won't, but you have to promise not to change either." Aang said.

"I won't. I promise." Katara said and Appa is still flying in the sky around the temple.

Meanwhile at the Disney Castle library everyone starts reading the letter Donald found from the King.

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one and that means disaster can't be too far behind. I hate to leave you all, but I've gotta check into it. There is someone with a "key" and it's the key to our survival so I need you and Goofy to find this person and stick with that person. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! Go to Traverse Town and find a man named Leon, he'll point you to the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me?_

_Thanks, pal._

After reading the letter, everyone started to worry.

"Oh no! What could this mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means...we'll just have to trust the King." Queen Minnie answered.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright..." Goofy said and Donald goes into salute.

"Your Highness, don't worry. We'll find the King and this 'key'." Donald said.

"Thank you. Both of you." Minnie said.

"Daisy, can you take care of the..." Donald gets cut off by Daisy.

"Of course. You be careful now. Both of you." Daisy said.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said showing them a desk but no one sees anyone but a small cricket is jumping up and down.

"Over here!" The cricket said. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." Jiminy Cricket introduced himself.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the King." Minnie said and Donald saltues.

Donald sees Goofy saluting Donald goodbye but Donald pulls Goofy with him.

"You're coming too!" Donald said and they leave.

Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy are walking down the stairs to the Gummi hanger.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy so your world vanished too?" Goofy asked.

"It was horrible we were scattered. As far as I know, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy said.

"Goofy?"Donald asked hoping Goofy would understand.

"Oh, right. I gotcha while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from." Goofy said. "We gotta protect the world border." He added.

"Order!" Donald corrected.

"Oh, right. World order." Goofy said chuckling making Donald sigh. "I think we should ourselves some new duds when we get there." He said.

The two arrive at the Gummi hanger and they see the Gummi ship and Donald walks over to the intercom.

"Hello up there! Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!" Donald called.

Chip saluted while Dale pulls the switch to activate the hands to pick up Donald and Goofy and the hands put them in the ship and Pluto jumps in as well and Queen Minnie and Daisy enter to see the two going and Donald gives them a thumbs up and a wink and the ship was ready to launch.

"Blast off!" Donald shouted but they go down through a hole and the two start screaming until they exited Disney Castle.

The Gummi ship then starts heading its way to Traverse Town.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is now out for you to read. I hope you loved it and another chapter will be up soon but like I said I'll be busy on working on other stories so please be patient. Anyway take care and I'll see you guys in the Chapter 4.**


	4. Katara's new weapon

Chapter 4: Katara's new weapon

It's now nighttime and Katara is in her room laying in her bed trying to sleep but she couldn't for some reason as she's trying to remember that cloaked man and her second encounter with Zuko but then she remembers her promise to Aang.

_"You have to promise not to change either." _She recalled Aang's words and she'll try not change.

Katara is trying to sleep again but then she hears a roar and she looks outside and the sky is darker.

"A storm?" Katara asked.

"Worse than that." A voice said and Katara turns to see a figure wearing a dark red cloak with black crescents on it.

"Who're you?" Katara asked.

"Not your concern." The dark red and black crescent figure said and it's a dark male voice. "What I'd worry about is my friends." He added.

"Are they in trouble?" Katara asked.

"Maybe." The dark red and black crescent figure said. "Go and find out if they're okay." He added as he leaves the room.

"I'd better go see if my friends are fine but they should be in their rooms." Katara said. "I'm going to see if anyone's outside." She said as she leaves her room.

Katara goes outside and looks around for her friends but she doesn't see anyone and as she keeps looking she sees shadow creatures emerging from the ground and she instantly recognizes them they're the creatures from her dream so she bends her water from pouch and attacks the creatures with water but nothing was happening so she decides to just leave them and find where her friends are and as she keeps looking she finds Zuko and she assumes he has something to do with her friends' disappearance.

"Where are my friends?! What did you do to them?!" Katara demanded.

"The door has opened..." Zuko said not answering Katara.

"What?" Katara asked confused.

"The door has opened so now we can go to the outside world." Zuko said.

"What are you talking about?! I need to look for my friends!" Katara yelled.

"Your friends are coming with us!" Zuko replied. "Once we leave this place this might be it and there's no turning back but we can't worry about that. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Zuko said as he takes out his hand prompting Katara to take it but she backs away but then she sees shadows covering Zuko.

The shadows begin covering Zuko's body and Katara runs up to him but then shadows are now under her and covering her body as well but she struggles to try and get to Zuko but as she gets close the shadows cover them completely and were trapped but then a light shines where Katara is and she escapes from the darkness and realizes that Zuko is no longer here and she sees something in her right hand and it's a big key with blue edge and teeth, white hilt, indigo handle, white circle, and a blue chain at the bottom with the Water Tribe symbol at the end and she examines it.

_"Kayblade. Keyblade." _A voice said and it sounded familiar to Katara.

Katara continues to search for her friends but then the shadow creatures appear and attack her but she attacks them back with the key and it actually hurts the creatures so Katara defeats them and moves on and she goes to the room where she and Sokka sparred the other day and she looks around and she finds Aang looking at a door.

"Aang!" Katara called but Aang turns to Katara slowly and he looks sad.

"Kat...ara." Aang said in a very weak voice and then the door behind Aang opens letting out purple gusts of wind while blowing Aang to Katara who tried to grab Aang but he disappeared and the wind blows Katara out of the room.

Katara lands face first on the ground and sees the ground floating and purple skies are around her but she got up she turns to see something very familiar and it's the huge shadow monster in her dream.

"You...I'll stop you this time!" Katara said taking out the key.

The shadow monster unleashes projectiles from its opened hole at Katara but Katara goes for the arms like she did in her dream but the creature slams its fist to the ground summoning a dark pool summoning shadow creatures but Katara keeps attacking the shadow monster.

"No matter what you do it's the same." Katara said as she climbs up the arm.

Katara reaches the monster's head and starts striking it with the key until the shadow monster swipes her away but Katara keeps attacking the head until she got off and attacks the arms again but the shadow monster shoots its energy beams at Katara but she dodges and keeps attacking the arm with the key but the shadow monster slams both its fists to the ground creating shock waves but Katara jumps over the shock waves and climbs up the arm again to strike the head and Katara delivers the fatal blow on the monster.

"Now what's going on?" Katara asked as she sees the monster ascending to the sky and into the void in it.

The suction begins from the void and Katara feels being lifted but she grabs onto something which is a pillar and she sees Momo flying to her.

"Momo it's not safe! You need to get out of here!" Katara said still trying to hold on the pillar.

The suction was getting too strong that Katara was pulled from the pillar she was holding onto and while being pulled she grabs Momo and the two get sucked into the void taking on last look at the temple.

* * *

**Well another chapter is done for guys and I hope it was great. What did you think of it? I'll see you guys in the next chapter so take care until then. See ya whenever.**


	5. Traverse Town a new world

Chapter 5: Traverse Town the new world

Upon arriving to Traverse Town, Goofy who is now wearing big yellow hat with red goggles, a green long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it, yellow pants, white gloves, and black shoes looks up in the sky and Donald who is now wearing a blue and white hat with a zipper end, blue long sleeve shirt light blue scarf around his neck, and yellow ring bracelets turns to Goofy and looks up at the sky as well and they are startled.

"Look! A star's goin' out!" Goofy said and a start he mentioned disappears.

"C'mon. Let's hurry." Donald said and he, Goofy, and Pluto start moving and Donald crosses his arms. "Where is that key?" He asked.

"Ya know we oughta go find Leon." Goofy said as they stop for a minute and Goofy sees Pluto going to an alley while Donald goes a different direction. "Uh, Donald I think we..." Goofy was cut off by Donald.

"What do you know, ya big palooka?" Donald asked irritated as he keeps going.

"Uh, what do I know?" Goofy asked. "C'mon, Pluto!" Goofy said as he follows Donald.

Pluto didn't listen to Goofy's call and sniffs in the alley and he sees a girl which is Katara and a lemur which is Momo on the ground and when Pluto sniffs on Katara but Momo gets up and sees Pluto and walks up to him but Pluto barks at Momo making Katara wake up.

"What's going on here?" Katara asked as she sees Pluto growling at Momo and Momo flies to Katara. "It's okay, Momo he won't hurt you." Katara assured the lemur and then she looks around. "Where are we?" Katara asked and she looks at Pluto. "Do you know where we are?" She asked the dog but Pluto hears something and runs off leaving Katara. "Hey!" She called and then went after the dog and Momo follows but as they chase after him Katara sees a new area which is a plaza and is distracted. "This must be a town, Momo." Katara said. "I wonder what place this is." She said.

While Katara was looking around the plaza until she sees a shop and decides to walk in and there she sees a middle aged man with blond hair, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, black band on his forehead, and wheat sticking out of his mouth and he sees Katara.

"Welcome to..." The man cuts himself off as he realized that Katara entered. "Oh, it's just a little girl." He said as if he hates girls.

"I'm sorry to bother you but..." Katara is cut off by the man.

"Well ain't you a polite girl." The man said. "Anyway the name's Cid and is there anything I can help you with?" Cid asked.

"Well where are we?" Katara asked.

"You young lady are in Traverse Town and I'm guessing you ain't from here." Cid said.

"No, not really. Momo and I just woke and found ourselves here." Katara said. "I'm trying to look for my friends and see if they're okay." She added.

"Well I'd advise you to watch your back out there because there's danger outside but if you ever run into trouble, come to me." Cid said and Katara nodded.

"I'm going to look for my friends now." Katara said and she leaves the shop.

Katara and Momo arrive at a different area which is another district but she sees someone running away but he tripped and the man's heart was released from his body and disappears while the heart goes into a dark hole releasing a different creature wearing silver head armor covering its head showing only its yellow eyes, claws, a blue and red body, and a black heart symbol with red lines crossing it on its chest and disappears and shadow creatures appear in front of Katara.

"Those are the same creatures from the temple!" Katara said taking her new key weapon.

The shadow creatures attack Katara but she fights back with her key weapon and defeats the creatures but one of them sinks into the ground and appears behind her but she slashes at the creature destroying it and no more showed up.

"That was a close one, Momo." Katara said. "We'd better search the place." She added.

Katara and Momo explore around the district but as she keeps exploring, she unknowingly bumps into another person which is a boy with spiky pink hair, wearing a white scarf around his neck, a black sleeveless, opened, and untucked waistcoat, white knee length trousers, a black wristband on his left wrist, black sandals, and a symbol on his right shoulder and the two are on the ground and at his side is a blue furred cat.

"I'm sorry." Katara said.

"No problem. I shoulda watched where I was goin'." The boy said getting up and takes out his hand to help Katara and she takes it. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just looking around for my friends." Katara said.

"Need any help?" The blue cat asked and it shocked Katara.

"You're cat is talking." Katara said.

"Oh, yeah he does that." The boy said. "I'm Natsu by the way and that's Happy." Natsu introduced himself and Happy who is looking at Momo and Momo does the same.

"Fish?" Happy offered Momo a fish and Momo takes it and starts eating it.

"Anyway my name's Katara and I appreciate the offer but I'll try and look for my friends by myself." Katara said.

"Okay, but if you're in trouble, come find us." Natsu said as he and Happy walk away.

"Those two seem nice don't you think, Momo?" Katara asked Momo who still has the fish Happy gave him. "C'mon we'd better get back to looking for our friends." She said as they continue exploring.

Katara and Momo search the area seeing that if something is familiar to them and they tries the Gizmo shop but they didn't find anything in the Second District and decide to go back to the First District for another search and when they arrived back the shadow creatures appeared but Katara defeats them and moves on through searching the plaza but nothing and goes back to the shop to see Cid.

"Hey there. Any luck finding your friends?" Cid asked.

"No." Katara answered hanging her head down.

"Don't worry you'll find them. Just keep your chin up." Cid said and Katara nods and leaves the shop.

Katara leaves the shop but then a voice stops her.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Katara asked taking out her key.

Katara sees a boy with black hair, wearing a white shirt, black pants, a necklace that looks like a sword with a stone in it around his neck, a metal bracelet, and a chain attached to belt loops on the right side of his pants comes to face her.

"And they'll keep comin' at ya as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The boy said and face palms. "But why? Why would it choose someone like you?" The boy asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Katara asked a little offended.

"Never mind that. Let me see that Keyblade." The boy said but Katara backs away.

"Sorry, but you're not having this." Katara said.

"Fine. Have it your way." The boy said taking off his shirt showing the same symbol Natsu has but blue on his right chest. "Ice Make: Floor!" The boy said summoning what looks like ice on the floor but Katara moves out of the way.

"What are you?" Katara asked.

"Just give me the Keyblade and I'll leave you alone." The boy said but Katara bends water from her pouch.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not giving you anything." Katara said as she uses her water to whip the boy and it gets him.

The boy recovers Katara's attack and ice has covered his fists throwing ice at Katara who dodges and she attacks the boy with her key weapon but the boy dodges her attacks.

"Ice Make: Sword!" The boy said making an ice sword.

"I'll show you ice!" Katara said as she bends her water and turns it into ice daggers.

Katara throws her ice daggers at the boy who deflects them with his ice sword and she charges at Katara and tries to attack her with his ice sword but Katara attacks back with her key weapon followed by a water whip attack knocking the boy down and Katara bends more water creating more ice daggers and throws them at the boy.

"Ice Make: Shield!" The boy said creating an ice shield blocking the ice daggers. "This is getting annoying already." The boy said. "You need to to chill out." He added.

"You need to get lost." Katara said as she bends her water to strike the boy who dodges.

The boy uses more ice to attack Katara but she dodges his attacks and she attacks him with her key weapon but the boy creates another ice sword and attacks Katara but she strikes back with her key weapon followed by a water attack and she delivers her final attack on the boy making him fall to his knees.

"You're tough for a chick." The boy said.

"Now...you're gonna..." Katara stops talking and she falls to the ground and the boy gets up.

"Aw, you're slipping, Gray." A voice said and the boy named Gray turns to see a girl with shoulder length blonde hair that is tied to a small ponytail on the right side of her head with ribbons of some colors while the rest of her hair is loose, wearing a white and blue sleeveless shirt, a blue short skirt, carrying a whip and gold set of keys on her side, and wearing long boots walking up to him.

"I went easy on her." Gray said.

"Is it because you love her?" The girl said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up." Gray said.

"Well, it looks like we found it, but it appears that things have gotten worse than we thought." The blonde girl said.

"Yeah. A lot worse." Gray said. "What about Leon?" He asked.

"He and Yuffie are in the other district." The girl said.

"Okay then we'd better go look for them." Gray said and looks at Katara who is still unconscious. "And we'd better take her to a safe place." He added.

Meanwhile Donald and Goofy are in an alley area and are still looking for Leon but they don't see anyone.

"Gee, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky." Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey! I'm not scared!" Donald said but then he felt a touch on his shoulder making him scream and jump on Goofy's back.

"Excuse me. Did the King send you?" A voice asked and they turn to see a woman with long scarlet hair, wearing knight armor, a blue skirt, and black boots behind them.

"Who are you?" Donald asked getting off Goofy.

"Please come with me to the hotel room and my friend and I will tell you everything." The woman said leaving and the two follow her.

* * *

**Another chapter is in the bag for you guys and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Another one will probably come out soon so look forward to that. Anyway I'm outta her and I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care until then.**


	6. Beginning of a new journey

Chapter 6: Beginning of a new journey

Katara starts to wake up after being out and she finds herself in a green room and she's on a bed and she sees Momo on the bed with her.

"What happened, Momo?" Katara asked.

"Don't worry you're okay." A voice said and Katara turns to see Suki. "You're safe for now. We took you in here because those creatures were after the Keyblade but it's your heart they really want because you have the Keyblade." Suki said.

"I'm gad you're okay, Suki." Katara said.

"Suki? Who're you talking about?" Suki asked. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She said confusing Katara and her vision of Suki is turned to the blonde girl named Lucy. "I think you've overdone it, Gray." Lucy said looking at Gray who is now in his boxers.

"She left me no choice." Gray said.

"Really? And you had to attack her, Ice-brain? Also put some clothes on!" A voice said which is coming from Nastu and Happy is at his side. "Hey, Katara. Good to see you again." He said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"You too, Natsu. Hi, Happy." Katara said

"Oh, good. You're awake!" A voice said and Katara turns to see a woman with short black hair, wearing a green and yellow top, white shorts, white long stockings, fingerless gloves, and orange shoes. "Hey. I'm Yuffie the great ninja and this is Squall." Yuffie introduced herself and a man with semi-long brown hair, wearing a white shirt with a black short sleeve jacket with a red design on the back over it, black gloves, black jeans, black shoes, and grey necklace with lion shape at the end leaning against the wall.

"That's Leon." Leon said.

"Hello." Katara said and she looks at her key weapon. "The Keyblade." She said.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." Lucy said.

"It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said.

"It was the only to conceal your heart from them, but it won't work for long." Gray said and Leon picks up Katara's key.

"It's still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon said and the Keyblade went to Katara. "Well I guess beggars can't be choosers." Leon said.

"Can you guys please make some sense? What is going on here?" Katara asked.

Meanwhile in the other room which is a red room the scarlet haired woman named Erza is standing beside a bed while another woman with brown hair tied to a long braid with a red bow on her head, wearing a red and pink dress, and brown boots named Aerith is sitting on the edge of it and Donald and Goofy are with them after meeting Erza.

"Okay, so you two realize that there are other worlds beside your castle and this town correct?" Erza asked and Donald nodded.

"Yeah...but..." Donald stops talking.

"They're suppose to be a secret." Goofy said covering his mouth.

"They've been secrets because they were never connected until now." Aerith said.

"Ever since the Heartless came everything changed." Erza began.

Back at the green room Katara is learning about other worlds not being connected until the Heartless came.

"The...Heartless?" Katara asked.

"They're the creatures who attacked you." Lucy said.

"They're creatures without hearts." Gray said.

"The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them." Yuffie added.

"And there is darkness in every heart." Leon finished.

"Hey, you heard of a man named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

Back at the red room.

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"He was studying the Heartless." Aerith said. "He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report." She added.

"Uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked while Donald crosses his arms.

"It's pages are scattered everywhere." Erza said.

"Scattered?" Donald repeated.

"To many worlds." Erza said.

"Oh, then maybe the King went to find 'em." Goofy said and Donald nodded in agreement.

"Yes, those were our thoughts exactly." Aerith said.

"We'd better find him quick!" Goofy said.

"Wait! First we need that key!" Donald said.

"That's right. The Keyblade." Erza said.

Back at the green room Katara understands about the Keyblade and the Heartless.

"So this is the key?" Katara asked.

"Exactly!" Natsu answered.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Gray said.

"That's why they'll keep coming at you no matter what." Leon said.

"But I never asked for this." Katara said.

"The Keyblade chooses its master." Yuffie said.

"And it chose you." Lucy added.

"So tough luck." Leon said leaning against the door.

"How did this all happen?" Katara asked. "I remember being in my room..." Katara realizes something. "Wait a minute! What happened to my friends? My brother Sokka? Aang?" Katara asked.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon said and Katara hangs her head down.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" Katara asked.

"If you wanna go out, then all you have to do is prepare yourself." Happy said.

"Prepare myself?" Katara repeated.

"For any Heartless that might come to attack you." Leon said. "I want you to stay with us to stay safe. You ready?" He asked and Katara nodded.

"We'd better go see Erza and Aerith." Lucy said.

"Yeah they should be the ones from the castle." Yuffie said but then a Soldier Heartless appears.

"Lucy, Yuffie go!" Leon said and the two girls did what he said.

Lucy and Yuffie run through the door but unknowing to them, Donald was about to open the door but Lucy and Yuffie burst through first hitting Donald with the door to enter the red room and they see Erza and Aerith.

"Lucy!" Erza said.

"Yuffie!" Aerith said.

"We need to get out of here! The Heartless found us!" Lucy said.

"Then let's get moving!" Erza said and the four girls leave the room.

Katara, let's go!" Leon said taking out a blade with a gun at the bottom while Natsu lights his fists with fire while Gray covers his fists with ice and they strike at the Heartless and jump out of the window and Katara follows them.

Goofy sees the door opening showing Donald on the wall flattened by Lucy and Yuffie opening the door not knowing he was there and Donald gets off the wall.

"You okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. Let's go find that key." Donald said and they leave the room.

Katara and Momo are with Leon, Natsu, Happy, and Gray in another alleyway and more Soldier Heartless surround them.

"Now what?" Katara asked.

"We'd best split up so we can help the others out." Gray said.

"Natsu, I want you and Happy to stay with Katara." Leon said.

"No problem." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

"Katara, stay with Natsu and Happy and don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader." Leon said.

"Let's get going." Gray said and the two leave.

"Ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Katara answered.

They leave the alleyway while ignoring the Soldier Heartless and they arrive at the Second District but more Soldiers show up but they ignore them as well and keep going through and Natsu leads Katara somewhere away from them and they enter the Third District and keep going.

Donald and Goofy arrive at a balcony and Goofy looks down from it but then he sees two Soldier Heartless appearing and Goofy takes out a round silver shield with yellow trims, a yellow handle, and a mouse head shape in the front.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked and Donald takes out a staff with a brown hat shape on the top, a purple and black handle, and a ruby shape on the bottom.

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald said but then an explosion occurs causing Donald and Goofy to go up in the air.

Katara and Natsu see Donald and Goofy fall from the sky and they try to get away but then they land on Katara and the two are now dazed until they recover and they see something in Katara's hand.

"The key!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time and then a shaking occurs.

"What's goin' on?" Happy asked and then they see pillars rising from the ground and Soldiers appear in front of them.

"I guess our only option is to fight." Katara said.

"No problem. I'm fired up!" Nastu said lighting his fists with fire.

"We're gonna help." Donald said.

The Soldiers attack but Katara slashes with her Keyblade while Donald shoots fireballs while Goofy attacks with his shield while Natsu fire punches while Happy air kicks but the Soldiers attempt to fight back but Katara bends water from her pouch and whips them while Natsu throws fireballs while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy charges and they defeat the Soldiers. After defeating the Soldiers purple hands and feet come crashing down from the sky and the body falls down last and they start to assemble themselves and then a head falls on top of the body and the parts start floating.

"You can't be serious." Donald said.

"No problem. We can take it." Katara said.

The Heartless known as Guard Armor begins to spin its hands around its body attacking them but after the spinning attack Katara attacks the body with her Keyblade while Natsu fire punches the body but Guard Armor releases its hands free and tries to punch them but Goofy swipes them away with his shield and Donald casts his fire magic but the feet attack Donald.

"Oh no you don't!" Katara said as she bends her water to attack the feet.

Katara attacks the feet with her Keyblade while Donald whacks one foot with his staff but the left hand attacks Donald but Goofy throws his shield at it but the right hand tries to punch him but Momo and Happy and attack it but the body spins itself around to attack but Natsu uses his fire magic to attack the body while Katara attacks with her Keyblade but the feet attempt to kick Katara.

"Hey, Duck! Cast your fire magic at me!" Natsu said.

"Are you serious?" Donald asked.

"It'll work!" Natsu said.

"Fine." Donald said as he casts fire at Nastu and he eats the fire.

"Ah, yeah that's some fire in my belly!" Natsu said as he breathes fire at the feet but then the feet, arms, and body come crashing down to the ground but it was unable to get up.

"Now's our chance to strike it!" Katara said as she attacks with her Keyblade followed by Waterbending and throws ice daggers.

Natsu fire punches while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Guard Armor gets up and spins its hands again but Katara and Natsu destroy the hands while Donald and Goofy destroy the feet but the body spins itself around again to attack but Katara bends her water to strike while Nastu throws fireballs while Donald casts his fire magic while Goofy charges but Guard Armor keeps spinning to attack them but Katara throws her Keyblade at the body and delivers her final attack making the body become unstable and the head fell off the body and a big heart leaves the body and into the sky and the body fades away and after the fight Donald and Goofy explain to Katara that the reason why they know her is because they were sent to find her.

"So you were looking for me?" Katara asked and Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said and Yuffie nodded.

"Are you sure you're not my enemies?" Katara asked.

"We helped you fight off that Heartless." Donald said.

"Fair point." Katara said.

"Hey why don't ya come with us?" Goofy offered. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel." He added and Katara hangs her head down.

"I wonder if I can find my friends, my brother, and Aang." Katara said.

"Of course!" Donald said and Katara raises her head up.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy asked lowering his voice.

"Who knows?" Donald answered unsure. "But we need her to come with us to help us find the King." He said and Katara hangs her head down again.

"Katara, go with them especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said.

"I think you trust them so it's a good idea to go with them." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Katara said.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald said and Goofy looks at him.

"No frowning. No sad face. OK?" Donald said and Goofy leans closer to Donald.

"Yeah. Ya gotta be funny like us." Goofy said but Donald shoves him aside.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said.

"Happy?" Katara asked and she raises her head again and makes the biggest smile but Donald and Goofy were not smiling at it and she frowns again but they laugh.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said.

"Okay then. I'll go with you." Katara said.

"Donald Duck." Donald said taking out his hand.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy said placing his hand on Donald's.

"I'm Katara." Katara said placing her hand on Goofy's

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy said.

Meanwhile in a very dark place a pedestal projects the three of them talking and shadows surround them.

"That girl took out that Heartless. Who'd of thought it?" A voice said and it sounded irritated.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade yet the girl's strength is not her own." Another voice said and it sounded calculating.

"Why don't we turn her into a Heartless?" Another voice suggested and it sounded like an evil woman and laughs.

"I agree. It should settle things quick enough." Another voice said and it sounded angry.

"And the girl's friends are the King's lackeys." Another voice said and it sounded like an evil scientist.

"Swoggle me eyes they're all bilge rats by the looks of them." Another voice said and it sounded like a stereotypical pirate.

"You're no prize yourself!" Another voice said and it sound cocky and laughs.

"Silence!" Another voice said and sounded more evil.

"Enough!" Another woman voice said breaking them up and it's a woman with green skin, yellow eyes, wearing a black robe with purple and dark blue trims and a purple high collar, and has two black horns on her head and is carrying a staff that has a light green orb at the top and has a dark yellow handle. "The Keyblade has chosen her. Will it be she who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow her?" She asked. "Either way she could be quite useful." She said smiling her evil smile. "What do you think?" She asked turning to the same figure wearing the dark red cloak with black crescents that Katara encountered before.

"I'll admit she has some...potential for a Waterbender but I doubt she'll survive her battle against the darkness but I guess it's worth watching." The dark red cloaked and black crescent figure said.

Back at Traverse Town Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza are with the trio.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journeys ahead of you." Leon said.

"We don't know how much Heartless has spread." Natsu said.

"Check out the shops." Yuffie said.

"I heard there's some neat stuff in there." Lucy said.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said giving Katara 100 munny.

"Spend it as you see fit." Erza said.

"Good luck." Gray said.

"We hope you find your friends." Happy said.

"Look out for each other and keep your spirits up." Leon said and they leave.

"The Gummi ship is outside the gate." Donald said.

"The what?" Katara asked.

"It's our ship." Donald said.

"Wait 'till you see it." Goofy said.

"I guess we better get going." Katara said.

"Wait. Katara this is for you." Donald said giving Katara Fire magic. "Now you can use magic." He said. "Goofy, give her the other one." Donald said.

"What other one." Goofy asked.

"You know!" Donald said and Goofy remembers.

"Oh, right! Here ya go." Goofy said giving Katara Dodge Roll.

"Thanks. So are we ready?" Katara asked.

"Only if you are." Donald said.

"I see big adventures ahead of you guys." Jiminy said. "While you guys are on your journey I'll try to keep track of stuff in my journal." He added as he leaps on Katara.

"You ready, Momo?" Katara asked and they head to the gates to the Gummi ship.

* * *

**Since you people are liking this story so far ****I've decided to post another chapter today so I hope you like this. It has happened now folks they get to go on their journey. I'll post another chapter soon so look forward to that. Until then take care my friends and I'll see you later.**


	7. Welcome to Wonderland

Chapter 7: Welcome to Wonderland

They enter the Gummi ship and Katara is impressed by it while Momo is curious by it and as they were seated, a screen opens revealing to be Chip.

"Hello, Donald and Goofy! I see you two found the key." Chip said and Dale appears.

"We'll be giving you guys info about other worlds and how strong the Heartless are." Dale said.

"We'll also help putting Gummi pieces on for you guys." Chip said.

"Good luck!" Chip and Dale said at the same time and the screen turns off.

"So which world should we go to first?" Goofy asked.

"How about that one?" Katara asked pointing at a world close to Traverse Town.

"Okay. Let's go." Donald said and the ship begins to fly much to Katara's amazement.

"This flies just like Appa." Katara said.

"The Heartless also have ships here." Donald said.

"They often give us a hard time so we have to shoot them down." Goofy said.

"We'll be careful." Katara said. "So I have a question. You said you're trying to find your king. Where is he and why did he leave?" Katara asked.

"King Mickey said he's tryin' to find out what's goin' on about the Heartless and why things are goin' outta hand." Goofy answered.

"So we're gonna find him and he told us that we had to find the key which is you to help us." Donald said.

"You also wanna find your friends. What happened to them?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see my friends after what happened at the temple, but I'm going them, my brother, and Aang no matter what." Katara said.

"Who's Aang?" Donald asked.

"He's one of my friends and he's someone called the Avatar. The Avatar is someone who can control four elements and is the only one to stop the war." Katara said.

"War?" Goofy asked.

"That's what my world is suffering from." Katara said. "Anyway, let's work together to find your king and my friends." She said.

"Sure thing." Goofy said.

"I have another question. If Aang is also your friend, why do you say his name instead of your other friends' names?" Donald asked.

"What does that matter?" Katara asked.

"It's just weird." Donald said. "Do you have a crush on him?" He asked.

"WHAT?!" Katara asked shocked as she turns red and Donald and Goofy laugh until she calms down.

The ship is still flying through while shooting Heartless ships on sight and after a few minutes of flying they see a world with a round pink and red checker board, a heart shaped hedge, a tower on the top, and small house on the bottom and they agree to disembark. The trio start floating down gently and Katara, Momo, and Donald are floating with their feet down while Goofy is floating down laid back and is sleeping and when they see the ground Katara, Momo, and Donald land on the ground feet first while Goofy landed on his stomach while turning and was the ground making Donald shake his head.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Yep. I'm fine." Goofy answered and then he sees a white furred rabbit with pink eyes, wearing a yellow vest with a red coat over it, blue trousers, and carrying a yellow clock in his hand running across him.

"Oh, dear! I'm late! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The rabbit said. "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm here, but I should be there!" He said. "Oh, I'm late! The Queen! She'll have my head for sure!" The white rabbit then leaves.

"What was that all about?" Katara asked.

"We should follow him." Goofy said and they go to the same path the white rabbit went to and they see many doors opening by themselves.

They enter another room and they see the rabbit go through another door and Katara leans toward the door.

"How did he get so small?" Katara asked.

"No, you're simply too big." Someone said and it's a doorknob that was talking surprising the trio.

"It talks!" Donald said and the doorknob yawns.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up!" The doorknob said.

"Good mornin'." Goofy greeted.

"Good night!" Doorknob replied. "I need more sleep." It added as it started closing its eyes.

"Wait! What do we do to get small?" Katara asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle over there?" The doorknob suggested and a table grows from the ground showing two bottles and one is red while the other is blue.

"Which will shrink us?" Donald asked.

"How about the blue one?" Katara suggested picking up the blue bottle.

"Wait!" Donald said as he looks at a bed and he pushes it showing a hole.

"We'll go trough it once we're small." Katara said and she uses the bottle and they shrink to a small size and are standing on a table.

"It worked!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, but look." Donald said and Heartless appear.

"Let's take them down!" Katara said as she takes out her Keyblade.

Katara uses her new fire spell on a Heartless and then bends water from her pouch and whips another Heartless but a Heartless appears behind her but Donald whacks it with his staff while Goofy bashed another one with his shield but more Heartless appear but Katara turns her water into ice daggers and throws them at the Heartless defeating them. After defeating the Heartless the trio go through the hole and they are now in a garden area and they see black and red cards standing in their way so the cards move aside and lined up in an orderly fashion and they see a girl with blonde hair with a black bow on the top of her head, fair skin, wearing a blue dress with a white apron on a stand and the white rabbit from before starts running up the stairs to a higher stand and he blows on a trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" The white rabbit announced.

"I'm on trial? But why?" The blonde girl asked.

"Her Majesty the Queen of Hearts presiding." The rabbit announced again pointing at a mean looking woman with black hair tied to a bun, wearing a black and red checkered dress with a white high collar, a small yellow crown, and carrying a small heart stick and she looks at the blonde girl.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it." The Queen began. "And the reason is...because I say so that's why!" She added.

"That's so unfair! You can't blame anyone without a reason." The blonde girl said.

"Well, do you have anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The blonde girl said. "You may be queen, but that doesn't give you right to be so...so mean!" She added and the Queen loses her temper.

"SILENCE!" The Queen shouted. "You DARE defy me?!" She demanded slamming her fists to the stand.

"Guys we should help her." Katara said.

"Yeah...but..." Donald stops talking.

"We're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked and Donald raises his finger to Goofy's face.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected.

"Oh, right and that's against the rules." Goofy said.

"Well, someone has to do something." Katara said.

"The trial find the defendant guilty as charged!" The Queen said and the blonde girl gasped. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart." She added and it got Katara's attention. "Off with her head!" The Queen ordered and the cards go to the girl.

"No, no! Oh, please!" The blonde girl begged.

"That's enough!" Katara yelled running to the stand and Donald and Goofy follow her.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked looking at the trio. "How dare you interfere with my court!" She yelled.

"We happen to know who the real culprit is." Katara said.

"Yep. It's the Heart..." Goofy covers his mouth.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Katara said.

"That's nonsense!" The Queen scoffed. "Do you have any proof?" She asked and no one answered and the cards place the girl in a cage.

"This isn't fair! You can't do this!" Katara said.

"If you think Alice is not the culprit, then bring me evidence of her innocence." The Queen said.

"We can do that." Katara said.

"Fail and it's off with ALL of your heads!" The Queen said.

"No problem." Katara said and she turns to Alice. "We'll help you. I promise." She said.

"Please do." Alice said.

The trio go through another hole and enter a forest and when they start looking around they see a smiling cat head in front of them scaring Momo and the head disappears but reappears and then a purple and pink cat body appears on a stump standing on the head before the head gets on top.

"Who are you?!" Donald asked jumping up and down.

"Who indeed?" The cat asked back. "Poor Alice is about to lose her head and is not guilty of a thing." The cat said.

"Do you know who the real culprit is?" Katara asked.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers...but doesn't always tell." The Cheshire Cat said. "The answer, the culprit, and the cat all lie in darkness." He added and then disappears.

"Come back!" Katara called.

"They left the forest, but I won't tell which." The Cheshire Cat said even though he's not here. "There are four evidence around and three are a cinch to find, but the fourth one is tricky." He explained.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked and the cat appears again.

"To trust or not to trust? I'm sure you'll decide." The Cheshire Cat said disappearing again.

"We'd better get going." Katara said.

The trio go through the forest but then Momo spots something and it's footprints and they assume that it's the first evidence and so they move on to find more and as they keep going they find a flower puzzle that makes them big and step on the stump making another tree rise and they find a fruit on a tree and they eat it shrinking them back and they climb up another tree and find another hole taking the to the room they went to before and Goofy finds something which is stench and it's probably another piece of evidence and so they return to the forest to find anymore and they discovered an antenna and they think it's another piece of evidence and they keep looking around and they climbed the tree again to take them to a different direction and they enter through another hole taking to the same room but it's a higher place and they find claw marks and they assume it's another piece of evidence and then the Cheshire Cat appears.

"You've found them all! Well done." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Now we can prove Alice's innocence." Katara said.

"Don't be so sure." The Cheshire Cat said. "Alice may be innocent, but what about you?" He asked.

"What does that mean?" Donald asked.

"I won't tell, but I'll give you this." The Cheshire Cat gives Katara Blizzard magic and disappears again.

"We'd better give these to the Queen." Katara said and they leave the room.

They return to the garden and they talk to one of the card guards who tell her to go to the stand while Donald, Goofy, and Momo go to the other stand on the side.

"Now then, show me what you found." The Queen said and Katara shows her the evidence. "Those are a lot of evidence, but I'm not impressed." She said. "Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The Queen ordered and the cards bring forth another box and they were all mixed up. "Hmm, checking all five would be a waste of time so you'll be picking one box and I'll decide who's guilty." The Queen said.

"What? After all the trouble of collecting them?" Katara asked.

"This is just stupid." Donald said.

"YOU DARE OBJECT?! PICK ONE BOX NOW!" The Queen demanded and Katara sighs.

"I choose the middle one." Katara said.

"You wish to present that?" The Queen asked.

"Yes." Katara answered.

"I shall decide who the culprit is." The Queen said and the box opens showing a Soldier Heartless. "What in the world is that thing?" The Queen asked disgusted.

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." Katara said and the Queen is angered.

"SILENCE! I'M the law here!" The Queen yelled. "Article 29: 'Whoever defies the queen are all guilty'!" She said.

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled jumping up and down again.

"I agree this is just stupid." Katara said.

"That's it! CARDS! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The Queen ordered and everything went down except for the Queen's stand and what rose was a crank tower and a card turns the crank lifting Alice's cage.

"I've had enough with you!" Katar said. "Donald, Goofy let's take that crank down." Katara said.

"You bet!" Goofy said, but the cards attack the trio.

* * *

**Another chapter is done for you and now they're in a first world. I hope this chapter was great and I hope you loved it. Anyway I'll post another one soon so until then goodbye, stay true, and I'll se ya in the next chapter.**


	8. First Keyhole discovered and sealed

Chapter 8: First Keyhole discovered and sealed

The cards begin attacking the trio but Katara bends her water to keep them away allowing Donald and Goofy to attack the crank tower but the cards attack Donald and Goofy but they fight them off while Katara attacks with her Keyblade.

"GET THEM YOU FOOLS!" The Queen shouted and the cards attack Katara.

"Back off!" Katara said casting Blizzard at them.

Donald and Goofy keep attacking the crank tower while trying to keep the cards away and Katara bends her water to attack as well much to the Queen's annoyance and the cards attack the trio again but Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Charge allowing Katara to keep attacking the tower with her Keyblade followed by Waterbending.

"GET THE..." The Queen was cut off by Momo flying to her face and stays on her face while she tries to swat Momo off.

"That should shut her up for a while." Katara said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

The trio attack the tower with Katara attacking with her Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield and they successfully destroy the crank tower making Alice's cage fall and the trio run to help but as the red rape opens no one was in the cage.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"She must've got kidnapped while we were fightin'." Goofy suggested and the Queen slams her fists against the stand.

"YOU FOOLS! FIND OUT WHO'S RESPONSIBLE! I DON'T CARE HOW!" The Queen shouted and the cards start running and scattering in fear.

"We'd better go look for her before they do." Katara said.

"Yeah." Donald said and they enter the forest.

As they were looking around in the forest they see a rock coming out of a flower and the Cheshire Cat appears again.

"You again. Have you seen Alice?" Katara asked.

"Alice no. Shadows yes." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter?" The cat asked. "I won't tell which way they are. Good luck finding them." He said as he disappears again.

"Some help he is." Donald said.

"Let's just keep looking." Katara said.

The trio enter through another hole and they arrive at a different place with a small hut, long table with many chairs, and at the end is a picture of a man wearing a green tall hat, black vest with a yellow coat over it, and grey trousers and a brown furred hare wearing a grey vest with a red coat over it looking like they're frightened by something.

"What's with them?" Katara asked.

"Maybe the Heartless went through here." Goofy suggested.

"Let's go inside the hut and see if Alice is there." Donald said.

They enter the hut and then they see the Cheshire Cat again much to Donald's annoyance.

"Now what?" Katara asked.

"The shadows could be here, but this room is rather dark. Be careful." The cat said as he disappears again.

"It is kinda dark." Goofy said.

"We'd better find some light." Katara said.

They explore the room until Momo finds two lamps on different stands and so Katara goes up and lights one of them and the cat appears again.

"It's still dim. Try lighting the other one." The Cheshire Cat as he disappears again and Katara lights the second lamp. "Much better. You should know that the shadows are going for the doorknob." The cat said as he disappears again.

"That sleepy doorknob from before?" Donald asked.

"Probably. We'd better go back to that big room." Katara said.

The trio leave the room and go through the garden without being seen by the cards and they return to the big room and they see the Cheshire Cat on the table.

"You should have a nice view from up here." The cat said.

The trio went up the table and they go to the cat.

"Now what's going on?" Katara asked.

"The shadows should be here soon." The Cheshire Cat said. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" He said as he disappears again.

"What?" Goofy asked.

Just then another Heartless that has a black and red pattern top, red body, black folded arms, black shoulder protectors, purple open legs, and carrying two purple sticks appear from upside down and flipped over the trio confronting them and starts juggling the sticks.

"Great. Better watch out." Katara said.

The Heartless known as Trickmaster attacks the trio with its sticks but they move out of the way and Katara attacks the body with her Keyblade followed by Waterbending while Donald casts Blizzard but Trickmaster turns to Katara and swipes its stick at her but Goofy bashes with his shield getting it but Trickmaster slams its sticks to the table flattening it.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Donald said.

"Doesn't matter. We can still take it." Katara said bending her water and turns it into ice daggers.

Katara throws her ice daggers at Trickmaster and then attacks with her Keyblade while Goofy uses Rocket stunning Trickmaster.

"Now's our chance!" Katara said.

Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Rocket and then Katara bends her water to whip it but Trickmaster recovers and tries to swipe its sticks at the trio and then slamming them to the ground but Katara casts Blizzard while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Rocket stunning it again and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Trickmaster recovers again and goes to a stove.

"What is it doing?" Goofy asked and Trickmaster places its sticks on the stove and now its sticks are on fire.

"Oh, no!" Donald said.

"Watch out!" Katara said.

Trickmaster shoots fireballs from its fiery sticks but the trio dodge and Katara bends her water to get rid of the fire on the sticks and she turns her water into ice spikes and throws them at Trickmaster but Trickmaster attacks Katara with its sticks but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Rocket but Trickmaster goes back to the stove to light its stick with fire again.

"I don't think so!" Katara said bending her water to stop Trickmaster making it attack with its sticks.

Katara attacks the body with her Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Rocket and Trickmaster gets stunned again allowing Katara to slash with her Keyblade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield but as Trickmaster was about to get up Katara turns her water into ice needles and throw them at Trickmaster and then delivers her final slash with her Keyblade making Trickmaster unstable and finally falls to the ground and just like Guard Armor after its defeat a big heart leaves Trickmaster and it vanishes.

"Is everyone okay?" Katara asked.

"Yep." Donald and Goofy answer at the same time and then they hear a yawn and they turn to the doorknob.

"What a racket." The doorknob said. "How's a doorknob suppose to get any sleep?" It asked and then yawns but its mouth was getting wider showing something and it looked like a keyhole and then Katara's Keyblade unleashes a beam and the beam went into the doorknob and made a locking sound as the doorknob closes its mouth.

"Uh, did you guys just see that?" Katara asked.

"Yeah that Keyblade did somethin' and it sounded like somethin' is locked." Goofy said and then a Gummi piece fell out of the doorknob.

"A Gummi piece!" Donald said.

"But it's not the King's. No siree." Goofy said.

"I'll hold onto it." Donald said and then the Cheshire Cat appears again.

"Good job. You're quite heroes." The cat said. "But you must know that Alice is not here anymore. She's gone with the shadows and into the darkness." He said as he disappears again.

"No." Katara said.

"We'll find her." Donald assured her. "She's probably off to another world." He added.

"Let's head back to the Gummi ship to move on." Goofy said.

"Yeah. We should." Katara said.

The trio return to the rabbit hole and they go into the Gummi ship and the ship starts flying out of Wonderland to get to the next world.

* * *

**Another chapter down today for you. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope this story is getting good so far. That's it for today and I'll be posting again soon so look forward to that. Until then goodbye and take care.**


	9. Participating the coliseum

Chapter 9: Participating the coliseum

The trio leave Wonderland and they look at the screen to decide which world to go to next and one is closer to Wonderland while the other one is farther.

"I wonder which one to go to?" Goofy asked.

"The world farther has two stars so I think going there would be a good idea." Katara suggested.

"Okay then. Let's go." Donald said.

The Gummi flies to the farther world while destroying Heartless ships and after a few minutes of flying they see a world with sand dripping, two statues with swords clashed, and a building and so they decide to disembark to that world. The trio open a large gate and they see the building they saw and decide to enter it and inside is a lobby area and they see a goat like creature called a satyr working on a rule board so they walk up to him and ask what he's doing.

"Um..." Katara was to ask but was cut off by the satyr.

"Good timing, kid!" The satyr said. "Do me a favor. Move that pedestal for me? I gotta spruce this place up for the games!" He said.

Katara walks over to the pedestal and tries to move it but nothing was happening.

"This weighs a ton." Katara said as she stops pushing. "What I give to be an Earthbender." She added.

"Guess we'd better talk to that guy again." Goofy said and Katara walks over to the satyr.

"Sorry, but it's just too heavy." Katara said.

"What?! Too heavy?!" The satyr scoffed. "Since when did you become such a little..." The satyr cuts himself off as he sees the trio. "Oh, wrong guy. What're you people doing here?" The satyr asked as he jumps off the stand. "This here is the world famous coliseum. HEROES only!" The satyr said walking to Donald who backs away. "And I've got my hands full for the upcoming games so run along, pipsqueaks!" He added and Katara glares at him and the satyr puts his hands on his hips. "Look, it's like this." He began. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight vile monsters here in the coliseum." The satyr explained and Donald crosses his arms.

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you!" Donald said.

"Yep and she's the real hero chosen by the Keyblade." Goofy said placing his hands on Katara's shoulders and Katara smiles.

"And we're heroes too!" Donald said.

"Hero?! That girl?!" The satyr scoffed pointing at Katara and laughs as hard as he could and a tick mark appears on Katara's forehead.

"What's so funny about that?!" Katara demanded. "I've fought a bunch of monsters!" She said and the satyr stops laughing.

"Hey if you can't even move this." The satyr began trying to push the pedestal but it's not moving and the trio is watching this. "You can't call yourself..." He continued while still trying to move the pedestal but nothing and Katara crosses her arms. "A hero!" The satyr finished still pushing but then slid to the ground tired.

"You were saying?" Katara asked.

"Okay, so it takes more than brawn." The satyr said. "Let's see what you can do." He added.

"I'll be glad to show you what I'm made of." Katara said.

"I can you train you if you like, but the trial is tough. Wanna go for it?" The satyr asked.

"She can handle it, goat boy." Donald said.

"Don't call me that! The name's Phil!" Phil said. "Anyway if you're ready just say the word." He added.

"Oh, I am ready." Katara said.

Katara is on the coliseum grounds and barrels are there and she has to destroy the barrels during a time limit so she destroys the barrels with her Keyblade and Waterbending and she destroyed the last one before time ended. Katara was ready for the second round and starts destroying the barrels even though the barrels were more separate but Katara destroys each barrel with her Keyblade and Waterbending and she destroys the last barrel before time ran out. Katara returns to the lobby and Phil was impressed with her skills.

"You know, you ain't bad, girl." Phil said.

"So does this mean we get to enter the games?" Katara asked.

"No way." Phil answered shocking everyone.

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"Two words: You...guys...ain't...heroes!" Phil said and Katara glares at him while Donald hangs his head down while Goofy counted the words with his fingers which were four words and Phil turns his back.

"Oh, come on!" Katara said and Phil turned back to them.

"If you wanna be heroes, then try mastering this." Phil said giving Katara Thunder magic and the trio leave the lobby.

The trio were about to return to the ship but then they hear a voice.

"I know what you are thinking. That goat is very stubborn. Am I right?" A voice said and it's revealed to be a blue skinned figure with blue fire on his head, yellow eyes, and wearing a black robe.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Whoa, hold on there, Fuzz boy." The figure said calling Donald Fuzz boy since he has feathers and he turns to Katara. "Let me guess. You wanna enter the games right?" The figure asked walking to Katara. "Well, get a load of this." He said and summons a yellow pass and gives it to Katara.

"A pass?" Katara asked.

"It's all yours." The figure said walking away. "Good luck, kid. I'm pulling one for you shorties." He added and leaves.

"We should give this to Phil." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Katara said and they were about to return to the lobby but then something grabbed Katara's shoulder.

"You're not gonna enter the games without me are you?" A voice said and they turn to see a girl Katara recognizes.

"Suki!" Katara said.

"It's good to see you again, Katara." Suki said and Momo leaps on Suki's shoulder. "Hi, Momo." She said.

"How'd you end up here?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure. When I woke up, I found myself here." Suki answered. "Do you know where the others are? Where's Sokka?" She asked.

"I actually looking for them. I'm hoping to find them soon." Katara said and Suki nods. "Where are the other Kyoshi Warriors?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm probably the only one who ended up here." Suki said.

"I see." Katara said. "You wanna enter the games too?" She asked.

"Yes. I heard the games were starting soon so I started training more to be ready." Suki said.

"Great. We can enter together." Goofy said.

"Come on." Katara said.

The trio enter the lobby and they see Phil working on the rule board again but he sees the trio coming back.

"Hey! I thought I told you that..." Phil was cut off by Katara giving him the pass and Phil is shocked. "How'd you get this?!" He asked.

"That doesn't matter. Just let us into the games." Katara said.

"Well, I can start you guys off with the preliminaries. What do you say?" Phil asked and they nodded. "Also is that girl with you?" Phil pointing at Suki.

"Yes she is." Katara answered.

"Okay then. I'll explain, some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourselves." Phil said and they nodded and enter the arena.

The trio face off against their first opponents which were Heartless and the Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Charge while Suki attacks with her fans but the Heartless strike back but Katara bends her water while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Suki throws her fans and they defeated the Heartless winning the first round.

"That was the power of Waterbending and the Keyblade!" Katara said.

"You guys ain't heroes yet, but you're not doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil said.

The trio then see a boy with raven black hair with two bangs on his face while the back is spiky, onyx eyes, wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with a red and white fan shape on the back of his shirt, white shorts, and wearing a headband around his forehead with a leaf symbol on it walking past the trio and they look at him and he did the same but kept walking.

"Something tells me he's pretty tough to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him." Phil said.

"He looks pretty dangerous." Suki said.

"We'll be careful when we face him." Katara said.

The trio meet their next opponents and the Heartless attack the trio but Katara casts Thunder while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Charge while Suki punches but the Heartless strike back with their abilities but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Waterbending while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Suki attacks with her fans and they defeat the Heartless winning the second round.

"For Daisy!" Donald said jumping for joy.

"You guys are better than I thought." Phil said. "Too bad he's not here to see this." He added.

"Who?" Suki asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if there ever was one." Phil answered. "He's off visiting his father." He said.

"Who's his father?" Katara asked.

"Zeus, the God of lightning and king of the gods. He lives on Mount Olympus." Phil said.

The trio face off their next opponents and the Heartless attack with their abilities but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Suki attacks with her fans but the Heartless attack the girls but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Charge but a Heartless casts an Blizzard spell but Katara casts Fire and Waterbends at the rest of the Heartless and they win the third round.

"We did it!" Goofy said jumping for joy.

The trio battle their next opponents and the Heartless get the trio but Katara bends her water and makes them into ice needles and throw them at the Heartless while Suki throws her fans at the Heartless while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Rocket but the Heartless fight back and attack Katara but she attacks back with her Keyblade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Suki multi kicks and they defeated the Heartless and win the fourth round.

"Never underestimate a Kyoshi Warrior!" Suki said.

After winning the next round the figure from before known as Hades looks at the trio.

"Those punks are your next opponents. Got it?" Hades said turning to the same black haired boy from before who is leaning against the wall. "Whatever you do, don't blow it just take 'em out." Hades said.

"The great God of the Underworld is afraid of a girl?" The boy asked. "Sorry, but my contract says..." The boy was cut off by Hades.

"I know! You think I don't know?! I wrote the contract!" Hades yelled. "I know it says you're required to kill Hercules in this tournament." Hades points at the trio. "But you gotta get rid of that girl first to get to him." Hades said and looks at Phil. "It's like what that old goat says. 'Rule No. 11: It's all just a game so let loose and have fun with it!' I mean a casualty or two along the way is no big deal right?" Hades said and the boy gets off the wall and walks away. "Sheesh, stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like are more difficult to come by." Hades said and growling ca be heard.

The trio face against their next opponents and the Heartless attack the trio but Katara bends her water to whip them while Suki multi punches and attacks with her fan while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but the Heartless fight back to attack them but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thunder while Suki flip kicks while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield and they defeat the Heartless and win the next round.

The trio is facing against their last opponent and it's the boy from before much to their surprise.

"You." Katara said.

"I had a feeling we'd fight you." Suki said.

"Same here." The boy replied. "I'm your opponent, Sasuke Uchiha and I'll show you my power." Sasuke said as his onyx eyes turn red with black marks on them.

"You're on, Sasuke." Katara said.

Katara bends her water to whip Sasuke but he dodges out of they and Sasuke throws kunais at Katara who bends her water to make an ice shield to block the kunais while Suki attacks with her fans but Sasuke dodges each attack and tries to punch her but Goofy attacks with his shield while Donald casts Fire but Sasuke dodges their attacks.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sasuke asked. "Now it's my turn." He said performing hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he shoots a fireball from his mouth and at the trio who dodge the fireball.

"You're right, Suki. He is pretty dangerous." Katara said.

"We'd better watch out." Goofy said.

Sasuke throws more kunais at the trio but Goofy blocks them with his shield allowing Katara to attack Sasuke with her Keyblade followed by Blizzard and she gets Sasuke but he recovers and tries to slash at Katara with his kunai but Suki attacks with her fans but Sasuke dodges and attempts to roundhouse kick Suki but Donald casts Thunder but Sasuke moves out of the way.

"You people are starting to annoy me." Sasuke said performing hand signs again. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and two dragon shaped fireballs are shot out of his mouth and get the trio.

"We're not done yet!" Katara said.

"With the Sharingan at my side, your attacks are futile." Sasuke said.

Katara bends her water and turns them into ice daggers and throw them at Sasuke who quickly sidesteps and Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu again but Katara bends her water to get rid of the fireball and Donald casts Thunder getting Sasuke allowing Suki to throw her fans at Sasuke who dodges and attacks Suki with his kunai but Goofy attacks with his shield while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip but Sasuke jumps back.

"I'm done messing around! Time to end this!" Sasuke said as he starts lighting his left hand with lightning. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted charging at the trio who try to dodge but Sasuke gets Katara and is electrocuted.

"Katara!" Suki yelled and Sasuke puts Katara down.

"I told you I'm not done!" Katara said as she bends her water to attack Sasuke and then turns her water into ice spikes and throw them at Sasuke who deflects them with his kunai.

"You're not bad, but I won't lose here." Sasuke said as he throws his kunais but Katara deflects them with her Keyblade.

Katara casts Thunder on Sasuke while Donald casts Fire but Sasuke dodges the spells and uses Dragon Flame Jutsu again but Suki multi kicks at Sasuke who dodges and back punches but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Goofy uses Charge but Sasuke roundhouse kicks Goofy but Suki grabs his leg but Sasuke punches Suki but Katara attacks with her Keyblade and bends her water to attack Sasuke until she turns her water into ice to hold Sasuke and then puts him down by turning the ice back into water and Sasuke is on the ground but he gets up and throws his kunais again but Katara throws her Keyblade at Sasuke knocking him down to the ground again.

"He's tough I'll give him that." Suki said and Katara walks over to Sasuke.

Katara is walking over to Sasuke while Phil is cheering them for their victory and she sees Sasuke getting up but then he turns around and suddenly a giant paw crushes Sasuke and the trio see a black furred three headed dog with red eyes and razor sharp teeth growling and Momo is scared by this while the trio is shocked.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot there was another rule: 'Accidents happen'." Hades said walking away.

The three headed dog was about to attack the trio but then someone stopped it and it's a man with orange hair, wearing bronze sleeveless armor with a blue cape at the back, black bands, and sandals holding the dog as long as he could.

"Herc!" Phil said.

"Phil! Get those guys out of here!" Hercules said and everyone left while Katara was watching this.

"Katara! We have to go!" Suki said and Katara goes with Suki back to the lobby.

* * *

**Another chapter is out and I hope you all love this chapter. Yes I made the trio go to the coliseum after Wonderland and I know people go to the jungle after Wonderland but others are allowed to do their own way so anyway that's it for now. I'll post another chapter soon and take care until then. See ya!**


	10. Fight against Cerberus

Chapter 10: Fight against Cerberus

The trio return to the lobby area after what happened and Phil takes a breather after running.

"Whew! That was ugly right there." Phil said.

"What was that three headed dog?" Katara asked.

"That was Cerberus. Guardian of the Underworld." Phil answered. "Herc should be able to take him." He said. "Or maybe not. Man this is bad." Phil said doubting Hercules would defeat Cerberus.

"We can't let that monster kill Hercules." Suki said.

"You're right, Suki. We'd better help him." Katara said and the trio go back to the arena but Phil stops them.

"Hey! You can't go back there! This ain't just some match, this is for real!" Phil said.

"You can decide whether we're hero material or not." Katara said and Phil sighs.

"Alright. Good luck out there." Phil said and the trio go to the arena.

At the arena Hercules is at a corner while carrying an unconscious Sasuke on his shoulder and as Cerberus was about to attack Hercules he hears someone coming and turns to see the trio running to him with weapons in their hands and Hercules sees this as a chance to run and get Sasuke to safety.

"Guys, I only got two words for ya: Attack!" Phil said.

"That's one word." Suki said.

"Ignore him." Katara said and Cerberus attacks.

Cerberus starts shooting fireballs at the trio but Katara bends her water and throws them like three discs at each head while Suki throws one fan at one head but Cerberus bites at Suki but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Thunder but Cerberus shoots another fireball at them but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thunder and Cerberus lowers his heads down and starts biting at the trio.

"We'd better watch out for which head is going to bite us." Katara said.

"Agreed." Suki said.

Cerberus bites with one head but Katara and Suki attack a different head while Donald and Goofy attack another head but Cerberus bites at Katara and Suki but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Suki attacks with her fans but Cerberus lifts his heads up and starts shooting fireballs again but Donald casts Thunder on one head while Goofy uses Rocket but Cerberus jumps into the air and attempts to land on the trio but they move out of the way but as Cerberus lands he creates shock waves.

"Momo! Try and distract it!" Katara said and Momo flies to Cerberus who tries to bite at Momo with each head but Momo keeps flying to avoid being bitten. "Suki! I'm gonna try and lift you up to get him!" Katara said.

"Sure thing!" Suki said as she runs to Katara and Katara takes Suki's foot and lifts Suki to the air and Suki delivers an air drill kick at Cerberus.

"Good job, Suki!" Goofy said but Cerberus starts spewing black flame like energy into the ground.

"This isn't good." Donald said and the dark energies starts rising from the ground.

The trio dodge the black energies but then Cerberus shoots more fireballs at the trio but Katara bends her water and whips at a head while Suki flip kicks at another while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Rocket and Cerberus lowers his heads again to bite at the trio but Katara casts Fire to get one of the heads while Suki spin attacks with her fans while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Cerberus bites at Donald and Goofy but Suki upper kicks Cerberus but Cerberus slams his paws to the ground creating shock waves and spews more dark energy on the ground and shoots more fireballs.

"He's not like any other beast you fight, huh?" Suki asked.

"Not really, but we can't give in." Katara said as she casts Thunder on Cerberus again.

Cerberus attempts to bite at the trio again but Katara water whips a head while Suki multi kicks while Goofy uses Charge but Cerberus bites again but Donald casts Blizzard but Cerberus jumps at the trio again but they dodge the attack Katara turns her water into ice needles and throw them at the heads while Suki throws her fans while Donald casts Fire but Cerberus shoots more fireballs at the trio and tries to bite again but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Rocket while Suki filp kicks and they deliver their final attack on Cerberus making him groan and fall to the ground and is now unconscious.

The trio return to the lobby and Phil is standing on the stand with a piece of paper in his hand while Hercules is at his side.

"Thus, I hereby dub thee Junior Heroes. And confer rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further..." Phil was cut off by Suki.

"This is ridiculous!" Suki said.

"Yeah. What do you mean 'Junior Heroes'?!" Donald asked.

"You rookies still don't have what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said.

"So what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's something you'll have to figure out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules said.

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games!" Katara said.

"We'll show you what we're made of." Suki said.

"You sure are determined, but there ain't gonna be games for a while. Not until I clean up after that last battle first." Phil said.

"Okay then. We'll be back." Katara said and the trio leave the lobby and Hercules waves goodbye for now while Phil pulls his beard.

"I can't believe those guys actually beat Cerberus." Phil said and Hercules leans to the satyr's ear.

"Just between us. I actually worn Cerberus down by the time the little girl jumped in." Hercules whispered in Phil's ear.

"My lips are sealed." Phil said.

The trio started heading back to the ship but then they see Sasuke sitting on the stairs near the gate so they decide to talk to him.

"Hey are you okay?" Katara asked and Sasuke looks at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sasuke answered in a very deep voice.

"So why did you go with him anyway?" Katara asked and Sasuke closes his eyes.

"I'm looking for someone and Hades promised to help." Sasuke answered. "I tried to face him off, but he overpowered me. I then fell into darkness and couldn't find the light." Sasuke explained.

"You'll find it. I'm searching too." Katara said.

"For your light?" Sasuke asked and Katara nods and Sasuke walks over to Katara. "Don't lose sight of it." He said giving Katara something and walks away and Katara turns to him.

"Hey, Sasuke. How about we have a rematch sometime? Fair and square and no Sharingan involved." Katara offered and Sasuke turns back to her.

"I think I'll pass." Sasuke answered flipping one of his bangs small smiling and Katara smiles as Sasuke walks away.

"Well, I'd better get back to training since the games are gonna come on soon." Suki said. "Katara, let's enter the games when it's open again." She added.

"Looking forward to it, Suki." Katara said and Suki leaves and the trio go back to the ship.

It's now nighttime and Hercules is making poses.

"He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." A voice and Hercules winks but it's revealed that Hercules is just a projection in the palm of Hades himself. "And he's perfect, perfect...perfectly INFURIATING! HE MAKES ME CRAZY!" Hades shouted as he turns red and starts exploding until he cools off and his skin turns blue again. "Whoa, come on now. What have you got to worry about? Relax. All the pieces are together." Hades talks to himself. "Okay, here's what you gotta do. Let Hercules train the girl and in the next games, I'll take care of them both." Hades schemes and then someone is behind him and it's the woman from before. "Who invited you to the party? Stay outta this. This is MY show." Hades said.

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." The woman said and Hades starts nodding in agreement but then stops and turns back to the woman who leaves.

Back at the Gummi ship the trio go to the next world while fighting off Heartless ships and after a few minutes of flying they see another world with trees, a wooden house, and water flowing down.

"Hey, Donald. Ya think King Mickey is in there?" Goofy asked.

"In a backwater world like that? No way!" Donald scoffed. "Let's move on." He said.

"Hey, wait! What if one of my friends or my brother or Aang is there?" Katara asked. "We should at least check it out." She said.

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!" Donald said.

"But I agreed I'd help find your king and you'd help find my friends." Katara said.

"Yeah, but our chances of finding them here are zero. Let's go." Donald said and a tick mark appears on Katara's forehead.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH?!" Katara shouted scaring both Goofy and Momo.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! WE'RE LANDING AND I'M GONNA FIND MY FRIENDS, MY BROTHER, AND AANG!" Katara shouted as she grabbed a lever.

"No! Don't touch that!" Donald yelled.

"Uh oh. This isn't good." Goofy said and the ship starts going down to the world they're close to.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you guys. I really hope you're enjoying this so far. As for the boss fight scenes, I'm doing what I can to make them epic so I'm sorry if they're short or weak. Anyway I'll post again soon and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. Take care until then.**


	11. Stuck in the jungle

Chapter 11: Stuck in the jungle

Katara falls out of the ship in the sky and crash lands into a wooden house in the trees while Momo flies down to where Katara landed and Katara gets up and dusts her clothes.

"Well, that was a fun fall." Katara said and looks around the house. "Donald? Goofy?" Katara asked. "Momo did you see..." Katara was cut off by Momo making sounds as he hears a growl and Katara looks up to see a leopard jump down and attacks Katara but she jumps back.

The leopard lunges at Katara but she dodges and bends water to whip it but the leopard recovers and starts scratching but Momo flies to the leopard's face distracting it allowing Katara to water whip it again to get it away but the leopard bites at Katara but she attacks with her Keyblade to keep it back she knocks the leopard unconscious. Katara walks slowly to the leopard to see if it's still alive and it turns out the leopard is still alive and lunges at Katara again but then a rock hits the leopard and Katara sees a boy she recognizes.

"Huru!" Katara said but the leopard lunges at Huru next but then another person came and it's a man with long brown hair and wearing only a brown cloth on his waist and carrying a spear blocks the attack and attacks the leopard but it ran and jumped out a window and the man puts his spear away. "That was close. Are you okay, Huru?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. I'm just glad you're okay." Huru said.

"By the way, who's this man?" Katara asked.

"Sabor danger." The man said.

"Thank you for saving us." Katara said.

"Thank you." The man repeated.

"What is this place?" Katara asked.

"This place. This place." The man repeated again.

"I don't know myself. I woke up and found myself here." Huru said.

"Where are the others?" Katara asked and Huru shrugs and she turns to the man again. "Listen, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" Katara asked confusing the man. "Friends." Katara repeated slowly.

"Friends." The man repeated.

"Yes. My friends. There's two of them. The loud one is Dona..." Katara cuts herself off and the man is confused and so is Huru.

"Who's Dona?" Huru asked.

"Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, my brother Sokka, and Aang." Katara said.

"Look for Sokka, brother?" The man asked.

"Right." Katara said and she looks at something behind the man it looks like Aang.

"Look for Aang, friend?" The man asked.

"Uh, right." Katara said looking back at the man real quick and looks back at Aang who walks away.

"Katara, are you okay? What's wrong?" Huru asked.

"It's nothing." Katara said.

"Friends here." The man said.

"Really?" Katara asked and the man starts making sounds but Katara doesn't understand. "What did he say?" Katara asked and Momo leaps toward the man and Momo starts making sounds and the man makes the same sound again.

"They sound like they understand each other." Huru suggested.

"Maybe." Katara said and Momo leaps back to Katara.

"Friends here." The man said.

"I don't know what you mean, but please take me to my friends and Aang." Katara said.

"Tarzan." Tarzan introduced himself. "Tarzan go." He said.

"And I'm Katara and this is Momo and Huru." Katara introduced herself and the two. "Please lead the way, Tarzan." She said as she opens the door allowing Tarzan to go out first and they follow him.

Meanwhile Donald and Goofy are sitting on a stump and Goofy looks worried while Donald is just laying down.

"Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy asked. "I sure hope Katara's okay." He said in concern but Donald gets up.

"Ah, who needs her? We can find the King without her." Donald said while trying to find his staff but then he sees a blue furred gorilla and when the two look at each other they screamed.

The blue gorilla runs away leaving what looks like a Gummi piece and Donald and Goofy hear someone else coming making the two gulp and they see a man wearing a yellow shirt, tan trousers, has a small mustache, brown hair with a streak of white at the bottom, and is carrying a gun.

Meanwhile Tarzan goes down from the trees and Katara and Huru follow him and as they meet with Tarzan they find a tree branch and Tarzan slides down on it and they follow him also sliding down while Momo flies along until they get off the branch and land in an area that looks like a campsite and Tarzan goes into a tent and they follow him in the tent and they see a woman with long brunette hair, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and a red long skirt working on something.

"Jane." Tarzan said and the woman named Jane turns to see Tarzan and the two benders.

"Oh, Tarzan and Huru." Jane said and looks at Katara. "Oh, and who's this?" She asked.

"Hello. My name is..." Katara was cut off by Jane.

"Oh, so you speak English?" Jane asked. "So then, obviously you're not related to Tarzan." She said confusing Katara.

"Anyway, Jane this is my friend, Katara." Huru introduced Katara.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Katara. Are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked.

"Highly doubtful." A voice said and it's the man that found Donald and Goofy who are behind the man as they enter the tent.

"Katara!" Goofy said with joy.

"Donald! Goofy!" Katara cheered holding Donald's hands but then Donald turns away from her. "Well that's very mature of you." Katara said placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm guessing they're your friends too?" Huru asked.

"We're just traveling together." Katara said.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said leaving the tent.

"Mr. Clayton. We're studying the gorillas, not hunting them. This is research." Jane said and she turns to the trio. "Ah, well the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." She said.

"Well anyway..." Katara was cut off by Donald.

"I'm staying!" Donald said and it annoyed Katara.

"ANYWAY what happened to you guys?" Katara asked.

"Well look what we found." Goofy said showing Katara the Gummi piece.

"Is that one of those Gummi things you said earlier?" Katara asked.

"Yep. That could mean the King could be here." Goofy said.

"And my friends, my brother, and Aang could be here too." Katara said.

"Let's work together to find them...for now!" Donald said and Katara sighs.

"He's still mad about earlier is he?" Katara asked.

"Yep." Goofy said. "But he's Donald." He added.

"Huru, would you like to help us?" Katara asked.

"Sure. I'd loved to help find the others." Huru answered.

"Great, but before we start." Katara walks over to Jane. "Excuse me, Jane. You know Tarzan. We just met him and do you know why he doesn't understand what what we're saying?" Katara asked.

"Oh, well that's because Tarzan was raised by gorillas, but when I met him, I started teaching him English and human activities and it's a bit difficult, but he's still learning." Jane explained.

"So what he said back at the tree house was gorilla?" Katara asked. "And you sounded like you understood, Momo." She said to the lemur.

"It could be. Here, why don't we try showing him some slides." Jane suggested as she starts her projector but nothing was happening. "Oh, dear. What happened to the slides?" Jane asked.

"Let's go find some slides." Katara said and they leave the tent.

The trio begin searching for slides and they found them all and returned to the tent giving them to Jane who starts the projector again showing the slides and the first one was a castle and it got Katara's attention.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Goofy asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Katara answered but she couldn't help but think about that castle and it's like she saw it before even she's never seen a castle before and she believes it looks like the Air Temples she went to.

The slides continue showing Tarzan what humans do and their behavior but after the last slide Jane turns to Tarzan.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Where are my friends, my brother, and Aang?" Katara asked and Tarzan shook his head. "Hey I thought..." Katara was cut off by Clayton.

"That just leaves one place." Clayton said. "Young lady, we've been in this jungle for some time now, but we've yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them." He said.

"Honestly, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide..." Jane was cut off by Clayton.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Calyton said and Tarzan looks at Katara and nods.

"Tarzan, are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader. Wonderful. I'll go along as an escort." Clayton said. "The jungle IS a very dangerous place." He added making a smile.

"Thanks, but we don't need you. Tarzan can lead us." Katara said.

"Stubborn girl, aren't you? I think I like you already." Clayton said leaving the tent.

"I don't trust that guy one bit." Katara said.

"Neither do I. Something about him rubs me the wrong way." Huru said.

The trio follow Tarzan to the trees with vines and there they see a black furred gorilla with a stern looking face and next to him is a brown furred gorilla with a concern look.

"Kerchak, please listen to me." Tarzan said. "I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. I want to help because...they need us." He said and the trio minus Momo didn't understand.

"Uh, did you get that?" Goofy asked Donald.

"No!" Donald answered.

"Momo, did you get what he said?" Katara asked and Momo looks at her.

"Kerchak, please." Tarzan said but then Kerchak looks up at something and leaves and the brown gorilla follows. "Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"He seemed sorta distracted by something." Goofy said.

"Was he looking at the tree house?" Huru asked.

"If so then we should go there." Katara said.

The trio head for the tree house and while they were on their way Clayton was already there and sees the blue gorilla from before spinning a globe and he points his gun but as Clayton was about to shoot Donald and Momo come and scream and screech making him miss his shot at the gorilla who runs away to the upper level where Kerchak is now.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald yelled.

"Thank goodness you guys stopped him." Katara said.

"Kerchak, please!" Tarzan said but Kerchak walks away while Terk looks at Donald who has a concern look and then walks away as well and they glare at Clayton.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to..." Clayton thinks. "A snake slithered by and I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton said and Tarzan shakes his head.

"I hardly believe that." Katara said. "You were aiming for that gorilla." She added.

"Well now what?" Goofy asked.

"I guess we'd better head back to the tent." Huru said.

The trio return to the campsite and return to the tent and they told Jane what just happened and she gets mad at Clayton.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jane demanded.

"Now, Miss Porter. I already said it. I was not aiming for the..." Clayton was cut off by Jane.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane said.

"All because of ONE mishap? Come now." Clayton then sees Jane, Katara, Momo, Huru, and Tarzan glare at him for his actions and he chuckles and walks out of the tent and then he gets angry. "What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it." Clayton said as he takes out his pipe for a smoke but then he hears something so he takes out his gun and shoots and the shots are heard in the tent.

"Now what?" Katara asked.

"That better not be Clayton trying to shoot another gorilla." Huru said.

"We'd better go see." Katara said as they leave the tent but then they see a gorilla being surrounded by Heartless that look like monkeys. "Heartless!" Katara said taking out her Keyblade while Donald takes out his staff while Goofy takes out his shield while Tarzan takes out his spear while Huru gets into his Earthbending stance.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Waterbending while Huru bends a rock from the ground and throws it at a Heartless while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Charge while Tarzan swipes his spear at a Heartless but the strike back but Katara casts Blizzard and then attacks with her Keyblade defeating the Heartless and the gorilla leaves.

"Since the Heartless are here, they're probably attacking other gorillas as well." Katara said.

"We'd better find anymore gorillas and help them." Huru said.

The trio go trough area after area in the jungle to find anymore gorillas or Heartless and they find each gorilla being attacked by Heartless so the trio fight them off and saving gorilla after gorilla and when they found the last gorilla begin attacked by Heartless the trio defeat them and saved the last gorilla.

"The gorilla should be safe now." Katara said.

"Let's go tell Jane." Huru said.

The trio return to the tent and they find Jane who looks a little worried.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"The gorillas are safe." Donald said.

"Thank you, but Clayton's been gone for a while and I'm starting to get worried." Jane said.

"I guess we should look for him. He may have done something reckless, but we'll find him." Katara said and they leave the tent.

The trio go to the bamboo forest to find Clayton but they don't see him anywhere but as they search for him Sabor the leopard leaps out of the bamboo and attacks the trio.

"Not you again." Katara said.

"Sabor danger!" Tarzan said taking out his spear.

"And we're gonna face that danger." Huru said.

Sabor lunges at the trio but Tarzan blocks the attack with his spear allowing Huru to bend a rock pillar from the ground getting Sabor but Sabor recovers and leaps into the bamboo and then lunges at them again but Katara bends her water to whip Sabor away while Goofy uses Charge but Sabor scratches at Goofy but Donald casts Fire while Katara casts Blizzard but Sabor leaps into the bamboo again.

"We'd better watch out where he's gonna come from." Katara said and Sabor lunges at her.

Tarzan attacks Sabor with his spear while Huru bends three rocks and throw them at the leopard but Sabor bites at Huru but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Goofy bashes with his shield but Sabor scratches the two but Donald casts Thunder while Tarzan swings wildly with his spear at Sabor but Sabot lunges at Tarzan but Momo flies to Sabor's face again.

"Gotcha now!" Katara said casting Thunder at the leopard.

Sabor lunges at Katara who dodges but Sabor bites at Katara but Tarzan heals her and Huru bends a rock on his right foot and rock kicks Sabor while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but Sabor leaps into the bamboo again and then lunges at them but Momo tail whips Sabor allowing Katara to attack with her Keyblade followed by a double water whip while Tarzan attacks with his spear but Sabor lunges at Tarzan to the bamboo.

"Tarzan!" Katara said and later on Tarzan emerges from the bamboo carrying a dead Sabor on his back. "You did it!" She said.

"Good job, Tarzan." Huru said.

Meanwhile at the campsite Terk is running away from the Heartless and enters the tent getting to Jane and she knows that Terk is afraid of something that's coming for her and something enters the tent and Jane is horrified.

"We haven't found Clayton yet." Goofy said.

"We should get back and tell Jane." Katara said.

"We'll tell her and then we'll try again later." Huru said.

"Good idea." Katara said and the trio head back to the campsite.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you and I hope you love it. Another chapter will be posted soon or later. Anyway I'm gonna go now and I'll see ya in the next chapter. Take care until then.**


	12. Protecting the jungle

Chapter 12: Protecting the jungle

The trio return to the tent but it's empty and they look around.

"Where's Jane?" Katara asked.

"What's wrong, Tarzan?" Goofy asked.

"Jane taken." Tarzan said.

"Sounds like she's in trouble." Huru said.

"We'd better go find her." Katara said.

The group search through the jungle for Jane and they return to the vine trees and arrive at the climbing trees where they see Jane and Terk trapped in a small cave surrounded by Heartless.

"Tarzan!" Jane called and the Heartless attack.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Charge while Huru bends a rock while Tarzan swings his spear but the Heartless keep appearing and attack again but Katara bends her water at them and attacks with her Keyblade but more keep coming.

"Why do they keep coming?" Donald asked and Katara looks at a purple fruit on the tree.

"I think that fruit is making the Heartless appear more often." Katara suggested.

"You're crazy." Donald said.

"Maybe she's right." Huru said.

"Let's get that fruit." Goofy said.

Katara attacks the fruit with her Keyblade while Huru rock punches while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Tarzan swings his spear but the Heartless attack the trio but Katara bends her water into ice daggers and throws them at the fruit while attack with her Keyblade destroying the fruit and the trio defeat the Heartless and they head to Jane who starts explaining.

"And Clayton came to the tent. That's the last thing I remember." Jane said.

"Clayton?!" Huru asked.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said.

"We must help the gorillas!" Jane said.

"Let's go find him." Katara said.

The trio search the jungle for Clayton and they head back to the bamboo forest leading them to the cliff area where the gorillas are surrounded by Heartless and Clayton himself who aims at Kala and Kerchak tries to stop him but the Heartless attack allowing Clayton to shoot but as he was about to pull the trigger the trio arrive.

"NO!" Katara shouted.

"STOP!" Huru shouted and Clayton turns to the trio and Kerchak and Kala get away.

"What's wrong with you, Clayton?" Katara asked.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said making gorillas sounds and Momo makes sounds as well. "Not Clayton!" Tarzan said and Clayton aims at the trio.

Clayton tries to shoot the trio but Huru bends a rock shell to shield the trio allowing Katara to attack with her Keyblade pushing him back allowing Tarzan to attack with his spear but Clayton attacks Tarzan with his gun but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Huru bends three rocks and throw them at Clayton.

"Enough is enough, Clayton." Katara said and Clayton points his gun at the trio but he raises his gun and the rock wall behind him is destroyed.

"I didn't do that." Huru said and Tarzan knows what this means so he runs to Clayton but something knocks him back.

"Tarzan!" Katara said and they see Clayton floating in mid air. "We'll have to be careful now." She said.

Clayton shoots at the trio again but the trio dodge and Katara bends her water to whip Clayton while Huru bends the earth to perform an earthquake but Clayton shoots the trio again while something attack the trio but Katara casts Thunder and then attacks with her Keyblade revealing a Heartless that looks like a camouflage chameleon.

"I should've guessed it was a Heartless." Katara said.

"Let's take it out." Goofy said.

The Heartless known as Stealth Sneak charges its eyes and shoots energy beams at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Huru bends a rock on his fists and he rock punches but Stealth Sneak starts foot dancing but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Rocket while Tarzan attacks with his spear but Stealth Sneak claps its hands together making green energy to attack but Huru bends two rocks to trap Stealth Sneak's feet allowing Katara to cast Fire and water whips stunning Stealth Sneak.

"Wake up you stupid beast!" Clayton yelled.

"I bet we could get Clayton off that thing." Huru said.

"I can do that." Katara said as she water whips Clayton knocking him off Stealth Sneak.

"You're done now, Clayton!" Donald said.

Clayton shoots at the trio but Katara bends her water into ice needles and throw them at Clayton but Stealth Sneak foot dances again but Tarzan attacks with his spear while Huru bends a rock fist and attacks it but Clayton attacks Huru with his gun but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thunder while Goofy uses Charge but Clayton shoots but Donald whacks with his staff but Stealth Sneak shoots its energy beams at Donald but Katara casts Thunder.

"We should get rid of this Heartless first. It'll get in our way." Katara said.

"Good plan." Goofy said.

"Huru, try to trap it with your Earthbending." Katara said.

"No problem." Huru said as he bends two rocks to trap Stealth Sneak again.

Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Tarzan attacks with his spear while Goofy bashes with his shield but Clayton shoots at them but Huru rock kicks at him allowing Katara to throw ice daggers at Stealth Sneak but Stealth Sneak claps its hands together to attack with green energy but Katara throws water discs at Stealth Sneak and strikes with her Keyblade deliver her final attack on Stealth Sneak.

"Okay. It's down." Katara said.

"Now let's focus on Clayton." Donald said.

Clayton shoots his gun at the trio but Tarzan swings with his spear while Huru bends three rocks and throw them while Donald casts Fire but Clayton attacks with his gun but Katara water whips while Huru rock kicks but Clayton shoots again but Goofy bashes with his shield while Katara throws ice spikes while Huru summons a rock pillar while Tarzan swings wildly with his spear but Clayton takes out a potion to heal but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by ice daggers while Huru rock punches while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Charge while Tarzan attacks with his spear delivering their final attack on Clayton and he stumbles back but he aims at the trio but then Stealth Sneak starts shaking and falls on Clayton crushing him.

"Wow." Huru said and the big heart comes out of Stealth Sneak and it disappears.

The trio see the gorillas coming back to the cliff area and Kerchak walks over to the trio and he gives Katara the Cure spell and then grabs Katara's shoulder and tosses her to the top cliff and Donald and Goofy were tossed too while Huru bends a rock column to get up and Momo flies to join in and the Tarzan climbs up and watches the gorillas walk away and the trio then turn to see the view of the cliff and are admiring the beauty of it.

"Tarzan home." Tarzan said walking to the cave and the trio follow him.

The trio are climbing in the cave while following Tarzan and as they are on the upper part they enter another cave with blue butterflies on a tree trunk and while looking around Jane and Terk enter and Tarzan makes the gorilla sounds again while Momo makes his sounds.

"So this is your home? But that means..." Katara was then cut off but Tarzan putting his hand behind his ear and they start hearing something.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"The waterfalls. They're echoing all the way here." Jane said and Tarzan makes the gorilla sounds again.

"Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said.

"Oh, now I got it. That means heart. Friends in our hearts." Jane said.

"Heart." Tarzan repeated.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Katara said. "And you knew too, Momo?" She asked and Momo makes his sounds to answer her.

"Friends same heart. Clayton lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said.

"Donald, I'm..." Katara was cut off by Donald.

"No, Katara. I'm the one who should say sorry." Donald said.

"But I'm the one who was obsessed with finding my friends, my brother, and Aang I didn't realize you and Goofy were also trying to find your king." Katara said.

"Well I'm sorry too. I didn't realize that your friends and this Aang guy were important to you." Donald said.

"Glad to see you guys get along." Huru said and Goofy hugs the two.

"Yeah. All for one, huh?" Goofy asked.

The trio then see butterflies leaving the tree and it revealed to be another keyhole and Katara's Keyblade shot another beam into the keyhole locking it and another Gummi piece falls out.

"A Gummi piece." Donald said.

"But it's not the King's." Goofy said sadly and then Terk nudges her head to Donald's.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Jane said and Donald knew what that meant.

"No! Daisy would kill me!" Donald said and the trio laugh.

Meanwhile in the dark room from before the woman is with the shadow figures from before and the projection was turned off.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" The calculating voice asked.

"The hunter lured them there." The woman answered. "It was his lust for power that was the bait, but the bait seemed to be tasty for his own good." She added.

"Yeah! He got chomped instead!" The angry voice said and one of the shadow figures walked out of the shadows and it's revealed to be a man with a twisted goatee, wearing a black robe with red long sleeves, a black cape at the back, a black turban with a red feather, and carrying a cobra staff.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." The man said. "But the girl is a problem. She found one of the Keyholes." He added.

"Fear not. It will her ages to find the rest." The woman said showing another projection of the trio walking. "Besides, she remains blissfully unaware of our other plan." She added.

"Yes, the princesses." The man said.

"They're falling into our hands. One by one." The woman said and she sees Alice pushed into the room. "Speaking of which." She added and the dark red cloaked and black crescents figure appears behind Alice. "Excellent work. I never expected you would do it." The woman said.

"Never underestimate my stealth." The dark red and black crescents figure and then someone else appears and it's another girl with short dark blue hair, lavender pupil less eyes, wearing a cream hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur cuffs, navy blue pants, and a headband with a leaf symbol on it around her neck like a choker being pushed into the room.

"Ah, another one?" The woman asked and what appeared behind the girl was another girl with black hair tied to a bun with two bangs on her shoulders, yellow eyes, wearing a small fire shape emblem on the bun, and black and red armor.

"Yes. I believe she another one of them." The girl said.

"Excellent work, Azula." The woman said. "You're both impressive." She added.

"Indeed." Azula said and then she looks at the projection. "That filthy peasant is the chosen Keyblade wielder? How laughable." Azuala said. "She must be dealt with." She added walking away. "But first, I must see Father." She said still walking.

"Impressive...for a newbie of the Keyblade." The dark red and black crescents figure said. "However, she's a threat to us." He added. "She really must be dealt with." He said leaving.

Meanwhile the trio return to the tent and they told Jane they have to leave.

"We'd better get going." Katara said.

"Where is your ship anyway?" Jane asked.

"Uh, not too far." Donald answered.

"Huru, I'm going to have to leave you here for a while. Will you be okay?" Katara asked.

"I will, Katara. I'll see you around okay?" Huru said.

"Okay. Take care." Katara said.

"Katara, Tarzan friends." Tarzan said and Katara smiles and they leave the tent.

The trio managed to find their ship and they get in.

"The Gummi block came out of that glowing Keyhole." Katara said. "Do you know what it's for?" She asked.

"I dunno." Donald answered unsure.

"Maybe we should go back to Traverse Town and ask Leon." Goofy suggested.

"Okay then. Is it okay if I can fly this?' Katara asked.

"No way!" Donald yelled.

"Come on! I should at least try." Katara said.

"I said no! I can pilot this better than you!" Donald yelled and a tick mark appears on Katara's forehead.

"Uh oh. Here we go again." Goofy said as he sweat drops and the ship starts to fly.

* * *

**New chapter out! I hope you loved it! Another chapter chapter will be posted soon. I'll see you guys later and take care until then.**


	13. More learning and reunions

Chapter 13: More learning and reunions

The trio return to Traverse Town and they see someone which is a man familiar to Katara walking out of the Accessory shop.

"DAD!" Katara shouted running to the man and hugs him.

"Katara. It really is you." Hakoda said hugging her as well. "Where's Sokka?" He asked.

"I'm actually looking for him along with my other friends and Aang and their king." Katara said pointing at Donald and Goofy on the King part.

"I see." Hakoda said.

"Are Bato and the other Water Tribe warriors with you?" Katara asked.

"I don't think so. I believe I'm the only one who made it here." Hakoda answered. "So how's your search for your friends and their king so far?" He asked.

"We found two which were Suki and Huru, but we're still looking." Katara answered. "We just came back to talk to a man named Leon about something." She said.

"The brooding one?" Hakoda asked and Katara nodded. "I think I know where he's at." He said and the trio follow him.

They arrive at the Second District and arrive at the alley area where they see iron bars in their way.

"I think Leon is in here, but it's blocked." Hakoda said.

"I have an idea." Katara said. "Donald, Goofy let's bring this down." She said and Donald runs into the bar first while Katara goes second while Goofy goes last and they knock the bars down.

The trio arrive at the cave area and they see Natsu and Gray butting heads as usual while Happy is eating his fish while Leon is sparring while Aerith is watching him while Erza finally had enough with Natsu and Gray and whacks them both.

"Ow! Ya know that kinda..." Natsu cuts himself off as he sees the trio. "Oh, hey guys. Glad to see you back in one piece." Natsu said.

"How's your journey?" Erza asked.

"Great. We just need to ask Leon something." Katara said and Leon stops sparring as he heard his name and turns to the trio.

"What do you need?" Leon asked.

"Well, we were in a place called Wonderland and I somehow locked something and the same thing happened in a jungle world." Katara explained.

"So you found two Keyholes so far?" Leon asked.

"Yes." Katara answered.

"That's good." Aerith said.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole and each one leads to the heart of the world." Gray explained.

"So there should be one in town too?" Katara asked and they nodded. "What happens if the Keyholes aren't locked?' Katara asked.

"This was written in Ansem's report." Aerith said.

"The Heartless enter the Keyhole and does something to the world's core." Leon said.

"Then what happens to the world?" Donald asked.

"The world will disappear in the end." Erza answered and it shocked the trio.

"WHAT?!" The trio asked and the same time.

"That's why your Keyblade is so important." Gray said.

"You gotta seal the Keyholes. You're the only one who can, Katara." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"I don't know." Katara said unsure.

"Seeing others worlds could serve you well." Leon said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"That and we gotta find your friends, your brother, Aang, and the King." Goofy said.

"You know they're right." Hakoda said.

"Okay. I'll do everything I can." Katara said and then remembers something. "Oh, Leon! I almost forgot. We found this Gummi block and it's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?" Katara asked and Leon and Gray face palm.

"Hey. Cut her some slack! She's new to this." Natsu said.

"You can ask Cid." Aerith said.

"Okay then." Katara said and they start to leave but Natsu stops them.

"Hold on, Katara! I want you to have this." Natsu said giving Katara a stone called Earthshine.

"What's this?" Katara asked.

"This stone holds a mysterious power and I've been carrying it for luck. It's yours now." Natsu said.

"Thanks, Natsu." Katara said. "How do I use it?" She asked.

"I dunno." Natsu said and Leon and Gray face palm again.

"Enough with that." Erza said to the two.

"Well, we'd better go ask Cid about the Gummi block." Katara said.

The trio leave the cave and return to the Accessory shop knowing that Cid is still there and they walk up to him.

"Well, well. When did you guys get back here?" Cid asked and Katara shows him the Gummi block. "Well I'll be. If it ain't a Gummi block." He said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"Do you know what it's for?" Goofy asked.

"You're kiddin' me! You guys are flying a Gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about Navigation Gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't a playground." Cid said and a tick mark appears on Katara's forehead.

"Uh oh." Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

"THERE'S A LOT WE DON'T KNOW! SO WHAT! WE HAVE TO USE THE GUMMI SHIP TO TRAVEL TO OTHER WORLDS! WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Katara shouted in anger until Hakoda calms her down while Cid is taken aback.

"Whoa. Easy there. I didn't know. No hard feelings right? I'm gonna help you guys." Cid said.

"Thank you." Katara said.

"Basically with Navigation Gummis, you guys can go to different places." Cid explained. "You guys would want it on your ship so I'll install it for you, but first I gotta deliver something." He said.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Just a book and it's old too. Someone brought it here and it was fallin' apart and it's too beat up to restore it, but I did a good job puttin' it back." Cid explained. "Would you guys mind delivering the book for me?" Cid asked.

"Sure, but where do we deliver it to?" Donald asked.

"There's an old house at the Third District. Just look for the fire sign." Cid answered giving Katara the book and then something starts ringing.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

"That's the bell at the Gizmo shop. You guys can check it out if you want, but deliver the book first." Cid said. "When you're done, come meet us at the house in the Third District. The others will be there too and someone else will be there and wants to meet you." Cid said. "I'd like him to come along too." He added pointing at Hakoda.

"Be careful out there, Katara." Hakoda said.

"You too, Dad." Katara said.

The trio leave the shop and head for the Third District where they see a door with the fire sign Cid mentioned and Katara casts Fire to open the door and it leads them to another cave with a small and old house that Cid also mentioned and the trio go to that house and enter it only to find it empty.

"There's something about this place." A voice said and Katara turns to see Aang. "It actually reminds me of that cave we were stuck in while trying to get to Omashu." He said. "Remember?" Aang asked turning to Katara.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"Katara?" Goofy asked and Katara turns to him and Donald but then turns back to Aang but he's not here anymore.

"Well, well. You've arrived sooner than expected." A voice said and they turn to see an old man with a white long beard and mustache, wearing a blue long hat, a blue robe, and is carrying a bag and a stick.

"Wait. You knew we were coming?" Katara asked.

"Of course!" The old man said.

"Are...you a Heartless?" Katara asked.

"He doesn't look like one." Donald said.

"Oh, heavens no. My name is Merlin and as you can see, I'm a sorcerer." Merlin introduced himself. "I've spent too much time traveling as it is and it's good to be home." He said. "The King has requested my help." He added.

"You know the King?" Donald asked.

"Of course." Merlin answered. "Now then you're Donald and Goofy." Merlin then looks at Katara. "Who might you be, dear?" He asked.

"I'm Katara." Katara introduced herself.

"Ah, you must have found the key." Merlin said.

"What did King Mickey ask you to do?" Goofy asked.

"Hold on." Merlin said as he puts his bag down. "Presto!" Merlin said as items start coming out of the bag and they start placing themselves decorating the house and the house was completely decorated. "There." Merlin said. "Now then the King has asked me to help you in the art of magic." Merlin explained. "We'll start when you're ready." Merlin said. "Oh, by the way." He added and a carriage turns itself into a woman wearing a light blue hooded cloak.

"Hello, dearies. I'm Fairy Godmother." Fairy Godmother introduced herself. "The King has also asked me to help." She said.

"Merlin, we came to give this book to you." Katara said handing Merlin the old book.

"Thank you, dear. I believe Cid asked you to bring to me." Merlin said and she nods.

"Did you lose that book?" Goofy asked.

"Well, it's not really mine. I just found it in my bag and decided to take it with me and I asked Cid to repair it for me." Merlin said placing the book on a desk. "I'll keep it right here." He said. "Some of the pages are missing." He added.

"We'll find them." Katara said.

"Thank you." Merlin said.

"Uh, do you know how this stone works?" Katara asked showing him the stone.

"I think you should ask Fairy Godmother about that." Merlin said and they walk to her.

"Excuse me do you know anything about this stone?" Katara asked and Fairy Godmother looks at it.

"Oh, my he's been turned to a Summon Charm." Fairy Godmother said.

"Summon Charm?" Katara asked.

"Yes. You see this one lived in a world that was consumed by darkness and when the world vanishes, so does its inhabitants, but this one had a strong heart and he became a stone instead of vanishing with his world." Fairy Godmother explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Katara asked.

"Don't worry. The charm can be activated by using its power. Try it." Fairy Godmother said and Katara uses the charms power to summon a lion with a red mane and tan fur and he roars.

"A lion?" Katara asked and the lion looks at her.

"You summoned me?" The lion asked.

"Yes. I tried to use the charm's power and I guess it summons you." Katara answered.

"I see. I guess I'll be traveling with you wherever you go." The lion said.

"Yeah. I guess you will." Katara said. "By the way, who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Simba and if I'll travel with you, I'll do what I can to help." Simba said.

"Okay, Simba. My name's Katara and I'll summon you when I need to." Katara said and Simba turns back into the charm.

"Good work, Katara." Fairy Godmother said. "Whenever you call him, he'll help you. There are other charms like that and you'll be able to use them to help you as well." She explained. "And once their world is restored, so will they and they'll return to their world. Please save them, Katara." She said.

"I will. Don't worry." Katara said.

The trio leave the house and return to the Third District but as they were about to meet with the others Heartless appear to attack and Katara was ready to fight but then someone came and destroyed the Heartless and Katara is shocked to see who the person is.

"There you are. Where've you been?" The person asked.

"Sokka!" Katara said and Momo starts touching his face.

"Hey! Cut it out, Momo." Sokka said waving Momo away.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming this time." Katara said.

"Hope not because it took me forever to find you." Sokka said and Katara hugs him.

"SOKKA!" Katara shouted and Sokka hugs her back. "Wait. Where are the others? Where's Aang?" She asked.

"I thought he was with you." Sokka said and Katara hangs her head down. "Hey don't worry. I'm sure he made it out too." Sokka said. "He'll turn up soon. I mean he is the Avatar. In fact I'm sure he's looking for us." He added and Katara sees a Heartless. "We'll be together again soon. Just leave everything to me. I know this..." Sokka was cut off by a slash attack and he turns to see Katara holding her Keyblade.

"Leave it to who now?" Katara asked.

"Katara? When did...where did...how did..." Sokka stops talking.

"I've been looking for you, the others, and Aang with their help." Katara said pointing at Donald and Goofy who nod.

"And who are they?" Sokka asked.

"Ahem. My name is..." Donald was cut off by Katara.

"We went to different places to find you guys." Katara said.

"Really? Well I never would've guessed." Sokka said and Goofy places his hands on Katara's shoulders.

"Oh, and guess what? Katara's the Keyblade master." Goofy said.

"Who would have thought it?" Donald asked sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Katara asked kneeling to Donald who crosses his arms.

"So this is the Keyblade?" Sokka asked looking at Katara's Keyblade.

"Hey!" Katara said and the Keyblade leaves Sokka and comes back to Katara. "So are you coming with us? We got this amazing ship and it flies just like Appa. Wait until you see it." Katara said.

"No! He can't come!" Donald yelled and Katara kneels to him again.

"What?!" Katara asked.

"Forget it!" Donald yelled.

Sokka was about to open his mouth but then he sees something on the roof.

"Are you serious?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, come on! He's my brother!" Katara said.

"I don't care!" Donald snapped and Goofy looks back to where Sokka is but he's not there anymore.

"He's gone!" Goofy said and Katara looks to see that Sokka is gone.

"Sokka?" Katara asked looking around while Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot. "Nice going." Katara said.

"Just be glad he's okay." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe we'll run into Aang soon too." Katara said.

"But first we should go see the others." Donald said.

The trio find the house Cid was talking about and they enter to see Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Hakoda, and a young man with untidy blond hair, blue eyes, a scar mark on the right side of his face under his right eye, wearing a black and blue hooded shirt with the right side being sleeveless while the left side is short sleeved and a grey zipper on the middle of the shirt, dark green pants, a red finger less glove on his right hand, a bandage on his left hand, a gold necklace with a crystal key at the end, and a black key shaped tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Hey you guys came." Cid said.

"This is where we will be from here on out." Yuffie said.

"Great. Who's this guy?" Katara asked pointing at the young man.

"This is Chris. Another Keyblade wielder." Natsu said.

"Keyblade MASTER." Lucy corrected.

"Right, right." Natsu said.

"So you're the new wielder of the Keyblade?" The young man named Chris asked Katara.

"Yes I am." Katara answered. "I'm Katara." She introduced.

"They told me who you are." Chris said.

"It's nice to meet ya, Chris." Goofy said.

"Likewise." Chris replied.

"Cid, we managed to deliver that book for you." Katara said.

"Great. It went okay?" Cid asked.

"You bet." Donald answered.

"Why do you ask?" Katara asked.

"Well you guys ever hear of Ozai or Maleficent?" Cid asked and the Ozai part got Katara's attention.

"Wait. You mean FIRE LORD Ozai?!" Katara asked.

"Bingo." Natsu answered.

"I heard both of them are in town." Erza said.

"I know who Ozai is, but who's Maleficent?" Katara asked.

"Maleficent's a witch." Gray answered.

"A real witch." Cid added.

"They're the reason why this town is full of Heartless." Lucy said.

"Don't take either of them lightly." Leon said.

"They've been using the Heartless for years." Aerith said.

"We lost our world because of them." Erza said.

"Same with our world." Leon said.

"One day a swarm of Heartless took over our world." Cid said.

"Which was nine years ago." Leon said.

"I got outta that mess and went with these guys." Cid said.

"The Heartless invaded our world too." Happy said.

"We tried to fight them off including Ozai and Maleficent themselves." Gray said.

"But they defeated our friends...including our master." Lucy said sadly.

"After that our world was destroyed by the Heartless and we ended up here and met Leon and the others." Erza said.

"That's awful!" Donald said.

"The ruler of our world was a wise man named Ansem and he dedicated his life to study the Heartless." Leon said.

"Hopefully his report tells us how to get rid of the Heartless." Chris said.

"Where's the report?" Katara asked.

"No one knows." Yuffie answered.

"It scattered when our world was destroyed." Leon said.

"Ozai and Maleficent should have some of the pages." Aerith said.

Meanwhile Sokka is outside looking around and then he sees Katara with the others and he smiles.

"Good. She should be safe now." Sokka said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Someone said from a rooftop and Sokka looks up to see Azula on the roof.

"Oh, great. You." Sokka said as Azula jumps off the roof and is in front of Sokka.

"Now is that any way to talk to me?" Azula asked.

"What do you want?" Sokka asked.

"What do you think?" Azula asked back. "It's just as Father told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear sister, she simply replaced you and her friends with some new companions." She explained and Sokka turns to see Katara talking to Donald and Goofy. "Evidently, now she values them far more than she does her friends and even you." Azula finished. "You're better off without that wretched peasant." She said.

"That's a lie!" Sokka yelled. "Katara would NEVER turn her back on anyone! Not even her friends or her family!" He yelled.

"Fine. Believe that it's a lie, but our deal isn't." Azula said making a threat look and walks to Sokka. "Remember what happens if you plan to defy me and my father even on ONE order." Azula said summoning her blue flame on her palm. "Fire can't be tamed easily and it could cause an accident. Or worse...a horrible tragedy which could happen to your dear sister and YOU'LL be the one to fell guilty." She added and Sokka sweat drops while looking at her sister.

"Wait. I'm sorry for yelling. I shouldn't have done that." Sokka said.

"Show me how sorry you REALLY are." Azula said and Sokka hesitates but gets on his knees and hanging his head down.

"I'm sorry." Sokka grumbled.

"What? You're what?" Azula asked placing her hand next to her ear.

"I'm sorry, Azula." Sokka said but Azula steps on his right hand.

"PRINCESS Azula!" Azula said.

"Princess...Azula." Sokka said trying to hold back his tears while trying to ignore the pain of his hand being crushed and Azula lifts her foot off Sokka's hand.

"Much better." Azula said. "Now begone. You need to return to our base." She added and Sokka gets up and leaves.

"I see you're disciplining him well." A voice said and it's Ozai himself.

"Oh, Father. You heard the whole thing did you?" Azula asked.

"I heard some." Ozai answered. "I've come here to assign you on a new mission." He said.

"What's that?" Azula asked.

"Go to a desert kingdom known as Agrabah and assist Jafar in finding its princess." Ozai said.

"As you wish, Father. I will leave at once." Azula said as she leaves and Ozai looks at Katara in the house.

"Foolish Waterbender. You will soon see just how worthless your quest is. Soon you shall join your dear mother." Ozai said as he leaves as well.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you guys. I hope this was enjoyable for you to read. Anyway I have nothing else to say at this point so I'll be gone now. Take care and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Meeting the red cloaked figure again

Chapter 14: Meeting the cloaked figure again

Back at the house Cid tells the trio that the Navigation Gummi has been installed and if they find anymore like it they bring it to him and they nodded.

"And another thing. I threw in a warp Gummi for the heck of it." Cid said. "You guys can use it to jump to worlds you've been to before." He added. "I'd better get back to my real job." He said.

"What real job?" Katara asked.

"You'll find out." Cid said. "Meet me at the First District." He added.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District." Lucy answered.

"You mean the one that rang a bit ago?" Katara asked.

"Oh, that's right! There's a legend about it on the top of the Gizmo shop." Yuffie said.

"But it's boarded up so no one can get to it." Aerith said.

"I'll check it out." Katara said.

"Go for it." Gray said.

"Ring the bell three times to see what happens." Cid said.

"Alright, let's go." Katara said.

"Hold on. I'll go too." Chris said. "There might be danger out there and you're still new with that Keyblade so it would be a good idea to let me tag along." He added.

"Okay. You can come too." Katara said.

The trio leave the house and they return to the Second District, went through the Gizmo shop, and climbed to the top but then Heartless appear but Katara defeats them and they find another Red Trinity so they three work together to break through the wall showing the bell.

"There's the bell." Katara said.

"Ring it three times and see what happens." Chris said.

Katara rings the bell two times and the wall on the fountain turns and after Katara rings the bell the third time the wall turns again and then it reveals another Keyhole.

"Another Keyhole." Katara said. "Better seal it quick." She added and the trio head for the Keyhole.

"Okay, now all we have to do is..." Chris was then cut off by parts coming down and it's Guard Armor again.

"Not that Heartless again." Donald said.

"Whatever. Let's kill it and seal that Keyhole." Chris said summoning his Keyblade that has a black edge and teeth, blue hilt, dark grey handle, teal spikes on the edge, and a black chain with a blue star at the end.

Guard Armor attacks the trio with its spinning hands but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Fire while Chris also attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Rocket and Guard Armor slams itself down to the ground again and the trio attack until it stops moving.

"Something's not right." Katara said.

"You're right, Katara. Don't let you guard down." Chris said and Guard Armor gets up and turns its body upside down, made its hands go to the bottom being feet, feet being turned to hands, and the head shows two yellow eyes.

"What the...?" Donald stops.

"No matter. The results won't change." Chris said.

"You're right. Let's take it down." Katara said.

The Heartless known as Opposite Armor attacks the trio by charging but Goofy uses Rocket to attack the feet while Donald casts Blizzard but Opposite Armor spins its feet to attack but Katara bends her water and whips the two feet but Opposite Armor attacks Katara with its hands but Chris attacks with his Keyblade while using a fighting style that Katara seems familiar with.

"How is it that you can attack without bending any water?" Katara asked.

"That was my Tai Chi fighting style." Chris answered. "That's probably similar to your Waterbending." He said.

Opposite Armor then charges at Chris who dodges and casts Triple Fire at the feet while Goofy bashes with his shield but Opposite Armor attacks with its hands but Donald casts Fire while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by ice needles while Chris uses another fighting style known as Hung Ga and then casts Triple Blizzard but Opposite Armor spins its feet again but Goofy bashes with his shield and destroys the hands.

"Good job, Goofy." Donald said.

"Look out!" Katara said.

Opposite Armor starts shooting an energy shot from its body but Chris attacks with his Keyblade while using another fighting style called Southern Praying Mantis and he destroys one of its hands while Donald whacks with his staff and he destroys the other hand but Opposite Armor shoots another energy shot but Katara water whips while Chris uses another fighting style known as Baguazhang while Goofy uses Rocket but Opposite armor shoots another energy beam at Goofy but Katara casts Cure on him while Chris uses another fighting style called Northern Shaolin Kung Fu but Opposite Armor shoots another energy beam.

"This is getting annoying." Donald said.

"Katara, try freezing it." Chris said.

"Okay." Katara said as she bends her water into ice to freeze Opposite Armor. "Frozen." Katara said.

"Good job." Chris said as he attacks Opposite Armor with his Keyblade followed by Thunder.

Katara the throws her Keyblade again like last time and she delivers her final attack on Opposite Armor and like any defeated Heartless a big heart comes out of it and Opposite Armor disappears and it gives Katara Aero magic. Katara walks over to the Keyhole and with Chris' help the two use their Keyblades to seal the Keyblade in Traverse Town saving it from destruction.

"Good job, Katara." Chris said.

"C'mon. We should go see Cid now." Katara said.

The trio head to the First District and they find Cid standing next to a stand.

"Well there you guys are." Cid said.

"This is your real job?" Katara asked.

"Yep. I work with Gummi blocks and working on your ship was great." Cid said. "Come see me if you have any Gummi pieces." He added and they nodded.

"Now that the Navigation Gummi is installed, we'd better continue on our journey." Donald said.

"I'm guessing your journey is to find King Mickey?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Goofy asked.

"I was actually starting to look for him along with my brother who somehow disappeared after the darkness consumed my world." Chris explained.

"I'm trying to my friends and Aang along their king." Katara said.

"In that case, let's work together to find them." Chris said. "I'll travel with you guys and I'll also train you how to handle your Keyblade, magic, and how to fight with my martial arts styles." Chris said to Katara.

"Great." Katara said.

"Let's go." Donald said.

The trio were about to head for the gate but then Katara sees something familiar on the roof and it's the dark red cloaked and black crescents figure she saw before in the Western Air Temple.

"It's him." Katara said.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Nothing. Can you guys go to the ship? I'll be with you." Katara said and Donald and Goofy head to the ship while Chris stayed.

"Katara, are you sure you're okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I'll be with you in a minute." Katara said and Chris follows Donald and Goofy.

Katara sees the dark red cloaked and black crescents figure jumping off the roof and is now in front of Katara.

"You again. What do you want?" Katara asked.

"You're doing quite well for a newbie of the Keyblade, but as you keep traveling, you'll meet your end very soon." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I can do okay." Katara said.

"You don't even know what you're up against." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said.

"Maybe, but I'll know how to handle any danger." Katara said.

"Such big words coming from someone so weak." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said.

"Weak?! I've faced many Heartless so far along with other enemies and I managed to do fine." Katara said.

"Only with the help of your pathetic pets." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said.

"Donald and Goofy are not my pets! They're my friends!" Katara said.

"Friend." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure scoffed. "That word is nothing but a lie to me. There is no such thing as friendship. Sooner or later they will betray you. It is inevitable." He said.

"You're just saying that because you have no friends!" Katara said.

"I don't need any to deal with fools like you." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said.

"Why don't you take me on and we'll see?" Katara said.

"Not today. Soon we will meet in battle and you will soon see just how worthless friendship is." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said as he disappears.

"That was strange. Who does that guy think he is? Friendship isn't a lie and it never was." Katara said. "I can handle myself during this journey and I'll prove him wrong." She added as she heads for the gates to the Gummi ship. "Just you wait. I'll do everything I can to defeat the Heartless and find my friends and Aang." She said as she goes to the Gummi ship to meet with her friends.

* * *

**New chapter out! I hope you guys enjoyed it and yeah nothing else to say. I'll be leaving again and I'll work on the next chapter. See you next time until then.**


	15. Meeting Rue and Mint

Chapter 15: Meeting Rue and Mint

Katara arrives at the Gummi ship and finds Donald, Goofy, and Chris waiting for her.

"Sorry I took so long." Katara said.

"It's okay. What happened?" Donald asked.

"Just Natsu wishing me luck on the rest of the journey." Katara lied and Chris knew it but decides not to ask. "Well we'd better head to the next world." She said.

"Alright. Let's get a move on." Chris said.

The Gummi ship starts flying through while shooting Heartless ships while Chris is training Katara how handle her Keyblade and how to fight with Tai Chi first and during a few minutes of flying they see a world with a town, a forest, some temple like structures, and a lakeside and they decide to disembark there.

The trio arrive at a small town and they start exploring around for anything.

"This town is very quiet." Donald said.

"Hopefully that's a good sign." Katara said.

"It should be, but something could happen so be on the lookout." Chris said.

They continue exploring around town and they see a woman next to an inn and she's looking worried.

"Gawrsh, I wonder why she's so worried." Goofy said.

"Let's go ask her." Katara said and they walk up to the lady. "Excuse me. You look desperate. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, it's just that Elena the daughter of the shopkeeper next door went into the forest." The woman answered.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"Her parents were off to study the ruins in the forest, but they haven't returned for five days and Elena got so worried that she went off to look for them herself." The woman explained.

"Did anyone try and stop her?" Chris asked.

"I told her not to go since there are monsters out there, but she ran off." The woman answered.

"I guess we'd better go look for this Elena girl." Katara said.

"Where's the forest?" Goofy asked.

"Go through the door and you should be able to find Carona Forest." The woman answered.

The trio go to a big door and they assume that it's the door the woman was talking about so they open the door and they find a sign that says Carona Forest and they enter there. The trio start their way through Carona Forest and start searching for Elena but as they search for where she is Heartless appear and the trio take their weapons out.

"Not here too." Katara said.

"Let's get rid of them and move on." Chris said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by water disc trowing while Chris uses his Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Charge but the Heartless fight back but Katara casts Fire while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and the trio defeat the Heartless.

"I hope the Heartless haven't attacked this Elena yet." Goofy said.

"We'd better find her before they do." Katara said.

The trio continue on through the forest to search for Elena but as they keep searching they hear a scream and then a snicker and they look around and they see two men with one being muscular while the other is chubby and the muscular man is holding a girl with pink hair, wearing a dark blue sleeveless top, and a light blue skirt captive while the girl struggles.

"Please let me go!" The girl said.

"Don't worry. We ain't gonna hurt you. We just want some food. We haven't eaten for two days." the muscular man said.

"We can't pay for food either." The chubby man said.

"Guys, we should help her and don't tell me we can't." Katara said.

"She's right we oughta help that poor girl out." Goofy said.

"Okay. I have a plan." Chris said. "I'll go make a distraction on those two while you three help the girl." He told his plan.

"Sounds good. Just be careful." Katara said.

"Don't worry about me." Chris said.

"So, little girl got something to spare?" The muscular man asked.

"Uh, Blood?" The chubby one said calling the muscular man Blood.

"What? What're you whining about, Smokey?" Blood asked calling the chubby one Smokey.

"Hey, punks!" Chris said running to confront them.

"Who's that, Bro?" Smokey asked.

"I dunno." Blood answered. "Hey! Get lost you punk! We're busy here!" He said.

"You know I always thought thugs messing with others is wrong, but when you two are messing with a little girl, that's low." Chris said. "So I'll give you two options: either let the little girl go or deal with me." Chris said.

"Who do you think you are, you little maggot?! I'll show you! Smokey, let's chop him up!" Blood said.

"Yeah!" Smokey said.

Blood and Smokey attack Chris but he dodges and attacks Smokey with his Southern Praying Mantis style but Blood attacks Chris with his sword but Chris roundhouse kicks Blood but Blood gets up and strikes at Chris but Chris uses his Baguazhang style but Smokey attacks Chris with his sword but Chris attacks with his Hung Ga style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Blood spin slashes but Chris uses Tai Chi on Blood but Smokey attacks Chris but Chris slide kicks at Smokey and he knocks the two men down.

"You guys done now?" Chris asked.

"You're just lucky we can't keep fighting on an empty stomach." Blood said as he runs away and Smokey follows him.

"Wait for me, Bro!" Smokey said.

"Are you okay, Chris?" Katara asked.

"Yeah I am." Chris answered. "The girl's safe?" He asked.

"Yep." Goofy said showing him the girl. "We got her away while you were fighting." He added.

"Good. Are you okay?" Chris asked the girl.

"Yes I am. Thank you all for helping me." The girl said.

"We just couldn't stand seeing you get hurt by those brutes." Donald said.

"If you hadn't come, I don't know what would happen." The girl said. "Who are you guys anyway?" She asked.

"I'm Katara and this is Chris, Donald, and Goofy." Katara introduced herself, Chris, Donald, and Goofy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm..." The girl was cut off by Chris.

"Let me guess, you're Elena." Chris said and the girl is shocked.

"How did you know?" The girl named Elena asked.

"A woman from town told us you went out looking for your parents." Katara answered.

"Oh, yes I was. You see my parents haven't been back for five days and I'm worried." Elena said. "What if those brutes or those awful creatures are after them?" She asked.

"You saw the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"That's what they are? I think I saw them when I was looking for my parents." Elena said. "I'd better go see if they're okay. It was nice meeting you all, but I have to go." She said as she turns to run.

"Wait!" Katara called making Elena stop. "If the Heartless are here, then you'd better let us come with you. It could be dangerous." She said.

"Actually I'd like that. Thank you." Elena said.

"That woman said your parents are at some ruins. Why are they going there?" Donald asked.

"My father loves to do research on old ruins. I think he came out here to find some sort of treasure. It was called a [relic] or something." Elena explained.

"A [relic]?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Elena answered.

"I don't know what that is, but we can your father that when we find him." Donald said.

"Let's go find your parents, Elena." Katara said.

The trio go through the next part of the forest with Elena to search for her parents and then Heartless appear but the trio defeat them and continue on and they arrive at the upper part of the forest leading them to a hill and Elena runs up and finds three people and one is a man while the other is a woman while third is a teenage boy.

"Mom! Dad!" Elena said.

"Elena. What are you doing here?" Elena's father asked sitting on the ground.

"I came looking for you." Elena answered. "You didn't come back for five days and I got worried." She said.

"I'm sorry. I guess my research got the best of me again." Elena's father said.

"Did you come by yourself?" Elena's mother asked.

"I was mugged by awful brutes, but Katara, Chris, Donald, and Goofy helped me." Elena said and the four show up.

"Hello." Katara said and she looks at the teenage boy. "Longshot? Is that you?" She asked and the teenage boy named Longshot just nodded.

"We met in the forest and they're really nice." Elena said.

"You four must have helped Elena look for us. Thank you." Elena's father said.

"It was nothing." Donald said.

"Let me introduce myself. My named is Klaus and this is my wife, Mira." Klaus introduced himself and Mira. "You must already know this boy named Longshot." Klaus said to Katara who nods.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for helping Elena through a lot of trouble." Mira said.

"Your welcome." Chris said.

"Uh, Klaus. I'm curious about somethin'." Goofy said.

"Is it about the [relic]?" Klaus asked.

"How did you know that?" Donald asked.

"Two people were also asking that question." Klaus said and two people arrived and one is a boy with white hair, wearing a green and yellow hat, green and white outfit, green trousers, and carrying a sword while the other is a girl with orange hair tied to two pigtails, wearing a purple and white hat, purple and white upper outfit, tan trousers, and carrying two rings.

"Who are they?" Goofy asked.

"The male is Rue and the girl is Mint." Klaus introduced the two.

"Those two came here before you four did and are looking for the [relic] too." Mira said and it shocked Mint.

"WHAT?! Those four are looking for the [relic] too?" Mint asked.

"Well not really. We're just curious to what it is." Katara said.

"Well let's start talking about it." Klaus said. "I've been searching for the [relic] for some time and I've visited many ruins and read ancient manuscripts. It's a hobby." He explained. "Today I found a hint that can lead me to the [relic]." Klaus said.

"Where?" Goofy asked.

"There's an atelier around here that may hold the key to finding it." Klaus said.

"What's an atelier?" Katara asked.

"It's a magician's workshop." Mint answered. _"You halfwit."_ She said in her mind.

"That's right. Over a hundred years ago a magician lived in this forest." Mira said.

"This magician probably did some research on the [relic]." Klaus said.

"So if we go to this atelier, then we'll might some information about this [relic]?" Chris asked.

"Possibly." Klaus answered.

"Where is it? Where is this atelier?!" Mint asked and no one answered. "You don't know?" Mint asked.

"Can you guys come here for a second?" Mira asked and the trio, Mint, and Rue go with Mira to a ledge.

"That's steep." Donald said.

"There is a legend that there is a special area down there. The path that leads to the atelier should be hidden there." Mira said.

"But the cliff is steep so there's no way to go down." Klaus said.

"Well see ya!" Mint said jumping down to the steep hole.

"Hey! Get back here!" Donald yelled kneeling toward the ledge and he ends up slipping and falls.

"Donald!" Katara yelled.

"Gawrsh, I hope they're alright." Goofy said.

"I'll go see." Rue said as he jumps down and Goofy follows and Longshot decides to go along as well.

"What do you think, Chris?" Katara asked.

"Hmm, if it leads to this atelier, then I suppose it's worth checking." Chris said.

"But it's steep and those guys just jumped off." Katara said.

"Maybe, but sometimes you have to let go of your fear." Chris said as he jumps off.

"I guess I'll come too." Katara said as she jumps off.

"You think they'll be alright?" Elena asked.

"I think they will be." Mira said. "Don't be THAT reckless, Elena." She added.

"Okay, Mom." Elena said.

Katara and Chris are now down in a different area and they see Donald, Goofy, Longshot, Rue, and Mint climbing down and the two follow them.

"Hold up!" Katara called and she and Chris catch up with them.

"I see you guys made it too." Rue said.

"Great. Now that we're all here, let's go find that atelier." Mint said climbing down.

"Wait for us!" Donald said following her.

"Come on. Let's get going." Chris said and the others climb down.

* * *

**A new chapter is finally out for you all. I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first Non Disney world the trio are at in this story. There will be other ones in this story as well. Anyway that's it for toady. Take care and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	16. Searching underground

Chapter 16: Exploring underground

The trio successfully climbed down the rocky area and arrive at an open area of the forest.

"Okay, so now how're we suppose to find this atelier?" Donald asked.

"Hey look at that!" Goofy said pointing at a gold picture in front of them.

"What does it say?" Katara asked and Chris reads it.

"It says 'Gargoyle...face...'." Chris read the picture.

"What does that mean?" Mint asked.

"Uh..." Rue sees two gargoyles appearing.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"Guess we'll have to fight them." Katara said.

The gargoyles attack the trio but Katara and Chris attack them with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Longshot shoots an arrow while Mint casts water magic while Rue attacks with his sword but then two more gargoyles show up and the trio try to fight them off again but then two more gargoyles show up again.

"Come on! This is getting annoying!" Mint said.

"I think I have an idea." Rue said and then transforms himself into a gargoyle and leads on of them to the two stands and they face each other summoning a stairway.

"Good job, Rue." Katara said.

"Let's go find that atelier." Chris said and the trio starts climbing up the staircase.

The trio climbed all the way up the staircase and arrive at a different area but Donald and Mint are tired from all the climbing they did.

"Come on. It wasn't that bad." Katara said.

"Easy for you to say." Mint replied.

"I thought those stairs would NEVER end." Donald said.

"If you two are done whining, take a look." Chris said pointing at a building that looks like an old church.

"I think this is the atelier." Rue said.

"It looks like a dingy old church to me." Mint said.

"Let's go inside and check it out." Katara said but as they were about to enter the Heartless appear.

"EEEK! What are those nasty things?!" Mint asked.

"It's the Heartless." Chris answered taking out his Keyblade while Katara does the same.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara bends water and whips them while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Longshot shoots three arrows at them but one of the Heartless attacks but Goofy bashes with his shield Rue attacks with his sword while Mint attacks with her rings while Donald casts Thunder but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara casts Blizzard while Chris casts Triple Fire while Longshot attacks with his bow while Donald whacks with his staff while Rue transforms into a Pollywog and attacks and they defeated the Heartless.

"Okay we'd better get in before more show up." Katara said and the trio enter the atelier.

The trio enter the atelier and start exploring around until Longshot discovers a vault and the others try to get it open but nothing is happening.

"Why won't it open?" Mint asked.

"There has to a lock or something." Chris said.

"Let me have a look." A voice said and it's Klaus entering.

"Doctor. I thought you hurt your leg." Rue said.

"My leg is fine. Just thinking about the atelier made the pain go away." Klaus said.

"Well since you're here, can you find out how to open this thing?" Donald asked.

"Yes." Klaus said and checks the vault. "Ah ha! A switch." He said activating the switch and the vault opens.

"So what's in there?" Goofy asked.

"There's a manuscript and it looks like it was made centuries ago." Klaus said.

"Let me see." Chris said and Klaus shows the trio.

"I don't understand this. I should've taken ancient literature seriously." Mint said.

"I doubt you take anything seriously." Katara said earning a glare from Mint.

"Don't worry. Analyzing manuscripts is what I'm best at." Klaus said. "Hmm, this is interesting." He said.

"What?" Rue asked.

"I was just kidding. It's only a diary." Klaus said.

"Oh, brother." Donald said.

"But the diary must have belonged to the magician who lived here. There are detailed records of his research." Klaus said.

"So this magician was doing some research of this [relic]?" Chris asked.

"You mean the Aeons?" Mint asked.

"The what?" Goofy asked.

"Aeons. They were powerful magicians that ruled the world about a thousand years ago." Mint said. "They had powers to change the orbit of stars and move landscapes." She explained. "Surprisingly they all perished." She added.

"That is true. There are so many theories on how they passed." Klaus said.

"Are they really that powerful?" Donald asked.

"Indeed, but despite their godlike powers they were not immortal." Klaus answered. "What remains now are the items they created years ago." He said.

"And those items must be the [relics]." Rue said.

"Indeed." Klaus said.

"What exactly can [relics] do?" Chris asked.

"A [relic] holds unimaginable power. A powerful [relic] can probably grant any wish." Klaus said. "That reminds me. Why do you two seek the [relic]?" He asked Rue and Mint who gets shocked by the question.

"I need it to find someone very important to me." Rue answered.

"Ummm." Mint tried to come up with something to say.

"Are you planning world domination?" Klaus asked and Mint gets shocked even more. "What about you guys?" Klaus asked the trio.

"Well we're not trying to find the [relic]. We're just curious as to what it is." Katara answered.

"But we can help you find any clues about it." Chris said.

"That would be great. Thank you." Klaus said and Mire enters.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Mira asked. "The sun will be setting any minute so we should go back." She said.

"Alright. I'll take what I need back to my workshop." Klaus said.

"We'll help you bring this stuff back." Chris said.

"Thank you." Klaus said.

The trio return to the town called Carona with Rue and Mint and after getting settled in at the inn the woman they talked to before by Mira they head to Klaus' workshop to ask any information and they when they entered the workshop they find Klaus working.

"Oh, good. You're all here." Klaus said.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" Goofy asked.

"Yes. I've been skimming the stuff we got from the atelier and I found some promising leads." Klaus said.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"The magician that lived in the atelier was also looking for the [relic]. From what it says the Aeon [relic] was sealed somewhere." Klaus explained.

"Sealed?" Rue asked.

"Yes. The Aeon that created the [relic] feared someone would take it so he must have placed a powerful seal to protect it." Klaus said.

"If someone that powerful sealed it, then it's going to be difficult." Chris said.

"In the diary I read it said that the magician couldn't break the seal." Klaus said.

"And even if we found it, we don't have a way to break the seal." Katara said.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"So we should just give up?' Mint asked.

"Not so fast. There's more information. The magician wasn't the only one looking for the [relic]. According to this magician's diary it said that Grand Magician Elroy and his apprentices were also looking for the [relic]. The magician wanted Elroy's information so he sent off to Elroy's atelier in the underground ruins. The magician made a key that could allow him to enter Elroy's atelier." Klaus explained. "This is the key." He said showing them the key. "This should grant us access to Elroy's atelier and we might be able to find out more about the [relic]." Klaus said.

"Where are these underground ruins?" Goofy asked.

"They are quite far and it takes half a day to get there on foot. Well let's get going." Klaus said as he stands up but then he falls to the ground. "Stupid twisted ankle." He said.

"Doctor, I don't think you should come." Rue said.

"We can get there on our own." Katara said.

"But the ruins are filled with monsters." Klaus said.

"We can handle a bunch of monsters." Donald said.

"Alright, but don't overexert yourselves." Klaus said.

"Don't you worry about us, Klaus. We'll be fine." Goofy said and Longshot nods.

"C'mon. We'd better find those ruins." Katara said.

"Hold on. Katara, I think you should have this." Klaus said giving Katara Gravity magic.

"Thank you." Katara said.

The trio leave the workshop and go through the big doors again heading for the underground forest and they arrive at another forest with a plate in the middle of it.

"Could this lead us to the underground ruins?" Donald asked.

"It could." Rue said. "We just have to be careful while going." He added.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine as long as we stick together." Chris said and turns to Mint. "You'd better not try anything funny." He warned Mint.

"Why would you think that?" Mint asked.

"I've seen people like you before. I know that you're a manipulating type." Chris said. "I've got my eye on you, young lady so don't mess with me." He added.

"I get it. C'mon, let's go already." Mint said as she goes to the plate and she gets warped.

"We'd better get a move on." Katara said and the trio enter the plate and get warped as well.

The trio are now underground and they start exploring around for the atelier while fighting off Heartless that appeared here as well and they keep on searching but assume that the ruins are a bit puzzling like a maze since they pathways are similar and are almost lost but they keep going hoping to find the atelier. The trio continue searching around while fighting off Heartless again and they keep moving through the ruins until they find a different area of the ruins and they explore around to find another room to discover a piece and they assume it could be useful for something and they continue exploring the ruins and they find another piece and they keep going until they find piece after piece and then they continue exploring until they find another room with the pieces they found and Chris had an idea of touching them and they did which made the pieces become staircases and they climb up and they enter another room.

"Dang this place is stupid!" Mint whined.

"Where could that atelier thing be?" Goofy asked.

"We just have to keep searching." Katara said.

The trio continue searching for the atelier but as they keep moving they see a boulder in the way.

"What's with this boulder?" Donald asked.

"It seems like it's out of place." Chris said.

"If only Longshot and I were Earthbenders then we could move this thing." Katara said.

"Hmm, stand back." Chris said as he takes his Hung Ga stance and he strikes at the boulder breaking it into pieces. "Too easy." He said.

"Chris this is probably a crazy question, but did you happen to Earthbend or just used your strength?" Katara asked.

"You could say both." Chris said.

"We'll have to talk about this later." Katara said. "Now we just have to keep searching for this atelier." She added.

"Let's move." Rue said and Longshot nodded and they go to the next room.

The trio are in a submerged room and they see the same pieces from before floating in the water and so they jump on a piece at the same time and the pieces they're on puts them down in the water taking them to the deeper part of the ruins.

"Now where are we?" Goofy asked.

"We must be deeper." Katara said.

"The atelier should be here." Rue said.

"See ya!" Mint said taking off.

"Get back here, you witch!" Chris ordered chasing after her.

The trio follow the two but as they continue moving a monster appears.

"Uh oh." Goofy said.

"We have to be careful." Katara said.

The monster breathes fire at the trio but Katara Waterbends to get rid of the fire and casts Blizzard on the monster while Chris casts Thunder but the monster jumps from where it's at and tries to jump on Chris but Longshot shoots four arrows at the monster while Donald casts Gravity but the monster shoots fireballs at the trio but Mint casts water magic while Rue attacks with his sword but the monster breathes fire again.

"Watch out!" Chris said as the monster shoots more fireball s but Longshot shoots his arrows at the monster.

Goofy uses Tornado at the monster while Mint casts light magic but the monster jumps and attempts to land on Goofy and Mint but Katara casts Gravity while Chris uses his Southern Praying Mantis style but the monster swipes at Chris who dodges and Rue transforms into a Soldier Heartless and attacks it but the monster breathes fire again but Katara attacks with her new Tai Chi followed by throwing ice daggers while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Mint attacks with her rings while Rue transforms into an Air Soldier and they defeat the monster.

"Glad that's over with." Katara said.

"Let's continue." Rue said.

The trio arrive at a different area and they see a strange building there.

"Could this be the atelier?" Katara asked.

"I think this is Elroy's atelier." Rue said.

"Okay who has the key?" Chris asked and Rue places the key on the middle of the ground it reveals a platform.

"Mint and I are gonna check the atelier. You guys stay here and keep watch." Rue said as he and Mint get on the platform and it starts rising.

"Aw, phooey. Do they really have to leave us?" Donald asked.

"It's not leaving, Donald. They think it would be best if we keep an eye out for any more monsters or Heartless." Katara said and Longshot nods in agreement. "By the way, Longshot. Do you know what happened to the other Freedom Fighters?" She asked and Longshot shakes his head. "Oh." Katara said.

It's been three minutes and Rue and Mint aren't back yet and Donald is pacing back and forth while Goofy is taking a nap while Longshot is checking for arrows while Katara and Chris are keeping watch and while keeping watch Katara has a question in mind.

"Chris, I have a question." Katara said.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"You said your brother disappeared when your world was destroyed and you're trying to look for him along with King Mickey." Katara said. "I know you probably don't know, but do you whatever happened to him?" She asked.

"Before my world met its end, I saw my brother fighting against the Heartless and I joined in to help him, then another swarm of Heartless appeared and an attack from one of them caused us to get separated from each other and I tried to get to Ryan, but the Heartless attacking me got in my way and then the next thing I knew I ended up in Traverse Town and I knew my world was gone, but I couldn't stand to think that Ryan was gone too so I started looking for him and King Mickey, but so far no luck." Chris explained.

"I'm so sorry." Katara said.

"You said you wanna look for your friends as well as King Mickey and this Aang guy as well." Chris said. "Now I have a question. Aang is another one of your friends right?" He asked and Katara nodded. "If so, then why is it when you say your friends you include only Aang's name and no one else?" Chris asked.

"That's because she probably has a crush on him." Donald joining the conversation and Katara turns red.

"Shut up, Donald!" Katara yelled but then Chris calms her down. "Aang was the first friend I've met before I met anyone else and he's been very kind and had always been there for me. Now I'm going to the same for him by trying to search for him along with my other friends." Katara said and Chris nods.

Later on Rue and Mint finally came back down and they join the trio.

"It took you long enough." Donald said.

"Sorry. We just had to check everywhere and make sure we didn't miss anything." Rue said.

"You got something that'll help Klaus?" Chris asked.

"Yep. Let's get outta here." Mint said and the trio start to move but then something stops them.

"Hey!" A voice said.

"That voice...oh, no. Belle!" Mint said and two people enter the room and one is a woman with white hair, wearing a brown dress and a man with blue hair, wearing goggles on his forehead and a blue outfit with a white jacket over it confronting them.

"Well, well. I didn't expect to see people like you here. You must have something worth taking." The woman named Belle said.

"What do you want, Belle? I haven't seen you a year ago since I kicked your butt." Mint said.

"And why would we give you something we have?" Rue asked.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Belle and this is Duke and we are the most famous treasure hunters in the world." Belle said.

"Yeah. Also you lost to this girl?" The man named Duke asked and Belle hits him.

"Shut up! She won because she's the slyest creature to ever exist." Belle said.

"Even if your famous treasure hunters, we're giving you anything." Katara said.

"You really shouldn't say things like that to us." Belle said.

"She just did! Now scram!" Donald ordered.

"Who do you punks think you are?!" Belle demanded.

"Milady, please calm down." Duke said. "I'll deal with them. I'll make them talk about the [relic] in no time." He added.

"Gawrsh, you guys are searchin' for the [relic] too?" Goofy asked.

"That's right. I'm not against you guys, but I'll have to bust you up." Duke said.

"Don't bother taking him down. You don't stand a chance against his acts." Belle said.

"Really?" Chris asked. "Show what you can do." He said.

"Behold my ultimate kung fu style!" Duke said attacking Chris but he sidesteps and Chris roundhouse kicks him knocking him down.

"So much for his acts." Katara said.

"Idiot!" Belle said.

"Now get outta our way or you're next. Don't think you're beating us to the [relic]. We're getting there first you old bag!" Mint said and it shakes Belle to the core.

"Old..." Belle said.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! Milady's only thirty if you round down." Duke said and Belle hits him again.

"SHUT UP!" Belle shouted. "I'll deal with you myself! Nobody calls me old and gets away with it!" Belle said.

Belle shoots magical energy shots at the trio but Katara casts Blizzard and then attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Gravity but Belle summons an explosion at them but Mint casts water magic while Rue attacks with his sword but Belle backs away and shoots another magical energy shot at them but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Belle swipes them away but Katara bends water and attacks her with it allowing Longshot to attack with his bow.

"You're starting to annoy me." Belle said.

"Look who's talking." Mint said.

Belle summons more magic shots and shoots them but Longshot shoots an arrow at Belle who dodges but Mint attacks with her rings while Katara attacks with her Keyblade but Belle summons another explosion at them but Chris casts Aero on the two and Katara casts Cure on herself and Mint and Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Charge while Rue attacks with his sword but Belle swipes at Rue and then shoots another magic shot but Longshot attacks with his bow while Chris uses his Hung Ga style.

"I'm sending you guys to the afterlife!" Belle said as she drill kicks at the trio.

Mint casts fire magic at Belle while Donald whacks with his staff while Chris attacks with his Keyblade but Belle shoots more magic shots at the trio but Goofy bashes with his shield while Katara throws water discs while Longshot shoots arrows but Belle dodges and summons another explosion but Rue attacks with his sword while Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado but Belle drill kicks again but Longshot swipes with his bow allowing Mint to straight kick her knocking her down.

"Ha! Told you we'd win!" Mint said.

"You guys aren't bad, but you Mint are as clumsy as ever." Belle said carrying something that looks like a tiara.

"Hey! That's my treasure!" Mint said trying to take it but Belle sidesteps.

"Kiss this tiara goodbye." Bell said running to Duke. "Get up!" Belle told Duke and Duke wakes up.

"Milady." Duke said.

"We're leaving." Belle said.

"Yes, Milady." Duke said and the two leave.

"They're getting away!" Donald said.

The trio go after Belle and Duke but then the monster from before awakens.

"Gawrsh, not again!" Goofy said.

"Have fun. See ya!" Belle said as she and Duke leave.

"We need to get out of here!" Chris said.

The trio run from the monster who is chasing them and they return to the stairway but the monster manages to keep up and chases after them again but the trio keep running from it until they reach the end and the monster confronts them and is ready to attack.

"Back off!" Katara yelled attacking the monster with her Keyblade and knocks it down.

"Good job, Katara." Chris said.

"I thought we'd be goners." Goofy said.

"Let's get out of here before it gets back." Katara said and the trio leave.

The trio return to Carona and are glad they made it back in one piece.

"Dang those jerks!" Mint said stomping her foot on the ground. "I had that tiara and they took it!" Mint said .

"Calm down. At least they didn't have this." Rue said taking out what looks like a cube.

"Ya think that could help with this [relic] thing?" Donald asked.

"Maybe. Let's go talk to the Doctor again." Rue said and they go to Klaus' workshop.

* * *

**Another chapter finally out. I REALLY hope you enjoyed this because I worked my butt on this thing. Anyway that's it for today. I'm taking a break after typing. Take care and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	17. Katara vs Azula

Chapter 17: Katara vs. Azula

The trio return to Klaus' workshop and go downstairs and he sees the trio.

"Oh, good! You're all safe." Klaus said.

"Yeah, but it didn't go too well." Mint said. "We had some problems along the way." She added and she and Rue explained everything.

"I see. So this Belle and Duke stole the tiara from you?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Rue answered.

"We tried to chase after them to get it back, but other problems stopped us." Katara said.

"Those dirty rats! When I find them, I'll...!" Mint is cut off by Klaus.

"Calm down. We'll get it back somehow." Klaus assured.

"We found a cube in the atelier." Rue said showing Klaus the cube.

"Let's do some research on it." Klaus said taking the cube. "Oh, by the way. I found something important while you were away." He said.

"Did you find anymore leads?" Donald asked.

"Well I looked through the materials from the atelier and you won't believe what I found. It's the location of the [relic]! I now know where it is." Klaus said.

"Really?!" Mint asked excited.

"Where?" Chris asked.

"It's very close to Carona itself." Klaus answered. "It's at the lake ruins." He said.

"But where are the lake ruins?" Goofy asked.

"There's a lake not too far from here and old ruins are floating in the middle." Klaus answered. "Nobody had any idea who built them until now. I never thought they would be built by Aeons." He said.

"So the seal is at these lake ruins?" Katara asked.

"And we find a way to break it, then we'll get to the [relic]?" Rue asked.

"Yes. And this cube was made for that purpose." Klaus said.

"Great! Let's go!" Mint said. "We can break the seal with the cube right now!" She added.

"Uh, Mint here's something you obviously don't know. It's true we need to use the cube to break the seal, but HOW do we use it?" Chris asked.

"He has a point." Donald said and Longshot nods in agreement.

"We don't have any kind of instructions on how to open this cube." Klaus said.

"Well now we'll have to think of how to use it." Mint said.

"Well I was thinking that...never mind it's not a good idea." Klaus said.

"What?" Rue asked.

"Well there's this magician named Fancy Mel and she lives in an atelier beyond the forest. And she's...just too weird in my opinion." Klaus explained.

"Mel should know hos to use the cube right?" Chris asked.

"You're right, but if you meet her, you'll regret it." Klaus said.

"We'll be fine." Katara said.

"Alright. I'll give you the directions to get to Mel's place and the directions to the lake ruins." Klaus said giving them the directions.

"Thank you." Rue said and the trio leave.

The trio leave the workshop and they decide to go to the lake ruins first and so they go through the doors and head to a lake area and they see ruins in the middle.

"These must be the lake ruins." Donald said.

"At last! We now know where the [relic] is!" Mint said. _"Maya, just you wait! You're gonna regret messing with me." _Mint said in her mind.

"We should be able to get to it in no time." Rue said. _"Claire, I promise I'll save you." _Rue said in his mind.

"Well now that we know, we'd better..." Katara was cut off by her Keyblade reacting to something. "Is that?" Katara bends the water in front of her and is now on the lake.

"Katara. What is it?" Rue asked.

"I'll be right back. I need to check something." Katara said.

"Wait! I'll come with you." Chris said as he also gets on the water much to Katara's surprise.

"Let's go." Katara said. "Donald, Goofy stay here with them and we'll be back." She said as she and Chris go through the lake.

Katara and Chris arrive at the ruins and they look around for what Katara's Keyblade reacted to.

"You think a Keyhole is here in the ruins?" Chris asked.

"I think it should be here." Katara said and they keep looking but then Katara sees something coming at them. "Look out!" Katara said shoving Chris away and she uses her Keyblade to deflect what looks like a blue fireball coming at them away and Katara sees someone standing in front of her. "Azula!" Katara said with hatred.

"Surprised to see me?" Azula asked.

"Not really considering that you constantly tried to kill us." Katara said.

"Oh, don't worry I'll make sure how I kill you will be quick and painless." Azula said.

"Chris, leave Azula to me. I can handle her." Katara said.

"Alright. Be careful, Katara." Chris said.

Azula bends her blue fires at Katara who dodges them and bends water from the lake and strikes at Azula who avoids the attack and shoots blue fireballs at Katara but Katara casts Blizzard on the fireballs and then attacks Azula with her Keyblade but Azula dodges each strike and attempts to swipe at Katara but Katara grabs Azula's arm and tosses her away.

"You filthy peasant!" Azula said and she bends more blue fires at Katara but Katara Waterbends to stop the fire and then casts Thunder.

Azula dodges the lightning strike and summons blue flame whips and strikes at Katara who tries to dodge but Azula strikes at Katara with both whips but Katara casts Cure and then attacks with her Keyblade knocking Azula back but Azula bends a big blue fireball at Katara who bends water from the lake again and gets rid of the fireball and then turns water into ice needles and throw them at Azula who fire kicks at the needles to stop them but Katara casts Blizzard on Azula and then uses Tai Chi on Azula.

"You're getting on my nerves now." Azula said.

"You've been on my nerves since we met." Katara said. "Don't even think I forgot what you did to Aang at Ba Sing Se!" Katara bends more water to strike at Azula who dodges the attack.

"Be grateful he's alive." Azula said. "Or at least WAS." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" Katara asked.

"None of your business. When I'm through with you, you'll never be alive again." Azula said as she bends a double blue flame at Katara but she dodges.

Katara water whips at Azula but Azula flame whips at Katara knocking her down but Katara casts Cure and then throws water discs at Azula who dodges but one of the water discs get her and Katara casts Thunder but Azula dodges and bends more blue flames but Katara casts Aero to protect herself and then attacks with her Keyblade but Azula spin kicks at Katara followed by flame attack but Katara dodges and casts Blizzard on Azula but she backs away but Katara water whips Azula to knock her back.

"You just have a death wish do you?" Azula asked.

"We know how this is going to end." Katara said as she bends her water to get Azula and then freezes the water to trap her.

Azula Firebends to break free and then creates two flame daggers and strikes at Katara with them but Katara dodges each strike and then attack Azula with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but Azula throws four fireballs at Katara but she casts Aero and then casts Blizzard to get rid of the fireballs but Azula flame whips at Katara but Katara bends her water into ice spikes and throw them at Azula who bends her flames to stop the spikes but Katara attacks with her Keyblade and then bends her water to strike at Azula knocking her down.

"You...!" Azula then sees Katara about to attack again. "You only won by luck. Next time I won't be so merciful." Azula said as she bends her fire under her feet to lift her in the air. "Stay alive until then, Katara!" She then flies away.

"She got away." Katara said.

"Yes, but next time you'll stop her." Chris said. "You put up quite a fight." He added.

"Thank you." Katara said. "Now let's look for..." Katara is then cut off by something revealing and it's another Keyhole and Katara uses her Keyblade to lock the Keyhole saving another world from destruction. "That's done. Let's get back to the others." Katara said as she and Chris get back on the water and they head back to the others.

Katara and Chris return to their friends who were still where they were.

"We're back." Katara said.

"Did you get to see the ruins?" Rue asked.

"Yes and the [relic] should be there." Katara said.

"Great. C'mon let's go see this Fancy Mel." Mint said.

"Actually it's about time for us to get going." Katara said.

"You guys have to leave?" Rue asked.

"Yes." Chris answered.

"Oh, well. If you wanna go, then go." Mint said _"With them gone, the [relic] will still be mine! Hehehehe!" _Mint said in her mind.

"You'd better not be scheming anything." Chris warned.

"Hey relax. I'm not doing anything wrong." Mint said.

"Longshot, can you make sure Rue and Mint are safe?" Katara asked and Longshot nods.

"And keep her out of trouble." Chris said.

"Good luck on your quest, guys and be careful." Rue said and the trio nod and leave the lake ruins.

The trio return to Carona and they see Mira and Elena.

"Where are you guys going?" Mira asked.

"It's time for us to get going." Katara answered.

"Oh, you really have to leave?" Elena asked.

"I'm afraid so." Donald answered.

"Well it's okay. Thank you all so much for helping my husband." Mira said.

"You're welcome." Katara said.

"I'll really miss you guys" Elena said.

"So will we." Chris said. "Tell Klaus to take care." He added and Mire nods.

"Let's go." Katara said and the trio leave the town.

Meanwhile in a forest Azula starts to leave but then she stops.

"I know you're there, Ty Lee." Azula said and the girl named Ty Lee jumps off a branch.

"There you are, Azula. What were you doing here?" Ty Lee asked.

"I was just having some fun with that Water Tribe peasant." Azula answered. "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"You were suppose to do what your dad said." A voice said and it's another girl.

"Good to see you as well, Mai." Azula said calling the second girl Mai. "I was just on my way to finish my mission. That is all." She said.

"Did you really have to fight Katara?" Ty Lee asked.

"Someone had to make her suffer and I do enjoy bringing suffering." Azula said.

"I guess that's why you're jealous that the Keyblade didn't choose you." Mai said.

"Excuse me?" Azula asked.

"You're always perfect and you get everything you want, but you don't have a Keyblade so I guess that means you're not perfect after all." Mai said.

"What's your problem, Mai? Has my brother gotten to you recently?" Azula asked and Mai lets out a snort of disgust. "If we're done wasting time here, we'd best get moving. Time is of the essence and I'd hate to keep my father waiting any further." Azula said as she turns to leave and Ty Lee and Mai follow her.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you and I'm sorry if this is short but next chapter will be better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the fight between Katara and Azula. I'll see you in the next chapter and until then see ya.**


	18. Agrabah the desert city

Chapter 18: Agrabah the desert city

The trio return to the Gummi ship and continue their journey and the ship starts flying while shooting Heartless ships and Chris is still teaching Katara his Tai Chi styles while also learning to do his magic as well and as they ship keeps flying the trio see another world with a building on top while a tiger head is on the bottom and they decide to leave the ship.

In an Arabian city named Agrabah three people who are Ozai, the woman named Maleficent, and the man Maleficent talked to earlier are walking through the city and the man tells Ozai and Maleficent that things are going as planned.

"And the Keyhole?" Maleficent asked.

"The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm sure they will find it." The man said. "That just leaves..." The man gets cut off by a squawk which was coming from a red feathered parrot flying down and landed on the man's shoulder.

"Jafar! I've searched everywhere for Jasmine, but she's disappeared like magic." The parrot said and the man named Jafar lets out a hmph.

"That girl is more trouble than she's worth." Jafar said.

"You said you had things under control." Ozai said almost irritated.

"Agrabah has holes full of rats to hide in." Jafar said. "But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole." He suggested.

"We need ten Princesses of Heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless." Maleficent said.

"We also need that boy along with the princesses to open it." Ozai said.

"Well if the princess is THAT important, then we'll find her." Jafar said. "Iago, help them find Jasmine and bring her to me at once." Jafar commanded summoning Bandit Heartless and Iago leads them through the city.

"Do not steep in darkness too long." Maleficent said.

"Indeed. The Heartless consume the careless." Ozai warned but Jafar laughs.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." Jafar said.

Unknowing to them a girl with black long hair tied to a long braid and wearing a teal royal Arabian outfit is hiding behind a fruit stand with a concern look on her face.

The trio arrive at the city and they start exploring the streets but then Bandit Heartless appeared and attack the trio but Katara casts Triple Fire while Chris uses Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy bashes with his shield and they defeat the Bandits but one of them escapes to an alley and Katara sees this so she goes after it while the others follow her and when the Bandit stops Katara destroys it and then they hear a voice.

"Is someone there? Hello?" A voice asked and it's the same woman who was hiding earlier and she comes out of the crates.

"Don't be alarmed. We're not here to hurt you." Chris said.

"Well that's good to know." The woman said. "My name is Jasmine by the way and my father's the sultan." Jasmine introduced.

"That makes you a princess?" Donald asked.

"Yes, but my father was deposed by Jafar and now Jafar controls the city." Jasmine said.

"Jafar?" Goofy asked.

"He was the royal vizier, but he gained evil powers and betrayed my father and started coming after me saying he needs me and something he calls a 'keyhole', but then he came to rescue me." Jasmine explained.

"Who helped you?" Katara asked.

"His name is Aladdin and he helped me escape, but then he left to do something. I sure hope he's alright." Jasmine said in concern.

"Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" A voice asked and it's revealed to be Jafar himself. "Jasmine. Allow me to find you more suitable company. These little rats just won't do." He said.

"Jasmine, run." Katara said and Jasmine flees while the trio take out their weapons.

"Ah, yes. The girl who holds the key." Jafar said as he summons Bandits and they attack.

The Bandits tried to slash at the trio but then two rocks appeared at each side and crushed them and the trio turn to see a girl Katara recognizes.

"Toph!" Katara said.

"I thought I'd find you here, Sugar Queen." Toph said. "What brings you guys here in this sand pit of a city?" She asked.

"We're looking around this city for anymore Heartless." Katara answered.

"Great. Count me in." Toph said.

The trio continue to explore around the city through the streets and then they see a building so they climb up to enter it only to find an empty room but Toph discovers a carpet struggling to get out of the stand that's being stuck on it so Katara pushes the stand off the carpet and it flies out of the building.

"Did that carpet just fly out?" Donald asked.

"Let's try following it." Chris said.

The trio leave the building and they start following the carpet that's still flying in the sky.

"It looks like it's heading for the desert." Katara said.

"Great. More desert fun." Toph said sarcastically.

The trio leave the city and enter the desert to find the carpet until the carpet flies to them and starts jumping wildly and the group was trying to understand what the problem is.

"Wait. I think it's worried about something." Katara said.

"You're right and it wants us to come with it." Goofy said.

The trio get on the carpet and it starts flying through the desert much to Toph's displeasure and then they arrive at an area where they see a man with black hair, wearing a purple sleeveless open vest, white baggy pants, and a small red hat and at his side is a monkey wearing a smaller vest and a red hat struggling to get out of what looks like a sinkhole.

"They're in trouble." Katara said.

"I can get them out of here." Toph said but then Bandit Heartless appear.

The Bandits attack the trio but Katara casts Triple Blizzard while Toph bends sand to attack while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but then more Bandits appear and throw their swords but Katara bends her water to strike while Toph bends a nearby rock and makes a rock fist and punches while Chris uses Baguazhang style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Charge and they defeated the Heartless.

"That was close." Katara said and she walks to the man but then more Bandits appear.

"Great. They just keep coming." Chris said.

"This is getting annoying already." Toph said and the man takes out a gold lamp and rubs it.

"Genie! Get rid of these guys!" The man said and the lamp releases a blue spirit with a black goatee, black ponytail, wearing a gold earring on his right ear, and two gold bracelets on both wrists.

"Wish No.1 comin' right up!" Genie said and snaps his fingers and makes the Bandits disappear.

Toph gets the man and the monkey out of the sinkhole and the man thanks the trio for helping and he introduces himself as Aladdin and his monkey Abu and the trio introduce themselves as well and they tell Aladdin that they here to help him.

"I see. Thanks, guys." Aladdin said.

"Aladdin, what were you doing there?" Katara asked.

"Just usual stuff. I just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin answered. "There I found this magic carpet and this lamp." Aladdin takes out the lamp. "Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp summons the..." Aladdin was cut off by Genie.

"Please, kid. Leave the introductions to pros! The one and only Genie of the Lamp!" Genie said. "With a rub a dub on the lamp and I can grant your dearest wishes. Our pal Aladdin is now our lucky winner and my new master! Congratulations!" He said shaking Aladdin's hand.

"Any wish?"Donald asked.

"Patience my fine feathered friend." Genie said wagging his finger at the duck. "Only THREE wishes. One wish, two wish, and three wish then I make like a banana and split." Genie said and places his hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "Our lucky pal here just made his first wish." Genie then comes to Katara. "Let me tell you what a dozy that wish was." Genie then makes two Genies. "Now he only has two left!" He said. "So, Master what will be wish No.2?" He asked making a spotlight appear over Aladdin.

"Well how about you make me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin suggested.

"Whoa! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Alright I'll make that happen along with one hundred servants and a hundred camels with gold free of charge!" Genie said. "I'll even throw in a cappuccino." He added.

"No thanks." Aladdin said.

"OK." Genie said.

"I think we'll put that on hold until we get to Agrabah." Aladdin asked.

"Why do you want to be a prince, Aladdin?" Chris asked.

"Well there's this girl named Jasmine, but she's a princess and she'd never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin answered.

"Uh. Princess..." Donald stops.

"Jasmine?" Goofy finished.

"That's right! She's in trouble!" Katara said.

"What? We'd better get going!" Aladdin said.

"On the double!" Toph said.

Aladdin, Chris, Donald, and Goofy get on the carpet while Genie carries Katara and Toph and they start flying back to Agrabah.

"Ah, the fresh air. The great outdoors!" Genie said.

"I guess you don't get out much?" Katara asked.

"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space." Genie said. "Just grant three wishes and then back to my portable prison." He added.

"Wow. Must stink being a genie." Toph said.

"Hey I'm just lucky to see daylight every century or two." Genie said.

"Hey, Genie. How about I use my last wish to free you from the lamp?" Aladdin offered.

"You'd do that, Al?" Genie asked.

"It's a deal. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin said.

The trio returned to Agrabah and Aladdin leads them to a different entrance to his house which happens to be the building they went into earlier and when they got into the house the trio tell Aladdin that Jafar is still after Jasmine and the Keyhole.

"So Jafar is still after Jasmine and this 'Keyhole'?" Aladdin asked and they nodded.

"Did you say Keyhole? Hey I've heard of it!" Genie said.

"Really? Where?" Donald asked.

"Let's see. It's been two hundred years now..." Genie said trying to remember but Toph didn't have time for this.

"Well anyway we need to stop Jafar and save Jasmine!" Toph said irritated.

"Calm down. We're going to do that." Katara said.

"My guess is that they're at the palace already, but the gate is blocked, but I happen to know how to get there. Just follow me." Aladdin said.

The trio follow Aladdin to the higher point of the alley and they see a tiny lock so Katara unlocks it and they follow Aladdin to the bazaar area where they see another lock and Katara unlocks it and they go to the rooftops and Aladdin leads them to the higher point to where the palace is.

"They're here." Toph said and the trio see Jafar holding Jasmine captive.

"Come on." Aladdin said jumping off the roof and the others follow him.

"Setting your sights a little high I see." Jafar said turning to the trio. "Back to your holes, street rats. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any further." He said.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine apologized getting to Aladdin but Jafar stops her.

"Genie, help Jasmine please." Aladdin said rubbing the lamp behind his back.

"There's no point in planning so you'd best..." Jafar was cut off by seeing Genie carrying Jasmine.

"One wish left, Al. You're making really easy." Genie said.

"Tough luck, Jafar. Now YOU'LL have to give up." Chris said but Jafar snickers.

"What's so funny?!" Donald demanded.

"The street rat's second wish has been denied." Jafar said and the trio was confused by what Jafar said but Aladdin see his hand empty and they see Iago carrying the lamp and gives it to Jafar.

"I'm sorry, Al." Genie said and goes back to the lamp dropping Jasmine who lands in a pot which grew two legs.

"And now I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar commanded as he disappears and more pots show a blue head that has a shape of a centipede with the Heartless symbol and its caboose.

"You coward!" Aladdin yelled.

"Don't worry about him, Aladdin. Let's just deal with this Heartless." Katara said.

The Heartless known as Pot Centipede assembles Pot Spiders and starts attacking the trio by charging but Toph bends a rock pillar underneath it taking it apart allowing Katara and Chris to attack with their Tai Chi style while Aladdin attacks with his sword but Pot Centipede assembles Pot Spiders again and charges at the trio again but they dodge making it hit the blockade and it starts going around the city and the trio follow it.

"We can't let it get away!" Katara said.

Toph makes an earthquake to destroy the pots but the head lights its antennas with electricity and attacks Toph with a spin attack but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Thunder but Pot Centipede's caboose attacks the two while Pot Spiders attack as well but Chris casts Poison on the pots while Toph bends a rock and throws it at the caboose but Pot Centipede attacks again but Aladdin multi slashes with his sword while Katara throws ice daggers but the Pot Spiders begin to assemble with Pot Centipede.

"I don't think so!" Chris said as he uses his Hung Ga style.

"Is this guy an Earthbender too?" Toph asked.

"I've been asking that myself." Katara said as she water whips the pots allowing Aladdin to slash at the head.

Pot Centipede spin attacks the trio but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzard but more Pot Spiders go to Pot Centipede but Goofy and Toph destroy the pots and Katara casts Triple Blizzard while Chris uses Southern Praying Mantis style while Aladdin multi slashes with his sword while Topn bends five rocks and throw them while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Tornado and the trio defeat Pot Centipede making a big heart leave it and it disappears and after its defeat the trio search around for Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin said but they hear a laugh from Jafar and they know he took Jasmine.

"They're probably at the desert." Chris said.

"C'mon let's move!" Aladdin said and they head back to the desert.

"How're we suppose to find them in this sand pit? I can't tell where they are here." Toph said.

"Look." Goofy said and the carpet shows up.

"We'll take it to find them." Donald said and the trio get on the carpet and it starts flying through the desert.

"We'll find Jasmine. I promise." Katara said and Aladdin nods.

* * *

**Another chapter out! Another will be posted soon. I hope you love it. I will see you in the next chapter. See you until then!**


	19. Battle against Jafar

Chapter 19: Battle against Jafar

The trio arrive at the area where the Cave of Wonders Aladdin mentioned is but as they began to move they see something rising and the trio get into their fighting stance and they see a tiger head with purple eyes.

"Is that the Cave of Wonders?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. It's different somehow." Aladdin said.

"Look!" Chris said pointing at Bandit Heartless rising from the sand. "They probably have something to do with this." He said.

"You must be right. That tiger head is probably controlled by the Heartless." Toph said.

"Let's smash them." Donald said.

"Wait. The eyes of the tiger head is filled with darkness. Let's try attacking the purple eyes and maybe it will be free from the Heartless." Katara suggested.

"Let's get to it!" Goofy said.

The trio start going to the head but the Guardian shoots beams from its eyes and Bandits and Fat Bandits attack but Chris casts Thunder Shot at them while Aladdin attacks with his sword but the Heartless were about to attack the two.

"No way." Katara said taking out her Summon Charm. "Simba!" She called and Simba appears.

"I'm here!" Simba said.

"I need you to help those two." Katara said.

"I can handle it." Simba said and he roars at the Bandits and Fat Bandits and they disappear.

"Thank you." Katara said.

"Call me again." Simba said as he disappears.

More Heartless appear and attack but Toph bends a rock nearby and throws it while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Charge but the Guardian shoots more beams at the trio but then Katara bends water, makes an ice ramp, and jumps off it and gets on the Guardian's head and she starts attacking with her Keyblade followed by a water whip but the Guardian starts shaking to get her off despite her trying to hold on and the Guardian knocks her off.

"Great. I need to get back on." Katara said.

"Katara! Look out!" Goofy said and the Guardian dives its head at the trio but they dodge and the head is stuck.

"This gives me an idea." Katara said as she goes to the head.

"Come on!" Aladdin said and he and the others follow Katara.

Katara and Chris attack the eyes with their Tai Chi style while Aladdin attacks with his sword while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Guardian tries to shake them off again but Katara casts Triple Fire while Toph bends sand while Aladdin multi slashes while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Tornado and they freed one eye.

"That's one!" Aladdin said.

"Look out!" Toph said and the Guardian shakes them off again.

"We gotta get back on." Donald said.

The Guardian shoots three beams at the trio while Bandits and Fat Bandits appear and attack but Toph bends another nearby rock and attacks with it while Donald casts Gravity while Chris uses Hung Ga style but the Guardian dives its head at the trio again but Katara gets back on and starts attacking the other eye with her Keyblade followed by Thunder and Toph bends another rock to make a rock ramp and she jumps off it to get on and the two girls attack the Guardian's eye but the Guardian tries to shake them off again but Katara attacks with her Keyblade and she frees the second eye from the darkness making it return to its normal state.

"Good goin', guys." Goofy said.

"Now let's get Jafar." Aladdin said.

"And rescue Jasmine and Genie." Toph said and they enter the Cave of Wonders.

In the Lamp Chamber Jafar is with Genie and an unconscious Jasmine and Jafar takes out the lamp to make his first wish.

"My first wish, Genie. Show me the Keyhole." Jafar commanded and Genie snaps his fingers revealing the Keyhole. "At last! Now this world is mine!" Jafar said.

The trio enter the cave and start exploring but then Bandits appear to attack but Katara Waterbends to defeat them while Toph Earthbends to defeat the remaining Bandits and they continue to explore the cave going through hallway after hallway while fighting off Heartless and then they reach the treasure room and they look around to see if there's anything here.

"I got through here and I came to the Lamp Chamber which is in the other room. I got a hunch they're in there." Aladdin said and Toph places her hand on the wall.

"He's right. They're in there." Toph said.

"But the way is blocked by that statue." Goofy said pointing at the statue blocking the way.

"No problem, Goofy. I can handle it." Toph said as she bends the statue and destroys it. "Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Jafar." Toph said.

"Let's go." Katara said and they enter the Lamp Chamber.

Back at the Lamp Chamber Jafar is now with Ozai and Maleficent again.

"Excellent. Now we have her and the Keyhole." Maleficent said.

"Indeed. However..." Jafar was cut off by Ozai.

"Let me guess. That Waterbender again." Ozai said.

"Yes. She's more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to those boys Yung and Zuko?" Jafar suggested. "Doing so may prove useful to our..." Jafar was cut off by the trio entering the Lamp Chamber.

"Wait a minute. Are you Maleficent?" Katara asked looking at Maleficent who disappears and then she looks at Ozai. "That must be Fire Lord Ozai himself." Katara said.

"Ah, yes. The last Waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. I never would have expected to meet you here." Ozai said.

"What are you planning?" Katara asked pointing her Keyblade at Ozai.

"My plans are none of your concern, girl. You will soon perish before even finding out." Ozai said as he disappears as well.

"Jafar! Let Jasmine go!" Aladdin demanded.

"Not a chance. You see she's a Princess. One of ten who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Jafar explained.

"Open?" Goofy asked.

"The door?" Donald asked.

"Chris, what's he talking about?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Chris answered unsure.

"Well we can't let him take Jasmine so we gotta stop him." Toph said.

"Fools. You will not live to see what lies beyond the door." Jafar said. "Genie! My second wish. Crush them!" He commanded.

"G-Genie! No!" Aladdin said.

"Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots and I don't have a choice." Genie said.

"Now you rats will be destroyed." Jafar said as he shoots a laser ray from his staff at the trio but Toph bends a rock shell to protect the trio.

Katara gets out of the rock shell and she casts Gravity on Jafar and he cloaks himself in a white barrier to protect himself from magic and bending but Chris attacks Jafar with his Keyblade while Goofy uses Rocket while Aladdin upper slashes but Jafar shoots another laser at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but Jafar begins to cast an ice wall spell surrounding the trio.

"No." Toph said as she bends a rock column under Jafar and it gets him.

"You cursed rat!" Jafar said as he shoots another laser at Toph but Katara traps him in her ice.

"I don't think so." Katara said but Jafar disappears from the ice and reappears behind the trio.

"Genie, have at them!" Jafar commanded.

"Guys get out of the way!" Genie said as he starts to attack and the trio avoid Genie's attacks.

"We can't concern ourselves with Genie. We don't wanna hurt him." Katara said.

"She's right." Donald said.

"Jafar's making the commands so we have to deal with him." Aladdin said as she upper slashes at Jafar again.

Jafar warps himself away from Aladdin and reappears and casts his ice wall spell again surrounding the trio but Toph bends another rock clomun this time under Katara allowing her to strike at Jafar with her Keyblade followed by a water whip but Jafar lights his staff on fire and tries to attack the trio with his staff but Donald casts Blizzard while Katara Waterbends to get rid of the fire while Chris uses Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Jafar casts a spell creating a shock wave but Goofy uses Tornado while Toph bends four rocks and throws them at him.

"Insolent rats! Be destroyed!" Jafar said. "Genie! Don't hold back!" He commanded.

"I'm really sorry about this! RUN!" Genie said as he attacks again but they dodge.

Donald casts Thunder on Jafar while Goofy bashes with his shield while Katara throws ice spikes but Jafar shoots another laser from his staff but Toph bends a rock ramp, jumps off it, and attacks Jafar while Aladdin slashes with his sword but Jafar casts a fire spell to burn Aladdin but Katara casts Cure while Chris casts Triple Fire but Jafar disappears again and then reappears.

"I'm through playing with you!" Jafar said as he casts an ice spell but Aladdin multi slashes while Toph bends a rock and throws it.

Jafar lights his staff on fire again and attacks while Genie attacks again but the trio dodge and Katara casts Blizzard while Chris uses Baguazhang while Aladdin attacks with his sword but Jafar casts a lightning spell and three lightning strikes attack the trio but Toph bends a rock spike under Jafar to get him while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Charge but Jafar casts a firewall spell but Katara Waterbends to get rid of the fire wall and strikes at Jafar with her Keyblade while Aladdin multi slashes while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Tornado while Toph bends two rocks and throw them and the trio deliver their final attack on Jafar and he collapses and Katara gains Blizzara.

"Now to seal that Keyhole." Katara said. "We'll help Jasmine too." She added as she goes to the Keyhole but then Jafar attacks once again. "You don't quit, do you?" Katara asked.

"You fools will never seal the Keyhole as long as I am here to destroy you!" Jafar said.

"You're weak. Even Genie's more powerful than you." Katara said.

"What?!" Jafar demanded.

"Even with all your powers, Genie still has more power than you can imagine. In fact Genie's so powerful, we can't even beat him." Katara said.

"Uh, Kat...what are you doing?" Genie asked nervously.

"What are you doing, Katara?" Toph asked.

"Juts follow her lead." Aladdin whispered.

"Face it, Jafar. The only way to to defeat us is to become a genie yourself." Katara said.

"You...you're right. If I become a genie, then I will have a better chance." Jafar said. "Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all powerful genie!" He commanded.

"Good going, Kat." Genie said as he zaps Jafar who goes down to a lava pit.

"I'm going to make sure this works." Katara said as she jumps into the lava pit and the others follow her.

"Are you sure this will work, Katara?" Donald asked.

"It will. Trust me." Katara said and they see Jafar who is now a red genie rising from the lava.

"What do we do now?" Goofy asked and they see Iago carrying a black lamp.

"The lamp! We gotta seal Jafar into that lamp!" Aladdin said.

"We have to get it from that bird first." Katara said.

"Iago! Do not let them take the lamp!" Jafar ordered.

"He's not getting away from us!" Chris said.

Iago is flying away from the trio but Katara water whips at Iago while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Aladdin attacks with his sword but Iago is still trying to fly away but Toph bends a rock and throws it but it misses and lands in front of Donald.

"Hey! That almost killed me!" Donald said.

"Sorry! I can't tell where things are in the air." Toph said.

"There!" Aladdin said pointing at Iago and Goofy uses Rocket.

Katara attacks Iago with her Keyblade while Chris uses Southern Prating Mantis style but Iago is still flying away but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Toph bends a rock spike under Iago but he's still flying but Aladdin attacks Iago with his sword while Chris uses Hung Ga but Iago keeps flying away but then Momo chases after Iago and gets on him.

"Let me go you stupid monkey!" Iago yelled as Momo puts Iago down making him drop the lamp.

"No!" Jafar said as he shoots lasers from his eyes but Katara casts Triple Blizzara at Jafar.

Jafar picks up a molten rock and throws it at the trio to stop them but Donald tries to take the lamp but Iago gets to it and flies off but Momo gets on him again allowing Goofy to get it but Jafar swipes at Goofy but Chris casts Blizara at Jafar while Toph tries to take the lamp but Iago flies away again but Aladdin attempts to take the lamp but Iago keeps flying but Momo strikes at Iago knocking him down and Momo takes the lamp and brings it to Katara.

"Good job, Momo." Katara taking the lamp. "Okay, Jafar since you wanna be genie, you have to go into your lamp!" Katara said making Jafar go into the lamp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jafar shouted as he's being sucked into the lamp and he takes Iago with him.

"It's just like Genie said. 'Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space'." Katara said and the trio laugh and then she gains Fira.

"That was smart thinking, Sugar Queen." Toph said punching Katara's arm.

"Kat! You devious genius!" Genie said.

At the upper part Jasmine looks down at the trio and then hears someone behind her and when she turns to face whoever was behind her the person takes her.

Genie carries the trio to the upper part of the chamber and Aladdin doesn't see Jasmine anywhere.

"Jasmine? Jasmine?!" Aladdin asked looking for her.

"She probably got kidnapped." Chris said.

Katara looks at the Keyhole and then uses her Keyblade to lock the Keyhole saving Agrabah from destruction.

"Another Keyhole sealed." Katara said.

"You're getting better at this, Katara." Chris said.

"You're probably getting stronger than me, Sugar Queen. I'm a bit jealous." Toph said and Katara giggles but then a crumbling occurs and the trio knew that the cave was gonna go.

"We need to get outta here!" Goofy said and Aladdin, Chris, Donald, and Goofy get on the carpet while Genie carries Katara and Toph.

The trio fly through the cave to escape and they found the exit and left the cave before it disappeared completely and Genie drops Jafar's lamp into the desert and they return to Agrabah and to Aladdin's house.

"So Jasmine isn't in Agrabah anymore. Guys, let's go look for her." Aladdin said.

"I'm sorry, Aladdin, but we can't take you with us." Katara said.

"Why not?" Aladdin asked.

"I wish we could take you." Chris said.

"But bringing him to another would be mudd..." Goofy was cut off by Donald.

"Meddling!" Donald finished for Goofy.

"Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine. I promise." Katara said.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Al. You still have one more wish left." Genie said. "Ask me to find Jasmine for you." He suggested.

"I-I wish...for your freedom, Genie." Aladdin said.

"Al!" Genie said in shock and then his spirit tail is turned into two legs while his gold bracelets disappear. "Why'd you do that?" Genie asked.

"Because a deal's a deal. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master now." Aladdin said. "But it would be great if you went with Katara to find Jasmine." Aladdin said and Genie turns his back.

"Sorry, Al. I'm done listening to others." Genie said. "But a favor is a different story so I'll give that a try. Besides we're pals right?" He asked.

"Genie..." Aladdin stops talking.

"Just leave it to me." Genie said and Aladdin chuckles.

Meanwhile in the dark room Ozai and Hades watch the projection of the trio and is shut off.

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em. If only someone stuck around to give him a hand." Hades said pointing at Zuko who is leaning against the stand and at his side is a boy with spiky black hair, yellow eyes, wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt with black trims, black pants with crimson side streaks, white bandages on both hands, and carrying a sword on his back.

"Hey we did our part. Yung and I brought the Princess." Zuko said.

"And I had to make sure you two didn't screw up." Someone said and it's Azula.

"Shut up!" The boy named Yung said.

"Jafar was beyond help. Consumed by his own hatred." Ozai said. "One shouldn't let that hate burn too fiercely." He added.

"Whoa. Relax. I'm as cool as they come." Hades said. "By the way. We got something special for you." Hades said looking at Zuko and Yung.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"We had a deal yes? You two help us and we grant you your wish." Ozai said showing a projection of a woman and a girl.

"Mom!" Zuko said.

"Yin!" Yung said.

"Now go to the boy and Yin. Your vessel is waiting." Ozai said and a man with a black mustache, black hair, has a hook for his left hand, wearing a red hat with a grey feather, yellow vest with a red coat over it, white stockings, and black boots enters the room.

"Just remember this isn't a pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." The pirate said.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Zuko asked. "There must be a catch." He said.

"Silly boy. You're my son. I want you and Yung to be happy." Ozai said.

"I doubt that." Zuko replied.

"I agree." Yung said.

"Believe what you wish, but I kept MY end of the bargain." Ozai said and the two walk away.

"Mark my words, Azula. I will do ANYTHING to save Mom and you won't stop me." Zuko said to Azula.

"Consider you words marked, Zuzu." Azula replied and turns to Yung. "Do you really believe you can save your dear sister, Yung?" Azula asked.

"I don't believe I KNOW I will save Yin no matter what the cost." Yung said and the two leave.

Meanwhile back at Agrabah Aladdin gives Katara an item and thanks her for helping.

"You sure you wanna help, Genie?" Katara asked.

"Hey any friend of Al is a friend of mine. Just call me whenever you need me." Genie said.

"Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine and bring her back I promise." Katara said and Aladdin nods. "Toph, stay here with Aladdin." She said to Toph.

"Don't worry we'll be fine now that Jafar's out of the picture. Good luck with whatever it is you're doing, Katara." Toph said and the trio leave the house.

The trio start their way back to the Gummi ship and Katara couldn't help but ponders.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Goofy asked.

"First Alice got taken and now Jasmine. Who's responsible for the kidnappings?" Katara asked.

"It's probably the Heartless. Don't worry they'll be found and they might be in other worlds." Chris said.

"You're right. Let's go." Katara said and the trio return to the Gummi ship.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you guys to read and I really hope this is enjoyable. More will be shown soon. Take care and I will see you guys in the next chapter. See ya!**


	20. The Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 20: Mushroom Kingdom

The Gummi ship starts flying again while shooting Heartless ships and Chris starts teaching Katara Hung Ga style and his other magic and after a few minutes of flight they stop at a world that's a mushroom with a red top and white spots, black eyes on the tan part, a white and red castle at the top and a black castle on the bottom and the trio leave the ship.

The trio arrive at a valley with tall mushrooms all over the land and while they were looking around they see a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a pink and red dress, white long gloves, blue earrings, and a gold crown on her head running from Heartless that look like turtles.

"Oh no! Heartless!" Katara said taking out her Keyblade and the trio run to the Heartless.

The trio attack the Heartless but they hide in their shells for protection so Chris casts Zero Gravity to lift the Heartless allowing Katara to casts Thunder Shot while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses uses Tornado and the Heartless are defeated and Katara walks to the woman.

"It's okay. They're gone." Katara said.

"Thank you." The woman said.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but look at your outfit. Are you a princess?" Chris asked.

"Yes I am a princess. Princess Peach." Peach introduced herself. "Are you new here in the Mushroom Kingdom?" She asked.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Donald asked.

"Yes it's where you are and I rule over it." Peach said.

"I see. I'm Katara and this is Donald, Goofy, and Chris." Katara introduced herself and the trio.

"A pleasure to meet you. I must return to my castle. Would you mind coming with me?" Peach offered.

"I don't see why not." Katara said.

"If anymore Heartless come to get ya, we'll protect you." Goofy said.

The trio start escorting Peach through the valley and she tells them which way to go and while going to the castle Heartless show up but the trio defeats them and move on while still protecting Peach and as keep moving they see a green pipe and Peach tells them to get on it and as they did the pipe transports them to another area and they see a big white and red castle.

"Welcome to my castle." Peach said and they see a short old man with a tan mushroom top with brown spots, wearing a purple sleeveless vest with a red bow tie, glasses, and has a white mustache and a boy that Katara recognizes coming out of the castle.

"The Duke? Is that you?" Katara asked.

"Katara!" The Duke said.

"Ah, Princess. You've finally returned." The old man said.

"Hello, Toadsworth." Peach said calling the old man Toadsworth and he looks at the trio.

"Who are they?" Toadsworth asked.

"They protected me from those creatures." Peach answered.

"I've never seen them before." Toadsworth said.

"We're from a different kingdom." Katara said.

"Yeah the...Waffle Kingdom." Goofy said.

"Waffle Kingdom?" Donald mumbled.

"Well since you helped the princess get back here safely and that The Duke knows you, I suppose you're not anything bad. Princess, I'd like you to come inside. It's not safe out here with those creatures running about recently." Toadsworth said.

"What about Mario?" Peach asked.

"He'll turn up soon. I mean he IS Mario." Toadsworth said. "You people should come in as well." He told the trio and everyone goes inside.

Unknowing to them a turtle wearing a blue robe, blue pointed hat, and goggles floating on a broomstick is watching them and starts flying from the castle grounds.

Inside the castle Peach started explaining about the creatures were probably coming from Bowser's castle and explained that the creatures kidnapped her once but Mario arrived to help her but the Heartless ambushed him so he stayed behind and she had to return to the castle but the creatures were after her and that was when the trio came to help.

"I'm worried about Mario. I hope he's alright." Peach said.

"We can go look for him. You saw us take down the Heartless." Katara said.

"Thank you. Please be careful." Peach said.

"Can I come too?" The Duke asked.

"Yes, but you have to stay with me." Katara said.

"I can do that." The Duke said and the trio leave the castle.

Meanwhile in a dark castle in an area with lava and pointed mountains the turtle flew into the castle and through the hallway until he arrives at a big room which is the throne room and the turtle gets off his broomstick and kneels to another turtle with red hair, razor sharp teeth, claws, wearing a spike collar around his neck, spike bracelets on both arms, horns on his head, and spikes on his green shell and on his tail sitting on the throne.

"My lord. I know where the princess is." The turtle informed.

"WHERE?!" The big turtle demanded.

"In her castle. She's also accompanied by a girl, a young man, a duck, and a dog." The turtle answered.

"RAID HER CASTLE AGAIN AND FIND HER!" The big turtle commanded summoning turtle Heartless. "DON'T FAIL ME THIS TIME, KAMEK!" The big turtle added.

"That I will not, Lord Bowser." Kamek said as he leads the Heartless out of the castle.

"You can't hide from me, Princess. Not even Mario will save you this time!" Bowser said as he laughs his evil laugh.

Meanwhile the trio start looking for Mario but the person running to them is a man with a brown mustache, wearing a green long sleeve shirt with blue overalls over it, white gloves, brown shoes, and a green hat with a letter L on it stopping.

"Are you Mario?" Goofy asked.

"No. I'm his brother Luigi. I'm looking for some help." Luigi said.

"Do you know where Mario is?" Katara asked.

"Yes. If you're planning on helping him, follow me." Luigi said and he leads the trio to a place called Toad Town and they see another man with a brown mustache, wearing a red long sleeve shirt with blue overalls over it, white gloves, brown shoes, and a red hat with a letter M on it fighting the Heartless. "That's Mario!" Luigi said pointing at him.

"We'd better help him." Katara said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing water discs while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Chris casts Poison while The Duke attacks with his staff but the Heartless hide in their shells again but Mario stomps on them while Chris casts Zero Gravity allowing Katara to cast Gravity but then more Heartless appear and the turtle Heartless are bigger and are carrying giant hammers and attack the trio but Katara uses Tai Chi style while Chris casts Triple Fira but one of them attacks with its hammer but Donald casts Aero while The Duke spin attacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and Katara casts Thunder Shot and they defeated the Heartless.

"Wow! You guys know how to kick butt." Luigi said and the trio run to Mario to see if he's okay. "Bro, are you alright?" Luigi asked Mario who nods.

"Good. The reason why we came here is because Peach is worried about you." Katara said and that got Mario's attention.

"She's fine. She's back at the castle." Donald said and Mario starts running.

"Wait!" The Duke called.

"When it comes to the princess, you can't stop him." Luigi said.

"Let's go with him then." Chris said.

"Agreed." Katara said and the trio follow Mario.

The trio return to the castle and they enter to see Peach and she's alright.

"Mario!" Peach said running to him.

"Well you took your time, my boy." Toadsworth said.

"Thank you for helping Mario." Peach said.

"You're welcome." Chris said.

"Now what?" Donald asked.

"We can look for that Keyhole." Katara said but then Kamek and the Heartless show up.

"There you are, Princess. I want you to come with me to Lord Bowser's castle." Kamek said.

"You're not taking her!" Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

"I have no time for you. I'll just cook up some fun." Kamek said as he summons a black and red flower shaped Heartless and Kamek takes Peach. "Now you won't interfere with our business." Kamek said as he disappears.

"Hey! Come back here!" The Duke said.

"We have to deal with this Heartless first." Katara said.

The Heartless known as Poison Piranha spews poison at the trio but Mario throws a fireball while Katara throws ice daggers at it but Poison Piranha flies into the air and then tries to stomp on the trio but The Duke attacks with his staff followed by a spin kick but Poison Piranha swipes at him but Chris casts Triple Blizzara while Donald casts Gravity but Poison Piranha spews poison shots but Goofy uses Charge while Katara uses Tai Chi style but Poison Piranha flies again but Mario uppercuts it allowing Chris to cast Gravity while Katara throws water discs while The Duke attacks with his staff while Donald casts Fira but Poison Piranha swipes with its leaf arms.

"It still wants to fight." Donald said.

"It won't for long." Katara said.

Poison Piranha flies in the air again and stomps on the trio but Mario attacks with his hammer while The Duke staff stomps it while Donald whacks with his staff while Katara water whips but Poison Piranha spews more poison but Chris casts Poison while Goofy bashes with his shield but Poison Piranha flies and shoots poison shots but Goofy uses Rocket allowing Katara to attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Donald casts Thunder but Poison Piranha swipes with one leaf arm but The Duke spin kicks while Chris uses Southern Praying Mantis style while Mario punches and kicks while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing ice spikes and she delivers her final attack on Poison Piranha making another big heart leave the Heartless and it disappears.

"That's done." Chris said.

"But Peach is gone." The Duke said.

"We'd better go look for her." Katara said.

"Please see to that the princess returns safely." Toadsworth said.

"They're probably at Bowser's castle." Luigi said.

"Let's try there." Goofy said.

"Let's go, Mario." Katara said and the trio leave for Bowser's castle.

The trio go through Toad Town and return to Mushroom Valley to find out where Bowser's castle is and Katara finds a sign that leads them to where Bowser's castle is so they follow that sign and head to the next valley and later on they find another green pipe, get on it, and it transports them to a darker place with pointed mountains and lava popping from the below and they see a bridge with the lava below it.

"This should lead to Bowser's castle." Katara said and Mario and Luigi cross the bridge.

"Let's get going." Chris said and the trio follow Mario and Luigi cross the bridge.

The trio continue through the dark valley for Bowser's castle but then Heartless appear to attack but the trio defeats them and they continue heading for Bowser's castle and after going through a field with holes that lava pops out of they go to a different area to continue searching for the castle.

* * *

**I have another chapter out. It's another non-Disney world so I hope it's good. More will be posted I promise unless something happens to me. Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care until then.**


	21. Battle against Bowser

Chapter 21: Battle against Bowser

The trio pass through the different area and they continue searching for Bowser's castle but as they keep moving they see a big black castle at the end of the road in their way.

"This must be Bowser's castle." Donald said.

"Let's get in." The Duke said as Katara walks over to the door but it wasn't budging.

"There has to be another way to open this." Katara said and Mario has an idea.

"What is it, Bro?" Luigi asked and Mario goes to the lava lake under the castle and the trio follow him.

"How can this help?" Goofy asked and Mario jumps on stone steps until he reaches the end.

"I think we should follow what he's doing." Chris suggested and the trio jump on the stone steps to join Mario.

After getting to Mario the trio find a passage under the castle and the trio enter the passage and start exploring through for a way to unlock the door but Heartless appear to attack the trio but Katara Waterbends to defeat them and they continue on and while searching Mario discovers a tiny keyhole on the wall and so Katara use her Keyblade to unlock the tiny keyhole and the trio hear a sound of something being opened.

"That must be the door being unlocked." Katara said and the trio leave the passage.

The trio return outside of the castle and return to the front door and Katara tries to open the front door again and it's pushed opened this time and the trio enter the castle but Koopa Heartless appear and attack but the trio defeats them and start exploring around the castle hoping to find Bowser and Peach while exploring they enter a room with lava below and they see Kamek flying to trio taking out a yellow staff with a red top.

"I knew vermin would invade the castle. I've whipped up some fun for you. Enjoy!" Kamek said summoning Troopa Heartless and Paratroopa Heartless.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara casts Triple Blizzara while Chris combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Charge while Mario attacks with his cape while Luigi stomps while The Duke attacks with his staff but Troopa Heartless attack with their shells while Paratroopa Heartless dive bomb but Katara water whips while Chris casts Thunder Shot while Mario uppercuts and the Heartless are defeated.

"Imbeciles! You'll never defeat Lord Bowser!" Kamek said as she disappears.

"Come on. Let's keep going." Katara said.

The trio leave the lava room and continue through the castle while fighting off Heartless in their way there were traps in the castle as well but the trio try to avoid them and move on through and as they continue searching for where Bowser and Peach are they find another door and open it leading them to a different room and look around and Katara sees something and pushes it aside revealing another tiny keyhole but then Kamek appears.

"Not so fast." Kamek said summoning Hammer Heartless and Boomerang Heartless. "More entertainment for you." Kamek said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara uses her Tai Chi style while Chris combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style while Mario throws fireballs while Luigi jumps while Donald casts Fira while Goofy bashes with his shield while The Duke spin kicks but the Hammer Heartless attack with its hammer but Katara throws water discs allowing Chris to attack with his Keyblade but the Boomerang Heartless throws its boomerang but The Duke attacks with his staff while Mario attacks with his hammer but Kamek summons Troppa Heartless, Paratroopa Heartless, Hammer Heartless, Boomerang Heartless, and Chain Heartless and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by ice needles while Chris casts Zero Gravity allowing Mario to uppercut while The Duke spin attacks with his staff while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Luigi punches and kicks but the Heartless strike back but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Mario multi jumps while The Duke slams his staff while Luigi throws his fireballs and the Heartless are defeated.

"Ah! You are too stupid to understand the dire trouble you're getting yourselves into!" Kamek said. "You'll never be able to get into Bowser's throne room!" He added.

"Really?" Katara said as she uses her Keyblade to unlock the tiny keyhole and Kamek laughs.

"I created a fake. The real one is somewhere where no one will ever find it." Kamek said.

"Not unless we force it out of you!" Donald said.

"You can't make me talk!" Kamek scoffed.

"Fine if we win, you're telling us." Katara said.

Kamek casts fire spells at the trio but they dodge and Katara casts Blizzara at Kamek but he casts spell bolts at her but Donald casts Aero to protect her and Chris casts Gravity to get Kamek off his broomstick but Kamek casts lightning spells but The Duke slams his staff on Kamek while Goofy uses Charge but Kamek casts ice spells but Donald casts Fira while Mario throws his fireballs but Kamek gets back on his broomstick and casts more spell bolts but Chris casts Zero Gravity allowing Katara to attack with her Keyblade followed by ice daggers while The Duke multi pokes with his staff but Kamek casts a healing spell and then casts more lightning spells.

"I've had it." Katara said as she casts Thunder on Kamek while Chris casts Thunder Shot.

"You pests." Kamek said as he casts more fire spells.

Katara Waterbends to get rid of the fire spells and then casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield but Kamek attacks with his staff and then casts another healing spell but Donald casts Gravity to get Kamek off his broomstick but Kamek shoots more spell shots but Katara water whips while The Duke spin kicks while Mario and Luigi multi jump but Kamek casts lightning spells and fire spells but Chris combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style to attack while Katara casts Thunder while Mario attacks with his hammer.

"Insolent fools!" Kamek said as he casts another healing spell.

Goofy uses Charge while Donald whacks with his staff but Kamek casts ice spells but Mario throws his fireballs while The Duke slams his staff while Chris casts Triple Fira but Kamek shoots spell shots and fire spells but Katara throws ice spikes while Mario multi jumps while Goofy bashes with his shield but Kamek casts ice spells and lightning spells but Katara casts Gravity while Donald casts Fira while Chris uses Hung Ga style while Goofy uses Tornado but Kamek casts a healing spell but Mario attacks with his cape while Katara water whips and the trio deliver their final attack on Kamek.

"You lost. Now tell where the switch is." Katara demanded.

"Even if I'm beaten, I'll never reveal the switch." Kamek said as he disappears again.

"I guess we'll have to find the switch ourselves." The Duke said.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"Let's look around the castle." Katara said as they leave the room.

Meanwhile Bowser is sitting on his throne while Peach is in a cage and Kamek informs Bowser of his battle against the trio and Bowser gets enraged by the news.

"YOU FAILED TO STOP THEM?!" Bowser demanded.

"Forgive me, my lord. They were formidable." Kamek said.

"EXCUSES! NOW THAT PEST MARIO AND HIS ANNOYING FRIENDS WILL ENTER MY THRONE ROOM!" Bowser shouted.

"Fear not, my liege. They will never find the real switch." Kamek said.

"FINE, BUT IF THEY DO FIND IT AND REACH ME THEN YOU WILL SUFFER LIKE THEY WILL!" Bowser said. "THEY MUST NOT HINDER ME FROM BRINGING THE PRINCESS OVER TO OZAI AND MALEFICENT!" He added.

"They will not I assure you." Kamek said.

"Soon they will be crushed Bowser style!" Bowser said as he laughs is evil laugh.

The trio explore the castle for a switch to help them get to Bowser's throne room and while exploring they find another room and search around for a switch and The Duke spots a lever at the end of the room and they assume it will help them so they run over to it but Heartless appear but the trio defeats them and Katara pulls the lever and something happens.

"That should get us to Bowser's throne room." Chris said.

"C'mon." Donald said.

The trio leave the room and they find a big door and assume that it leads to Bowser's throne room so Katara opens the door and they enter a huge room where they see Bowser sitting on his throne still and Peach is still in her cage.

"MARIO! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY THRONE ROOM!" Bowser shouted.

"Quiet, Bowser! Hand over the princess." Luigi said.

"Not a chance! I'll kill you all and Peach is be taken somewhere beyond this world!" Bowser said as he gets off his throne.

"Here he comes!" Chris said.

"You won't defeat me this time!" Bowser said.

Bowser starts breathing fire at the trio but Katara Waterbends to get rid of the fire allowing Mario to attack with his hammer but Bowser spin attacks with his shell but Goofy uses Charge while Chris uses Southern Praying Mantis style but Bowser attacks Chris with his claws but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing water discs but Bowser spin attacks with his shell again but The Duke swings his staff to push Bowser away allowing Donald to casts Blizara but Bowser shoots fireballs from his mouth at the trio but Katara casts Triple Blizzara.

"We have to be careful with his fire and his shell attacks." Katara said.

"I can handle this." Chris said as he combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and attacks Bowser while Katara Waterbends.

Bowser spin attacks with his claws but Mario attacks with his hammer while Luigi multi jumps while Goofy uses Charge but Bowser throws three punches and then slams his fists to the ground but The Duke spin attacks with his staff while Donald casts Thunder but Bowser breathes fire again but Katara water whips while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Bowser attacks with his tail but The Duke multi pokes with his staff and then slams it but Bowser spin attacks with his shell but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Mario attacks with his cape.

"You stupid punks!" Bowser yelled as he shoots fireballs from his mouth at the trio.

Katara casts Blizzara while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style but Bowser throws four punches and then spin attacks with his claws but Mario throws fireballs while Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Thunder but Bowser shoots more fireballs from his mouth but Chris casts Blizzara while Mario multi jumps but Bowser swipes with his tail but Katara throws ice daggers but Bowser breathes fire on the ice daggers and then attacks with his claws but The Duke swings with his staff while Donald casts Gravity but Bowser spin attacks with his shell but Mario attacks with his hammer.

"I hope you're done now." Katara said.

"It's you who will be finished!" Bowser said.

"Bring it." Luigi said.

Bowser throws five punches and then attacks with his claws twice but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by water whipping while Chris combines Aero with Baguazhang to strike but Bowser breathes fire but Mario multi jumps and then attacks with his cape but Bowser spin attacks with his shell but Goofy bashes with his shield while The Duke slams his staff while Donald casts Fira but Bowser shoots fireballs but Katara uses her water to get rid of the fireballs and then whips at Bowser while Chris combines Blizzard with Tai Chi and gets Bowser but Bowser attacks with his claws but Katara casts Blzzara while Chris casts Gravity while The Duke spin attacks with his staff while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Charge while Mario multi jumps and the trio deliver their final attack on Bowser who collapses and Katara gains Sleep magic.

"That's done now." Goofy said and Mario nods.

"Now to save Peach." Katara said and they go to Peach's cage but then Kamek appears.

"Why don'r you impudent worms quit?" Kamek asked.

"Because we don't now leave." Katara said.

"I have another trick up my sleeve." Kamek said as he casts a spell and the trio are now on the roof of the castle. "Behold!" Kamek then casts a spell on Bowser making him giant and monstrous.

"You have got to be kidding me." Donald said and Giga Bowser laughs.

"WORTHLESS INSECTS! NOW I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Giga Bowser said and tries to stomp on the trio but they dodge.

Giga Bowser breathes fire at the trio and the fire is black and more deadly but Katara Waterbends on the fire while Chris casts Triple Blizzara while The Duke spin attacks with his staff but Giga Bowser jumps from where he stood and tries to land on the trio but they dodge and Bowser lands on the ground and shock waves are created and Giga Bowser shoots black fireballs at the trio but Donald casts Blizzara and Mario attacks Giga Bowser's legs with his hammer.

"Good idea, Mario! We can attack his legs!" Katara said as she attacks the legs with her Keyblade.

Chris combines Fire with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and strikes while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while The Duke multi pokes with his staff and then Giga Bowser loses balance and falls ti the ground.

"Now's our chance!" Katara said.

Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing ice daggers while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Mario attacks with his cape while The Duke spin attacks with his staff and after a few attacks Giga Bowser gets up and then breathes black fire again but Katara throws ice spikes at Giga Bowser while Mario spin attacks but Giga Bowser stomps on the trio but they dodge but Giga Bowser jumps again and creates more shock waves but Katara casts Thunder while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while The Duke swings with his staff while Goofy uses Charge while Donald casts Fira but Giga Bowser shoots black fireballs but Donald casts Aero on the trio and Katara water whips at Giga Bowser's legs while Mario attacks with his hammer.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Giga Bowser said as he jumps again and tries to stomp but the trio dodge again and shock waves were created as Giga Bowser landed.

Mario spin attacks while Chris casts Triple Fira while The Duke spin kicks but Giga Bowser swipes his tail at them but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but Giga Bowser shoots black fireballs but Katara casts Triple Blizzara and then throws water discs but Giga Bowser breathes black fire but Chris combines Aero with Baguazhang to get Giga Bowser but Giga Bowser tries to stomp on Chris but Mario attacks with his cape while The Duke multi pokes with his staff while Katara attacks with her Keyblade and Giga Bowser loses his balance again and falls to the ground.

"He's stunned again!" The Duke said.

"Attack!" Katara said.

Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Mario multi jumps while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Tornado while The Duke spin attacks with his staff and after a few attacks Giga Bowser gets up and breathes more black fire but Katara Waterbends to get rid of it and Marion attacks with his cape while Donald casts Thunder but Giga Bowser swipes with his tail but Chris uses Tai Chi style while Katara casts Gravity while Goofy uses Rocket but Giga Bowser slams his fists to the ground and creates more shock waves but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Mario multi Jumps while Chris casts Triple Fira while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while The Duke swings with his staff and the trio deliver their final attack on Giga Bowser who stumbles after his defeat.

"NO! I CAN'T BE BEATEN BY SUCH LOSERS! I WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN!" Giga Bowser shouted and he's still stumbling back until he falls off the roof. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he falls into the lava pit.

Peach is still her cage but was glad to see the trio defeat Bowser but the someone came behind the cage and when Peach turns to face the person she's taken out of her cage. The trio return to the throne room and they see Peach is missing.

Oh, no! The princess is gone!" Luigi said.

"She got kidnapped while we were fighting Bowser." The Duke suggested.

"We'll find her, but we'd better get out of here." Katara said and they leave Bowser's castle.

The trio return to Peach's castle and they tell Toadsworth that Peach is missing and he's troubled by the news.

"We'll find Peach. We promise." Katara said.

"Just leave it to us." Goofy said.

"Please see to that the princess comes back safely." Toadsworth said and they nod.

"I'd better find that Keyhole first." Katara said to herself.

"Excuse me, but are you here to lock this Keyhole by any chance?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yeah." Donald answered.

"Splendid. Follow me." Toadsworth said and he leads them outside the castle and they see him revealing the Keyhole on the Peach picture in the front of the castle and Katara uses her Keyblade to seal the Keyhole saving the Mushroom Kingdom from destruction.

"Thank you." Katara said.

"No, my girl thank you for helping us." Toadsworth said.

"First Alice, then Jasmine, and now Peach. Why are they being taken?" Katara asked.

Meanwhile at the dark room Ozai, Maleficent, and two shadow figures are watching what happened in that world.

"I can't believe the King of Koopas fell. I thought he was one of the stronger ones." The evil woman said.

"Bowser was suppose to be the stronger one, but his hatred for the plumber and the power of darkness consumed him causing his failure." Ozai said.

"It matters not. The princess is taken." Maleficent said.

"What about the girl?" The evil genius asked. "She's becoming a nuisance." He added.

"Fear not. She will not hinder us from our goals." Ozai said.

"Besides they can seal the Keyholes as much as they wish, but they'll never stop us." Azula said as she enters the room with a captured Peach. "But I think I should have some fun with her again." She added.

"Don't worry, Azula. Your time with the Waterbender will come soon enough." Ozai said. "Just continue hunting for the other Princesses." He added.

"As you wish, Father." Azula said. "Also what of Zuko and Yung?" She asked.

"I'll still 'promise' them to save the ones they truly care about." Ozai answered. "That wretched girl will never be able to stop the darkness from conquering." He said.

"I'll be on my way then." Azula said as she leaves.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom Mario gives Katara an item and Luigi tells the trio to find Peach and the trio nod and Katara tells The Duke to stay here with Mario and he nods and the trio leave the castle.

"I really hope we'll find them soon." Katara said.

"We will. We can't give up." Chris said. "We still need to find your other friends, Aang, and my brother." He added.

"We'll find them." Katara said and the trio return to the Gummi ship.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with the next chapter! I'm hoping you people love this. More will come soon. I shall see you in the next chapter and until then take care and goodbye for now.**


	22. Inside Monstro the Whale

Chapter 22: Inside Monstro the Whale

The Gummi is flying to the next world while fighting off Heartless ships while Chris is training Katara Hung Ga and Southern Praying Mantis style and during a few minutes of flying they see a big blue unknown object in their way.

"What is that thing?" Goofy asked looking at the unknown object which is revealed to be a giant whale.

"That's Monstro!" Jiminy said.

"Monstro?" Katara asked.

"He's a whale of a whale and is vicious at that." Jiminy explained and Monstro starts to close in.

"Hurry! Get us out of here!" Donald shouted.

"Too late. It's coming for us." Chris said as Monstro eats the Gummi ship and starts to sail off again.

_Flashback:_

_Little Katara was running as fast as she could in the snowy area close to her village in the Southern Water Tribe and after running she stops at an area with open water nearby and she sees someone which is a woman with short blue hair, wearing a black sleeveless jacket top with a strange symbol in the center, white arm warmers, long black stockings, and knight heel boots walking toward Katara._

_"Hello there." Katara said to the woman._

_"Hello. What's a little girl like you doing walking around here all by yourself?" The woman asked._

_"I just wanted to be alone right now. I got into an argument with my brother and I ran away after that." Katara explained._

_"I'm sorry. I hope you and your brother can make amends." The woman said. "What's your name?" The woman asked._

_"I'm Katara." Katara introduced herself._

_"That's a pretty name. Katara, what do you wish to do with your life?" The woman asked._

_"I want to try and be strong and be able to protect the people I love." Katara answered and the woman nodded._

_"I see. Katara, I sense there is a strong light in your heart. It's the same light that guided me here." The woman said. "If your willing to protect the people you love, then I can trust you with this power." She added summoning a big key weapon with dark blue teeth, blue handle, and a white circle shape around the handle and the woman turns to the handle towards Katara._

_"What's that?" Katara asked._

_"This is a Keyblade. This special weapon is wielded by a few chosen and they are handed down to the hearts of children." The woman answered. "I'm going to do a speech and I want you to hold on to the handle after that." She said and Katara nods. "In your hand take this key and so long as you have the makings and through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be made." The woman then prompts Katara to hold the handle and Katara does so._

_"Katara! Where are you?" A voice called._

_"That's my mom. I have to go." Katara said._

_"Wait, Katara." The woman then touches Katara's chest and a small light shines. "I casted a spell on you. When you're in danger, the light of your heart will lead you to the light of another. Someone will keep you safe." The woman explained and Katara nods._

_"Thank you, ma'am." Katara said as she starts running to her mom._

_"There you are. It's time to come home. I'll have Sokka apologize to you." Kya said and then Katara turns to the woman one more time._

_"Bye!" Katara said waving at the woman who does the same and Katara takes her mom's hand and the two start walking home. "Mom?" Katara asked._

_"Yes, Sweetie?" Kya asked._

_"Can you please tell me the story again?" Katara asked._

_"Again?" Kya asked and Katara nods. "Oh, alright." Kya said._

_End Flashback._

Katara opens her eyes and looks around and sees broken wooden parts floating and then she feels a lick and she sees a giant bison.

"Appa!" Katara said petting the bison who licks her again. "I can't believe you're here too." Katara said and then she sees Chris walking to her.

"Katara, are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where are Donald and Goofy?" Katara asked.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" A voice shouted.

"That answer your question?" Chris asked pointing at Donald shouting at something while Goofy has his shield over his head ready to block something that might fall from above.

"Hey, Katara. Are ya okay?" Goofy asked looking at Katara.

"Yes. Where are we?" Katara asked and then hears a loud roar.

"I think that big o' whale Monstro just swallowed us." Goofy said. "And for today's weather: Expect showers." Goofy added and then a heavy block hits his shield. "Heavy showers!" He said.

"Hey! Who's up there?" Chris asked and they see a boy with wooden skin, black hair, wearing a white short sleeve shirt with black overalls, red shorts, and a yellow hat.

"Sorry. I was just looking for something." The boy said.

"Who are you?" Katara asked and then Jiminy comes out.

"Is that...Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked. "Pinocch! Where are ya going? Pinocch?" Jiminy calls but Pinocchio leaves.

"Let's go follow him." Chris said.

"Appa can you gets us over the water?" Katara asked and Appa makes his sound in response and she gets on. "Come on. He won't bite." Katara said and the others get on Appa and he starts swimming over the water and they see a boat.

Pinocchio walks over to a man with white hair and mustache, wearing a white shirt with red suspenders, black trousers, and glasses and Pinocchio gives something to the man.

"What's that, Pinocchio?" The man asked.

"With this, we can leave, Father." Pinocchio said.

"With this big block, you think so?" The man asked.

"It's true." Katara said and the man walks over to them.

"Oh, my. The whale swallowed all of you too?" The man asked.

"Yeah. It looks like it." Chris answered.

"My name is Gepetto and I'm Pinocchio's father." Gepetto introduced himself. "Ever since we got separated, I started looking for him. I'm so glad we're together again." He explained. "I hope he was a good boy during my absence." He added.

While still looking around the boat Chris hears something and looks from the end of the boat and sees something he finds very familiar going in the chamber of the whale and he's not sure if it's someone he's seen a while.

"Who is that?" Chris asked. "I'm gonna have a look." He said as he gets off the boat and goes into the chamber.

"Where's he going?" Pinocchio asked as he follows Chris into the chamber.

"We had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio?" Gepetto doesn't see Pinocchio anywhere. "Pinocchio?" Gepetto asked.

"I guess we'll go get him." Katara said. "Also where did Chris go?" She asked.

"Aw, phooey." Donald asked.

"Let's go." Katara said. "Appa, you and Momo stay here." She added and the two stay while the trio go into the chamber.

The trio find Pinocchio hiding behind something.

"What are you doing? We need to go back." Katara said.

"Gepetto's awfully worried about ya." Goofy said.

"Come on, Pinocchio. This is no time for games." Katara said and the trio turn to leave.

"But, Katara. I thought you were a fun person." A voice said and Katara turns to see Sokka. "Has the Keyblade made you too cool to play games? That's not good for you, you know." Sokka said.

"Sokka?! Where have you been?" Katara asked.

"Oh, sorry for leaving without saying bye back at Traverse Town, but I had some things to take care of." Sokka said.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Katara asked.

"Pinocchio wants to play so I figured why not play with him." Sokka answered.

"Sokka, this is serious! We have to find our friends. We still need to find Aang. Aren't you even worried?" Katara asked.

"Of course I am." Sokka answered. "In fact I know where he is." He said.

"Where?" Katara asked.

"Not so fast, Sis. You'll have to chase me and Pinocchio first for me to tell you." Sokka said as he grabs Pinocchio and runs.

"SOKKA!" Katara called but they left. "For a big brother, he acts like a child." Katara said as she, Donald, and Goofy follow the two.

The trio go through the next chamber but then Heartless appear to attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Donald casts Sleep while Goofy bashes with his shield defeating the Heartless and they continue on but then more Heartless appear but Katara water whips while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado and they move on to the next chamber.

Meanwhile Chris is in a different chamber continuing to find the person Chris thought he saw but then Heartless appear to attack him but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style and continues searching for whoever Chris saw and goes to the next chamber.

Meanwhile Katara, Donald, and Goofy continue following Sokka and Pinocchio but Heartless stand in their way again but Katara casts Zero Gravity allowing Donald to cast Gravity while Goofy uses Charge and they go to the next chamber.

Meanwhile Chris is still searching for whom he thought he saw but then Heartless are in his path but Chris casts Poison and then attacks with his Keyblade and then goes to the next chamber but as he continues searching he sees a figure wearing a dark red hooded cloak with black crescents on it and Chris takes out his Keyblade.

"Ah, Chris. It's good to see you again." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said.

"You...you're that hooded figure I saw before Ryan was attacked by the Heartless and my world vanished." Chris said.

"That's right. Are you still searching for your brother? If so, you need to stop because Ryan doesn't want to be found." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Did I stutter? I said Ryan doesn't want to be found by you. During the Heartless attack you two were separated and the Heartless almost took Ryan's life, but he managed to defeat them, but he blames you for being there for him." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said.

"The Heartless separated us and I had to deal with the ones attacking me first. I started searching for Ryan before my world was gone and I continue searching for him afterwards." Chris replied.

"You won't have to worry about Ryan anymore because he doesn't want to see your face again." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said.

"Shut up!" Chris yelled as he attacks the figure with his Keyblade but the figure dodges and swipes at Chris.

"Accept the truth, Chris. Your brother might be still alive, but he never wants to be seen by anyone. Not even you since you failed to protect him like a brother should." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said.

"I said shut up!" Chris yelled as he casts Thunder Shot at the figure but the figure gets in front of Chris' face.

"How can you be a Keyblade master when you don't have the power to protect or save anyone? You're a disgrace to any Keyblade wielder. Just like that Waterbender girl. Both of your existences aren't worth a thing. Not...one...single...thing." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said as he kicks Chris in the chest knocking him back.

"I'll find Ryan and I'll save the people I love no matter what the cost. I won't let your words tell me otherwise!" Chris said getting up.

"How worthless. Love is a lie just like friendship. Only hatred and despair exist. They exist in all of us and we can't deny it." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said as he disappears in darkness.

"Get back here!" Chris yelled as he tries to stop the figure but the figure already vanished. "Ryan, I will find you no matter what. Even is it costs me my own life." Chris said and then he sees Katara, Donald, and Goofy coming to him.

"There you are, Chris." Katara said. "What happened?" She asked.

"It's nothing." Chris answered. "What're you three doing?" He asked.

"We saw my brother Sokka and he ran off with Pinocchio." Katara answered. "Now we're trying to find them." She said.

"Let's go." Chris said and the trio go to the next chamber.

Meanwhile Sokka walks in a different chamber but is then stopped by Zuko.

"What was that?" Zuko asked.

"What? I can't talk to my sister?" Sokka asked.

"You were playing with her! That's the most stupidest thing ever!" Zuko said.

"Coming from the guy who is his own father's slave." Sokka replied.

"I'm no one's slave. I'm only doing this to find my mother. Also YOU'RE the one being the slave to my father and my sister." Zuko said.

"If I don't do what your father or Azula ask me to do, Azula is going to kill Katara and I'll blame myself." Sokka replied.

"Yet here you are playing with her and making her worried sick." Zuko said.

"You wanna fight?" Sokka asked.

"I'll kill you one second." Zuko said.

"Enough! Both of you!" A voice said and it's Maleficent. "You're both doing this for the people you love so silence yourselves." Maleficent said. "Why do you still care about that girl, Sokka? She has all but deserted you and her friends for the Keyblade and new companions." She added.

"Don't bother trying to turn me against my own sister. Katara would never do that to her friends, her family, or anyone." Sokka said.

"If you insist." Maleficent said and turns to Zuko. "Zuko, beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it." Maleficent warned and disappears.

"Mind your own business!" Zuko said. "I need to find Yung. You can't tell Katara that about any this." He told Sokka.

"You're right. I hate keeping things from her, but it would shake her to the core if she found out that I'm working for your father." Sokka said.

"You'd better get back to my father before Azula finds you." Zuko said as he leaves.

The trio finally found Pinocchio but he runs away and he goes into another chamber and they follow they see Sokka.

"Sokka! What's wrong with you?! Don't you even realize what you're doing?" Katara asked.

"Yes. I do in fact. I was actually gonna ask you the same thing, Katara." Sokka said.

"What are you talking about? I do realize what I'm doing. I'm trying to save worlds from being destroyed by the Heartless and I'm trying to find our friends and Aang and their king." Katara said.

"I see. You're really determined to find Aang, are you?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. I want to find him and make sure he's okay." Katara said.

"Katara, I'm gonna tell..." Sokka was cut off by a scream and it was from Pinocchio.

"Uh oh. That's Pinocchio." Goofy said.

"What kind of trouble has he gotten himself into now?" Donald asked.

"Let's go see." Katara said and the trio and Sokka go into the chamber.

* * *

**Behold! Another out! I hope this has interested you all. I'll be posting another one soon like always. For now goodbye, take care, and I'll see ya in the next chapter. Goodbye friends!**


	23. Pinocchio's heart

Chapter 23: Pinocchio's heart

The trio enter the bowls of Monstro and they Pinocchio trapped inside a Heartless with a pink body, light blue small tentacles on the bottom, two light blue large tentacles, and yellow eyes and the trio take out their weapons.

"You ready?" Sokka asked.

"No problem. Let's do this." Katara said.

The Heartless known as Parasite Cage attacks the trio with its tentacles but Katara deflects with her Keyblade allowing Chris to combine Aero with Baguazhang and strike while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado but Parasite Cage swings its tentacles again but Sokka throws his boomerang at it but Parasite Cage garbs Sokka with one of its tentacles.

"Sokka!" Katara said and she slashes at the tentacle freeing Sokka.

"Thanks, Sis." Sokka said.

Parasite Cage swipes at Katara with its tentacles but Donald casts Aero on her and Goofy bashes with his shield but Parasite Cage closes itself to defend itself but Katara water whips at the head while Sokka attacks with his sword but Parasite Cage jump kicks at the two but Chris casts Triple Fira while Donald casts Gravity but Parasite Cage attacks with its tentacles again but Goofy uses Rocket while Sokka throws his boomerang again but Parasite Cage closes itself again.

"That's it." Katara said as she takes out a Summon Charm. "Genie!" Katara called and Genie is unleashed.

"I have arrived!" Genie said. "What can I do for you, Kat?" He asked.

"Can you attack this Heartless?" Katara asked.

"No problem! Two doses of cosmic powers comin' right up!" Genie said as he shoots multiple magic blasts at Parasite Cage. "That's all I can do." Genie said.

"Thanks, Genie." Katara said.

"Call me again for another challenge. 'Kay?" Genie said as he disappears.

"Help!" Pinocchio said.

Parasite Cage swings its tentacles again but Katara casts Thunder Shot while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Hung Ga but Parasite Cage defends itself again but Sokka attacks with his sword while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but Parasite Cage jump kicks but Katara water whips and then attacks with her Keyblade and she manages to get Parasite Cage spit Pinocchio out of it but Pinocchio falls into the hole.

"We'd better go after him." Katara said.

"Uh, you guys do that. I have some...more business to take care of." Sokka said as he turns to leave.

"I thought you said you're done with what you needed to do." Katara said.

"I did, but I just remembered I have more stuff to do." Sokka said.

"What stuff?" Donald asked.

"I can't tell you." Sokka said.

"Why not?" Katara asked.

"Because it's not your business." Sokka said.

"There's something you're not telling me." Katara said. "You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm your sister." She added.

"Yeah, but my business is not yours so please stay out of my way." Sokka said.

"What's with you? Ever since we got separated, you've been keeping things to yourself and you leave without telling why." Katara said.

"Listen to me. What I'm doing is just for your own good and doesn't need to concern you. If you stick your nose to where it doesn't belong, you're not gonna like what you find. Just continue finding our friends and keep saving worlds from destruction and stay out of trouble." Sokka said.

"Sokka..." Katara stops talking.

"Goodbye for now, Katara. Take care of yourself and stay out of what doesn't involve you." Sokka said as he leaves.

"Gawrsh, now I'm curious to what Sokka is up to." Goofy said.

"What does he mean by doing what's for my own good?" Katara asked.

"He's probably trying to keep you from getting yourself into trouble." Chris suggested.

"C'mon. Let's go see if Pinocchio is okay." Donald said and the trio go down the hole and they find themselves back on Gepetto's boat.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Gepetto said. "Please give me back my son!" He begged and Katara sees two boys and one of them is carrying Pinocchio.

"Zuko? Is that you?" Katara asked looking at one of the boys which is Zuko and looks at the other one who is Yung. "Who's he?" She asked.

"Sorry, old man, but we have some unfinished business with this puppet." Zuko said.

"Pinocchio is no puppet! He's my little boy!" Gepetto replied.

"He IS unusual. Not many puppets have hearts." Yung said. "But I think he can help someone who's lost theirs." He added.

"Who are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"None of your business!" Zuko snapped as he and Yung walk off.

"We've got to help him." Chris said.

"Yeah we do." Donald said.

"Wait. Here, take this. I've been saving this, but you need it more. Please help Pinocchio." Gepetto said giving the trio High Jump.

"Thank you. We'll help Pinocchio. I promise." Katara said. "Appa, you and Momo stay here again." She told the animals and they stay again while the trio follow the boys.

The trio enter at the stomach area where they see Zuko and Yung placing Pinocchio down.

"Hey! Let Pinocchio go!" Katara said.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless. It might holds the key to helping Yin." Yung said.

"Zuko, what is going on? Where is Aang?" Katara asked.

"I'm not telling you anything, but we should join forces to save the people we love." Zuko said but the trio get into their fighting stance. "What? You'd rather fight us over a puppet that has no heart?" Zuko asked.

"Heart or no heart, he still has a conscience." Katara said.

"Conscience?" Yung asked.

"You two may not hear it, but it's telling me loud and clear. It's telling me that you two are on the wrong side!" Katara said.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." Zuko said.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy said running to Pinocchio.

"Jiminy...I'm not gonna make it." Pinocchio said but then something happens. "Oh, I guess I'm okay!" Pinocchio said and Jiminy jumps for joy.

"Looks like he's better." Chris said.

"Now what?" Yung asked and then Parasite Cage returns.

"Come on, Yung. Let's get out of here." Zuko said and they leave.

"That Heartless is back!" Donald said.

"Pinocchio, get out of here. We'll take care of this." Katara said and Pinocchio runs away.

Parasite Cage swings at the trio but Katara water whips to strike it while Chris combines Fire with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style to strike but Parasite Cage swings its tentacles again but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Thunder but Parasite Cage jump kicks again but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Chris casts Triple Blizzara but then Parasite Cage uses its tentacles to pick up acid in the area.

"Uh oh." Goofy said and Parasite Cage spews acid at the trio.

"Great. Now it shoots acid." Donald said and he, Katara, and Chris cast Cure.

Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris uses Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but Parasite Cage swings its tentacles again but Katara throws ice daggers at Parasite Cage and then attacks with her Keyblade causing Parasite Cage to open its body showing its weaker point.

"We should attack that thing." Katara said.

"Good idea." Goofy said.

Katara water whips while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Tornado and after a few strikes Parasite Cage recovers and shoots acid again but Katara casts Gravity while Chris uses Tai Chi style but Parasite Cage jump kicks but Katara throws water discs while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield but Parasite Cage swings its tentacles again but Chris combines Blizzard with Tai Chi and attacks while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but Parasite Cage shoots more acid but Katara water whips causing Parasite Cage to open its body again.

"Now!" Katara said.

Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Hung Ga while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Charge while Katara casts Triple Fira and Parasite Cage recovers again but Katara casts Thunder while Chris casts Gravity while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Parasite Cage jump kicks and swings its tentacles but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Blizzara while Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades followed by Southern Praying Mantis style and they trio deliver their final attack on Parasite Cage making another big heart leave it and it disappears.

"Glad that's..." Chris was cut off by the stomach being upset.

"We'd better get of here!" Donald said as he and Goofy leave.

"Zuko! Where are you?" Katara asked.

"He's not here. Come on!" Chris said and Katara quickly gains Stop magic and they leave the stomach.

Monstro feels funny and then starts sneezing making the Gummi ship get out of Monstro and the trio are glad to be out.

"That was close." Donald said.

"I hope that Gepetto, Pinocchio, Appa, and Momo got out too." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Katara said.

"I'm sorry about Sokka, Katara." Chris said.

"It's not your fault. I just hope he's okay." Katara said. "I wonder what happen to Zuko and that other boy he was with." She added.

"Well what now?" Goofy asked.

"Well my magic is getting better. It's probably better as Chris and Donald's." Katara said.

"No way! Not in a million years!" Donald yelled and then three tick marks appear on Katara's forehead making Donald sweat drop. "Uh, I was just kidding. Of course your magic getting better as ours." Donald said.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Katara said.

"Never aggravate her when she's still concerned about her brother." Chris said.

Meanwhile Zuko and Yung return to a ship and they see a girl with black hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a red and black short sleeve outfit, dark red pants under the outfit, and a red and pink choker around her neck unconscious and next to her is Aang who is also dormant and they wonder why the girl is like this and Ozai and Maleficent explain.

"So Yin is like a lifeless puppet now?" Yung asked.

"That is correct. Along with the Avatar." Ozai answered.

"And their hearts were..." Zuko was cut off by Maleficent.

"Taken by the Heartless." Maleficent said.

"What about my mother?" Zuko asked.

"Your mother is lost in the darkness as I have said." Ozai answered.

"What should we do?" Yung asked.

"There are ten maidens of the purest heart. We call them the Princesses of Heart. Gather them together along with the Avatar, and a door should open to the heart of all worlds." Maleficent explained.

"There you should find your mother and find a way to recover Yin's heart." Ozai said.

"Really?" Yung asked.

"Yes. Now then we shall grant you both a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless." Maleficent said and she and Ozai use their powers to give Zuko and Yung the power of Heartless control.

"Soon, Yin. Soon." Yung said.

"Mother. I will save you. I swear." Zuko said to himself.

Sokka is outside the ship sharpening his boomerang and although he enjoys peace and quiet he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he said to Katara and he also couldn't believe that Aang has lost his heart and he feels like his entire world has turned upside down.

"What's the matter? Has Katara gotten to you already?" A voice asked and it's Azula.

"Not that you care." Sokka said not looking at her.

"If she's being a distraction to you, I can just get rid of her." Azula said.

"No. She's not distracting me. It's just that I can't help but feel bad about what I said to her when I was in that whale with her." Sokka said.

"Her feelings needed to be hurt." Azula said.

"I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want her to know that I'm working for you and your father." Sokka said.

"Good. Keep it like that." Azula said as she walks away.

"Katara...I'm so sorry." Sokka said. "Losing Mom was one thing, but losing you is something I can't even bear and I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I hope you understand that what I'm doing is for your sake and that I'm trying to be a good big brother." Sokka said as he keeps sharpening his boomerang.

* * *

**Another chapter out! Lo and behold! I hope this really interested you. More will be out soon but not today because I'm having my break. I shall see you guys again in the next chapter so take care until then. See ya later!****  
**


	24. Trio under the sea

Chapter 24: Trio under the sea

The Gummi ship begin flying after being eaten by Monstro and during Chris continues teaching Katara Hung Ga and Southern Praying Mantis along with his magic and after few minutes of flying the trio stop at a world that looks like it's underwater.

"Okay, guys. Get ready to land." Donald said.

"Land where? In the sea? We'll drown if we do." Katara said.

"She's right." Chris said.

"You guys forgot I'm a mage. Just leave it to me." Donald said and he casts his magic to enter the world.

The trio are transported into underwater and their appearances have changed with Katara still having her upper body but she's shirtless and is wearing a white bra while her lower body has a light blue dolphin tailfin with white marks while Chris still has his upper body but he's shirtless and his lower body is a black and blue shark tailfin while Donald still has his upper body but his legs are light blue octopus tentacles with a yellow bottom while Goofy has a body of a sea turtle with a green shell and black flippers. Katara tries to swim while Chris stays where he is while Donald is upsdie down crossing his arms while Goofy also tries to swim and they see a girl with red hair, wearing a purple bra, and has a green fish tailfin and a yellow fish with blue stripes, blue flippers, and a blue tailfin swimming their way.

"Come on, Sebastian." The girl said turning to a small red crab.

"Ariel, wait! Don't leave me behind!" The crab named Sebastian said trying to keep up with the girl named Ariel but then stops to where Donald is and he hides behind Ariel.

"Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like they're one of them." Ariel said looking at trio and turns to the fish. "Right, Flounder?" She asked the fish named Flounder.

"I don't know. There's something weird about them." Flounder said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked and Ariel swims to Katara looking her.

"Well they are a little different." Ariel said swimming around Katara. "Where are you from?" She asked.

"We're from an ocean very far away." Katara answered. "And we're not really use to these waters." She said laughing nervously.

"Oh, I see. Sebastian can show you how we swim around here." Ariel said and Sebastian is shocked when he heard this.

"Ariel! Your father would not like that idea!" Sebastian said but Ariel shakes her head.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Ariel said.

"Hey wait! Where's Ty Lee?" Flounder asked.

"I'm coming!" A voice said and it's Ty Lee who is wearing a dark pink bra and her lower body is a light pink fish tailfin and she's swimming to where the trio is but then she sees Katara. "You!" Ty Lee said.

"Never I'd see you here, Circus freak!" Katara said with hostility.

"Thanks for the compliment, Water witch!" Ty Lee replied.

"Whatever the reason you're here, it can't be good." Katara said.

"My presence here is none of your business." Ty Lee replied.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Ariel asked.

"Yes. She's from the same ocean I'm from and we don't really see eye to eye." Ty Lee answered.

"That's because you're hard to trust." Katara said. "I'm sorry about this, Ariel. My friends and I would love to learn how to swim here." She said.

"Great. Sebastian..." Ariel was cut off by Sebastian.

"Alright, alright. I'll teach them." Sebastian said. "Now here's how you'll swim around here. I want you to try and follow Flounder." He said and the trio start following Flounder while swimming up and down to get to him. "Good job. Now let's move on to self defense..." Sebastian then hears Ariel's call.

"Sebastian!" Ariel called and she points at the jellyfish like creatures.

"Heartless!" Donald said.

"They're here too?" Goofy said and Sebastian and Flounder swim to a clam.

"Class is over. Good luck!" Sebastian said going into the clam and Ariel swims to a different area.

"We'd better be careful." Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

"I'll help." Ty Lee said.

"We don't want or need your help!" Katara snapped.

"Well I didn't ask for your permission!" Ty Lee shot back.

"Watch out you two." Chris said.

The Heartless attack with their tentacles but Katara attacks with er Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy spins his new shell while Chris uses Tai Chi style while Ty Lee throws some quick jabs but then a Heartless comes behind Ty Lee and attacks but Katara casts Triple Blizzara to get of rid of it.

"What's wrong with you?! Why didn't you do anything?!" Katara snapped.

"Sorry! I didn't see it come behind me!" Ty Lee yelled.

"Girls!" Chris said as more jellyfish Heartless appear.

Katara casts Thunder Shot while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Charge while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Ty Lee quick jabs followed by a finger strike and the trio defeat the Heartless and Ariel swims back while Sebastian and Flounder leave the clam.

"Good to see you guys okay." Chris said.

"Those creatures followed us here." Ariel said.

"Oh, no! They might be coming for the palace too!" Sebastian said.

"We'd better get back then." Ariel said.

"But what if more come?" Flounder asked nervously.

"We can help you." Katara said.

"Really?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah." Chris answered.

"Thank you." Ariel said.

"So which way is the palace?" Katara asked.

"These markers tell which way. Just follow them." Ariel said.

"Great. Let's go!" Ty Lee said.

"YOU stay here!" Katara said.

"Again, I didn't ask for your approval!" Ty Lee said.

"I don't care! We can get to palace without you." Katara said.

"You're not the queen of the sea! I'm going because I want to!" Ty Lee yelled.

"Fine! But we're not letting you out of our sight!" Katara yelled pointing her finger at Ty Lee who lets out a snort.

"What's with them?" Donald asked.

"Did they had a fight when they met?" Goofy asked.

"Maybe, but we'll figure this out later. C'mon, let's get to the palace." Chris said.

The trio start swimming their way to the palace following the markers that point which direction and Heartless appear but the trio including Ariel fight them off and continue to the palace and they later arrive at a city that Ariel calls Atlantica and more Heartless show up but Katara throws ice daggers while Ty Lee quick jabs and they follow Ariel to the palace but then Heartless start following them but a lightning strike destroys them.

"That was too close." A voice said and Ariel and the trio swim to the throne room and they see a merman with white hair and beard, wearing a crown, has a blue fish tailfin, and is carrying a trident. "As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures in this palace." The merman said and he looks at Ariel.

"Daddy." Ariel said.

"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!" The merman said. "Strange creatures lurk outside." He added as the trio look at him.

"Ahem! You see before you the king of the seas! His Majesty, King Triton!" Sebastian announced.

"And who are they?" Triton asked looking at the trio.

"They're the ones who helped us fight of those creatures." Ariel answered.

"They don't look familiar." Triton said.

"We're all from an ocean very far away." Katara said.

"Yep. We just came to find the Keyhole." Goofy said and it shocked both Ty Lee and Triton.

"The what?!" Triton asked.

"What's that?" Ariel asked.

"Well it's..." Goofy was cut off by Triton.

"There's no such thing! Certainly not here!" Triton said.

"But, Daddy..." Ariel was cut off by Triton.

"Ariel! Not another word! You are not to leave the palace! Is that clear?" Triton asked and Ariel was about to say something but then swims away.

"Ariel, wait!" Katara said as she and the others swim after her.

"Perhaps I'm being too strict. I'm just concern for her safety." Triton said.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But now I'm quite curious about this Keyhole." Sebastian said swimming to Triton who stops him.

"That need not concern you, Sebastian." Triton said. "Now do you have anything to report?" He asked.

"It's just as you suspected, Your Majesty. Those creatures seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto." Sebastian informed.

"I knew it! That sea witch is up to no good again. I see that exile from the palace has taught her nothing." Triton said.

"Yes, Your Majesty. She poses serious danger." Sebastian said.

"And told YOU to keep Ariel away from such danger, did I not?" Triton asked.

"But, Your Majesty..." Sebastian stops talking.

The trio leave the palace and Atlantica and they follow Ariel out of the city.

"Hey, wait!" Donald called and Ariel turns to the trio.

"I'm sorry. My father is like that sometimes." Ariel said.

"It's no big deal." Katara said.

"So what now?" Goofy asked.

"Well I want to show you guys my grotto." Ariel said pointing at the small rock on the wall. "It's that way." She said leading them to the rock and she opens it allowing the trio to enter the cave and there they see items all around the cave and start looking at them. "This is my collection that Flounder and I found from the outside world." Ariel explained. "Someday I'd like to go to the outside world and see what's out there. Isn't that strange?" She asked.

"No. Not at all. I used to feel the same way." Chris said.

"Yeah me too." Katara said.

"Used to?" Ariel asked.

"I mean I still do." Chris said and Katara nods.

"Hey why don't I help you guys look for that Keyhole you mentioned?" Ariel suggested. "Since you guys helped me, I'd want to help too." She said.

"That's really nice of you, but your father said..." Katara was cut off by Ariel.

"Don't worry about him. He just treats me like a little girl. He never lets me do anything. He just...he just doesn't understand." Ariel said and unknowing to her Sebastian is behind an item listening.

"Okay you can help. It's just that we want you to be careful." Katara said.

"Don't worry. With you guys with me, we'll be okay." Ariel said smiling.

_"Now what am I suppose to do? I can't just take Ariel with the water witch and her friends here now! I don't think I want to take her and find the Keyhole anymore because Ariel is way nicer to me and being around her is WAY better than being around Azula." _Ty Lee said in her mind. "Katara, listen..." Ty Lee was cut off by Katara.

"What do you want?" Katara asked with hostility.

"Look about our frequent encounters..." Ty Lee was cut off by Katara.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. If you want to be with us, fine. Just stay out of my way and stay away from me." Katara said swimming out of the grotto and the others follow her.

Unknowing to them two green eels swim around the grotto spying on the trio.

"That blasted Ty Lee has not reported anything to me yet. She's probably fooling around as usual. But it matters not because those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole." A female voice said watching a projection of the trio. "The girl can be quite useful and I've got the Heartless on my side." She added. 'Triton, my old friend, your day is soon coming." The female voice said and laughs evilly and it's revealed to be a woman with purple skin, white hair, black octopus tentacles with a purple bottom, and makeup.

Meanwhile the trio see a dolphin being attacked by the Heartless so Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Poison while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Chris uses Baguazhang while Ariel spiral attacks while Ty Lee spin attacks and the trio defeat the Heartless and the dolphin swims to the cave and it prompts the trio to follow it and they do and when they get to the the dolphin it allows them to get on it and it takes them through the rough currents and it takes the trio a shipwreck area.

"I wonder if there's anything here." Ariel said as she swims to the shipwreck and the trio follow but Katara feels something isn't right.

"Is something wrong, Katara?" Chris asked.

"No. Nothing." Katara said and they swim to the ship.

The trio look around the ship and they see a treasure chest but by the time they get to it a big grey shark bashes in and starts biting but Katara attacks with her Keyblade forcing it to leave and Katara opens the chest and it's a crystal trident and Ariel finds it beautiful so she takes it and they leave the ship and head back to the grotto but the the shark comes and attacks the trio but Katara casts Triple Blizzara while Chris casts Thunder Shot but the shark bites again but Ty Lee quick jabs at it while Goofy bashes with his shield but then shark swipes its tailfin but Ariel casts Aero on the trio and Donald casts Gravity but the shark rams at it.

"I think I have an idea." Katara said. "Hey! Shark! Over here!" Katara said making a stupid dance and the shark charges at her but she swims away and she swims through the hole of the anchor and the shark still follows Katara until it gets stuck in the hole of the anchor.

"Nice job, Katara." Goofy said.

"C'mon. Back to the grotto." Ariel said and they return to her grotto.

Ariel places the crystal trident on an opened trident shaped hole on the wall she thinks it fits perfectly.

"I think your grotto's complete now." Katara said.

"We need to continue..." Chris was cut off by a voice.

"Ariel! You disobeyed me again!" A voice said and it's Triton. "I told you not to leave the palace!" Triton said and then sees the crystal trident and raises his trident.

"Daddy, no!" Ariel shouted but Triton destroys the crystal trident. "H-how could you?" Ariel asked as she swims away and Triton turns to Katara.

"Young lady, you are not from another ocean. You're from another WORLD, aren't you?" Triton said and Katara is shocked. "Then you must be the Keybearer." He said.

"How did you know?" Katara asked.

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't even know your dorsal fin from your tail." Triton said. "As the Keybearer, you should already know that you cannot meddle in the affairs of other worlds." He added.

"I do know that, but..." Katara was cut off by Triton.

"You have violated this principle. The Keybearer shatters peace and brings ruin." Triton said.

"Not true." Chris said.

"Aw, Katara ain't like that." Goofy said.

"Yeah. She helps people." Donald said.

"I thank you all for saving my daughter, but there is no room in my ocean for you or your key." Triton said as he leaves the grotto and Katara looks at her Keyblade.

"I don't cause destruction. I try to help people when they need it." Katara said.

"Don't let him bother you. We know you're a good kid." Chris said.

"Katara..." Ty Lee was cut off by Katara.

"Leave me alone, Ty Lee." Katara said coldly.

"I'll go look for Ariel." Ty Lee said as she leaves the grotto.

Meanwhile at a cave Ariel is on the ground crying after what Triton did and Ty Lee enters the cave.

"There you are." Ty Lee said. "I'll admit, what your dad did was kind of unfair." She said but Ariel keeps crying and the two eels from before enter the room.

"My, my. The poor child suffers from deep sorrow." One of the eels said as they swim to the two girls.

"If only there was something we can do." The other eel said.

"Wait. Maybe she can be of some help." The one eel said.

"Yes. She can of some help to you." The other eel said.

"Who're you talking about?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, she can really help you." The one eel said.

"She'd make all your dreams come true." The other eel said and black smoke appears.

"Ursula can help." The eels said at the same time and the woman comes out of the smoke.

"You called, my dear?" The woman asked.

"You're Ursula? Well I was just wondering if..." Ariel was cut off by Ursula.

"Now don't you worry. Helping others is what I live for." Ursula said. "Now let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends Ty Lee and Katara came from another world." Ursula said.

"What?" Ariel asked.

"But Katara had some special help and it was that mysterious key and Ty Lee got here by encountering those strange creatures." Ursula said.

"Do you really need to tell her this?" Ty Lee asked and Ariel hangs her head down.

"Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special too." Ursula said.

"Really?" Ariel asked.

"Yes. Now listen carefully." Ursula said.

"Sorry, Ariel, but this is my mission." Ty Lee said to herself.

The trio leave the grotto and decide to continue searching for that Keyhole.

"Do ya think the Keyhole is in the palace?" Donald asked.

"I don't think going there is a good idea after what Triton said." Katara said.

"He may be king, but he's not our king. Let's go take a quick look at the city." Chris said.

"Okay." Katara said and they go to Atlantica.

At the palace Ariel and Ty Lee enter the throne room and they don't see Triton and they look for the trident.

"That Keyhole should in the palace somewhere." Ty Lee said.

"Yes. Now then, child. If you can get us there without your daddy knowing, I can help you get to those other worlds you long for." Ursula said.

The trio arrive at the city and they head to the palace to see if the Keyhole is there somewhere but Heartless appear but Katara casts Blizzara and they get to the palace but then they hear something.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"It must be from the palace. Come on." Katara said as they head to the palace.

Meanwhile at the palace Ursula has the trident while Triton is on the throne injured after Ty Lee quick jabbed him a few times and Ursula laughs evilly.

"The trident is mine at last! We couldn't have done it without your help, my dear." Ursula said.

"Ursula, no! I didn't want this!"Ariel said. "How could you do something like this, Ty Lee? I thought you were my friend!" She said.

"I'm sorry, Ariel, but I had to do what I was assigned to do." Ty Lee said.

"Indeed. Besides aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders?" Ursula asked. "Oh, that's right! We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey...to the dark world of the Heartless!" She said.

"We cannot find the Keyhole." The one eel said.

"The Keyhole is not here." The other eel said.

"What?!" Ursula asked and then hears the trio coming.

"Uh oh. It's them." Ty Lee said.

"Doesn't matter. They're too late." Ursula said as she, Ty Lee, and eels disappear before the trio could reach them.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Ursula and Ty Lee stole the trident." Ariel answered.

"I knew Ty Lee would be up to no good!" Katara said.

"The trident must be returned." Triton said.

"That's what we're doing." Katara said.

"Let's go." Donald said as they leave but Ariel stops them.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Ariel said.

"We'll stop Ursula and Ty Lee. Look after your father." Chris said.

"But it's my fault that my father is hurt. I have to help. Please." Ariel said.

"Okay. You can help." Katara said.

"I'll go too!" Sebastian said.

"Come on." Chris said.

"Wait. To defeat Ursula, you must use magic on her cauldron since she uses her own magic on it." Triton said.

"Thanks. Let's get going." Katara said as they leave the palace.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you! I hope you all loved this! Another chapter will be out later today probably. I'll see you guys then. Take care and goodbye!**


	25. Battle against Ursula

Chapter 25: Battle against Ursula

The trio find their way to Ursula is and they find the dolphin who takes them back to the shipwreck area and they explore around to find out where Ursula is at and Katara discovers a rock.

"That rock can probably lead us somewhere." Katara said.

"Allow me." Chris said as he combines Earth magic with Hung Ga style and destroys the rock.

"Let's get in." Ariel said and the trio enter the cave.

The trio explore the cave to find Ursula and while looking they see a creepy looking cave but they enter anyway and start exploring but see creepy looking worms on the bottom of but they pay no mind and continue finding Ursula and they enter a different area and they find Ursula, Ty Lee, and Ursula's eels and Ursula couldn't believe that the trio found her.

"How dare you intrude here!" Ursula said.

"Shut your mouth, witch!" Chris replied.

"Yeah! You can't run!" Donald said.

"Your time has come, witch!" Sebastian said and Ursula comes down and gets ready for battle scaring Donald and Goofy.

"You hardly scare me." Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

"We're taking the trident back." Ariel said.

"Flotsam! Jetsam!" Ursual calls and Flotsam and Jetsam come to her side. "Let's destroy those fools! Ty Lee, guard the trident." She said as she throws a potion into her cauldron.

With a nod from Chris Katara Triple Fira on the cauldron but Flotsam and Jetsam attempt to attack her but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Chris and Ariel distract Ursula allowing Katara to cast Triple Blizzara but Ursula attacks Katara and then throws another potion but Chris and Ariel distract her again allowing Katara to cast Blizzara and after casting enough spells on the cauldron it lets out a huge blast stunning Ursula and her eels.

"Good job, Katara." Chris said.

"Let's get her." Donald said.

Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ariel attacks with her tailfin but then Ursula recovers and then heals her eels and the she spin attacks at the trio all around the area until she stops spinning and takes two potions.

"You fools won't stop me!" Ursula said as she throws two potions in the cauldron.

Katara casts Fira on the cauldron but Flotsam and Jetsam swipe at her but Chris casts Aero on her and he cast Thunder Shot on the two eels while Donald casts Blizzara but Jetsam attacks back while Flotsam swipes his tail but Ariel spiral attacks while Goofy uses Tornado but Ursula throws another potion into the cauldron but Katara casts Blizzara but Ursula throws another potion into the cauldron.

"Try and avoid this!" Ursula said as she casts a spell on the cauldron causing it to throw multiple fireballs at the trio.

"Watch out!" Katara said as the fireballs are still being shot and Ursula throws another potion.

Katara and Chris cast Triple Blizzara on the cauldron but Flotsam and Jetsam attack them but Ariel casts Thunder on the eels but Ursula spin attacks her but Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Charge but Ursula throws another potion in the cauldron and Katara casts Fira on the cauldron making the cauldron unleash another huge blast stunning Ursula and her eels again.

"Now's our chance!" Katara said.

"Let's get her." Ariel said.

Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ariel attacks with her tailfin but Ursula recovers again, heals her eels, and then spin attacks the trio but they dodge her attacks and after her spin attack she throws another potion into the cauldron and Katara casts Triple Fira but Flotsam and Jetsam attack her but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Thunder but Ursula throws another potion into the cauldron and Katara casts Blizzara but Ursula attacks Katara but Ariel and Chris stop her but Ursula throws another potion.

"You won't survive this!" Ursula said as she casts a spell on the cauldron causing it to spew whirlpools all over attacking the trio.

After the whirlpool attack Ursula throws another potion into the cauldron and Katara and Chris cast Triple Fira into the cauldron while Donald and Goofy deal Flotsam and Jetsam while Ariel distracts Ursula who spin attacks her but Chris uses Southern Praying Mantis style but Ursula throws another potion into the cauldron and Katara casts Blizzara and after casting more spells the cauldron unleashes another blast on Ursula and her eels.

"Impossible!" Ursula said.

"Now hand over the trident." Donald said.

"Fools!" Ursula said as she takes the trident. "I'll give you something from its power! Say goodbye!" Ursula the charges the trident's power and aims at the trio who get ready for the attack.

"No!" Ty Lee said as she swims behind Ursula and yanks her hair before she shot the trident causing her to miss the trio and blast Flotsam and Jetsam instead and the two eels disintegrate and it shocked Ursula.

"My babies!" Ursula said and turns to Ty Lee. "How dare you do this!" She yelled.

"I won't let you hurt them anymore, you hag!" Ty Lee said.

"Now you know it's over." Katara said.

"Not by a long shot!" Ursula said as she swims into the hole. "You'll all pay for this!" She added.

"She still has the trident." Ariel said.

"We're gonna get it back." Ty Lee said. "I'll help you." She added.

"What made you do that?" Katara asked.

"Even though I was doing what I was suppose to do, being around Ariel and being around you guys showed me what actual friendship really is and during your fight with Ursula I chose between stopping her or keep helping her and now I'm going to help Ariel set things right." Ty Lee answered.

"Okay, fine. I hope this isn't a trick." Katara said and she sees something and it allows the trio to use Mermaid Kick.

"It should help us get through those currents." Chris said.

"Yeah it should. C'mon." Katara said as they leave Ursula's lair.

The trio start finding Ursula until Katara sees her swimming to the currents and entering a cave and the trio follow her to the cave and they arrive at the oepn ocean and the trio chase Ursula through the open ocean until Ursula sees this.

"Give us the trident!" Katara demanded.

"Never!" Ursula replied.

"You have nowhere else to go." Donald said.

"He's right." Goofy said.

"The trident is mine now! Don't bother taking it from me!" Ursula said.

"If you hand over the trident, then we'll just take it by force." Katara said.

"You insolent fools! I rule the seas now!" Ursula said and unleashes smoke on the bottom.

"Oh, no." Ariel said.

"What's she doing?" Ty Lee asked and Ursula grows huge.

"This isn't good." Chris said.

"The sea and all its spoils. BOW TO MY POWER!" Giant Ursula shouted and the trio swim up and they see how huge Ursula is. "Now I'll crush you!" She said.

"We'll see about that." Katara said.

Giant Ursula swipes the trident at the trio but the trio dodge the attack but the lightning appears above them but they avoid the lightning strikes and Katara casts Triple Blizzara but Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs but they dodge the attack and Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Ty Lee throw quick jabs while Donald casts Gravity but Giant Ursula opens her mouth and tries to inhale the trio but they swim as fast as they can and Katara casts Thunder Shot while Goofy uses Charge while Donald casts Thunder while Ariel spiral attacks but Giant Ursula eats a lightning bolt and breathes lightning at the trio but they dodge the lightning attack and Chris uses Hung Ga while Katara attacks with her Keyblade.

"INSOLENT LITTLE FOOLS! YOU DARE TO STRIKE ME?!" Giant Ursula shouted as she swipes the trident again but Ty Lee quick jabs while Ariel attacks with her tailfin.

Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs at the two but Katara casts Cure on them and Donald casts Fira while Goofy bashes with his shield but Giant Ursula breathes lightning but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Katara casts Thunder Shot while Ariel spiral attacks but Giant Ursula inhales again but the trio swim as fast as possible and then Ty Lee spin attacks while Donald whacks with his staff while Chris casts Gravity but Giant Ursula breathes lightning and then swipes with the trident but Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel casts Thunder but Giant Ursula inhales but Katara casts Triple Fira and the three fireballs get into her mouth.

"Nice job." Ty Lee said.

"NOW I'M ANGRY! TIME TO TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT!" Giant Ursula shouted as she summons giant lightning bolts and struck the trio but Katara, Donald, and Ariel cast Cure.

"That attack's pretty dangerous." Katara said.

"We'd better watch out for it." Goofy said.

Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs at the trio but Ty Lee quick jabs followed by a tailfin attack but Giant Ursula grabs Ty Lee with one of her tentacles and attempts to squeeze her but Katara attacks the tentacle with her Keyblade and frees Ty Lee.

"You helped me." Ty Lee said.

"Don't thank me." Katara said.

"I should." Ty Lee said.

Giant Ursula swipes the trident at Katara but Ty Lee attacks with her tailfin while Ariel spiral attacks while Goofy bashes with his shield but Giant Ursula uses the trident's power to summon the huge lightning bolts again but the trio dodge the attack and Chris casts Fira while Donald casts Thunder but Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Ariel attacks with her tailfin but Giant Ursula breathes lightning but Chris casts Thunder Shot but Giant Ursula summons more huge lightning bolts at the trio but Katara casts Triple Blizzara while Ty Lee quick jabs but Giant Ursula inhales the trio but Katara casts Fira.

"THIS WON'T BE PRETTY!" Giant Ursula shouted as she summons huge lightning bolts again but they dodge.

Giant Ursula breathes lightning but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris uses Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge while Ty Lee spin attacks followed by a finger strike while Ariel casts Thunder but Giant Ursula swipes the trident but Katara and Chris uses Tai Chi style while Ariel spiral attacks but Giant Ursula summons huge lightning bolts but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris uses Baguazhang while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ariel attacks with her tailfin while Ty Lee multi quick jabs and the trio deliver thei final attack on Giant Ursula who starts being destroyed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Giant Ursula then gets destroyed by a beam of light and the beam reveals to be the trident.

"Yes!" Ty Lee said.

"Let's bring this back to Triton." Katara said.

The trio return to the palace and give it to Triton and even though it's over Ariel still feels guilty for helping Ursula and Ty Lee feels the same thing.

"Daddy..." Ariel stops talking.

"King Triton, we're REALLY sorry." Ty Lee said.

"Please don't be angry with them." Katara said.

"No, it's my fault. You followed Ursula because I wouldn't let you follow your heart." Triton said. "When you found that crystal, I had to destroy it." He added.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"Because it has the power to reveal the Keyhole. The Keyhole is very dangerous and it must be kept away at all costs." Triton answered.

"But..." Katara was cut off by Triton.

"Keybearer, I have one more request. Seal the Keyhole. My trident also has the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?" Triton asked.

"Of course I will. That's what I had in mind from the start." Katara answered.

"Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?" Ariel asked.

"You know this better than anyone. It's in your grotto." Triton said.

"Let's get going." Chris said.

"Before you go, take these as thanks." Triton said giving Katara Thundra magic.

The trio head to Ariel's grotto and they use the trident's power to reveal the Keyhole and Katara uses her Keyblade to lock it saving Atlantica from destruction.

"That's that." Katara said.

"Katara..." Ty Lee was cut off by Katara.

"It's okay, Ty Lee. I guess I should forgive you after helping us get the trident back." Katara said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for everything. I hope that one day we can be friends." Ty Lee said.

"I'm we are now that we saved the sea." Katara said.

"Tell me, Katara. What's your world like?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry for lying to you." Katara said.

"Me too. I'm also sorry for helping Ursula and hurting your father." Ty Lee said.

"It's okay. Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, I can too. So many places I want to see. I know I'll get there someday." Ariel said. "I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it." She added.

"Well if you do find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it." Sebastian said.

Meanwhile in the dark room Ozai, Azula, and Maleficent turn off the projection of the trio.

"Another comrade lost at the hands of those fools. What a pity." Azula said. "I can't believe Ty Lee has betrayed us like this. She will soon answer for her crimes against us." She added.

"They are getting stronger while in other worlds and that Waterbender brat and her friends must have made Ty Lee turn against us." Ozai said. "It matters not. They will fall to the darkness either way." He added.

"It's a shame that the princess they are with aren't one of the Princesses of Heart." Maleficent said.

"That was why Ty Lee was there. To be sure if that mermaid was one of the Princess, but I suppose she's not." Azula said. "We have eight Princesses of Heart including Yin." She added.

"Correct, Azula. However one more Princess of Heart is still somewhere. I want you to keep hunting for her." Ozai said.

"I will. I have a question. Are you sure that Yin is one of the Princesses of Heart?" Azula asked.

"Indeed." Maleficent answered. "Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Just curious. Yin doesn't look like a princess type. I know I'm not the last Princess of Heart, but soon she will hide no longer." Azula said as she leaves the room.

"Our plan is moving swiftly." Maleficent said.

"Yes. Once the last Princess of Heart is within our grasp, our goal will finally be realized and no one will stop us." Ozai said.

Meanwhile back at the grotto Ariel gives Katara items.

"I hope I see you again." Ariel said.

"I hope so too." Katara said. "Ty Lee, are you gonna stay here?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm happy to be here and it's way better than being around Azula. Her aura is as dark as ever and this place is making my aura pinker." Ty Lee said. 'I'll see you around okay, Katara? Also can you be on the lookout for Mai? She's probably somewhere else." She added.

"I will." Katara said.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. C'mon." Katara said and the trio return to the Gummi ship and they revert back to their normal forms and they start their way to the next world.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you as promised. I hope you're enjoying this so far. More will be out soon. I shall see you in the next chapter. See you then, take care, and good day!****  
**


	26. Welcome to Halloween Town

Chapter 26: Welcome to Halloween Town

The Gummi ship continues to fly until the trio sees another world that looks like a pumpkin with a face, a creepy looking town on the top, and a creepy looking tower on the bottom and they decide to depart from the ship as Katara tells them to be careful and they agree. The trio enter to what looks like a very creepy yard with red skies, dead trees, dead grass, pumpkins on the top of fences, and fog is spewing all over the place and the trio's appearances change as well just like in Atlantica except they now look like monsters with Katara still looks human but is dressed as a witch with blood red eyes, wearing a black hat but the top part of the hat is floating and has a pumpkin on the top of the hat, wearing a black and blue sleeveless dress, black and red stockings on her legs, azure fingerless gloves, crimson boots, and a black cat tail while Chris has red horns on his forehead, bloodshot red eyes, big demon wings on his back with the front of the wings being dark blue while the back wings are black, wearing a black and blue torn up trench coat with nothing under it and the right side is sleeveless while the left side is short sleeved and has the key symbol on the back of his trench coat, a black fingerless glove on his right hand, a red chain on his left arm, black pants with dark green chains on both legs, and has stitches under his left eye while Donald looks like a mummy and has bandages wrapped all over his body but has no stomach and his left arm is missing while Goofy has crazy eyes, a small pumpkin on his nose, wearing a yellow and orange torn up outfit, torn green pants, and has a bolt on his head and the trio believe it was Donald's magic that made them like this and they look around the yard.

"Gawrsh, this place is kinda spooky. I bet the people here are spooky looking too." Goofy said.

"Don't worry. We look spooky too." Donald said.

"And if anyone tries to scare us, we'll scare them back." Chris added.

"We should still be careful. We don't know what this world is capable of." Katara said.

"We'll be okay." Chris said.

The trio start walking around the yard and while going through they see a pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign that says 'Halloween Town' and the trio see large crooked gates and they go through entering to what looks like a haunted town with a fountain that has green water and while looking around they hear an explosion and they see ghost Heartless around town and the trio take out their weapons ready for battle but the Heartless aren't attacking anyone so they put their weapons away and continue exploring until they see other monsters gathering around and they see another monster with an orange face that's smiling, wearing a black top hat, and a black and white coat with a spider on it that says 'Mayor' and he's carrying a megaphone.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for. The master of terror and the king of nightmares: Jack Skellington!" The Mayor announced and and the Heartless introduce the fountain and a skeleton wearing a black suit with a bat shaped bow tie rises from the fountain and makes a pose for his introduction and everyone cheers. "And his faithful new partner, the mistress of knives and the queen of gloom: Mai!" The Mayor announced and a girl with pale skin, bloodshot red eyes, two fangs coming out of her mouth, wearing a black and red sleeveless torn up dress, small bat wings on her back, four spider legs on the lower part of her back, and red blood marks on her face rising from the fountain and she performs a cutthroat pose for her introduction and everyone cheers as well. "Well done, you two! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a huge hit for this year's Halloween!" The Mayor said and the skeleton named Jack gets off the fountain.

"Thank you. Thank you. Mai did a horrible performance as well. Well done, Mai!" Jack said.

"It was nothing really. Just trying to please the crowd." Mai said.

"But the ghosts' movements still need work. They're not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror! I'm gonna go consult the doctor." Jack said. "Mai, would you like to come along?" He offered.

"Sure." Mai answered and she follows Jack.

"While you two do that, I'm going to attend to the decorations." The Mayor said as he leaves for the decorations.

"Halloween?" Katara asked.

"Gee, no wonder everyone's so scary." Goofy said.

"We should follow these two and see what's going on." Chris said.

The trio follow where Jack and Mai are going and they see a tower that looks damaged and enter it and the inside look like a laboratory and the trio see Jack and Mai talking to a scientist in a wheelchair with white skin, eight bolts on his head, wearing a lab coat, black gloves, and black goggles and Mai and the scientist examine a Heartless while Jack reads a big book on a shelf.

"I don't understand what went wrong. Maybe the device was damaged in the explosion." Jack suggested.

"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect." The scientist said.

"Then something else must have went wrong." Mai said and Jack keeps reading.

"Ah ha! I've got it! A Heartless need a heart!" Jack said. "Doctor, do you think we could add that heart to the device?" He asked.

"Of course. A heart's not that complicated." The scientist said taking out a heart with a lock on it.

"What's the first step?" Mai asked.

"To make a heart, first open the container with a lock." Jack read the book and the scientist realizes something.

"We need a key first." The scientist said and Katara has an idea.

"No!" Donald said knowing what Katara is thinking.

"Come on." Katara said.

"Why do you want to unlock it?" Donald asked.

"Think about it. If they succeed, we won't have to fight any Heartless here." Katara said.

"She does have a fair point." Chris said. "But what is it goes wrong?" He asked.

"I just want to see the Heartless dance." Katara said.

"Me too." Goofy said.

"Well I don't. That's just silly." Donald said.

"I think we'll give this a shot." Chris said. "Go ahead, Katara." He added and Katara walks into the lab and uses her Keyblade to unlock the lock.

"My, my. That was amazing." Jack said and looks at Katara. "And you are?" Jack asked.

"Katara." Katara introduced.

"Well done, Katara! Just for that, I want you and your friends to be part of this year's Halloween." Jack said.

"That sounds fun. Thanks." Katara said.

"We're part of Halloween Town now." Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"What are you doing here, Katara?" Mai asked.

"Just thought my friends and I would join this year's Halloween like you." Katara answered. "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"As long as Zuko isn't with you, that's fine." Mai answered.

"Anyway, Jack. Why is this Heartless here?" Katara asked.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently so we decided to have a Heartless Halloween festival this year." Jack answered. "The only problem is that they won't dance like I want to." He added.

"So now we're trying to figure out the problem." Mai said.

"With the help of Dr. Finkelstein." Jack said introducing Dr. Finkelstein. "He's quite a genius." He added.

"Can we continue?" Mai asked.

"Of course. Now then, the next step. Ingredients for a heart." Jack said. 'We have pulse, emotion, terror, fear, hope and despair, and mix all together and we have a heart." Jack said as Dr. Finkelstein pulls the lever mixing the ingredients for the heart making the Heartless rise but then falls down again.

"It failed!" Dr. Finkelstein said and Jack makes a dramatic pose.

"We're probably missing some ingredients." Mai suggested.

"You're right. Let's try adding memory." Dr. Finkelstein said as he opens his head showing his brain and starts scratching it. "Sally?" The doctor called but no response. "Sally!" He calls again but nothing. "Good for nothing girl! I don't know why I bothered creating her!" Dr. Finkelstein closes his head.

"Do you think Sally has the memory we need?" Mai asked.

"Yes. See if you can track her down." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Of course. Katara, would you like to come along?" Jack offered.

"Sure." Katara answered and Donald puts his hands on his hips. "Can you cheer up for once, Donald?" Katara asked.

"Fine." Donald answered.

"Where do you think Sally is?" Chris asked.

"She normally goes to the graveyard. Let's try there." Jack said.

The trio leave the lab but then they see the Mayor and his face is now pale and looks sad.

"Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis!" The Mayor said.

"What's wrong?' Jack asked.

"The Heartless are completely out of control! They're attacking everyone! We can't stop them!" The Mayor explained.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Donald said to Katara.

"Maybe our device triggered something. Don't you worry, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about." Jack said and Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot.

"What did I just say?" Katara asked.

"Sorry." Donald said.

"Nice job keeping him in line." Mai said.

"Guess we'll have to do some fightin'." Goofy said.

The trio go back to town and they see the Heartless attacking everything so the trio attack with Katara attacking with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Chris uses Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald casts Sleep while Goofy uses Tornado while Jack casts Thunder while Mai throws her knives but more Heartless show up and attack but Katara casts Zero Gravity allowing Donald to cast Stop while Jack casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Charge while Mai throws daggers and the trio defeat the Heartless and make their way to the graveyard.

"This is it. The graveyard. Sally should here somewhere." Jack said.

"More Heartless might be here too. Let's be on the lookout." Katara said and the trio nod.

The Heartless appear again and attack the trio but Katara throws water discs while Chris casts Poison while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy bashes with his shield while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Mai throws a knife and the Heartless are defeated and then something rising from a grave and it's a ghost dog with a glowing nose.

"Hello, Zero. Have you seen Sally?" Jack asked and Zero goes to another gave and they hear a gasp and they see a woman with red hair, pale skin with stitches, and is wearing green, yellow, and orange rags for clothes. "There you are, Sally." Jack said.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" Sally asked.

"No. Everything is going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever." Jack said. "What we need is your memory." He added.

" Memory? You mean this?" Sally asked showing him a wilted flower.

"That's perfect! Thank you." Jack said taking the flower.

"Um, Jack? Why don't you come up with something else? There's still time." Sally said.

"Nothing can beat what I got planned." Jack said. "Once I give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're gonna love it!" Jack said.

"I hope that means the Heartless won't attack anymore." Katara said.

"Don't count on that." Donald said.

"You'll never know." Goofy said.

"I just hope nothing ruins this Halloween festival." Mai said.

"I hope not either, but you'll never know something might mess it up." Chris said. "C'mon. Let's go give this to the doctor." He added and the trio leave the graveyard and Sally follows in concern.

After the trio left there's giggling being heard from a tombstone and the lid opens showing three children wearing Halloween costumes jumping out of the tombstone.

"Lock!" One boy with red hair, wearing a devil costume, and a devil mask said.

"Shock!" A girl with split hair, wearing a witch costume, and a witch mask said.

"Barrel!" Another boy with green hair, wearing a skeleton costume with mutant feet, and a skeleton mask said and the three huddle together.

"Did you guys hear that?" Lock asked.

"Yeah. A heart. What do we do?" Barrel asked.

"Gosh! You really are stupid! What do you think?" Shock asked.

"Oh, right! We tell Oogie Boogie." Barrel said and they laugh leaving the graveyard.

The trio return to the lab and they give Doctor Finkelstein memory for the heart.

"Excellent! There's another ingredient and it's surprise. Go see the Mayor at the cemetery." Dr. Finkelstein said.

Meanwhile Lock, Shock, and Barrel tell about the heart and they huddle together shaking in fear as a monster that is a pale sack with arms, legs, and holes eyes and mouth laughs.

"A heart? That bonehead Jack is really making a heart?" The sack monster asked. "Well I'd be jiggered. That works for me!" He added. "Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on...well I got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless! I'll also make that Mai girl pay turning against me during her mission!" The sack monster said as he laughs.

The trio head for the cemetery to find the Mayor and they find him next to a big pumpkin.

"Ah, you're here!" The Mayor said.

"What do we need to do?" Goofy asked.

"It's simple. Ghosts come out of the gravestones and you need to remember what order of the tombstone the ghosts come out of." The Mayor explained.

"No problem." Katara said.

"However, if you don't get it right, you're in for a surprise." The Mayor said.

The trio go to the tombstones and they see what ghost comes out of the tombstone and they get the order right and then they hear an explosion.

"Excellent! Now go look at the pumpkin!" The Mayor said and the trio walk over to the pumpkin and it's destroyed and they get the surprise ingredient and they head back to town.

The trio return to the lab and they give surprise to the doctor.

"Good. The heart should be complete now." Dr. Finkelstein said. "It must work this time." He added as he goes to the device but then Barrel trips the doctor making him lose the heart and Lock catches it.

"We got it!" Lock said as he, Shock, and Barrel leave.

"Those little hooligans stealing my work!" Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Come on." Katara said as they go after the three pranksters but they don't see them. "Great. We lost them." Katara said.

"Not for long." Jack said as he taps his leg and Zero comes to him. "Zero, go after them." Jack commanded and Zero goes after the three kids.

"They can't be this far." Mai said.

"Let's hurry." Jack said.

The trio arrive at the graveyard and they see the pranksters on a walking bathtub walking up a curly hill so they go to the curly hill area but Heartless show up again but Katara casts Thundara while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Charge while Jack slides at them while Mai throws daggers but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara throws ice daggers while Mai throws four knives while Jack casts Thunder while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and the Heartless are defeated and they walk up the curly hill making it go straight allowing them to cross it and they arrive at the gates but then Heartless appear but Katara freezes them and then attacks with her Keyblade defeating them and they arrive at a huge manor.

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack said.

"Oogie Boogie?"Goofy asked.

"He's an evil bag of bugs who wants Halloween Town for himself and so he tries to get rid of me to do it." Jack explained.

"I couldn't stand that loser. Which was why I decided to just forget about my mission for Azula on helping him and just stay at Halloween Town." Mai said.

"Oogie must have sent those kids to take the heart so he can try and control the Heartless and the twon." Chris said.

"We can't let that happen." Katara said.

"No we can't. Let's find those kids before they give it to Oogie." Jack said as they enter the manor.

* * *

**Another chapter in the bag. I hope you enjoyed and this and whatnot. More will be out soon so look forward to that. Take care and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	27. Battle against Oogie Boogie

Chapter 27: Battle against Oogie Boogie

The trio search the manor for the pranksters and they go up the upper level and as they keep searching they see a small hut and assume that Lock, Shock, and Barrel are in there so they enter the hut and they see the pranksters throwing the heart into a hole possibly giving it to Oogie and the pranksters turn to the trio surprised.

"Jack, how'd you find us?" Lock asked.

"Where is the heart?" Jack asked.

"We can't tell you." Shock said.

"And you can't make us." Barrel added.

"We'll see about that." Katara said.

"Uh oh! Run away!" The pranksters run around the playroom.

Mai throws three knives to try and pin them against the wall but the pranksters dodge the knife throw but Katara attacks them with her Keyblade while Chris casts Zero Gravity to lift them but Lock jumps high to get away while Shock spins around while Barrel rolls around but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald whacks with his staff but Lock attacks with his plunger but Chris uses Tai Chi while Jack attacks with his bone fists but Shock attacks with her broom while Barrel shoots little bullets.

"This is getting annoying." Donald said.

"They won't hold still." Mai said.

"We'll make them." Katara said.

Lock jumps high again but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades making him stop jumping and the two manage to catch him while Shock spins around but Donald whacks her making her stop spinning and Jack catches her while Barrel rolls around the room but Goofy bashes with his shield and then catches him but the pranksters escape but Mai throws her knives at the three and pins them against the wall while their masks are taken off and Jack sits them down as if they have time out now.

"Now why did you steal the heart?" Katara asked.

"We were just following orders." Lock answered. "Oogie made us steal the heart." He said.

"It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie about the heart!" Shock said pointing at Barrel.

"B-but you guys..." Barrel was cut off by Shock.

"You should be ashamed!" Shock said to Barrel.

"That means Oogie must have the heart now." Goofy said.

"I can't imagine what would happen if he uses it." Jack said.

"Where's Oogie?" Chris asked.

"He's at his torture chamber, but he doesn't allow anyone in so it's locked." Lock answered.

"How do we unlock it?" Donald asked.

"We can't..." Barrel was cut off by Katara bending water out her pouch and turns it into ice daggers while Mai takes out her knives and the three kids shiver in fear.

"We don't have time for your stupid games! Now talk!" Katara demanded.

"We have a lever that unlocks the door to the chamber." Shock said.

"Where is the lever?" Donald asked.

"Right there." Lock answered pointing at the lever next to him and Katara pulls it.

"You three stay here and I'll decide your punishment later." Jack said and the trio leave the playroom.

"Now all we have to do is find Oogie." Chris said.

"But where could his torture chamber be?" Goofy asked.

"I know where it is. Come on." Jack said as the trio follow Jack.

The trio follow Jack but then Heartless appear but Katara defeats them and move on to find the torture chamber until they find an elevator and it takes them down to an area below the manor and they see a door with a green face on it.

"It that the torture chamber?" Katara asked.

"Yes it is. Now let's take that heart back." Jack said.

The trio enter the chamber that looks like a haunted casino with deadly devices and they see the sack monster holding the heart.

"Jack. How nice for you to drop on by." The sack monster said.

"Oogie Boogie! Give me back the heart!" Jack demanded.

"Or we'll take it by force." Mai said.

"Oh, you want it? Well then come on over and take it!" Oogie said as he eats the heart.

"No way!" Katara said.

"Oh, no!" Jack said.

"That's disgusting!" Donald said and Oogie laughs.

"Now, let's see if I can get their attention! Oh, Heartless!" Oogie called but only two Gargoyle Heartless appear. "This is it?" Oogie asked looking at the Gargoyles and then gets angry. "Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!" Oogie shouted.

"Just give us back the heart." Mai said.

"Not a chance! I'm killing you all!" Oogie yelled and sends the trio to the bottom part of the chamber.

Oogie sends the Gargoyles to attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Jack casts Thunder and they defeat the Heartless and focus on Oogie who throws dice at the trio but they dodge and the dice lands and Oogie sees this.

"BUZZSAW!" Oogie called and a buzzsaw and it starts spinning around the room getting the trio.

After the buzzsaw returns to where it was the trio see buttons glowing and Oogie is running away and Katara has and idea.

"Guys, I think we should press a button where ever Oogie is." Katara said.

"Good idea, Katara." Goofy said.

"Let's try it." Jack said.

The trio follow to where Oogie is and by the time he stops the trio press the button he's on and the trio go up to where Oogie is but Oogie tries to slap them but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris casts Blizzara while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Mai slashes with her knife but Oogie tries to attack back but Katara water whips while Jack slide kicks but Oogie sends the trio back to the bottom part.

"You punks won't make a joke outta me!" Oogie said as he throws more dice.

The dice exploded when they touched the ground but Katara casts Gravity while Donald casts Thundra while Jack casts Fire while Mai throws daggers but Oogie throws normal dice again and when they land on the ground and Oogie summons a different device.

"Slit Wheel!" Oogie said as a scythe wheel starts spinning on the ground but the trio jump over it.

Katara casts Thundra while Chris casts Triple Blizzara while Mai throws knives while Jack casts Fire while Donald casts Gravity and the buttons glow again and Oogie runs away but the trio follow to where he's at and the trio push the button he's at and the trio rise up to reach Oogie who tries to attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing water discs while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Tornado while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Chris combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and strikes while Mai slashes with her knife but Oogie tries to slap but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Chris combines Earth magic with Hung Ga style and attacks but Oogie puts them back to the bottom part.

"You won't get off so easily!" Oogie said throwing more exploding dice but the trio dodge.

Oogie throws normal dice at the trio but Chris casts Reflect and the dice go back at Oogie while Katara throws ice needles at Oogie while Mai throws daggers but Oogie slams on a switch and the scythe wheel comes down and starts bouncing around this time while Oogie throws exploding dice but the trio attempt to avoid his attacks and Donald casts Gravity while Jack casts Thunder but Oogie throws normal dice at the trio and it lands.

"Healing Machine!" Oogie said as he goes to the healing machine and starts healing himself.

"We'll have to get him again after he's recovered." Katara said.

"Goodbye, punks!" Oogie said throwing more exploding dice but then the buttons glow again.

The trio follow to where Oogie is and as he stops the trio press the button he's at and the trio confront Oogie again who tries to slap but Katara uses Hung Ga style while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge while Jack slide kicks while Mai throws knives but Oogie tries to strike back but Katara water whips and then attacks with her Keyblade while Chris uses Baguazhang style while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield while Mai slashes with a dagger while Jack casts Fire but Oogie sends them back to the bottom part.

"I'm getting annoyed at this!" Oogie said as he slams on the switch summoning the scythe wheel again and it starts jumping up and down while Oogie throws exploding dice but the trio dodge his attacks.

Katara throws ice spikes while Mai throws knives while Jack casts Thunder while Donald casts Thundra while but Oogie throws normal dice and then throws exploding dice and when the normal dice lands Wight Knights appear and attack the trio but Katara defeats them and then throws water discs at Oogie while Mai throws daggers and the buttons glow and and Oogie runs away but the trio follow him and they press the button he's at and they get to him again but Oogie slaps them but Katara and Chris attacks with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Mai slashes with a knife.

"I'm not letting you get me!" Oogie said as he tries to attack but Katara sees a string on Oogie's left side and then pulls it while Jack pulls another string on his right side. "No! What're you doing?!" Oogie asked and Katara and Jack pull the strings causing him to be ripped open and bugs are dropped all over the floor and Oogie deflates due to lack of bugs and the trio see the heart.

"So the heart was a failure after all." Jack said sadly.

"What a pity." Mai said.

The trio leave the chamber and cross the bridge to leave the manor to go back to town.

"I'm sorry about the heart." Katara said.

"It's not your fault. I thought it would control the Heartless." Jack said. "Oh, well. Let's just go back..." Jack was cut off by a shaking occurring and the trio turn to see that Oogie has become giant and is now his own house.

"Whoa! How did he get so big?" Katara asked and then sees something. "I think I know now. He's brimming with the power of darkness." Katara said.

"You're right, Katara. He's drawing power from those dark globs." Chris said looking at the purple globs around the manor.

"So we should destroy those things right?" Goofy asked.

"It looks like it." Jack answered.

"Let's get to it!" Donald said.

"Anything to end that filthy sack of maggots." Mai said.

The trio get to the manor and start going for the dark globs but Manor Oogie throws fireballs at the trio but Katara Waterbends to get rid of the fireballs and continue finding the globs and they found one so they start attacking it with Katara attacking with her Keyblade while Chris combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and strikes while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Jack slide kicks while Mai slashes with her knife and they destroy the first glob.

"One down!" Katara said.

"Off to the next one!" Donald said.

The trio go for the next glob but Manor Oogie shakes parts of itself and try to knock them off but they manage to get past and they find the next glob and Katara water whips while Chris casts Triple Fira while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Tornado while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Mai throws daggers and they destroy the second glob and they start searching for the next glob but then Gargoyle Heartless appear.

"Not them! Goofy said.

"Don't worry about them. Let's focus on finding those disgusting globs." Mai said.

The trio find the next glob and Katara uses Tai Chi style while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Charge while Jack casts Blizzard while Mai slashes with her dagger and they destroy the next glob and start searching for more but then Heartless appear again but Katara and Mai defeats them and keep searching until they find another glob but Manor Oogie shoots more fireballs but Katara Waterbends and throws water discs at the next glob while Jack slide kicks destroying it.

"We should have one more glob left." Chris said.

"Let's find it." Katara said.

The trio keep searching for the last glob but Heartless appear to stop them but Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Rocket and they keep searching but Manor Oogie shoots more fireballs but they avoid the fireballs and they found the last glob and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Chris combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and strikes while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Mai throws knives and the trio destroy the last glob and they feel the manor crumbling so they get off the manor in time and they see Manor Oogie crumbling down and being destroyed and the entire manor is in ruins.

"Glad that's over." Goofy said.

"Look." Mai said pointing at another Keyhole on the ground.

Katara uses her Keyblade to lock the Keyhole and saves Halloween Town from doom and they go back to town after what happened.

Meanwhile in the dark room Ozai, Maleficent, and Azula turn off the projection of the trio after their battle.

"I understand that Oogie was suppose to be the weak one, but this getting annoying and boring." Azula said. 'Not to mention Mai has betrayed us just like Ty Lee!" She added.

"Even if they are sealing Keyholes and defeating our comrades, they will still perish." Ozai said.

"Things are still going our way." Maleficent said.

"Father, I would like to deal with them again and show that worthless peasant the meaning of suffering. I'm going to be very merciless when I see her." Azula said.

"Very well, but remember your hunt for the last Princess of Heart is still your assignment." Ozai said.

"Of course." Azula said as she leaves the room.

"Should we send that cloaked figure to hunt for the final Princess of Heart?" Maleficent asked.

"He hasn't reported anything to us recently. I'm beginning to suspect that he's about to betray us that my trust for him is fading." Ozai said.

"I have the same feeling." Maleficent said.

"I must go now. I need to continue deceiving my son and his friend. I also look forward to seeing Zuko on the path to darkness again." Ozai said.

"Very well." Maleficent said.

The trio return to Dr, Finkelstein's lab and they see Sally.

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack asked hanging his head down.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with a next plan for Halloween." Sally said taking Jack's hands. "Next time we'll do it together." She added and Jack smiles at her words and turns to the trio.

"Well I hate to do this, but I'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival. Come visit us anytime, Katara. Next year's Halloween will be the most scariest yet." Jack said.

"Can't wait." Katara said.

"Let's see. Memory, surprise. We added all the ingredients needed for the heart! What is a heart anyway? I can't figure it out what went wrong!" Dr, Finkelstein said.

"Well we're off. We'll see you next Halloween, Jack." Katara said.

"Goodbye, friends. And Happy Halloween!" Jack said.

"Mai, you're staying right?" Katara asked.

"Yes. I'd rather stay here than be around Azula or Zuko." Mai answered. "I'll probably see you around, Katara." She said.

The trio leave the lab and they head back to the Gummi ship and they revert back to their normal forms and they're ready to head to the next world but then an alarm goes off and Chip appears on the screen and he looks worried.

"What's wrong?' Goofy asked.

"Something horrible's going on in another world!" Chip answered and Dale appears.

"Too many Heartless have invaded in that world!" Dale said.

"We'd better go see what's going on." Katara said as she sees the next world. "Is that the world being invaded by the Heartless?" She asked pointing at the world next to Halloween Town.

"Yes! That's it!" Chip answered.

"We need to get there as fast as possible!" Chris said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Donald said and the Gummi starts flying at fast speed.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you guys to read! More will be out soon like always and I hope this is enjoyable so far. I'll be leaving for now so take care and I'll see you guys at the next chapter. Until then see ya later.**


	28. Invasion in the Leaf Village

Chapter 28: Invasion in the Leaf Village

The Gummi ship flies as fast as possible to the next world being invaded by the Heartless and they shoot Heartless ships while still going fast and then trio see a world with a forest and a village and the trio disembark from the ship. The trio arrive at a forest and they explore around to see if any Heartless are here and while exploring Katara sees smoke from the distance.

"That's probably something being caused by the Heartless! That's probably where the invasion is!" Katara said.

"Let's follow that smoke!" Donald said and the trio go to where the smoke is.

The trio hurry to get to the smoke but then Heartless appear and they look like ninjas but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Tornado while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and the trio defeat the Heartless and continue following the smoke and by the time they get close they arrive at a gate and they go through and enter a village but there are destroyed buildings everywhere and so the trio explore to see if Heartless are around.

"Gawrsh, ya think the Heartless are the ones responsible for the attack?" Goofy asked.

"They probably are." Chris said and they see Heartless all over the area.

"Ah ha! Heartless!" Donald said.

"Chip and Dale were right. Those Heartless are responsible." Katara said and they attack the Heartless.

Ninja Heartless throw shurikens at the trio but Katara casts Zero Gravity allowing Donald to cast Garvira while Goofy uses Rocket while Chris uses Hung Ga style but Ninja Heartless attack with katanas but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Sonic Blade while Chris combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and attacks but Ninja Heartless disappear and then reappear behind the trio but Donald casts Sleep allowing Goofy to bash with his shield while Katara water whips and the trio defeat the Heartless.

"There are probably more Heartless around the village." Chris said.

"Let's keep looking." Katara said. "I hope there are people who are okay." She added.

"We'll also check that." Goofy said.

The trio explore around the village and Heartless are still around but the trio defeat them and keep searching for Heartless while also looking out for people to see if anyone is okay in the invasion and as the trio keep looking around they see Heartless attacking what looks like a restaurant and so the trio run there to stop the attack and Katara uses Strike Raid while Chris casts Fira Burst while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Charge but Ninja Heartless throw kunais and then disappear but as they reappear Katara freezes them allowing Chris to combine Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and then strikes while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado and the trio defeat the Heartless and they enter the restaurant to look around to see if anyone's here and they see a boy with blue eyes, spiky blond hair, three whisker like birthmarks on each side of his cheeks, wearing an orange tracksuit with blue shoulder areas, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a headband with a leaf symbol on it on his forehead sitting on the ground and he looks severely injured.

"Oh, no. That boy looks hurt." Katara said walking over to the boy and he notices and takes out a kunai.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The boy shouted pointing his kunai at Katara.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. I want to help you." Katara said trying to calm the boy down but the boy still points his kunai.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The boy shouted. "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM, AREN'T YOU?! THOSE EVIL MONSTERS!?" He asked.

"What? The Heartless? Of course not. We actually fought against them when they were attacking this place." Katara said.

"WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" The boy asked.

"We didn't do anything to your friends. We just got here and we saw the Heartless attacking this village." Katara said. "Please, let me help you. You're hurt and we'll get rid of the Heartless for you. I promise." She added and the boy slowly puts his kunai down and Katara slowly walks over. "I need you to hold still." Katara as she bends water from her pouch and places them on her hands.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" The boy asked.

"She's gonna help you. Do what she says and hold still." Chris said.

Katara places her hands on the boy where ever his body is injured and Katara manages to heal the injured parts of the boy's body and then gets off the boy.

"W-what did you do?" The boy asked.

"I used my Waterbending to heal you." Katara answered. "You should be better now." She said.

"T-thank you. I guess." The boy said.

"You have a name?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto introduced himself. "Who are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Katara and this is Donald, Goofy, and Chris." Katara introduced herself and the trio. "Don't worry, Naruto. We'll get rid of the Heartless for you." Katara said. "We'll also try and find your friends." She added.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Chris asked.

"The last thing I remember was that me and Pervy Sage were off to find Sasuke and Hinata when I heard they disappear from the village and we left to find them, but we didn't have any luck, but we didn't give up. We kept looking all around for them to see if they're somewhere, but Pervy Sage suggested that we should get back to the village, but as we did, we saw the whole village was like how it is now and I started looking for my friends, but I didn't see any of them and then those monsters those Heartless appeared and attacked me, but I fought them off, but they were too many of them, but I wasn't going to fall down so easily so I kept fighting, but one of them got me and then more attacked me, but I needed to get my strength back so I hid here until then." Naruto explained.

"Well that's we're here. We're gonna fight off those Heartless and drive them back." Katara said.

"Uh..." Goofy stops.

"Yes, Goofy?" Katara asked.

"I just realized somethin'. Is there a reason why the Heartless are invadin' this village?" Goofy asked and the trio think until Katara and Chris realize what Goofy meant.

"The Keyhole!" Katara and Chris said at the same time.

"The what now?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing. We need to fight them off and find the Keyhole and lock it before this place gets destroyed." Katara said.

"C'mon!" Donald said.

"I'll come too! I wanna help you fight those creeps off and look for this 'Keyhole'." Naruto said. "You guys scratched my back and now it's my turn to scratch yours! No matter what happens to me, I'll kill every last one of them and save my friends! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Okay. You can help." Katara said.

"But enough with the 'Believe it!' stuff. It's starting to annoy me." Donald said.

"Fine." Naruto said.

"Come on." Katara said.

The trio start searching the village for Heartless and they see big Ninja Heartless and they start throwing big shurikens but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Sleep while Goofy uses Charge while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and summons two clones and attack but the Ninja Heartless appear and attack but Katara water whips while Chris casts Tornado while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Naruto attacks with his kunai and they defeat the Heartless and move on to keep looking for more Heartless and as they continue searching they see someone fighting against the Heartless and it's a man with white hair, wearing a green sleeveless vest with a black long sleeved shirt under the vest, black pants, a black mask covering his mouth, and the headband covering his left trying to fight back.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"We'll help him!" Katara said and the trio run to help.

The Heartless attack the man named Kakashi but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Chris combines Earth magic with Southern Praying Mantis style and strikes while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Charge while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and uses his clones to attack but the Ninja Heartless attack back and then disappears but Katara throws ice daggers while Chis casts Triple Fira while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Naruto throws kunais but two big Ninja Heartless appear and attack with katanas but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Chris uses Tai Chi style while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield while Naruto summons a clone and the two strike and the trio defeat the Heartless.

"Thank you for your help. If you guys hadn't showed up, I would've been done for." Kakashi said.

"I'm just glad your okay, Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said. "What happened to my comrades?" He asked.

"While you and Lord Jiraiya were off looking for Sasuke and Hinata, those creatures appeared and attacked the village causing panic all over, but everyone did what they could to fight back including me, the other Jonin, and our students, but those creatures overpowered our students despite them putting up a fight and the creatures went for our students, but we couldn't allow that so we still fought back, but the monsters managed to stop us and they dragged our students away, but only Sakura evaded them and is probably hiding somewhere so I started looking for her to see if she's alright.

"Gawrsh, this is awful!" Goofy said.

"Th Keyhole still needs to be found." Katara said. "Donald, Goofy can you two help Naruto and Kakashi find Sakura?" She asked and the two nodded.

"What're you gonna do?" Naruto asked.

"Chris and I are gonna find that Keyhole because that's what the Heartless are really after." Katara answered. "Let's go, Chris." She said.

"Right." Chris said and the two leave.

"C'mon! Let's go find this Sakura girl." Donald said.

"Okay." Kakashi said.

Katara and Chris search the village for the Keyhole while still fighting off Heartless and then they see another man with waist length spiky white hair tied to a ponytail two on each shoulder, red lines under his eyes, a tattoo on his left palm, wearing a green short sleeved kimono with mesh armor showing out of his sleeves and legs under it, a red haori with yellow circles on each side, matching pants, hand guards, a black belt, and a scroll on his back fighting off more Heartless and so Katara and Chris help the man and together they defeat the Heartless.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." The man said. "So what brings you two here in a broken down village?" He asked.

"We're here to seal something called a Keyhole." Katara answered.

"Keyhole? I see. That's what those creatures are after?" The man asked and the two nod.

"Do you know where it is?" Chris asked.

"I might. If you really aren't one of those creatures, then I'll help you." The man said.

"We'd never attack you. We helped you." Katara said.

"Yes you did. C'mon. Let's go find that Keyhole." The man said. "By the way, names Jiraiya the Gallant." Jiraiya introduced himself.

"I'm Katara and that's Chris." Katara introduced herself and Chris. "We need to find it before it's too late." She said.

"Let's get cracking then." Jiraiya said.

The three start searching the village for the Keyhole while still fighting off Heartless that attacked them and during their search they see a big building that looks like a mansion and the Heartless attack there but Katara throws ice needles at the Heartless destroying them and they enter the mansion.

"This is the Hokage's mansion. This Keyhole should in the Hokage's office." Jiraiya said leading them to the office.

"Where is this Hokage? What is a Hokage?" Katara asked.

"A Hokage is the leader of this village which is the Hidden Leaf Village." Chris answered. "There are different villages that have leaders as well. In the Sand Village there's a Kazekage while in the Mist Village there's a Mizukage while in the Cloud Village there's a Raikage and in the Rock Village there's a Tsuchikage." He explained.

"How do you know all this?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've been here before and I've learned most things." Chris answered and Jiraiya nods. "We actually met before, you know. You probably don't remember." Chris said.

"Probably not, but I might have seen you before." Jiraiya said.

"Not to interrupt, but let's keep looking for this Hokage office." Katara said.

"Right." Chris said.

The three enter the office and they look around for the Keyhole and as they keep searching Katara's Keyblade reacts to something and she sees the Keyhole under a desk and so Katara moves the desk and uses her Keyblade to seal the Keyhole saving another world from destruction.

"There. Now the Heartless won't destroy this place." Katara said.

"I hope that means this invasion is over." Jiraiya said.

"Probably." Chris said.

The three leave the mansion and they see Naruto running to them and then stops to catch his breath.

"Katara, Naruto need you to heal Sakura up!" Naruto which happens to be a clone said.

"Where is she?" Katara asked.

"They found her in the Yamanaka flower shop and when they found her, she looked pretty badly beaten. Worse than what Naruto got." Naruto's clone explained. "Naruto summoned this clone to send you come over." Naruto's clone said.

"Okay. Lead the way." Katara said and Naruto's clone leads them to the Yamanaka flower shop.

The trio arrive at the Yamanaka flower shop and they see a girl with short pink hair, green eyes, wearing a short sleeved red dress with white circle designs with a zipper, grey shorts under the dress, and the Leaf headband on the top of her head like a hairband is sitting on the ground and looks badly injured.

"Are you Sakura?" Katara asked.

"Y-yes." Sakura answered.

"I'll help you. Just hold still." Katara said as she bends water from her pouch and places them on her hands and Katara uses her healing to heal Sakura's injuries.

"I've never seen this kind of Medical Ninjutsu." Sakura said.

"It's not really ninjutsu. It's bending and I can use it to heal any injury." Katara explained.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Sakura, why did the Heartless take your friends away?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. All we did was try to fight them off and drive them away from the village, but those Heartless beat my friends even though they were fighting hard and then they took my friends away like they disappeared, but I was the only one to get away, but I feel guilty just letting those monsters drag my friends out of the village." Sakura said as she begins to cry.

"Their friends are probably taken out this world." Chris suggested.

"Yeah. Guys, I promise we'll find your friends and help them." Katara said.

"Thanks, Katara. You really are a good person." Naruto said.

"Did you guys seal the Keyhole?" Donald asked.

"Yes we did." Katara answered.

"Now what can we do?" Goofy asked.

"Naruto and Sakura are still injured during their encounter with the Heartless and who knows when they will come back." Chris said. "We should take them somewhere safe." He added.

"But wait a minute. That would against this whole world order stuff." Katara said.

"This village was invaded and almost destroyed. Those two can't remain here in this condition." Chris replied. "We should take them to Traverse Town and have Leon take care of them until their friends can found." He said.

"I'm still not sure about this, but I guess we can help them. What do you guys think?" Katara asked.

"After what they've been through, I think they should taken someplace safer." Goofy said.

"We can take them to Traverse Town until we find their friends." Donald said.

"Okay." Katara said as she turns to Naruto and Sakura. "We're going to take you guys to a safer place and we want you to stay there okay?" Katara asked.

"No problem." Naruto said.

"That sounds great. Thanks." Sakura said.

"Let's go." Katara said as the trio return to the Gummi ship and it starts flying back to Traverse Town.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you guys and I know what I'm doing is wrong, but please bear with me on what I'm gonna do with the rest of this story. Anyway another chapter will be out soon and I'll see you later until then. Goodbye for now.**


	29. Meeting and helping Pooh

Chapter 29: Meeting and helping Pooh

The trio return to Traverse Town and they see Natsu, Lucy, and Happy making their way to the Second District and the trio run up to the three and they notice.

"Oh, hey, guys! How's your journey comin'?" Natsu asked.

"It's going good so far." Katara answered. "We need you two to take them to Leon so they can be safe for a while." She said pointing at Naruto and Sakura.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"The Heartless invaded their world to find its Keyhole and they're injured in the process. Their friends are also taken out of that world." Chris explained.

"I see. Okay we'll take care of them." Lucy said. "Come on, you two." She added.

"Naruto, Sakura, we'll find your friends. I promise." Katara said.

"Thanks, Katara." Naruto said as he and Sakura go with Natsu and Lcuy.

The trio then see a house and they never have seen it before.

"How long was that house there?" Donald asked and they enter the house to see Pinocchio and Gepetto.

"Hey! It's Katara, Donald, Goofy, and Chris!" Pinocchio said.

"Well hello." Gepetto said.

"Looks like you guys got out of Monstro okay." Katara said.

"Yes. When we got here, Leon showed us this house and said we'd be safe here. I don't know how I can ever repay his kindness." Gepetto said. "Thank you all so much for helping Pinocchio and getting us out of that whale. Please do visit anytime." He said and the trio nod.

The trio leave the house and Katara realizes something.

"Guys, I think we have enough pages for Merlin's book." Katara said.

"You're probably right. We found enough in different worlds." Goofy said.

"Let's go to Merlin's study and complete the book." Donald said.

The trio go to the Third District and there they see Appa and Momo resting in a barn area and Katara runs up to them.

"Appa! Momo! You guys got out too!" Katara said and Appa licks her while Momo flies around her. "You should be safe here, okay?" Katara asked and Appa makes his sound to respond.

The trio head for Merlin's study and Katara walks over to the book that's still on the shelf Merlin put and opens it but then Katara gets sucked into the book and she looks around and doesn't see Donald, Goofy, or Chris anywhere.

"Donald? Goofy? Chris?" Katara asked but no response. "How did I get sucked into the book?" She asked to herself and decides to look around.

Katara explores around and finds herself in a field and there she sees a yellow bear wearing a red T-shirt sitting on a log and she walks up to him.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Oh, yes. I was just thinking." The bear said.

"About what?" Katara asked.

"How to say goodbye to Pooh." The bear said.

"Pooh?" Katara asked.

"Yes?" The bear responded.

"Wait. Are you Pooh?" Katara asked.

"Yes. I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short." Pooh introduced himself. "And who are you?" Pooh asked.

"I'm Katara." Katara introduced.

"Hello, Katara. Are you here to say goodbye to Pooh too?" Pooh asked.

"Why would I do that? We just met." Katara said.

"Everyone's gone away." Pooh said.

"Huh?" Katara asked in confusion.

"This is the Hundred Acre Wood where my friends and I play together or take walks together and sometimes I like to eat some honey. Now everyone's gone." Pooh explained. "All my friends and favorite honey tree too. They must have gone away while I was napping...I think." Pooh jumps off the log. "I might end up going away as well, but how do I say goodbye to myself? Think, think." Pooh then hears his stomach growling. "Oh, my tummy's rumbling. I think some honey would help." Pooh said as he leaves.

Katara follows Pooh and she finds him in his house and he starts looking for honey in his closet and finds the last honey pot and starts eating the honey.

"Oh, yummy honey!" Pooh said happily and Katara leaves the house.

Katara explores around the Hundred Acre Wood and she sees a tall tree and she decides to go there where she finds a small pig looking animal coming out of a log and looks around timidly and when Katara walks to him the small pig runs away from her and hides behind the tree from her.

"Now what?" Katara asked.

Katara walks around the tree to try and talk to the small pig but when the small pig turns to Katara he gets scared again.

"P-please don't hurt me!" The small pig said and Katara kneels to him.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. You're just trying to look for Pooh right?" Katara asked.

"You know Pooh?" The small pig asked and Katara nods. "Oh, I feel so much better now." He said.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Oh, you see I have something for Pooh and I started looking for him." The small pig explained and then they see Pooh coming. "Pooh!" The small pig said running to Pooh.

"Oh, hello, Piglet. There you are." Pooh said calling the small pig Piglet. "I see you met my new friend Katara." Pooh added.

"Listen, Pooh. I brought what you asked for." Piglet said showing Pooh a blue balloon.

"Thank you, Piglet. My tummy is rumbling anyway." Pooh said.

"How can you climb up there?" Katara asked and a brown owl flies down.

"Hello, Pooh. Are you using that balloon to fly up to the tree?" The owl asked.

"Yes I am, Owl." Pooh answered.

"Splendid! But tell me, what about the bees?" Owl asked.

"I can protect Pooh." Katara said.

"Excellent. As he flies up, be sure the bees don't pop the balloon." Owl said and Katara nods.

Katara helps Pooh get into the air and Katara climbs up the tree and as Pooh gets his honey bees start flying at Pooh but Katar swats the bees away allowing Pooh to get more honey and Katara climbs up to keep up to Pooh while swatting bees away while Pooh eats more honey and after eating enough honey he starts to float down and Katara comes down with him.

"So how was the honey?" Katara asked.

"Pretty good, but there is still room for more." Pooh answered.

"Thank you for helping Pooh." Piglet said.

"No problem." Katara said.

Katara explores more and then shes what looks like a garden area and she sees Pooh and Piglet going in a house so she follows them and enters the house and she sees a yellow furred rabbit organizing his items and he sees Pooh and Piglet coming in.

"Hello, Rabbit. I'm glad you're back." Pooh said.

"Oh, Pooh what a surprise." Rabbit said. "Hello to you Piglet." He said to Piglet and sees Katara coming in. "Hello. Are you new here?" Rabbit asked.

"You could say that. I'm Katara." Katara introduced herself.

"A pleasure to meet you, Katara." Rabbit turns to Pooh. "Now, Pooh, I'm assuming you're here for honey, but I'm afraid we're fresh out." Rabbit said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." Pooh said.

Katara then sees what looks like a honey pot on a branch.

"Uh, is that a honey pot?" Katara asked and Rabbit looks up.

"Oh, yes! How did that get up there?" Rabbit asked as he gets the pot down and places the pot on the table.

"Oh, thank you, Rabbit." Pooh said as he starts eating the honey.

"Now, Pooh, I hope you're not eating too much." Rabbit said but Pooh doesn't listen and keeps eating honey.

"I guess that's it." Katara said as she walks out of the house.

Katara is about to leave the garden but then...

"Oh, no!" A voice yelled and Katara goes back into the house and she sees Pooh stuck in a hole. "This is terrible!" Rabbit said.

"How can we get him out?" Piglet asked.

"I know! I'll get some carrots from my carrot patch to make some carrot juice and it should slim Pooh down enough to get him out." Rabbit said.

"I'll help too." Katara said.

The two leave the house to get to the garden for carrots but then they see a tiger bouncing around the garden and then bumps into Katara rolling her to the ground and the tiger is now on her.

"Hey there! I'm Tigger! T-I-Double Guh-Er. That's spells Tigger!" Tigger said and looks at Katara. "Say, I've never seen you before." He said.

"Hello, Tigger. You just bounced on my new friend Katara." Pooh said.

"Hey there, Pooh boy! You look mighty uncomfy today. Is that a new exercise? Bouncing is the best exercise to do!" Tigger said bouncing off Katara and she gets up.

"Why do you bounce so much, Tigger?" Katara asked.

"Why? Because bouncing is what tiggers do best!" Tigger answered. "Say, my bouncing spot has disappeared. So I think this will be my new bouncing spot." Tigger said as he starts bouncing all over the garden.

"I need the carrots, but Tigger could destroy them." Rabbit said.

"I can stop him for you." Katara said.

"Thank you. Please don't let him touch my carrots." Rabbit said.

Katara goes to the carrot section and Tigger is still bouncing so she follows Tigger and when ever he lands on something she stops him and Tigger continues to bounce for another carrot but Katara keeps up and stops him while he gets to another carrot but she stops him again and Tigger bounces to the next carrot but Katara stops him just in time and the carrots are saved.

"Hey, you're pretty fast, Katara. That was the best bounce ever!" Tigger said as he bounces off.

"Thank you saving my carrots. I'll start making the carrot juice. Wait here." Rabbit said as he goes into the house.

After waiting Katara goes into the house and Rabbit tells her that he gave Pooh the carrot juice already and Katara is ready to push him out of the hole so she backs up and runs to Pooh and pushes him out of the hole making him land to where the other honey pots are in Rabbit's yard and Rabbit is in dismay.

"Oh, bother. It's dark in here." Pooh said as his head has a pot on him. "But at least I have some honey." Pooh said cheerfully.

"Whoops. Sorry about that." Katara said.

"Well you helped so I should thank you." Rabbit said and Katara leaves the house.

Katara continues to explore around Hundred Acre Wood and she sees Pooh and Piglet on a bridge watching the river.

"I wonder what they're up to." Katara said.

Pooh and Piglet watch the river and then they see a blue furred donkey swimming down the river even though the donkey isn't doing anything.

"Hey look. It's Eeyore." Pooh said and the donkey looks up at the trio.

"Oh, hello, Pooh and Piglet." The donkey named Eeyore said and he sounds depressed.

"What are you doing?" Piglet asked.

"Just going through the river. You don't mind getting me out, do you? Of course you don't have to." Eeyore said.

"We'd love to help you." Pooh said as he and Piglet go to the side of the river and Katara follows them.

"I can get him out." Katara said as she goes to the river and gets Eeyore out of the river.

"Thank you." Eeyore said as he looks at the back of his body. "Oh, great. I lost my tail again." Eeyore said.

"Do you know where it is?" Katara asked.

"No." Eeyore answered.

"Katara, let's help him get his tail back." Pooh said.

"Where should we look?" Katara asked and Owl comes.

"I think I have an idea. Follow me and bring Pooh with you." Owl said as he flies off.

Katara and Pooh follow him to a tree on a hill and they see a swing on the tree branch and Pooh gets on.

"A swing!" Pooh said.

"Now I want you to push Pooh on the swing. The more you swing, the higher Pooh gets." Owl explained.

"How can this help find Eeyore's tail?" Katara asked.

"You'll find out." Owl said.

On Owl's cue Katara pushes the swing Pooh is on and the more she pushes the higher Pooh gets and Katara keeps pushing until she makes one final push making the swing go higher and Pooh gets off the swing and he's now in the air until he lands on a tiny hut made of sticks and the sticks break apart and Katara runs over to Pooh to see if he's okay and when she reaches him she sees a blue tail with a pink bow and believes it's Eeyore's tail so she picks it up and places it on Eeyore.

"Thanks for putting my tail back, but now my house is broken." Eeyore said.

"That was your house?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Eeyore answered.

"I'm so sorry." Katara said.

"It gets broken anyways. No need to worry." Eeyore said.

"Thank you for helping." Pooh said.

"You're welcome." Katara said.

Katara explores more around the Hundred Acre Wood and she arrives at an area with logs, stumps, and a giant pot in the middle and Katara finds Tigger and a small joey wearing a blue shirt jumping on a wooden seesaw and Tigger sees Katara.

"Hey, Katara! You up for a bouncing game?" Tigger asked.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Katara asked.

"You follow what Roo and I do by jumping from whatever stump we bounce off of and reach the end." Tigger explained.

"Can you handle it?" Roo asked.

"Let's do it." Katara said.

"Let's start." Tigger said.

Tigger and Roo get on the first stump and do the first stump pattern and reach the end and Katara repeats what they do and reach the end as well and Tigger and Roo do the next pattern and Katara repeats the pattern and Tigger and Roo do the third pattern and Katara repeats it and Tigger and Roo do the final pattern and it was tricky but Katara manages to repeat the final pattern and after the bouncing pattern Tigger gives another challenge which was throwing apples at Katara and she's suppose to hit the apple to whack the giant pot and Tigger throws apple after apple at Katara and she hits them getting the giant pot and when Tigger throws the final apple she hits it and the giant pot breaks allowing Katara to look and there were some items and she sees Pooh in a tree trying to get honey and when Katara walks over Pooh finds two items and gives them to Katara as thanks for helping and Katara thanks him and leaves.

Katara keeps exploring and she arrives at a muddy area where she sees Pooh walking around.

"What are you doing, Pooh?" Katara asked.

"Shh. Be quiet or they'll hear us." Pooh said.

"What?" Katara asked.

"The bad guys. They must be the ones who made my friends disappear." Pooh said. "I'm looking for them now." He added.

"Need help?" Katara asked.

"Thank you, Katara." Pooh said.

The two walk around the muddy area and they see Eeyore in a grassy area.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Waiting for my friends to come here, but they haven't come yet." Eeyore answered.

"We're finding them now." Katara said.

"Please do and if you see them, bring them here." Eeyore said and Katara nods.

Katara starts looking for Pooh's friends and she finds Roo on a branch and he said he wanted to try and jump higher and he goes to where Eeyore is and Katara keeps looking and she finds Rabbit in a hole and he comes out and says he must have gotten lost and he goes to the grassy area and Katara keeps finding the rest and she finds Tigger bouncing on a log and he says he was looking for Pooh and he goes to the grassy area and Katara finds Piglet in a small hole and Piglet says he was looking for Pooh too and he goes to the grassy area and Katara keeps searching and she finds Owl and flies to the grassy area.

"You found them all! Thank you!" Pooh said.

"No problem." Katara said.

Katara, Pooh, and his friends go to the tree hill area and it's nighttime and they are all relaxing after what they've been through today.

"Oh, I'm so glad we're back together again." Piglet said.

"Piglet, you've got to learn to be brave." Tigger said.

"You mean you weren't scared of being alone?" Piglet asked.

"Are you kidding? The thing about tiggers is that I'm the only one, but having friends isn't bad either." Tigger said.

"Well we won't have to worry about apart again." Roo said.

"I agree." Rabbit said.

"Think, think..." Pooh said thinking.

"What are you thinking about now?" Katara asked.

"Oh, nothing." Pooh answered and Katara giggles.

"Well...I'm gonna have to go now." Katara said as she gets up.

"Katara, where are you going?" Piglet asked.

"I'm gonna go look for my friends. They're waiting for me." Katara answered.

"Alright then. You have done so much for us." Owl said.

"Thank you for helping us." Rabbit said.

"I hope you find your friends." Piglet said and Katara nods and starts going.

Everyone waves goodbye at Katara and she does the same to them and Pooh waves at her.

"Katara, don't forget. You can always come back to visit. If you want to that is." Pooh said and Katara nods and she disappears from the book.

Katara sees a Keyhole on the lock of the book and she uses her Keyblade to seal it and the book closes showing the front of the book of Katara, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger walking together and she returns to Merlin's study.

Katara walks up to Merlin and she tells him about the magic she learned so far and Merlin gives her an item as a reward and tells hers to keep up the good work and she nods and the trio leave Merlin's study.

The trio were about to leave Traverse Town but before they could leave Katara stops for a second.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Something's not right." Katara said and she sees a lightning strike coming at them and they dodge out of the way.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"That strike was suppose to kill you! But no matter. I'll kill you the old fashioned way." A voice said and Katara knows this.

"Oh, no." Katara said as she looks up to see Azula on the rooftop. "Azula!" Katara said as Azula jumps off the roof to confront the trio.

"There you are, filthy peasant! You gave me the run around. Now I get to settle the matter with you again." Azula said.

"You couldn't beat me before back at the lake ruins. What makes you think you'll win this time?" Katara asked.

"Oh, believe me, I don't think. I KNOW that I'll win this time and your pets are more than welcome to join the fun." Azula said.

"They're not my pets! They're my friends! Something you'd never understand!" Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

"If they're really your friends, then you'd probably care that I'll burn them alive." Azula said as she bends blue fire at the trio who dodge.

"Guys, watch out. Azula is no push over. She's very cunning and dangerous." Katara said.

"Don't worry about us, Katara!" Donald said.

"We can take her on together!" Goofy said.

"She's about to make her move again." Chris said.

"Die, insects! Die!" Azula said as she bends more blue fire at the trio.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and I really hope you love this. I did this early so I won't have to worry about doing it later. Well I'll be gone now and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. See ya!**


	30. Merciless Battle

Chapter 30: Merciless Battle

Katara Waterbends to get rid of Azula's blue fire and the casts Triple Blizzara but Azula dodges and bends blue fireballs at her but Katara throws water discs at Azula and gets her but Azula recovers and then makes a blue flame whip and starts whipping Katara but she creates her water whip and the whips clashed against each other but Azula flames whips at Katara knocking her down.

"Now's my chance." Azula said as she's about to Firebend at Katara again but then Goofy throws his shield at Azula causing her to stumble back. "I wouldn't expect Katara's pets would save her." Azula said.

"She already told you! We're her friends not her pets!" Donald said as he casts Thundra but Azula avoids the lightning strike and bends blue flames from her feet but Goofy uses Charge while Donald casts Blizzara. "That'll show ya!" Donald said.

"You filthy creatures!" Azula said as she bends more blue flames at the two.

"Reflect!" Chris yelled as he casts Reflect and the blue flames go back at Azula who dodges. "Fun's over, Princess." Chris said as he combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and he strikes at Azula but Azula Firebends and they clash against each other.

"So you can Firebend too?" Azula asked.

"What I did is similar to Firebending." Chris said as he uses Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style at Azula dodges each strike and swipes at Chris but Chris grabs her wrist and throws her to the ground but Azula spin kicks while bending blue fire at Chris and gets back up.

"You three are not my target. It's the Water Tribe peasant I want to kill." Azula said.

"We're not gonna let you kill her!" Donald said as he casts Gravira but Azula bends two blue flames at the three but Chris casts Blizzara allowing Goofy to uses Tornado.

"I've had enough with you!" Azula said as she fire kicks at the trio but then Katara throws ice needles at Azula who bends fire to get rid of the ice needles but Katara casts Tornado getting Azula and Katara uses Strike Raid on her.

"Are you done now?" Katara asked.

"Not until I kill you! You're an obstacle to our plans!" Azula said.

"What are you and Ozai up to now?" Katara asked.

"You'll never find out. Just like you'll never see your Avatar boyfriend again." Azula said as she begins to summon lightning and shoots it at Katara but then she casts Reflect and the lightning goes back her but she dodges and then bends three blue fireballs at Katara but she casts Triple Blizzara at the fireballs and then uses Sonic Blade.

Chris combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and attacks Azula while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy bashes with his shield but Azula flame whips but Katara uses Strike Raid while Chris casts Magnet allowing Donald to cast Gravira but Azula bends five blue flames and then spin kicks at Katara who dodges and attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Goofy uses Tornado but Azula throws a big blue fireball but Katara Waterbends to get rid of it and casts Tornado while Chris uses Hung Ga style.

"Fools! I'm not finished yet!" Azula said as she shoots more lightning at the trio but Katara and Chris cast Reflect and the lightning goes back at Azula again but she dodges and jet boosts at the trio and delivers her Firebending but Katara uses Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald whacks with his staff but Azula swipes at Katara and then bends a fire swipe but Chris casts Earth and attacks Azula with rocks but she destroys them and bends fire at Chris.

"Aw, phooey! She annoying!" Donald said.

"I told you she's dangerous." Katara said.

"We have time for another torture." Azula said as she flame whips at the trio but Katara water whips and they clash in a whip fight until Katara's whip gets Azula allowing Chris to attack with his Keyblade but Azula multi kicks Chris and then swipes at him but he combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and strikes while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Charge but Azula throws five blue fireballs at the trio but Chris uses Tai Ci style while Katara uses Strike Raid.

"You really should give up now." Chris said.

"Nonsense. We're having fun, aren't we?" Azula asked.

"You mean YOU'RE having fun! All you do is just manipulate and make people suffer for your own amusement! That's probably a trait you got from your father!" Katara said.

"And all you do is risk your life for those who are weaklings and are powerless! Your weakness ends now, Katara!" Azula said as she bends blue flames from her feet and from her fingers but Katara dodges and casts Triple Blizzara while Chris casts Earth while Donald casts Bizzara while Goofy uses Tornado but Azula flame whips at the trio.

Katara uses Sonic Blade but Azula grabs the Keyblade and throws Katara to the ground but Katara spin kicks at Azula and gets up and then attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang while Chris combines Earth magic with Southern Praying Mantis style and attacks Azula but she dodges and bends blue flames at Chris but Donald casts Aero on Chris and then whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Azula flame whips at the two but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style and then uses Strike Raid but Azula throws three fireballs but Katara casts Reflect and then throws ice daggers but Azula bends fire to get rid of the ice daggers and the swipes and kicks at Katara but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and then uses Strike Raid on Azula making her stumble back.

"I'm done playing games with you, Azula!" Katara said.

"So am I! I did say I'd be merciless and I still will be! Die, filthy peasant!" Azula said as she summons a blue flame on her palm.

"Enough, Azula." A voice said and it's Ozai.

"Father, why are you..." Azula was cut off by Ozai.

"You are to return to the ship this instant." Ozai said. "You have had your fun with the Waterbender and her miserable lackeys." He added.

"Very well." Azula said as she disappears.

"You believe that because you do well against my daughter you're strong. But deep down you are nothing but a miserable failure. Just like your pathetic mother your existence is worthless." Ozai said.

"Don't talk about my mother that way, you horrid monster! Your soldiers took her away from me and I couldn't do anything to stop them!" Katara yelled as she breaks into tears.

"As I expected, you are nothing but a mere weakling destined to die young." Ozai said as he disappears.

"Get back here! We're not done with you!" Donald shouted but Ozai left already.

"It'll be okay, Katara. Just because you couldn't protect your mother doesn't mean you're weak." Goofy said.

"You don't understand, Goofy. I was just a little girl and I couldn't stop them from getting her." Katara said.

"That may have happened when you were little, but now look at yourself. You're growing stronger and you're a Keyblade wielder now probably destined to be a master someday. We know that you're the most bravest and strongest girl we're traveling with." Chris said.

"Thank you guys. I'll do what I can to be strong and protect anyone from any evil." Katara said.

"Now that's the Katara we know!" Donald said.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"Okay. We'd better get back to our journey." Katara said.

"Alright. Let's go." Chris said and the trio leave Traverse Town and return to the Gummi ship ready to head for the next world.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you tonight! I know it's short, but you gotta enjoy the second battle against Azula! More will be out soon I promise. Until then take care and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	31. Getting to Eggman's base

Chapter 31: Getting to Eggman's base

The Gummi ship starts flying to the next world while shooting Heartless ships while Chris is teaching Katara Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and during a few minutes of flying they see a different world and decide to part there. The trio are now in a big city and they exploring and looking around to see if any Heartless are around here and as they are exploring they see what looks a yellow furred fox with two tails fighting against what look like black and red egg shaped robots.

"Those must be Heartless!" Katara said as she runs to the fox to help while the others follow.

"We'll help you. Just go hide somewhere!" Chris said and the fox leaves while the robot Heartless attack.

The Heartless shoot laser beams at the trio but Katara casts Gravira while Chris casts Earth while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but the robot Heartless fire missiles and drop bombs but Katara water whips while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Charge but more robot Heartless appear and throw bombs at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Chris casts Zero Gravity and then attacks in the air and the trio defeat the Heartless.

"Those are Heartless alright." Donald said.

"Yep. They look like robots too." Goofy said.

"What's a robot?" Katara asked.

"A robot is a machine that's suppose to look like a human and function like one and they're mostly created to help mankind." Chris explained and Katara nods and then they see the two tail fox flying to them.

"Thanks for the help. I tried to take them down, but there were so many." The two tailed fox said.

"It's no problem." Chris said.

"Yeah. As long as you're okay." Goofy said.

"Oh, I'm Miles Prower by the way, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails introduced himself.

"I'm Katara and this is Donald, Goofy, and Chris." Katara introduced herself and the others. "So, Tails, what were you doing trying to fight these Heartless?" Katara asked.

"So that's what those robot creatures are called. Well I was on my way to my workshop in the Mystic Ruins to work on the Tornado, but I wanted to find my friend Sonic there first so we could get to Eggman's Egg Carrier and stop him from using the Chaos Emeralds for his evil plans, but as I was on my way to the train station, those Heartless attacked me." Tails explained.

"I see. What are Chaos Emeralds?" Chris asked.

"They're gems that have great power and if you gather seven, then a miracle should happen." Tails explained. "I gotta hurry and find Sonic so we can stop Eggman." He said.

"We can help you find Sonic." Katara said.

"That way you won't have to worry about any Heartless that might attack us." Donald said.

"Okay. Let's go. The way to the Mystic Ruins is by train in the Station Square Train Station. C'mon!" Tails said as he heads to the train station and the trio follow him.

The trio and Tails get on the train and it takes them to the Mystic Ruins and upon arriving they start searching the jungle for Sonic but then Heartless appear but the trio including Tails defeats them and keep searching for Sonic and while searching they see a blue hedgehog and a red echidna fighting and Tails shakes his head.

"Now's not the time for Sonic and Knuckles to fight." Tails said.

"Which one is Sonic?"Chris asked.

"The blue hedgehog." Tails answered pointing at the blue hedgehog and he runs to the fight scene. "Sonic! Knuckles!" Tails called and the two see Tails running to them.

"Yo, Tails! Ya here to help bust this Knucklehead's face?" Sonic asked.

"I'M the one who should bust you for stealing the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled.

"I told you I don't have it! I'm trying to take the Chaos Emeralds back from Egghead. You must be either deaf or just plain stupid." Sonic said and a tick mark appears on Knuckles' forehead and he starts punching at Sonic who dodges. "Your brain's slower than your feet!" Sonic said and Knuckles was about to punch at Sonic again but then Katara bends her water and freezes it at Knuckles's feet stopping him.

"HEY! Why'd you do that?!" Knuckles demanded.

"Because Tails needs to find Sonic for something that's important than your immature fight." Katara answered.

"Immature fight?! That blue hog stole the Master Emerald which is important for Angel Island!" Knuckles yelled.

"Did Egghead trick you again?" Sonic asked.

"No one makes a fool outta me!" Knuckles yelled.

"Knucklehead." Sonic said. "Sorry to keep ya waiting, Tails. I had to get Knux outta my way first." He said.

"C'mon. We need to get to my workshop to catch Eggman and takes the Emeralds back." Tails said.

"Are they coming along too?" Sonic asked pointing at the trio.

"We'd like to help you stop this Eggman." Donald said.

"Great. It's settled then. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced.

"Katara and this is Donald, Goofy, and Chris." Katara introduced herself and the others.

"We need to get to my workshop to take the Tornado." Tails said.

"Hold up! Eggman might have the Master Emerald! I'm comin' too." Knuckles said.

"If I let you go, will you not attack Sonic?" Katara asked and Knuckles nodded and she unfreezes her water. "Lead us to your workshop, Tails." Katara said.

The trio follow Tails to his workshop through the jungle and when they arrive they enter the workshop and there see a boy that Katara recognizes.

"Teo!" Katara said and Teo turns to see Katara.

"Katara! I can't believe it's you." Teo said.

"You know her, Teo?" Tails asked.

"Yes. She's my friend." Teo answered. "So what's up, Tails? You here to get ready to confront Eggman?" Teo asked.

"Yes. I'm gonna power up the Tornado." Tails said as he runs to the purple plane.

"Who is Eggman anyway?" Goofy asked.

"Eggman's a self-proclaimed genius who is always bent on world domination and I'm always there to stop him from doing so." Sonic explained.

"Hey, Teo. Do you know where Amy and Cream are?" Tails asked.

"The came here to ask where Sonic was and I said I don't know and you were out finding him. We then saw Heartless coming here and Amy tried to fight them off and I tried to get rid of them too, but the Heartless took Amy and Cream away. Luckily they didn't take the Chaos Emerald you told to look after." Teo explained.

"That's good to hear." Sonic said

"So we need to help Amy and Cream too." Knuckles said.

"They're probably on Eggman's Egg Carrier since those Heartless are from Eggman." Tails said as he's still working on his Tornado.

"How's it coming?" Sonic asked.

"Step outside." Tails said.

The trio went outside waiting for Tails and then they feel a shake and they see Tails driving the Tornado.

"Guys hop in." Tails said and Sonic gets on the back while Katara and Chris get on the left wing while Donald, Goofy, and Knuckles get on the right wing. "Ready?" Tails asked.

"Wait!" Teo said as he has his glider on his chair. "I'm coming to help too." He said.

"Alright." Katara said.

"Ready, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Let's take off!" Tails said as he starts driving the Tornado again and then it starts to fly while Teo uses his glider to touch the air and the trio start flying to the Egg Carrier.

The Tornado is flying through the sky getting to the Egg Carrier and they see a big red flying ship in front of them.

"Is that the Egg Carrier?" Donald asked.

"Yeah it is." Tails answered. "Hold on! We're gonna get in front of it!" Tails said as he flies toward the Egg Carrier.

The Tornado flies toward the Egg Carrier but small robot ships start shooting at the Tornado but Teo throws bombs at the ships while the Tornado shoots blasters at them destroying the small ships and they continue flying but the Egg Carrier starts shooting blasters at the trio but Katara and Chris cast Triple Blizzara at the blasters but more small ships shoot at the trio but Teo throws more bombs while the Tornado shoots missiles destroying the ships and the trio keep flying around the carrier but more blasters shoot at the trio but the Tornado shoots lasers while Teo throws bombs at the blasters destroying them but more small ships shoot at the trio but Katara casts Fira while Chris casts Thundra and destroying the small ships and the Tornado keeps flying until they are now in front of it.

"Okay, now all we have to do is try and get on the ship." Tails said.

"Watch out!" Sonic said as the Egg Carrier shoots a giant laser at the Tornado but Tails dodges it.

"I don't think so!" Tails said.

The Egg Carrier shoots another laser but Teo throws his bombs at the blaster while Tails shoots missiles but the Egg Carrier shoots another laser but Katara casts Triple Fira while Chris casts Thundra Shot and Tails shoots his laser at the blaster destroying it and the trio fly to the top of the ship.

"Hopefully we can get on this thing." Donald said.

"We can. We just gotta be careful." Sonic said.

"Hold on tight!" Tails said as he lands the Tornado on the Egg Carrier.

"Gawrsh, this looks big." Goofy said.

"Quit gawking, Goofy!" Donald said.

"We need to find Eggman and stop him." Katara said.

"You're right! Let's go!" Sonic said.

The trio start their way to find Eggman but then Heartless appear.

"Great." Chris said.

"Looks like the welcome party's arrived." Sonic said.

"Let's just get rid of them." Katara said.

The Heartless shoot lasers at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris casts Tornado while Donald casts Fira while Goofy bashes with his shield while Teo throws bombs while Sonic spin dashes while Tail tail swipes while Knuckles throws three punches but then more robot Heartless appear and they shoot missiles but Katara throws ice daggers while Chris casts Earth while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Teo throws four bombs while While Sonic home attacks while Tails spin swipes while Knuckles uppercuts and the trio defeat the Heartless and search the Egg Carrier for Eggman and while exploring they see a screen opening showing a man with a big brown mustache and wearing blue sunglasses.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite blue hedgehog Sonic! How was your little air trip? I hope you didn't have a scratch." The man said.

"Yo, Egghead! Why don't ya show yourself so I whoop your sorry eggbutt like I always do?" Sonic said.

"You won't foil my plans this time you little rodent! With the Heartless at my side, I'll be unstoppable and be able to finally rule the world!" Eggman said as he laughs his evil laugh.

"You have us to worry about, Eggface!" Donald said.

"So don't think you can even use the Heartless to help you." Katara said.

"Bah! I'm not terrified of that wretched Keybearer girl! If you fools wish to confront me, then get through my base first. If you can that is!" Eggman said as he laughs again.

"We'll take your challenge, creep!" Knuckles said.

"We'd better find the Chaos Emeralds, Amy and Cream, and the Master Emerald." Teo said.

"We also have Heartless to worry about." Goofy said.

"You guys can look for the Chaos Emeralds and Amy and Cream. I gotta find that Master Emerald!" Knuckles said as he enters the base.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Donald said.

"We should be careful when we enter there." Katara said.

"Don't sweat about a thing, Katara. We can stop Eggman two minutes flat." Sonic said as he enters the base.

"Come on. Let's get going before Eggman does something unspeakable." Chris said and the trio enter the base.

* * *

**New chapter out for you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More will out soon I promise. Take care and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	32. Searching the base

Chapter 32: Searching the base

The trio enter the base and begin searching for Eggman but then Heartless appear and attack but Katara casts Triple Blizzara while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Chris uses Southern Praying Mantis style while Teo throws three bombs while Sonic home attacks while Tails tail swipes and they defeated the Heartless and continue to go through the base until they stop.

"We have to find out where these Chaos Emeralds, Amy and Cream, and Eggman are." Katara said and Tails takes out a navigator.

"According to my navigator, the Chaos Emeralds are in a place called Hot Shelter and Amy and Cream are in the prison room." Tails said.

"In order to find them in time, we should split up." Katara said.

"Good idea. I'll go with Sonic and Tails to find the Chaos Emeralds." Chris said.

"Okay. Teo, Donald, Goofy, and I can find Amy and Cream." Katara said.

"Let's get going then." Sonic said.

Katara, Donald, Goofy, and Teo go through a door leading them to a different part of the base to find the prison room but as they go through they see Heartless appearing and they attack but Katara water whips while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge while Teo throws a bomb and they defeat the Heartless and move on.

"Amy and Cream should be in here somewhere." Donald said.

"Hopefully it leads to the prison room." Teo said.

The trio continue finding the prison room but as they keep going the screen opens showing Eggman.

"You'll never find the prison room in time, girl." Eggman said.

"Be quiet or I'll crack you wide open, Eggface." Katara replied.

"Foolish girl. I've sent a little company for you. Eggman said.

"Company?" Goofy asked and then a blue robot that looks like Sonic appears in front of them.

"A robot version of Sonic?" Donald asked.

"Meet Metal Sonic and he'll be in charge of destroying you. Have fun!" Eggman said and his screen closes.

"Everyone watch out." Katara said.

Metal Sonic flies at the trio and attacks but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Tornado while Teo throws two bombs but Metal Sonic shoots a laser at trio but Katara casts Reflect and the laser goes back at Metal Sonic but Metal Sonic attacks Katara with its claws but Goofy bashes with his shield while Teo plants a bomb on it but Metal Sonic takes it off and throws it at Teo but Katara catches it and throws it back at Metal Sonic.

"This is wasting our time." Donald said.

"That's what Eggman is trying to do." Katara said.

"It's coming at us again." Teo said and Metal Sonic fires three missiles.

Katara gets rid of the missiles and uses Tai Chi style while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Tornado but Metal Sonic drills at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Teo throws three bombs while Donald casts Fira while Goofy bashes with his shield but Metal Sonic spin dashes at them but Katara swipes at it knocking it back but Metal Sonic fires another missile but Katara casts Reflect making the missile go back at Metal Sonic but Metal Sonic dodges and shoots a laser at the trio but Teo throws a bomb while Katara throws ice needles but Metal Sonic dodges.

"Stupid robot!" Donald said and Metal Sonic was about to attack again but then someone attacks the robot and knocks it down.

"Thanks for weakening it. Now I can get back to finding the Emeralds." Someone said and it's a dark and deep voice and the trio see a black hedgehog with red highlights and wearing rocket shoes.

"Who're you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced himself.

"Are you here to stop Eggman too?" Katara asked.

"I'm on a GUN mission to find the Emeralds." Shadow said.

"We're trying to find Amy and Cream." Teo said.

"I couldn't care less about what you're doing. Just stay out of my way." Shadow said walking away.

"But we wouldn't mind some help." Katara said.

"I'm on a mission. Do what you need to do and I'll do what I need to do." Shadow said.

"If you're looking for the Emeralds, Chris, Sonic, and Tails are looking for them." Teo said.

"Thanks for the advice now get lost." Shadow said still walking.

"What a jerk." Donald said.

"Let's just keep looking." Katara said as they continue on.

Meanwhile Chris, Sonic, and Tails are in Hot Shelter looking for the Chaos Emeralds while fighting off Heartless and while still moving through Tails is still on his navigator.

"My navigator is indicating that the Emeralds aren't far from here." Tails said.

"Great. Let's keep going." Sonic said.

"I hope nothing is gonna stop everyone else from doing what they need to do." Chris said.

"I hope not either." Tails said.

Meanwhile Katara, Teo, Donald, and Goofy keep looking through the area for the prison room while still fighting off Heartless and as they are still exploring Goofy slips and falls back against a door knocking it down.

"Goofy! Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Yep." Goofy answered.

"Where are we now?" Teo asked.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" A voice asked and they see two girls in a cage and one is a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress while the other is a rabbit wearing an orange dress and at the rabbit's side is a light blue tiny creature wearing a red bowtie.

"I'm Katara and this is Donald, Goofy, and Teo." Katara introduced herself and the others. "Are you Amy and Cream?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog introduced.

"My name is Cream and this is Cheese." Cream introduced herself and the creature named Cheese.

"Great. We're here to bust you out." Donald said.

"Hold on." Katara said as she uses her Keyblade to break the lock opening the cage.

"Thank you. Have you seen Sonic?" Amy asked.

"We were with him, but now he's with Tails and Chris to find the Emeralds.

"Thanks!" Amy said as she runs off.

"Hey! Wait!" Goofy said.

"Sorry. When it comes to Mr. Sonic, Amy can't control herself." Cream said.

"We'd better follow her before she gets in trouble again." Teo said as they leave the prison room.

Chris, Sonic, and Tails continue go through the Hot Shelter but then Heartless appear but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and defeats the Heartless and they continue on through until they see a black hedgehog also going through.

"Is that Shadow?" Tails asked.

"It's gotta be." Sonic said as he follows Shadow.

They follow Shadow until they arrive at a room that has the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald in there and Shadow enters the room and he finds a white furred bat in the room as well.

"What took you so long to get here, Shadow?" The bat asked.

"Shut up and let's take those Emeralds already, Rouge." Shadow said calling the bat Rouge.

"Grumpy as usual." Rouge said. "You take the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald is mine." She added.

"Oh, no you don't, Batgirl!" A voice said and it's Knuckles.

"Well, well if it isn't Knukie." Rouge said.

"Give up that Master Emerald, Rouge!" Knuckles demanded.

"How you give up BOTH the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds." Someone said and it's Chris, Sonic, and Tails.

"What's up, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Let me guess. You want the Emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"We need to get them from Eggman." Tails said.

"That's our mission." Rouge said.

"Great. Let's take those Emeralds and be off." Sonic said.

"I agree. We don't have time to argue. Let's take the Emeralds and get moving." Chris said.

Chris, Sonic, Tail, and Shadow grab the Chaos Emeralds while Rouge takes the Master Emeralds and leaves making Knuckles chase after her and they leave the Hot Shelter.

Katara, Donald, Goofy, Teo, and Cream and Cheese found Amy fighting Heartless with her hammer and Katara water whips while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield while Teo throws six bombs while Cream commands Cheese to attack and they defeat the Heartless and make their exit.

"We need to get back to Chris, Sonic, and Tails!" Katara said.

"We'd better hurry!" Donald said.

Meanwhile Eggman is in his quarters watching how things are going and is flabbergasted that the Emeralds are taken while Amy and Cream are free.

"Impossible! Why are they doing this?!" Eggman asked smashing his keyboards. "No matter. I'll stop them myself! This will be the final time Sonic makes a joke out of me!" Eggman said as he leaves his quarters and goes down an elevator.

* * *

**Another chapter out and I'm sorry if this is short, but I just got back from my three day trip, but I hope you enjoyed it. I promise the next one will be better. Anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter. See you until then.**


	33. Battle against Eggman

Chapter 33: Battle against Eggman

Katara, Donald, Goofy, Teo, Amy, and Cream and Cheese manage to return to the main base and they see Chris, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge in the main base as well.

"Did you guys get the Chaos Emeralds?" Katara asked.

"Yeah we do." Chris answered and Amy starts hugging Sonic.

"Uh...hi, Amy." Sonic said a little annoyed.

"Oh, Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again!" Amy said.

"Now that we got the Emeralds, we should get out of here." Tails said.

"Before the doctor shows up." Shadow said.

"Alright. Let's get movin'." Goofy said and the trio head outside.

The trio make their way outside and are on their way to the Tornado but then a giant robot that looks like a knight with silver armor carrying a large silver sword and a silver and blue shield is in their way and inside is Eggman.

"You fools aren't going anywhere without saying goodbye, are you?" Eggman asked.

"Of course not, Eggman. We were about to say goodbye to you anyway." Sonic said.

"And it would be rude of us if we didn't do it first." Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

"I won't let you win this time. I will become victorious for once." Eggman said and Metal Sonic appears at his side.

"Aw, phooey. Not that robot again." Donald said.

"Metal Sonic! Let's eliminate them quickly!" Eggman said.

Metal Sonic fires ten missiles at the trio but Teo throws ten bombs while Katara throws ice daggers but Metal Sonic dodges and drill attacks but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades followed by Hung Ga style while Tails air kicks while Sonic uses Sonic Wind while Shadow uses Chaos Spear but Metal Sonic home attacks but Sonic counters allowing Katara to attack Eggman's robot called Egg Knight but Metal Sonic fires a laser at the trio but Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge but Egg Knight slashes with its sword while Metal Sonic spin dashes but Sonic spin kicks while Tails tail swipes while Katara water whips but Metal Sonic fires five missiles but Shadow throws energy balls while Sonic home attacks but Metal Sonic attacks with its claws and then drill attacks.

"Stubborn robot." Donald said.

"It's not gonna take us down so easily." Katara said.

"Lookout!" Tails said.

Egg Knight shoots fifteen missiles at the trio while Metal Sonic shoots five missiles but Katara casts Triple Fira while Chris uses Norther Shaolin Kung Fu style while Amy attacks with her hammer while Teo throws fourteen bombs but Metal Sonic fires lasers at the trio but Katara and Chris cast Reflect making the lasers go back at Metal Sonic but Egg Knight multi slashes with its sword but Goofy uses Charge while Sonic spin dashes while Shadow uses Chaos Spear while Knuckles uppercuts but Metal Sonic drill attacks but Donald casts Gravira while Tails spin swipes while Rouge spiral kicks but Egg Knight bashes with its shield but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Teo throws ten bombs while Knuckles throws three punches but Metal Sonic spin dashes but Katara swipes with her Keyblade allowing Tails to air kick but Egg Knight fires slash streaks but Sonic home attacks but Metal Sonic counters and attacks but Shadow multi punches while Amy spin attacks with her hammer but Metal Sonic fires its lasers while Egg Knight fires its own lasers at the trio but Katara casts Reflect making the lasers go back at them but Metal Sonic drill attacks but Rouge drill kicks while Donald whacks with his staff but Egg Knight charges with its shield but Chris uses Tai Chi style but Metal Sonic home attacks.

"We need to get rid of Metal Sonic. He's trying to stop us from getting to Eggman." Katara said.

"That sounds good." Teo said.

"Let's get to it then." Shadow said.

Metal Sonic fires nine missiles but Teo throws ten bombs at Metal Sonic while Katara throws ice spikes but Egg Knight slashes with its sword followed bashing with its shield but Teo throws five bombs while Donald casts Thundra while Knuckles punches while Amy swings her hammer but Metal Sonic drill attacks but Katara throws water discs while Sonic uses Sonic Wind while Goofy uses Tornado but Metal Sonic fires its lasers but Chris casts Tornado while Tails spin tail swipes but Egg Knight shoots slash streaks but Donald casts Fira while Rouge drill kicks while Shadow spin kicks but Metal Sonic spin kicks but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Sonic home attacks while Teo throws eleven bombs while Amy spin attacks with her hammer but Egg Knight bashes with its shield but Goofy bashes with his shield while Knuckles spiral punches while Sonic spin kicks but Metal Sonic attacks with its claws while Egg Knight shoots sixteen missiles but Chris casts Reflect and the missiles go back at Egg Knight but Metal Sonic fires its lasers but Katara throws ice needles while Sonic home attacks while Teo throws four bombs and they defeat Metal Sonic knocking it down to the ground.

"NO! You beat Meat Sonic!" Eggman said.

"You're next, Eggface!" Tails said.

"I don't think so! I'll be able beat you with or without Metal Sonic!" Eggman said.

"Right." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Let's stop him now." Katara said.

Egg Knight slashes at the trio but Katara casts Thundra Shot while Chris combines Earth magic with Hung Ga style and attacks while Sonic spin dashes while Shadow uses Chaos Spear but Egg Knight bashes with its shield but Goofy uses Charge while Donald whacks with his staff but Egg Knight multi slashes but Teo throws fifteen bombs while Amy swings her hammer but Egg Knight throws its shield while firing its lasers but Katara uses Southern Praying Mantis style while Tails tail swipes while Knuckles uppercuts but Egg Knight shoots slash streaks but Chris casts Triple Blizzara while Sonic uses Sonic Wind while Rouge drill kicks but Egg Knight shoots seventeen missiles but Teo throws thirteen bombs while Katara throws water discs but Egg Knight bashes with its shield but Goofy uses Charge while Donald casts Gravira while Amy spin attacks with her hammer while Katara casts Thundra Shot but Egg Knight multi slashes but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Chris combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and strikes while Sonic home attacks while Knuckles throws four punches but Egg Knight charges with his shield but Shadow uses Chaos Blast while Rouge spin kicks while Amy swings her hammer but Egg Knight fires its lasers but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades followed by Hung Ga style.

"You stupid fools! It's not over yet!" Eggman said.

"We all know how this will end, Egghead. Just give up already." Sonic said.

"You won't make a joke out of me!" Eggman said.

Egg Knight fires twenty-six missiles at the trio but Katara casts Reflect making the missiles go back at Eggman but Egg Knight slashes with its sword but Donald casts Gravira while Tails air kicks while Amy spin attacks with her hammer while Sonic spin dashes but Egg Knight shoots slash streaks but Goofy bashes with his shield while Rouge drill kicks but Egg Knight charges with its shield but Katara casts Tornado while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Sonic spin kicks but Egg Knight fires sixteen missiles but Teo throws fourteen bombs while Knuckles punches but Egg Knight fires its lasers but Sonic uses Sonic Wind while Shadow uses Chaos Spear while Katara casts Gravira but Egg Knight multi slashes and then bashes with its shield but Goofy uses Rocket while Tails tail spins while Amy swings her hammer but Egg Knight fires its lasers and then shoots twenty missiles but Donald casts Thundra while Rouge kicks while Teo throws nine bombs.

"Give up now?" Katara asked.

"Please say yes." Amy said.

"I won't go down that easily!" Eggman said.

"That's what I thought he'd say." Rouge said.

"Well he's still goin' down." Donald said.

Egg Knight bashes with its shield but Goofy uses Charge while Sonic home attacks while Knuckles spin punches but Egg Knight fires its lasers and the charges with its shield and the slashes with its sword but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Chris combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin King Fu style and attacks with Shadow home attacks and multi punches while Tails tail swipes while Teo throws sixteen bombs but Egg Knight multi slashes with its sword and then shoots slash streaks but Donald casts Gravira while Chris casts Tornado while Amy spin attacks with her hammer while Rouge multi kicks but Egg Knight fires nineteen missiles but Katara and Chris cast Reflect and the missiles go back at it but Egg Knight slashes with its sword followed by bashing with its shield but Sonic spin dashes while Goofy uses Tornado while Knuckles drill punches but Egg Knight spin slashes with its sword and throws its shield but Teo throws twenty bombs while Katara water whips while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style but Egg Knight bashes with its shield but Donald whacks with his staff while Amy swings her hammer while Tails air kicks while Sonic uses Sonic Wind while Chris casts Earth but Egg Knight charges with its shield but Shadow uses Chaos Spear while Rouge drill kicks while Goofy bashes with his shield while Teo throws ten bombs but Egg Knight fires its lasers and shoots thirty missiles but Katara uses Strike Raid while Chris combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and strikes while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Sonic home attacks while Tails tail spins while Knuckles throws five punches while Amy spin attacks with her hammer while Shadow uses Chaos Blast while Rouge multi kicks while Teo throws thirty bombs and the trio deliver their final attack on Eggman destroying the Egg Knight.

"No! Impossible! I cannot lose!" Eggman said. "You pests got in my way for the last time!" He said as he activates a detonator.

"Warning: Egg Carrier will self-destruct in fifteen seconds." The computer said.

"So long, fools!" Eggman said as he takes Metal Sonic and starts to fly away.

"This ship is gonna go!" Tails said.

"We need to head back to the Tornado!" Sonic said.

"Let's go!" Katara said.

The trio head back to the Tornado and Tails gets on the pilot seat while Sonic gets on the back while Katara and Chris get on the left wing while Donald, Goofy, and Knuckles get on the right side and the Tornado flies off while Cream carries Amy and starts flying while Rouge carries Shadow and starts flying while Teo uses his glider and flies and the trio manage to escape from the Egg Carrier before it got destroyed. The trio later return to Tails' workshop and places the Chaos Emeralds someplace safe.

"Now Eggman won't be planning anything until next time." Tails said.

"Thanks for your help, guys." Sonic said.

"It's no problem." Katara said and then she sees the Chaos Emeralds revealing another Keyhole and Katara uses her Keyblade to lock the Keyhole saving another world from destruction. "Another Keyhole sealed." Katara said.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"Well we're gonna be off." Chris said.

"No problem. I hope we see you again." Amy said.

"It was nice meeting you all." Cream said.

"Teo, are you gonna stay here for a while?" Katara asked.

"Yes. I'll see you around, Katara. Good luck on what you're doing." Teo said and Katara nods.

"Let's go." Donald said.

"See ya! Don't be strangers." Sonic said.

"See you guys." Katara said and the trio head back to the Gummi ship.

The Gummi ship starts flying to the next world but then as they keep flying they see something behind them.

"Uh, guys. I think another ship is coming our way." Goofy said and another ship did come over them.

"Stop gawking, Goofy. It's a pirate ship." Donald said and it really is a pirate ship.

"I think it's coming our way." Chris said.

"He's right. Everyone watch out!" Katara said and the pirate ship rams to the Gummi ship.

* * *

**FINALLY! Another chapter done for tonight! I thought I'd NEVER post this one! I'm sorry, but my stupid parents kept me busy with crap I didn't want to do! Now I'm pissed off and stressed out of my damn mind! Anyway another will be posted soon so I hope you're looking forward to it. Take care and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	34. Aboard Hook's ship and Aang!

Chapter 34: Aboard Hook's ship and Aang!

Katara wakes up and finds herself on the pirate ship that rammed the Gummi ship and she gets up and looks around to find Donald, Goofy, and Chris gone.

"I've been waiting for you, Katara." A voice said and Katara turns around and is surprised to see who it is: Zuko and at his side Yung. "It's good to see you again." Zuko said.

"You're the girl Zuko told me about. Nice to finally meet you." Yung said. "What took you so long to get here? Are you slow?" He asked.

"No I'm not." Katara answered. "Where are Donald, Goofy, and Chris?" She asked.

"Are they really that important to you now? More important than your old friends?" Zuko asked. "Maybe instead of worrying about them you should be more worried about your brother or at least him." Zuko said as he shows a dormant boy and Katara is shocked.

"Aang!" Katara said.

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, your brother and I finally found him." Zuko said.

Katara runs up to them but is then blocked by the pirate from before.

"Not so fast! No shenanigans aboard my vessel, girl!" The pirate said and pirate Heartless surround Katara.

"Zuko, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Katara asked.

"The Heartless obey me and Yung now so we have nothing to fear." Zuko said.

"How stupid are you?! Sooner or later they'll swallow your hearts!" Katara said.

"Not a chance. Our hearts are too strong." Yung said.

"But..." Katara was cut off by Zuko.

"I've picked up a few tricks as well." Zuko said as black flames appear around his body. "Like this." Zuko added as he raises his hand and a shadow of Katara appears in front of her surprising her.

"How are you doing that?" Katara asked.

"Not your business. You can go see your friends now." Zuko said as a door opens under Katara and she falls.

"C'mon, Hook let's get underway already!" Yung said.

"And keep Katara away from the Avatar until we're ready to land." Zuko added and the two boys leave.

"Grr! Those scurvy brats think they can order me around!" The pirate named Hook said to another pirate.

"What should we do, Captain Hook?" The other pirate asked.

"Nothing. The hold is crawling with Heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats." Hook said.

"Uh, Captain...You-know-who is also down..." The pirate was then cut off by Hook's 'shh'.

"Did you hear that, Smee? That dreadful sound?" Hook asked.

"No, Captain." Smee answered and Hook starts shaking him.

"Are you sure? Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves!" Hook said.

Katara is in the ship hold and she finds Donald, Goofy, and Chris and she tells them that she finally found Aang.

"Ya don't say?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. It was totally Aang! I finally found him!" Katara said.

"Well alright!" Goofy said.

"In that case, let's go and talk to him." Chris said.

"Yeah!" Katara said.

"Sounds great! Okay, but first can you get off?" Donald asked.

"Sorry." Katara said as she gets off Donald, Goofy, and Chris.

"Psst! Hey! How're you holding up? Are ya looking for a way out?" A voice asked and someone comes out of the barrels and it's a boy with red-brown hair, wearing a green with a red feather, green shirt, dark green pants with a belt around his waist, and tan shoes.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm the answer to your prayers." The boy answered but Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot. "Okay. Fine. Have it your way." The boy said.

"But you're stuck here too, aren't you?" Katara asked but the boy crosses his arms.

"Nope. I'm just waiting for someone." The boy said.

"Who?" Chris asked and someone came flying around them and it's a tiny girl with wings, light blonde hair, and wearing a green little skirt.

"There you are, Tinker Bell. What took ya so long?" The boy asked calling the girl Tinker Bell and she starts making sounds that's hard to understand. "Great. You found Wendy?" The boy asked and then Tinker Bell makes sounds again. "What? There's another girl and a boy in there too?" The boy asked and Katara knows what that boy part means and Tinker Bell makes sounds again. "Are ya crazy? There's no way I'm leaving Wendy!" The boy said.

"Oh, she must be pretty jealous!" Donald said as he starts laughing but Tinker Bell flies to Donald and kicks him in the bill.

"Hey, Tink. Open up the door." The boy said.

"Well why don't we look for Wendy together?" Katara offered.

"Sure. I'm Peter Pan." Pete Pan introduced himself taking his hand out.

"I'm Katara." Katara introduced herself trying to shake Peter's hand but he pulls it away.

"Okay, we're in this together until we find Wendy." Pete Pan said.

The trio leave the hold area and then pirate Heartless appear but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Donald casts Sleep while Goofy uses Tornado while Chris casts Zero Gravity while Peter attacks with his dagger but pirate Heartless try to slash with their swords but Katara water whips while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge while Pete multi slashes with his dagger defeating the Heartless but then a shadow version of Katara appears and attacks by dancing but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style making it leave.

The trio continue to move on but more pirate Heartless appear but Katara summons Dumbo and he attacks with water until he disappears and Katara uses Sonic Blade while Peter Pan casts Stopra while Chris combines Earth Magic with Southern Praying Mantis style and attacks while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy bashes with his shield but more Heartless appear and slash at the trio but Katara water whips while Chris casts Thundra Shot while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Peter attacks with his dagger defeating the Heartless and the trio continue to move on through the ship until Goofy stops as he realizes that Peter can fly.

"So, uh, how come you can fly?" Goofy asked.

"In Neverland, anyone can fly." Peter said.

"So we're in Neverland?" Katara asked.

"That's right." Peter Pan answered. "Hey, I bet you guys would like to fly too." Peter said as he whistles making Tinker Bell fly to him. "Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?" Peter asked knowing that Tinker Bell is still angry but Peter grabs her wings and starts sprinkling sparkles at the trio. "Just a little bit of pixie dust. Now you can fly." Peter said.

Donald jumps up and starts flapping his arms trying to fly but then he falls to the ground and Tinker Bell laughs at him while Donald taps his finger on the floor annoyed at Tinker Bell.

"We should keep looking for Wendy." Katara said.

"And Aang." Chris said.

Meanwhile at Hook's private room Azula tells Hook that Wendy is not one of the Princesses of Heart.

"What? So Wendy is not one of the chosen ones?" Hook asked.

"There are ten in total and my father said she's not one of them." Azula said.

"Hoist anchors and set sail as soon as possible and leave all the dead weight behind including her." Zuko told Hook.

"After all the trouble of capturing her?! And why those ten?! Why the Avatar?! Just what are Ozai and Maleficent planning anyway?" Hook asked.

"That doesn't concern you." Azula said.

"We don't know ourselves" Yung answered unsure. "But as long as it means getting Yin's heart back, I couldn't care less." He said.

"I don't care either as long as I'm able to find and rescue my mother." Zuko said.

"You're both wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart along with that boy's heart and your mother can't possibly be found. I'll stake me other hand they're lost forever." Hook said.

"I WILL find my mother no matter what." Zuko said.

"Same for Yin's heart." Yung said.

"Uh, Captain?" Smee calls from the intercom and Hook walks over to it.

"What is it?" Hook asked.

"The prisoners have escape and what's more is that Peter Pan is with them." Smee informed.

"Blast that Peter Pan!" Hook said. "Fine. The hostage to me cabin, Smee. Hop to it!" He ordered.

"So Katara is on board as well. This could be something worth sharing with Sokka." Azula said.

Meanwhile the trio continue to find Wendy and they see someone above them.

"Hey, Wendy! You up there?" Peter called and the girl above hears a voice.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" Wendy asked going to the vent and sees Peter.

"Wendy. I'm glad you're okay." Peter said.

"Peter! Please hurry! The pirates are coming!" Wendy said.

"Don't worry. We'll be up there." Peter said.

"Uh, Wendy?" Katara asked.

"Yes?" Wendy responded.

"Is there a boy in there with you?" Katara asked.

"Oh, why, yes and there's another girl in here too. But they appear to be asleep. Neither of them has budged an inch." Wendy answered looking at Aang who is still dormant and at his side is a dormant Yin.

"Aang? Aang!" Katara said and then looks at Yin. "I wonder who that girl is. I don't think I've ever seen her before." Katara said.

Wendy goes over to the door to try and keep anyone from coming and Katara looks at Aang's eyes and they are a bit opened but his eyes aren't the same.

"Aang..." Katara was then cut off by someone coming in and taking Wendy and Aang.

"That's not good." Donald said.

"We need to get up there." Chris said.

Meanwhile Sokka is in a different room laying down on a bunker but then he sees the door opening and it's Azula again.

"Now what do you want? You want me to scrub your feet?" Sokka asked.

"I came to inform you that your sister is on board this ship." Azula said.

"What?!" Sokka asked getting off the bunker. "Why is she here?" He asked.

"Who knows? Probably to still try and find the Avatar. If I were you, I'd tell her to leave before she gets herself killed." Azula said as she leaves the room.

"Darn it, Katara!" Sokka said as he leaves the room.

The trio arrive at a hallway and Peter goes to the first door and knocks on it.

"Wendy! Are you in there?" Peter asked.

"Let's try the next door." Katara said.

The trio enter the next room but they don't see Wendy but Katara has a feeling that something is going on up above so Katara, Donald, and Goofy use the Green Trinity and bring down a ladder and the trio climb up the ladder and enter Hook's room and there Katara sees Zuko taking Aang while Yung is taking Yin.

"Hey! Wait!" Katara said.

"Don't bother stopping us." Zuko said and a shadow appears in the room allowing the two boys to leave.

The shadow then rises and makes itself look like Katara surprising her and the trio get into a fighting stance.

"We'd better..." Chris was then cut off by a door under him opening and he falls.

"Chris!" Katara said.

"Uh oh." Goofy said.

"Let's just deal with this Katara impostor and then find Chris." Donald said.

"That sound good." Katara said and Anti-Katara attacks the trio.

Meanwhile Chris falls into a different room and he sees Wendy unconscious and so he runs over to help her but then a voice stops him.

"Don't waste your time with that girl." The voice said and Chris turns to see the dark red cloaked and black crescents figure again.

"You again!" Chris said. "Tell me. Why are you here?" He asked.

"It's time I kill you here and now and I'll also strangle the life from that Waterbender." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said.

"We'll see about that." Chris said.

"Meet your death." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said taking out a black bladed katana with red marks, grey handle, and dark blue bandages on the handle and attacks Chris.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you guys to read! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will be out soon. I'll see you guys in the next chapter so look forward to that and take care until then. Goodbye.**


	35. Believe

Chapter 35: Believe

Anti-Katara slashes with her Keyblade but Katara counters the attack and attacks back but Anti-Katara sinks into the ground and then rises from it and Katara uses Tai Chi style while Donald casts Bizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield while Peter Pan attacks with his dagger but Anti-Katara slashes at the trio again and then goes into the ground and this time creates three clones and they attack.

"Now what?" Donald asked.

"You guys deal with the clones. I'll take care of the real one." Katara said.

Donald, Goofy, and Peter attack the clones while Katara attacks the real Anti-Katara but Anti-Katara disappears and slashes at Katara but Peter casts Aero on Katara and she casts Cure and Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Anti-Katara sinks into the ground again and upper slashes at the trio four times and then rises from the ground to attack but Katara casts Tornado while Peter multi slashes with his dagger while Donald casts Gravira but Anti-Katara slashes at the trio but Goofy uses Charge while Katara uses Hung Ga style but Anti-Katara creates three clones again and attack but Katara uses Sonic Blade on the clones and the real one but Anti-Katara disappears and reappears to slash but Donald casts Cure while Peter attacks with his dagger but Anti-Katara sinks into the ground and upper slashes.

"Everybody watch out!" Katara said.

Anti-Katara rises from the ground and creates three clones and the clones attack but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Gravira while Peter multi slashes with his dagger while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip attack but Anti-Katara slashes at Katara but Katara counters and throws ice needles at Anti-Katara but Anti-Katara sinks into the ground and upper slashes again but as Anti-Katara rises up Katara uses Strike Raid on Anti Katara and delivers one final Keyblade throw getting Anti-Katara and it creates a shadow hole and disappears through it.

"Glad that's done." Katara said.

"We should look for Chris and Wendy." Goofy said.

Meanwhile Chris and the cloaked figure clash at each other Keyblade and katana exchanging blow after blow and neither of the two were giving an inch until Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style getting the cloaked figure but the cloaked figure disappears and reappears behind Chris and attacks with his katana followed by Tai Chi style much to Chris' surprise.

"You know Tai Chi?" Chris asked.

"You're not the only one who learned the fighting styles, Chris." The cloaked figure said as he uses Hung Ga style but Chris dodges. "I've learned a few tricks too. Like this." The cloaked figure attacks Chris with what looks like Crane style.

"Crane style." Chris said.

"And this." The cloaked figure attacks Chris with Tae Kwon Do style.

"You think you can win just because you know those fighting styles?" Chris asked.

"Why don't you show me what you've learned with that Keyblade?" The cloaked figure said.

Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style but the cloaked figure dodges and attacks with his katana and then shoots a flame slash streak at Chris but he dodges and casts Triple Blizzaga but the cloaked figure shoots black lightning at Chris getting him but Chris casts Cura and then uses Strike Raid.

"Hmm, you shouldn't be bad considering you're the Keyblade master, but why waste your time training that Waterbender? She has no potential at all." The cloaked figure said.

"She's the new wielder of the Keyblade and she must use its power to protect all worlds at any cost." Chris said as he casts Thundaga Shot but the cloaked figure dodges.

The cloaked figure casts three black fireballs at Chris but he dodges and Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Baguazhang but the cloaked figured attacks with his katana followed by Tae Kwon Do style but Chris combines Earth magic with Hung Ga style and attacks the cloaked figure but the cloaked figure spin slashes with his katana and then shoots another flame slash streak but Chris casts Earth but the cloaked figure fires five black fireballs getting Chris but he casts Reflect making the fireballs go back at the cloaked figure.

"I hope he's done now." Chris said but then he doesn't see the cloaked figure anywhere.

"Smart move, but nice try." The cloaked figure is now behind Chris. "You may be the Keyblade master, but someday you'll fall and wither." The cloaked figure whispered in Chris' ear but Chris spin slashes at the cloaked with his Keyblade but the cloaked figure disappears.

"Stop playing around and fight!" Chris said.

"Playing around? You've got it all wrong. I'm quite serious when facing my opponents." The cloaked figure said.

"I'm tired of you already! Tell me where Ryan is now!" Chris demanded.

"I already told you. Ryan doesn't want to be found by anyone. Stop worrying about him." The cloaked figure said.

"He's my brother! I have every right to worry about him!" Chris yelled.

"Is that so? Well I take it you're gonna die trying so I'll make sure you die." The cloaked figure said as he attacks Chris with his katana but Chris dodges and uses Baguazhang to strike at the cloaked but the cloaked figure dodges and he uses Crane style to attack.

"Enough of this!" Chris said as he casts Tornado at the cloaked figure but the cloaked figure casts black lightning at Chris but he casts Aerora and then attacks with his Keyblade but the cloaked figure blocks it with his katana and then slashes at Chris but he casts Cura and casts Triple Firaga but the cloaked figure disappears and reappears to attack Chris but Chris blocks the attack with his Keyblade and kicks the cloaked figure away knocking him back and making his hood come off showing a young man that looks like Chris and has red eyes, untidy dirty blond hair, and a scar under his left eye and Chris is shocked to see who it is. "Ryan?!" Chris asked in shock.

"Hey, Bro. How've you been?" Ryan said.

"What is going on?" Chris asked.

"What I'm doing doesn't concern you. I'll just tell you this...I'm going on my own path." Ryan said.

"The path of darkness?! Look at what it has done to you! It's corrupting you mind and your heart!" Chris said.

"Actually you've got it wrong. I'm embracing the darkness. It's making me strong, Brother no matter how you look at it." Ryan said as he summons a dark portal. "So sorry to cut this reunion short, but I gotta get back to my...comrades. See ya whenever I see ya." Ryan said as he leaves through the dark portal.

"Come back!" Chris said as he goes to the portal but it disappeared before he could touch it. "Ryan...what's happening to you? He's not the Ryan I remember. What happened to the laid back, reckless, and lighthearted kid I used to know?" Chris asked and then he hears Katara, Donald, Goofy, and Peter coming.

"Chris, what's wrong? What happened?" Katara asked.

"Nothing. Just Heartless attacking Wendy and I fought them off." Chris said and Peter goes to Wendy.

"Wendy." Peter said and Tinker Bell flies to him. "C'mon, Tink. Not now." Peter said and Tinker Bell flies away. "This is as far as I can go. I gotta help Wendy." Peter said as he takes Wendy and flies off.

"Now what?" Goofy asked and they see a door open and it's Sokka.

"Sokka!" Katara said running to Sokka who looks angry at her. "What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? The real question should be what's wrong with YOU? Why are you here, Katara?" Sokka asked.

"This ship rammed to ours and we got stuck here and now we're trying to find Zuko and get Aang back." Katara said.

"You need to get out of here. Right now!" Sokka said.

"Not until I find Zuko and Aang." Katara said.

"I'm not gonna argue with you, Katara! You have ten seconds to get out of here now!" Sokka said.

"You're not Dad! I'm not leaving until I get Aang back! What's with you? Why are you being paranoid when you see me?" Katara asked.

"Because you shouldn't be here. You're gonna get yourself killed." Sokka said.

"I can handle myself fine, Sokka. Instead of arguing, we need to find Aang together." Katara said.

"No! You and your friends need to get out of here. That's the final answer!" Sokka said.

"Stop treating me like I'm a little kid! I said I can handle myself!" Katara said.

"That's not the point! I'm telling you this for your own good! I don't want anything bad happen to you." Sokka said.

"And I'm not going let anything bad happen to me. I just want to help Aang." Katara said and then they hear a clap and they see Azula leaning against the wall.

"Well isn't this just precious? This is already getting entertaining for me." Azula said.

"Why are you here?" Katara asked.

"I came to tell Sokka that now's the time to leave." Azula said.

"You're not taking Sokka!" Katara said.

"Katara, I have to go with her." Sokka said.

"Why? She can't make you!" Katara said.

"Actually I can." Azula said as she summons a blue fire on her palm. "Sokka, let's go right now or I'll burn your sister alive." She threatened.

"Sokka, what is going on here?" Katara asked.

"You mean you haven't guessed already? I'll tell. Sokka is working for me and my father in return for you to live since I have an urge to kill you, but Sokka didn't want that to happen so he offered his services to let you stay alive." Azula explained and it shocked the trio and Katara is shocked even more.

"Sokka, is that true? Tell me she's lying!" Katara said and Sokka didn't say anything and just turn his back.

"As much as I enjoy lying, I'm actually speaking the truth. Your brother is our servant and he's doing this just to protect you." Azula said and Katara is shaken to the core and gets on her knees. "Enough wasting time here. Let's move, Sokka before I lose my patience." Azula ordered.

"Fine." Sokka said the two leave and Sokka turns to see Katara on her knees crying and has a look of regret on his face and goes with Azula.

Donald, Goofy, and Chris are all shocked to hear that Katara's brother is working for Azula and Ozai and Katara couldn't bear to think of Sokka working for them for her.

"Katara..." Donald stops talking.

"Why does Sokka have to take orders from Azula or her father? Why is just doing that to protect me? It's my fault for this." Katara said and Chris walks over to Katara.

"Katara, Sokka is doing this because he's your brother and wants you to stay alive. That's what siblings do for each other. They protect each other even if it means working for the wrong side. You're not selfish, Katara. Sokka is doing this to keep you safe from any harm." Chris said.

"But I can take care of myself. Sokka doesn't need to do this to protect me." Katara said.

"I know, but he doesn't anything terrible happening to you. We'll find a way to help Sokka too. I promise." Chris said.

"Thank you, Chris. I promise we'll also find your brother." Katara said.

"Thanks. C'mon, let's look for Aang." Chris said.

The trio leave the cabin area and go through the hallway leading them outside but as they got to the deck they see Hook, Smee and Pirate Heartless surrounding them.

"You again." Katara said.

"Dealing with you right now would waste our time." Chris said.

"You should have stayed in your cell, brats." Hook replied.

"Get out of our way! We need to find Zuko and Yung." Katara said.

"Don't bother with those codfishes. They already ran off with that girl and that boy without even saying goodbye." Hook said.

"Run off to where?! Where did they go?!" Katara demanded taking out her Keyblade.

"They're off to the ruins of Hollow Bastion. Where Ozai and Maleficent reside." Hook answered. "But you brats won't be going there." Hook said taking out a lantern which Tinker Bell is trapped inside and Katara is shocked by this. "Unless you intend on leaving your pixie friend behind?" Hook asked and Katara hangs her head down and her Keyblade disappears.

"No good. Katara lost her spirit already." Chris said to himself.

"Now then hand over the Keyblades and I'll spare your lives." Hook said.

"Spare us?" Donald scoffed.

"Be glad I'm merciful unlike the Heartless." Hook said. "Now which will it be? The Keyblades or the plank?" Hook asked pointing at the plank but then he hears a tick-tock sound and sees a crocodile. "It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Now he's after me other hand! I can't stay here! I can't stand the sight of that monster! Smee you take care of them!" Hook said giving Smee the lantern and leaves for his room.

Katara gets on the plank since she thinks they lost already but Chris gets on the plank.

"Katara, stop. You gonna give up already?" Chris asked.

"But..." Katara was cut off by Chris.

"Look, it doesn't matter if we're in a tight spot right now. We can't just give up and accept defeat. Think about your friends, Sokka, even Aang. Would you give up on them?" Chris asked.

"..." Katara didn't say anything.

"Fly, Katara. Just believe and you can do it." Peter's voice said.

Katara jumps off the plank scaring both Donald and Goofy and the crocodile was about to get Katara but it didn't get her and she starts flying.

"Katara! You're flying." Chris said.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Katara said.

Peter then flies to take the lantern from Smee and frees Tinker Bell while Katara lands and Peter does the same thing.

"Thanks, Peter." Katara said.

"Don't mention it. What matters is you're okay." Peter said.

"That was a close one." Goofy said.

"Thanks for helping Katara." Donald said.

"You guys really think I'd leave you and Tink behind?" Peter asked and Smee runs away.

"Now let's beat these Heartless down!" Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

"Now where talking." Chris said.

The pirate Heartless attack the trio but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy bashes with his shield while Peter casts Stopra but Heartless attack with their swords but Katara water whips while Chris uses Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but then more Heartless appear and there are flying pirates and pirate ships but the trio fly up and Katara casts Thundra Shot while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Tornado while Peter multi slashes with his dagger and they defeat the Heartless and fly to Hook's door and Peter knocks.

"Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?" Hook asked and Peter holds his nose.

"Aye, Captain. They walk the plank. Every last one of them." Peter said using Smee's voice and Hook gets out of his room looking around but Peter sneaks up behind and pokes Hook's bottom making him jump and turn around to the trio.

"P-Peter Pan! Blast you!" Hook yelled.

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish?" Peter asked.

"Now it's YOUR turn to walk the plank!" Katara said.

"You scurvy brats! You'll pay!" Hook said as he takes out his sword.

Hook starts slashing at the trio with his sword but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris casts Tornado while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Hook throws a bomb at the trio but Donald and Peter cast Aero while Katara water whips while Goofy uses Charge but Hook parries and multi slashes with his sword but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Peter multi slashes with his dagger but Hook tripe slashes at Peter but Katara casts Cura and throws ice daggers at Hook.

"Hold still, you little brats!" Hook said running at the trio.

"Hey, Hook! Come and get us!" Peter said as he and Katara are on the rail and Hook attacks but the two fly making Hook miss and he falls into the water but he quickly jumps out.

"You're not gettin' me other hand!" Hook said as he gets back on the ship.

"Come on, codfish. Let's dance." Chris said.

"Heartless! Come out!" Hook called and pirate ship Heartless appear.

Donald and Goofy deal with the Heartless while Katara, Chris, and Peter get Hook who multi slashes with his sword but Katara throws water discs while Peter attacks with his dagger but Hook throws another bomb nut Chris uses Southern Praying Mantis style while Katara casts Gravira but Hook multi slashes three times with his sword until he gets tired and Katara uses Sonic Blade while Chris combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and strikes while Peter multi slashes with his dagger but Hook triple slashes at the trio but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Rocket but Hook throws another bomb but Katara uses Tai Chi style while Chris casts Triple Firaga while Peter attacks with his dagger but Hook multi slashes again until he gets tired and Peter multi slashes with his dagger while Donald casts Blizzara while Chris casts Earth but Hook slashes with his sword but Peter casts Aero while Chris combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and attacks while Goofy uses Charge while Donald casts Fira but Hook throws another bomb but Peter attacks with his dagger but Hook parries the attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Peter multi slashes with his dagger while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style and the trio send Hook into the air and he falls into the water.

"You little..." Hook was then cut off by the crocodile. "Oh, blast!" Hook said as the crocodile tries to bite Hook but he runs away and the crocodile chases after him. "NOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Hook said still running.

Donald, Goofy, Chris, and Peter see Katara standing next to a rail and they think she's worried about Aang and Sokka and then Goofy realizes something.

"Uh, I think Aang couldn't wake up because he must have lost his..." Goofy was cut off by Donald's 'shh'.

"It's best she doesn't hear that." Chris said.

"Katara?" Peter asked.

"I can't believe it...I flew by myself without a glider! It was fun! I can't wait to tell Aang this. He'll might believe me, but Sokka wouldn't." Katara said.

"You can bring them to Neverland sometime and they can try it themselves." Peter said.

"If you believe, then you can do anything?" Katara asked. "I'm gonna find Aang. I know I will. There's just so much I want to tell him. About the pirates, flying, and everything else that happened." Katara said and then Tinker Bell flies to Peter.

"What's wrong, Tink? Something's funny going on in the clock tower?" Peter asked.

The trio fly from Neverland and arrive at London where they see the clock tower and Wendy is sitting waiting for them.

"There you are. What happened?" Wendy asked.

"Just taking down Hook." Peter answered.

"What's funny at the clock tower?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know, but I think something is wrong with one of the hands of Big Ben." Wendy said. "See what's wrong." She added.

The trio look at the hands of the clock tower and so Katara fixes it by making the hand up to 12:00 and then something happens and it's another Keyhole revealed so Katara uses her Keyblade to lock it saving another world from destruction and they find another Navigation Gummi.

"That's that." Katara said.

Meanwhile

_Flashback:_

_Young Zuko and Young Yung are outside the Fire Nation palace courtyard and the two boys are having a Firebending spar while Young Yin is watching them and while Yung was gaining the upper hand Zuko counters and strikes at Yung knocking him down._

_"Giving up already? C'mon, Yung. I thought you were stronger than that." Zuko said._

_"Yung, you almost had him." Yin said and Yung gets up._

_"I'm not finished yet, Zuko!" Yung said as he Firebends again at Zuko also Firebends back._

_After the Firebending spar Zuko, Yung, and Yin are sitting next to the fountain relaxing._

_"What are you thinking about, Yin?" Zuko asked._

_"I was just wondering if we're always gonna be together like this." Yin said._

_"Well I don't think we'll be around forever. That's the part of growing up." Zuko said._

_"He's right, but we won't forget each other." Yung said._

_"Of course not. I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." Zuko said._

_"Thanks, Wise guy." Yung said and the two laugh while Yin giggles._

_"Hey. You won't have to worry about us being apart, Yin. In fact let's make a promise." Zuko said._

_"What's that?" Yung asked._

_"When we grow up, let's off this country and go on real adventures." Zuko said._

_"What about you being Fire Lord?" Yin asked._

_"That won't happen. My father already made Azula a Firebending prodigy. He thinks she's the rightful heir and not me. Everyone in this country adores her. My father says she was born lucky and I'm just lucky to be born. I don't need luck though. I'm proud of who I am." Zuko said._

_"Got that right." Yung said._

_"Zuko!" A voice called and Zuko sees his mother Ursa and runs up to her. "There you are. I got a message from your Uncle Iroh. Come on let's get inside." Ursa said._

_End flashback._

Zuko and Yung arrive at the dark room where they see Maleficent and they're both breathing heavily after getting off Hook's ship.

"It was quite reckless of both of you to get here without at least using a vessel." Maleficent said. "Remember, relying too heavily on dark powers can cost you your hearts." She added and then they hear a roar.

"What was that?" Zuko asked.

"A castaway." Maleficent answered.

"Castaway?" Yung asked.

"Yes. Although his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the Princess from his castle, he somehow followed us out of sheer force of will." Maleficent said. "But fear not, no harm will come to you both. He is no match for your power." She added.

"Our power?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. The untapped power that lies within you. Now, it's time to awaken your power and realize your full potential." Maleficent said.

Black flames then appear around Zuko and Yung's bodies and black flames dance in their palms.

Meanwhile back at the clock tower Peter tells Wendy that he has to go back to Neverland.

"Peter, are you sure you have to return to Neverland?" Wendy asked.

"I'm afraid so, but we'll see each other again. As long as you don't forget about Neverland that is." Peter said and Tinker Bell watches this in fury and Donald laughs until he shuts his bill as Tinker Bell sees him and then flies around Peter and then to Katara. "Oh, boy. Tink's gettin' steamed again. Do me a favor. Look after her for me?" Peter asked.

"Sure." Katara said.

"Great. Thanks for your help, guys." Peter said and they said their goodbyes and leave.

The trio return to the Gummi ship and look at the Navigation Gummi.

"Looks like we found another Navigation Gummi." Katara said.

"Let's give this to Cid." Donald said but then Chip appears on the screen.

"The Coliseum games are about to begin." Chip said.

"Finally." Donald said.

"Let's go there first and see how Hercules and Phil are doing." Katara said.

"Yeah." Goofy said and the ship starts to fly.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you! I really hope you enjoyed the twists I've added here. More will be out soon. I'm outta here. Take care until then and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	36. New cup and new world

Chapter 36: New cup and new world

The trio arrive at Olympus Coliseum and go through the gates and they see Suki outside waiting for them.

"There you guys are. The next games will begin any minute." Suki said.

"Well we're here so let's go." Katara said as the trio enter the coliseum.

The trio see Phil standing near the entrance and so they walk over to them.

"You're just in time for the games. Just enter when you're ready." Phil said and then looks at Chris. "Sorry, but I'm afraid he can't enter the games." He said.

"I understand. Good luck out there." Chris said and the trio enter the arena.

The trio fight against Heartless they've seen in other worlds and while the Heartless attacks the trio fights back and defeat the Heartless completing round after round until they meet their next opponent which is Sasuke again.

"Long time no see, Sasuke." Katara said.

"Hn. Don't hold back." Sasuke said as he activates his Sharingan.

Sasuke uses Chidori but Katara casts Triple Fira while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Tornado while Suki attacks with her fans but Sasuke throws kunais at the trio but Katara casts Reflect making the kunais go back at Sasuke who dodges and then uses Fireball Jutsu but Katara Waterbends to get rid of the fireball while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy bashes with his shield but Sasuke punches and kicks at Goofy but Donald casts Cura while Suki spin attacks with her fans but Sasuke uses Dragon Flame Jutsu but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but Sasuke uses Chidori again but Katara swipes at Sasuke and then casts Earth while Suki throws her fans but Sasuke attacks with his kunai and then roundhouse kicks but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Suki multi kicks while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but Sasuke punches and then kicks and then uses Fireball Jutsu but Katara water whips and attacks with her Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Suki attacks with her fans and the trio deliver their final attack on Sasuke.

"Not bad. You've gotten stronger than I thought." Sasuke said as he leaves.

"You're strong too. Don't forget that." Katara said and Sasuke gives a wave while still walking away.

The trio continue fighting in other rounds defeating Heartless round after round and after defeating another set of Heartless the trio prepare to fight their last opponent which is Hercules himself.

"I hope you guys are ready because I won't hold back." Hercules said.

"Wait, Hercules. I'll fight you alone." Katara said shocking the trio.

"Katara. What're you doin'?" Goofy asked.

"I just need to do this alone." Katara said.

"Aw, phooey. What a showoff." Donald said.

"What should we do?" Goofy asked.

"Let her fight alone I guess." Donald said.

"This is crazy, but I understand. Good luck, Katara." Suki said and they go to the bleachers.

"You seriously want to fight me alone?" Hercules asked.

"Let's do this. No holding back." Katara said getting into her fighting stance.

"Don't worry. I won't." Hercules said as he covers himself with energy.

Hercules tries to punch Katara but she dodges but Hercules punches again but Katara moves out of the way again and then she sees a barrel and throws it at Hercules stunning him allowing Katara to attack with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style but Hercules tries to punch again but Katara water whips and casts Thundra Shot.

"You're not half bad for a junior hero." Hercules said.

"I'll show you how good I am." Katara said.

Hercules covers himself with energy again and jumps at Katara who dodges but Hercules creates a shock wave but Katara move out of the way but Hercules takes out his sword and starts spin slashing but Katara dodge rolls until Hercules stops spinning and tries to punch Katara again but Katara sees another barrel and throws it at Hercules stunning him again and Katara uses Southern Praying Mantis style but Hercules recovers and spin slashes again but Katara dodge rolls until Hercules gets dizzy and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing ice needles but Hercules charges at Katara but Katara water whips stopping him and attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but Hercules covers himself with energy again and charges at Katara who dodge rolls until Hercules stops charging and then punches at Katara but she dodges again but Hercules jumps at Katara and makes a shock wave but Katara sees another barrel and throws it at Hercules stunning him and Katara uses Sonic Blade until she uses on final slash and Hercules spin slashes again and Katara dodge rolls until Hercules gets dizzy again allowing Katara to uses Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Hercules punches but Katara throws water discs but Hercules charges at Katara but she water whips and then attacks with her Keyblade followed by Triple Blizzara.

"You're not done yet, are you?" Hercules asked.

"Not until it's over." Katara answered.

Hercules covers himself with energy again and spin slashes but Katara dodge rolls until he stops spinning and then punches but Katara throws another barrel and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing ice spikes but Hercules charges at Katara but she water whips stopping him and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style but Hercules punches at Katara again but she uses Sonic Blade and she delivers her final attack on Hercules who kneels down out of defeat and the trio cheers for Katara's victory while Phil is surprised that someone actually defeated Hercules and the trio go to the stand and they claim their trophy and they return to the lobby area and Hercules still couldn't believe he lost to someone.

"Wow! I can't believe you beat me by yourself! I didn't even hold back!" Hercules said.

"I think I know what it means to make a strong heart." Katara said.

"And what is it?" Phil asked.

"My strength comes from Donald, Goofy, and my friends." Katara said.

"Come again?" Phil asked.

"They've survived dangers with me and as long as we stick together, we're unstoppable." Katara said.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've heard from you, Katara." Suki said.

"I agree." Chris said.

"Hey, wait. That's not..." Phil was then cut off by Hercules picking him up.

"Of course. Your friends make you strong right, Phil?" Hercules said holding Phil like a doll. "And I'm sure you guys have gone through tough trials together." He added putting Phil down. "And as long as you guys work together, you can accomplish anything." Hercules said and he and Katara give each other a hand to hand.

"Gee, Katara I always knew you'd care about us." Goofy said.

"Of course I do, Goofy. We've always worked together right? In fact why don't we try pushing that pedestal this time?" Katara asked.

"Good idea." Donald said.

The trio use the Yellow Trinity and they successfully push the pedestal revealing another Keyhole and Katara seals it saving another world.

"Well we'd better get going." Katara said.

"Good luck, Katara. It was great fighting with you again." Suki said and Katara nodded.

The trio head back to the Gummi ship and they return to Traverse Town and they find Cid talking to Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray.

"Cid, we have another Navigation Gummi." Katara said.

"Alright then. I'll go install it for you." Cid said said as he leaves for the ship.

"You guys are doing your journey okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Goofy answered.

"Great. I hope Katara..." Gray cuts himself off as he and the others look at Katara feeling sad about Sokka working for Azula and Aang being taken.

"Katara!" Donald said.

"Now just remember what Donald said to ya. No frownin' and no sad faces." Goofy said.

"How can any of you be so cheerful? My brother is working for the wrong side, we still haven't found Chris' brother yet, and there's still no sign of your king." Katara said. "Aren't any of you worried?" She asked.

"She does have a point." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"Well the King told us to find the Keybearer and we found you. So as long as we stick together, everything will work out okay." Goofy said.

"He's right. You just gotta believe in yourself." Chris said.

"Just believe?" Katara repeated.

_"I believe in you." _A voice said and it sounded like Aang and Katara is now gliding through somewhere and she finds herself in a different place which looks like her home.

"What's going on?" Katara asked and she sees a younger version of herself with her mother Kya. "Mom? And is that...me?" Katara asked.

_"Katara, let me tell you a story you should know. You'll might remember this as you grow up. Long ago there was light around a world and people lived in peace bathed in its warmth and everyone loved the light. But then they started fighting over it because they wanted to keep it for themselves and darkness was born in their hearts. Darkness started to spread swallowing the light and many hearts and the darkness covered everything until the world disappeared. But small fragments survived in the hearts of children and with these fragments the children began rebuilding the lost world and it's the world other people live in now. But true light sleeps deep within the darkness and worlds are still scattered and are divided from each other. But someday a door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return. So listen even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light to guide you through. Just believe in the light and the darkness will never swallow you. Your heart will shine with the light's power and the darkness will be defeated. Do you understand, Katara?"_

"Mom?" Katara asked and then she opens her eyes and she's back to where she is. "What?" Katara asked looking around.

"You okay, Katara?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Katara answered.

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked.

"It's nothing." Katara answered. "Aang, did you call me?" Katara asked.

The trio see Cid returning to the trio.

"The Navigation Gummi's installed for you." Cid said.

"Thank you." Katara said.

"But here's a catch. That other world is crawling with Heartless." Cid said.

"We'll be fine." Katara said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Cid said.

"Don't worry. If anyone can go through an army of Heartless, Katara can." Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"For once I agree with ash for brains." Gray said.

"They can handle it." Lucy said.

"Trust me, Cid. We'll be okay." Katara said.

"Alright. Good luck to ya. I know you can pull it off." Cid said.

The trio leave the town for the Gummi ship.

"So should we get to that other world?" Goofy asked.

"It's worth a shot." Katara said.

"We have to get there anyway." Chris said.

"Then let's go." Donald said.

The Gummi ship flies to the next world while fighting off Heartless ships while Chris trains Katara his skills to be prepared for anything and during a few minutes of flying they see a huge castle with an underground waterway and they decide to depart from the ship and Katara reminds them to watch each other's backs and they agree and disembark.

* * *

**Surprise! Another chapter out for you! And now they're in another one of my favorite worlds! More will be out soon so I hope you'll look forward to it. I'll see you in the next chapter. Until then take care and peace out!**


	37. Katara's new resolve

Chapter 37: Katara's new resolve

The trio depart from the ship and they look around the area where rises up instead of going down and while looking around Goofy notices something.

"Gawrsh, look at that." Goofy said pointing at something at the trio look at what Goofy is looking at and it's a giant castle.

"I...think I know this place." Katara said.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Apparently." Katara answered.

"That's strange." Goofy said.

"I wonder why I feel this warmth right here?" Katara asked placing her hand on her chest.

"Aw, you're just hungry." Donald said.

"Hey! I'm serious! What does being hungry have to do with anything?" Katara asked.

"I was just making a..." Donald was cut off by a roar.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go find out." Chris said.

The trio make their way upward as they find out where the roar came from they see something in front of them and it's Zuko being confronted by a furry beast with horns, claws, sharp teeth, a tail, green trousers, and a purple cape.

"No vessel and no help from the Heartless. So tell me. How did you get here?" Zuko asked.

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it." The beast answered. "When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I swore I would find her. So here I am. She must be here. I WILL HAVE HER BACK!" The beast said.

"Take her if you can." Zuko said and the beast roars and lunges at Zuko.

Zuko dodges the attack from the beast and then Zuko Firebends at the beast and he falls to the ground but the trio confront Zuko.

"That's enough!" Katara yelled.

"Katara..." Zuko said.

"Well look who finally showed up." A voice said and it's Ryan. "About time you got here. I've been waiting." Ryan said.

"I don't know what you're doing this time, Ryan, but enough is enough!" Chris said.

"Wait. This guy's Ryan? That means he's your brother?" Katara asked.

"Yes. His mind and heart is being manipulated by the darkness. It probably happened when our world was destroyed." Chris said.

"Maybe and maybe not, but I'm not gonna tell you, Brother. Now then, Katara, I assume you're here to find the Avatar and save him, but you see things don't always go your way." Ryan said.

"Tell me where Aang is!" Katara demanded.

"What if I don't want to?" Ryan asked.

"I'll make you!" Katara said and Ryan makes a twisted smirk.

"I'd like to see you try, Newbie." Ryan said.

Katara attacks with her Keyblade but then Ryan grabs her arm.

"Face it, Newbie. You lose." Ryan said as he uses black lightning to knock Katara down.

Katara recovers from Ryan's attack and tries to attack Ryan with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but Ryan jumps away and creates twenty clones of himself and the clones dive at Katara with dark fire in their hands and they attack Katara with a boom knocking her down again and her Keyblade falls out of her hand as she falls to the ground.

"As expected from a newbie of the Keyblade." Ryan said. "You're too weak and I don't know why the Keyblade would choose someone like you. You don't even have what it takes to save the Avatar or anyone else." Ryan said as he picks up Katara's Keyblade. "In fact you don't even deserve this." Ryan said as he uses his power to destroy Katara's Keyblade shattering it into million pieces shocking the trio and even Zuko.

"WHAT?!" Donald and Goofy asked at the same time.

"He has a power to destroy a Keyblade?" Chris asked.

"No way." Zuko said.

"This game is over." Ryan said. "There is only ONE Keyblade wielder I can handle and that's Chris. Nothing more." He added.

"But I still don't understand." Goofy said.

"Neither do I. KATARA'S the one who fought her way here with the Keyblade!" Donald said.

"Please. She was just an untrained pup with no purpose." Ryan replied.

"YOU MONSTER!" Donald shouted as he runs to Ryan tries to whack Ryan with his staff.

"Fool." Ryan said as he effortlessly pushes Donald away sending him off the cliff.

"Donald!" Goofy said looking down. "You're gonna pay for that!" Goofy said as he uses Charge.

"I don't think so." Ryan said as he disappears and reappears behind Goofy, grabs his neck, spins him around, throws him into the air, and then summons black lightning striking Goofy and delivers a powerful kick sending Goofy off the cliff as well.

"Donald! Goofy!" Katara said as she tries to get up but her body didn't want to do what she wants and she stays where she is.

"Why are you doing this?!" Chris asked.

"Because I can." Ryan answered. "See ya." Ryan said as he leaves.

"Get back here!" Chris yelled as he goes after Ryan.

Zuko looks at Katara who is still injured from Ryan's attack and he has a look of regret on his face and so he walks over to her.

"Katara...I..." Zuko was cut off by Katara.

"Go away, Zuko. Just leave me alone." Katara said and Zuko walks away but then stops and looks back.

"I'm sorry...for everything." Zuko said as he continues to walk away.

Katara is now alone and she sees the beast trying to move but he kneels down still injured from Zuko's attack.

"There's no point." Katara said to herself.

Katara then hears someone coming and she sees a man with black hair, wearing gold wristbands with spikes on them on both wrists, black pants with two red side stripes on each side, black kung fu shoes, a belt with a gold dragon symbol around his waist, and a red headband around his forehead coming her way.

"Tell me. Do you know where Kitana is?" The man asked Katara.

"No...I don't know where she is." Katara answered.

"I see." The man said as he starts to walk away.

"She might be captured by the Heartless, but she might..." Katara stops talking.

"Even if she is, I will still find her no matter what." The man said.

"Just like I'm going to find Belle." The beast said still trying to move and Katara manages to get up runs to the beast.

"Don't move. You're hurt." Katara said.

"Why did you come here?" The beast asked.

"Well..." Katara stops.

"I came here to find Kitana." The man said.

"I see. I came here to fight for Belle." The beast said as he gets up and continues to walk. "Even if I'm on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her." He said.

Katara looks back at the cliff and thinks about Donald and Goofy always being there for her and she thinks about Sokka working for Azula just to protect her and thinks about Aang back at Neverland and she thinks about her friends and wouldn't want to give up on them.

"Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me." Katara said.

"Then let's go." The beast said.

"I'm Katara by the way. Who are you two?" Katara asked.

"...Beast." Beast introduced himself.

"I am Liu Kang." Liu Kang introduced himself.

"Alright, Beast, Liu Kang, let's get moving." Katara said.

"Hey! Let us tag along!" A voice said and Katara turns to see Naruto and Sakura.

"What are you two doing here?" Katara asked.

"I want to find my friends and I have a feeling they're here. I sneaked out and used a Gummi ship to get here without anyone knowin'." Naruto said and then Sakura hits him in the head.

"I'M the one who know you were sneaking out, idiot! I also wanted to come along to find our friends so you can just shut up!" Sakura shouted at Naruto who is rubbing his head. "Anyway, Katara, you helped us and now it's our turn. Let's work together to find who we're looking for." Sakura said.

"Okay. Let's get going." Katara said.

The trio head for the castle gates and they go for the doors but it's locked.

"There's probably a switch somewhere." Katara said.

"Agreed." Liu Kang said and Naruto tries to push the door.

"It's not working, idiot." Sakura said and Naruto stops pushing.

"I tried." Naruto said.

"Come on. Let's go find a switch for this." Katara said.

The trio go to a different area but then they see Chris severely injured and so Katara runs over and casts Cura on him.

"Are you okay, Chris?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. I'm managing." Chris answered trying to get up.

"I'm guessing Ryan did this to you?" Katara asked.

"Yes. He's somehow powerful with the darkness corrupting him, but I'll find a way to save him. Somehow." Chris said.

"We're gonna look for switch to the castle door." Sakura said.

"In that case, let's go look for it together." Chris said.

The trio head for the water grounds and they see a bubble and it takes them to an underground waterway and they start exploring around to find a switch but then Heartless appear but Katara uses Tai Chi style while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Beast attacks with his claws while Liu Kang flame punches while Naruto attacks with his kunai followed by a clone attack while Sakura attacks with her kunai but the Heartless strike back but Katara casts Thundra Shot while Chris casts Zero Gravira while Beast charges while Liu Kang bicycle kicks and then shoots a fireball while Naruto uses Rasengan while Sakura throws kunai bombs and they defeat the Heartless and continue to search the waterway until they hear a voice.

"Liu Kang!" A voice said and the trio enter to what looks like a dungeon and they see a woman with long black hair tied to a long braid, wearing a blue ninja outfit, blue short gloves, blue boots, and a blue mask over her mouth in a cell.

"Kitana!" Liu Kang said. "Well will get you out." He said.

"Allow me." Chris said as he uses his Keyblade to unlock the cell freeing Kitana.

"Thank you for helping Liu Kang find me." Kitana said. "I will do what I can to assist you." She added.

"Thank you." Katara said.

The trio continue searching the waterway for the switch and while searching Heartless appear but Katara water whips while Chris casts Tornado while Beast roars while Liu Kang punches and kicks while Kitana attacks with her razor fans while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and his clones attack while Sakura multi kicks and they defeated the Heartless and move on and while continuing Katara sees gears with a button so she presses it and the gears are turning.

"Something should happen." Katara said.

"That door should be unlocked." Liu Kang said.

"Let's get out of here." Beast said.

The trio leave the waterway and the water grounds and head back to the castle gates but then Heartless appear but Liu Kang, Kitana, Naruto, and Sakura attack them allowing Katara, Chris, and Beast to move on.

"We'll come back when we're done with them!" Naruto said and Katara nods and the three head for the castle gates.

"I hope you're ready." Beast said.

"I am." Chris said.

"So I am. Let's go." Katara said and they open the doors enter the castle.

Meanwhile in another dark room there are eight out of ten Princesses which are Alice, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Peach, Hinata, and Belle are in wall capsules and are in dormant states while Yin is in a different capsule in the middle of the room and is still dormant while Aang is in a different capsule on the upper part of the room and is still dormant and two people which are Ozai and Maleficent are walking into the room.

"O Purest of Hearts! Reveal to us the Keyhole!" Ozai and Maleficent said at the same time and beams are coming out of the eight Princesses and a ray is going to a heart shaped hole.

"That must be the Keyhole." Ozai said.

"Yes. Now it's ours." Maleficent said and the two laugh their evil laughs.

* * *

**Well another chapter is out for you guys and I hope you enjoyed the twists for this. More will be out soon so look forward to that and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Take care until then.**


	38. Katara's Heart

Chapter 38: Katara's Heart

Katara, Chris, and Beast enter the foyer and begin to look around for any Heartless nearby.

"Be on guard. They're close I can feel it." Beast said.

"He's right. I can feel the Heartless too." Chris said.

"We'll be ready for them." Katara said and she and Chris start to move while Beast looks back.

"Belle?" Beast asked looking at a woman who looks like Belle but then she turns into a Shadow and realizes that the Shadow was tricking Beast making him roar. "No one pretends to be Belle! Even in front of me!" Beast yelled charging at the Shadow and Katara and Chris watch Beast going through the door and it closes.

"Oh, no." Chris said.

"Now what?" Katara asked.

"You can quit while you two still can. That's what you can do." A voice said and they turn to see Azula with Zuko and Sokka at her side.

"I'm not leaving without Aang and Sokka." Katara said.

"And I'm not leaving without Ryan." Chris said.

"Idiots." Azula said taking out a broadsword. "Don't you realize that the darkness will destroy you?" Azula asked.

"You're wrong, Azula. The darkness can destroy our bodies, but it can't touch our hearts. They will stay along with our friends and they will never die!" Katara said.

"Really? Well we'll just see about that." Azula replied as she shoots her blue fireball at Katara.

"NO!" Zuko shouted as he jumps in front of Katara and the fireball hits Zuko knocking him to a wall and falls to the ground and it shocked Katara and Sokka and now Zuko is severely injured.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled running to Zuko and Sokka does the same thing.

"Why'd you do that?" Sokka asked.

"My body just moved on its own or I was just doing what my heart was telling me to do." Zuko answered.

"Wow. I thought you were suppose to be smart, Zuzu, but that was a stupid move." Azula said and Katara turns to Azula with anger in her eyes.

"It wasn't a stupid move! He tried to protect me! It was a selfless action!" Katara yelled.

"Well nobody is going to be selfless enough to help you again." Azula said as she shoots another blue fireball at Katara.

"Stay back, Katara." Sokka said trying to guard Katara as the fireball was about hit but then the fireball stops.

"Katara ain't gonna go anywhere!" A voice said and Katara and Sokka see Goofy holding his shield.

"What? You're still alive? I thought Ryan destroyed you." Azula said.

"That's what you think. But I'm not gonna let Katara go down because she's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together." Goofy said giving Katara a thumbs up.

"I'm glad you're okay, Goofy." Katara said. "Wait. Where's Donald?" Katara asked.

"Right here." Donald answered entering the room and runs to the trio. "Hold on, Zuko." Donald said as he takes out his staff and casts Cura to heal Zuko.

"Why'd you do that?" Zuko asked.

"Because all for one and one for all." Donald answered and Goofy nods.

"Looks like we're together again." Goofy said.

"Donald. Goofy. You're both okay." Chris said. "Thanks." He added.

"Thank you very much, Donald, Goofy." Katara said as she smiles and Zuko gets up.

"Please even with the Keyblade, Chris is weak and same goes for Zuko." Azula said and she looks at Katara. "And do YOU expect to fight without a weapon? Even with your Waterbending, you won't have a chance." Azula said.

"I know that I don't even need the Keyblade this time, Azula. I've got a better weapon. My heart!" Katara replied and Azula scoffs.

"Ha! Your heart? What good would that weak little thing do for you?" Azula asked.

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their hearts just as they've become a part of mine and if I think of them now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be ONE!" Katara said as she gets into her fighting stance while everyone does the same. "I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power and I'm theirs!" She added.

"She's right!" Zuko said as he summons a Keyblade with red edge and teeth, black hilt, dark orange handle, black circle, and a red chain with a Fire Nation symbol at the end shocking the trio.

"You have a Keyblade too?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I do. And I will use it to defeat Azula!" Zuko answered.

"Enough of this! I will personally end all of you fools for your interference!" Azula said as she prepares to fight.

"Everyone get ready!" Katara said and they nod.

Azula tries to slash at Katara with her broadsword but Katara water whips to counter the attack allowing Zuko to attack with his Keyblade followed by throwing fireballs but Azula shoots blue fireballs at Zuko but Chris casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right back at Azula but she dodges and attacks Chris but Sokka counters with his sword allowing Goofy to bash with his shield while Donald casts Blizzara but Azula jumps away and bends blue flames at the trio but Zuko gets rid of the flames and bends his flames at Azula while Katara throws water discs but Azula moves out of the way and attacks the two with her broadsword but Zuko strikes back with his Keyblade followed by a flame whip while Katara and Chris use Hung Ga style while Sokka spin attacks with his sword.

"Is that the best you simpletons can do?" Azula asked.

"We could ask you the same thing, Princess." Katara said.

"Fools!" Azula said.

Azula attacks Katara with her broadsword but Katara dodges each strike and attacks with Southern Praying style while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Tornado but Azula shoots fireballs but Chris casts Aerora on them and then attacks with his Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Zuko bends two flames at Azula who dodges and attacks Zuko with her broadsword but Katara water whips and casts Triple Blizzara while Sokka throws his boomerang but Azula dodges and flame whips Sokka but Katara casts Cura while Donald whacks with his staff while Chris casts Tornado but Azula bends three flames at the trio but Katara Waterbends to get rid of the flames allowing Zuko to attack with his Keyblade but Azula counters and attacks with her broadsword but Sokka blocks with his sword allowing Katara and Chris to attack with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald casts Blizzara but Azula spin slashes with her broadsword followed by a flame whip but Katara counters with her water whip and throws ice daggers while Goofy uses Charge but Azula shoots her fireballs but Katara casts Reflect making the fireballs get Azula.

"Give up now?" Sokka asked.

"You won't win with us fighting together!" Zuko said.

"I'm sick of you!" Azula said she shoots lightning at the trio but Zuko quickly redirects it back at her but she quickly dodges and she flame whips again.

"She's still trying something." Chris said.

"We won't back down because of her." Katara said.

Azula slashes at the trio with her broadsword but Katara throws ice needles while Sokka throws his boomerang but Azula dodges each attack and bends four flames but Donald and Chris cast Aerora while Goofy bashes with his shield while Zuko shoots his fireballs but Azula dodges the fireballs an slashes at Zuko but Zuko counters and the two clash between Keyblade and broadsword until Zuko successfully attacks with his Keyblade followed by a flame whip while Katara attacks with Tai Chi style but Azula shoots her fireballs at the trio but they dodge and Sokka attacks with his sword but Azula spin slashes at Sokka but Katara casts Thundra Shot while Chris casts Earth while Donald casts Gravira but Azula attacks with her broadsword followed by a flame whip but Katara water whips and then attacks with Baguazhang while Chris combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and strikes while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield while Sokka spin slashes with his sword while Zuko attacks with his Keyblade followed by bending five flames and they deliver their final attack on Azula making her stumble back and she drops her broadsword.

"No...no! I refuse to lose to a bunch of fools!" Azula said. "I'm not finished yet! I'll kill you all!" Azula yelled.

"Not so fast, Azula!" A voice said and it's Yung.

"You had your fight. I want to see if Katara's heat is stronger than mine." Yung said.

"You think your heart is stronger?" Katara asked.

"I don't think. I KNOW that my heart is way stronger than yours. Unless you can prove me wrong." Yung said as he goes to the upper room.

"Get back here!" Katara said as she follows.

"Should we help her?" Goofy asked.

"This is gonna be Katara's fight. As much as I hate to see those two fight, Katara has to prove that her heart is stronger." Zuko said.

"It's too bad we just met before, but this is gonna be our first and final battle." Yung said as he gets into his Firebending stance.

"You'll see just how strong I am." Katara said.

"I thought you have a Keyblade." Yung said.

"I don't need it to beat you." Katara said.

"Confident are we?" Yung asked. "Fine let's make this short and sweet." He said.

Yung bends two flames at Katara but she dodges and throws water discs at Yung who jumps back and throws three fireballs but Katara casts Reflect and makes the fireballs go back at Yung but he dodges and flame whips at Katara but she water whips to counter it and then casts Triple Blizzara but Yung bends three flames at Katara but she bends water discs to get rid of the flames and attacks Yung with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Tai Chi style but Yung recovers from Katara's attacks and spin kicks bending flames at Katara getting her but she casts Cura on herself and then throws ice needles but Yung bends his flame to get rid of the ice needles and then throws five fireballs but Katara dodges and attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Yung dodges and fire kicks at Katara but she jumps back and water whips but Yung flame whips to counter her attack and they clash between water whip and flame whip but Katara successfully water whips Yung and then attacks with Hung Ga style followed by throwing water discs but Yung recovers and dodges the water discs and bends six flames at Katara but she casts Aerora and bends her water to get rid of the flames and attacks Yung with Tai Chi style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Yung throws six fireballs and then fire kicks but Katara bends her water to grab Yung's leg.

"It's over, Yung." Katara said as she strikes Yung with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by a double water whip attack delivering her final attack and knocking Yung back and a necklace falls off his neck. "Now you know which heart is stronger." Katara said and Yung gets up angry over his defeat at Katara's hands.

"N-no! I won't accept this! I won't forget this, Katara!" Yung yelled as he runs away.

Katara sees the necklace that dropped off of Yung's neck and she looks at the necklace and sees a picture of him and Yin when they were little with their parents.

"Yung...you must have someone important too." Katara said.

Katara jumps down back to the lower room and meets with the others and she sees Azula is still here trying to stand up weakly.

"Is everyone okay?" Katara asked.

"Yep." Donald answered and then they hear a clap.

"Well, well, well. I never thought you'd put up a wonderful show even without your Keyblade, Katara. Well done." A voice said and it's Ryan again.

"Ryan." Chris said.

"I never expected you'd make Azula and Yung look like jokers and you managed to get your brother and Zuko on your side. You're full of surprises, Katara. I'll give you that." Ryan said.

"And you're full of nothing!" Katara replied.

"You're right. What a surprise. Like always." Ryan said.

"Shut up! Why did you turn your back on Chris?! Why are you causing suffering on everyone?!" Katara demanded.

"I have no reason to tell you. You would never understand a thing. Not one...single...thing." Ryan said. "You're gonna perish soon anyway even if you made it this far. The reason why you have is because of your 'friends'." Ryan said.

"Still hate that word I see." Katara said.

"Got that right. That word is a deception for blind people as I've said to you and Chris before. There is no such thing as love and friendship. Only hatred and despair exists." Ryan said as he summons dark lightning. "And I will demonstrate this on you and your pets." He added as he shoots his dark lightning at Katara but she dodges out of the way. "That's all you can do during fights, run and hide like the weak little coward you are!" Ryan said as he shoots black flames at Katara but she casts Reflect but the flames get her. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what I love to see people! Suffer! Scream! Perish! EMBRACE YOUR DEATH!" Ryan said as he shoots dark lighting at Katara again and she tries to get away but it gets her. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE WEAK! JUST LIKE ANY OTHER WATERBENDER! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" Ryan said as he takes out his katana.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled as he runs to help her but Ryan pushes Sokka out of the way.

"Stop this, Ryan!" Chris yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Donald shouted.

"If you won't stop this madness, I will!" Zuko said as he charges at Ryan to attack but Ryan lifts Zuko in the air and throws to the fountain.

"Now, it's time to meet your end, Katara! No one will save you!" Ryan said as he's about to slash at Katara but then Katara grabs his arm and Katara starts to glowing with white aura around her body.

"You won't kill me so easily!" Katara said as she pushes Ryan away from her but he stops.

"What is this?" Ryan asked and Katara bends her water at Ryan and it gets him knocking him down but he gets up. "You think you can scare me just because you're glowing with that light aura?!" Ryan asked as he shoots a flame slash streak at Katara but she swipes at it effortlessly and shoots a light beam at Ryan who tries to dodge it but it homes at him and he gets knocked down. "What is going on?!" Ryan asked.

"Katara?" Goofy asked.

"What's happening to her?" Chris asked.

"Stupid girl! Prepare to be destroyed!" Ryan said as he slashes at Katara with his katana but Katara dodges each strike and then attacks Ryan with what looks like her Keyblade newly rebuilt shocking Ryan and she knocks him back. "HOW?! I destroyed that wretched thing!" Ryan shouted.

"You may have destroyed it, but it managed to rebuild itself! You will now know your own suffering!" Katara yelled as she attacks Ryan with her Keyblade followed by a light shot and Ryan tries to fight back but Katara keeps striking with her Keyblade and then bends her water to strike at Ryan knocking him back.

"NO! I will not fall to you!" Ryan shouted as he shoots black fire at Katara but she shoots her light beam to destroy the black fire but Ryan shoots black lightning but Katara destroys it with her light beam. "I've had it with you!" Ryan shouted as he tries to attack Katara with his katana but Katara summons white chains grabbing Ryan and trapping him, lifts him in the air, and then summons a giant light beam on Ryan and casts Hurricane into the light beam. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryan screams until the light beam and Hurricane ends dropping Ryan to the ground and the white aura around Katara disappears and she starts to drop but Sokka catches her.

"That power...how can someone like her..." Azula cuts herself off. "No. It's not possible...she can't be the..." Azula stops talking and twists her shocked expression into an evil smirk. "It has to be possible! She must be the last one!" Azula said as she gets up and leaves.

"You okay, Sis?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." Katara answered.

"That was some power ya had." Goofy said.

"That was amazing." Donald said.

"Why?! How can someone like YOU have that kind of power?!" Ryan demanded. "Girl, what ARE you?" He asked.

"As I have said. She's the new wielder of the Keyblade and she's destined to be master one day." Chris said.

"Nonsense! I won't accept this! The next time we meet, you will receive punishment beyond imagination!" Ryan said as he leaves through a dark portal.

"Katara, are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"Yes I am." Katara said and then the trio see Beast, Naruto, Sakura, Liu Kang, and Kitana enter the room.

"So your heart won this battle?" Beast asked.

"Yes it has." Katara answered.

"I knew your heart would be filled with light!" Naruto said and Sakura face palms at Naruto's loudmouth.

"I heard everything you said about friendship having power. I am impressed with your words, Katara." Liu Kang said.

"You have proved that your heart is strong. I am also impressed." Kitana said.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think, idiot? We need to find our friends." Sakura said.

"I still need to find Belle." Beast said.

"We also need to find Aang." Katara said.

"Let's get to it then." Donald said.

"Okay. Let's go." Zuko said.

The trio start their through the foyer and they see a door being locked but then Zuko Firebends at the door and destroys it.

"Thanks." Katara said.

"Let's get moving." Chris said.

Meanwhile in the dark room Yung is running still angry at his defeat at the hands of Katara and still doesn't accept the fact that Katara's heart is stronger than his and as he keeps running he trips and falls to the ground making him more angry.

"This is impossible! How did I lose to her?! There has to be some kind of mistake!" Yung yelled.

"Know this boy. A heart that is strong and true shall win any battle." A voice said and Yung turns to see a brown cloaked figure.

"What? You're saying my heart's weaker than HER'S?" Yung asked.

"For that fight it was." The brown cloaked figure answered and Yung hangs his head down in disbelief. "However, you can become stronger." He said. "You showed no fear stepping into the darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness and your heart will grow even stronger and you might also save the person you truly love." The brown cloaked figure said.

"What should I do?" Yung asked.

"It's very simple. Open yourself to the darkness." The cloaked figure answered. "Let your heart and your very being become darkness itself." He said and dark mist surrounds Yung's body.

"Yin. I will save you now. We'll be together again soon." Yung said.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you and I really hope you enjoyed it! I should be proud for making this one and you must admit it's epic. Another chapter will be out soon. I'll see you all in the next chapter so take care and goodbye for now.**


	39. Versus Maleficent and Ozai

Chapter 39: Versus Maleficent and Ozai

The trio move forward through the castle but Heartless stand in their way and attack but Katara and Zuko attack with their Keyblades while Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Sokka slashes with his sword while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy bashes with his shield while Beast charges while Liu Kang shoots fireballs while Kitana spin slashes with her razor fans while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu while Sakura throws kunai bombs and they defeat the Heartless and move on and they make their way to a lift and it takes them to an upper part of the castle and they see another lift but it's bigger and they and get on it and the lift starts moving but then Heartless appear and attack but Katara water whips while Zuko flame whips while Chris attacks with his Keyblade and casts Zero Graviga while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Tornado while Beast attacks with his claws Sokka throws his boomerang while Liu Kang bicycle kicks followed by a straight kick while Kitana multi kicks while Naruto punches and then kicks while Sakura attacks with her kunai and they defeat the Heartless and they leave the lift and they go to another one and it takes them to another upper part of the castle and more Heartless appear and attack but Katara casts Triple Fira while Zuko throws fireballs while Chris combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and strikes while Sokka multi slashes with his sword while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge while Beast roars while Liu Kang multi fire punches and kicks while Kitana throws her razor fans while Naruto uses Rasengan while Sakura multi kicks and they defeat the Heartless and they head to another lift and it takes them to the higher tower and there more Heartless appear but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Zuko bends two flames while Chris casts Tornado while Donald casts Fira while Goofy bashes with his shield while Beast attacks with his claws while Sokka attacks with his boomerang while Liu Kang multi punches while Kitana slahes with her razor fans while Naruto summons a clone and they attack while Sakura throws kunai bombs and they defeat the Heartless and they go to a lift stop and they find another room.

"We have to be ready for anything." Katara said.

"Yeah." Chris said.

"No problem." Donald said.

"We'll do what we can." Goofy said.

"I'm ready for anything." Beast said.

"We'll watch ourselves." Zuko said.

"I'm not holding anything back." Sokka said.

"I will stand ready." Liu Kang said.

"I am at your side and will destroy any enemy." Kitana said.

"As long as I can get my friends back, I'll be ready to kick butt. Believe it!" Naruto said.

"I'm not running away." Sakura said and the trio enter the room.

Meanwhile in the other dark room Ozai and Maleficent watch the heart shaped hole and they smile their evil smile and Azula comes to them.

"So this is the Keyhole? I can't imagine what kind of darkness it has." Azula said.

"You'd be surprised, my daughter." Ozai said.

"It holds the greatest darkness." Maleficent said.

Someone then appears and it's a boy wearing a red and black organic outfit with a grey torn cloth around the waist and a black mask with red marks covering the face.

"So I see the path has emerged at last." The masked boy said and his voice sounds very evil and echoing.

"Yes. The Keyhole to the darkness." Ozai said.

"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world." The masked boy said.

"What do we care? The darkness holds no power over us." Maleficent said.

"Rather we will use its power to rule all worlds." Ozai said.

"Such confidence." The masked boy said as he summons what looks like a Keyblade with black edge and teeth, red hilt, and black handle surprising Ozai and Maleficent.

"Oh." Maleficent said then notices something wrong.

"What is it?" Azula asked.

"This is impossible! The Princesses of Heart are all here!" Maleficent said.

"There must be a problem." Azula said. "The last Princess is still out there and she's not found." She added.

"That and it must be him." Ozai suggested as he turns to the dormant Aang and the dormant Yin is at his side.

"Without the Avatar's heart, he'll never be able to unleash his power and without the last Princess of Heart, the Keyhole will never be completed." The masked boy said and they hear something.

"The King's fools are here." Ozai said.

"I'll deal with them myself." Maleficent said.

"We should do this together." Ozai said.

"I will handle them. Just stay here and guard the Princesses and the Avatar." Maleficent said as she leaves.

"What now, Father?" Azula asked.

"This should be worth watching." Ozai said as he and Azula leave the room.

The masked boy is left alone and is glowing with malice energy and smirks under his mask.

The trio enter a dark room and they explore around it but then they're confronted by someone and it's Maleficent herself.

"So you're Maleficent." Chris said.

"Indeed." Maleficent said.

"I've heard of you. You've been using the Heartless along with Ozai." Katara said.

"Very clever for a Waterbender." Maleficent said.

"Get out of our way! We need to find what we're looking for!" Naruto said.

"I'm afraid you're all too late. Belle is captive along with the other Princesses, the young Leaf ninjas are trapped within darkness, and final Keyhole will be unsealed and this world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable." Maleficent said and the trio get into their fighting stance.

"We're stopping it." Katara said.

"After coming this far we can't let that happen." Chris said.

"Even if it means beating you." Donald said.

"We're moving on even if you stop us." Goofy said.

"I WILL have Belle back and you won't stop me!" Beast said.

"If you're not gonna move, then we'll make you." Zuko said.

"You're not preventing us from moving forward." Sokka said.

"You will pay for stealing Kitana." Liu Kang said.

"I will enjoy killing you, witch." Kitana said.

"I'm gonna save my friends somehow!" Naruto said.

"So am I!" Sakura said.

"You poor simple fools! You think you can defeat ME?! ME the mistress of all evil?!" Maleficent asked as she lifts her stand.

Maleficent casts purple lightning at the trio but Katara casts Gravira making the stand go down allowing Zuko and Sokka to attack but Maleficent swipes them away with her staff but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Goofy uses Tornado while Beast attacks with his claws while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu while Liu Kang multi fire punches but Maleficent summons Defender Heartless to stop them but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Donald casts Sleepra while Kitana slashes with her razor fans while Sakura attacks with her kunai and then focus on Maleficent.

"No so fast! Meteors of Heaven! UNLEASH THY FURRY!" Maleficent commanded as meteors are summoned and attack the trio.

Katara, Donald, and Chris cast Aerora on themselves and the trio and avoid the meteor attack and Katara and Zuko attack Maleficent with their Keyblades while Sokka slashes with his sword while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style while Liu Kang uses his bicycle kick while Naruto punches follow by a clone attack while Beast charges but Maleficent lifts her stand and then casts purple lightning at the trio again and they strike but Donald casts Gravira on the stand and falls allowing the trio to attack again but Maleficent warps herself away from the trio and she reappears and casts a green fire spell at the trio but Katara bends her water while Chris combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and they get rid of the flames allowing Liu Kang to punch and kick while Kitana spin slashes with her fans while Goofy bashes with his shield while Zuko bends three flames.

"Pathetic fools! Be destroyed!" Maleficent said as she casts a deadlier purple lightning spell at the trio.

Katara and Chris cast Gravira dropping the stand again allowing Beast to attacks with his claws while Sakura throws kunai bombs while Sokka throws his boomerang while Zuko attacks with his Keyblade followed by a flame whip but Maleficent summons Defenders again and they attack but Katara uses Strike Raid while Chris combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and attacks while Donald whacks with his staff but Maleficent summons more meteors at the trio but Katara and Donald cast Aerora on themselves and the trio for protection and Beast charges while Liu Kang multi fire punches while Kitana multi kicks while Naruto uses Rasengan but Maleficent warps herself away again and then reappears and casts more green fire at the trio but Katara water whips Maleficent while Zuko bends four flames while Sokka spin slashes with his sword while Goofy uses Tornado while Chris casts Thundaga Shot.

"Enough of this!" Maleficent said as she summons Darkballs.

Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing ice daggers while Beast roars while Naruto summons three clones and attack while Sokka attacks with his boomerang while Sakura throws shurikens but Maleficent casts purple lightning but Zuko throws four fireballs while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge while Liu Kang multi punches but Maleficent casts green fire but Katara bends water while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga while Kitana multi kicks but Maleficent summons more meteors at the trio but Katara uses Strike Raid while Zuko attacks with his Keyblade followed by a flame whip while Goofy bashes with his shield but Maleficent disappears and then reappears and Naruto punches and kicks but Maleficent swipes him away but Beast attacks with his claws while Liu Kang fire punches and kicks while Sakura attacks with her kunai but Maleficent summons more meteors but Katara use Sonic Blade while Chris combines Earth magic with Hung Ga style and attacks while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Tornado while Beast charges while Zuko attacks with his Keyblade followed by bending four flames while Sokka slashes with his sword while Liu Kang bicycle kicks followed by a straight kick while Kitana multi slashes with her razor fans while Naruto uses Rasengan while Sakura throws three kunai bombs and the trio deliver their final attack on Maleficent.

"You're done here, Maleficent." Katara said.

"You really are more powerful than Ozai said you were. Perhaps even more powerful than your mother." Maleficent said.

"Shut up! You don't know my mother!" Katara yelled as she throws ice needles at Maleficent but she disappears through a portal.

"This is not over yet." Maleficent said through the portal.

"She just went through the portal." Sokka said.

"We need to go after her." Zuko said and the trio enter the portal.

Maleficent another part of the room with tree branches on the walls and she's still wounded from her fight and then Ozai and Azula show up.

"I told you we should have dealt with them together." Ozai said.

"I was only testing Katara's power and she seems stronger." Maleficent said.

"We'll have to plan our revenge on her." Azula said.

"Yes. I shall have my revenge on her yet." Maleficent said and then the masked boy appears.

"What is it this time?" Ozai asked.

"I just want to know how the battle went. And from the looks of it, you need some help." The masked boy said.

The trio then enter the room and Katara and Zuko see the masked boy.

"Who is that in the mask?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Zuko answered unsure. "But I feel there's a powerful darkness in that guy." He said.

"Hey is that..." Donald stops.

"Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike Katara's and Zuko's Keyblades, mine has the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate." The masked boy then turns to Maleficent. "Behold!" He said stabbing Maleficent with the Keyblade.

"What is this?" Ozai asked.

"Now, open your heart. Surrender it to the darkness. Become darkness itself!" The masked boy said as he pulls the Keyblade out and leaves.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked and Maleficent starts glowing with energy.

"This is it! This power!" Maleficent said as she laughs. "Darkness...the true DARKNESS!" She shouted as she covers herself with green flames.

"What's happening?" Sokka asked.

"This isn't good." Chris said and Maleficent is turned into a black dragon and roars.

"Interesting." Ozai said.

"What now, Father?" Azula asked.

"We should let her deal with them." Ozai said as he leaves and Azula follows.

"Everyone watch out! She's coming!" Katara said.

Dragon Maleficent breathes green fire at the trio but Katara bends her water to get rid of the flames while Zuko attacks with his Keyblade followed by bending five flames but Dragon Maleficent bites at them but Donald casts Thundra while Liu Kang punches and kicks while Naruto, Sakura, and Sokka attack but Dragon Maleficent tail whips at the three but Kitana throws her razor fans while Goofy uses Tornado but Dragon Maleficent attacks with her claws but Beast charges while Chris casts Thundaga Shot while Katara water whips but Dragon Maleficent stomps on the ground creating shock waves but Liu Kang bicycle kicks while Naruto summons a clone and they attack but Dragon Maleficent breathes green fire again but Zuko breathes his own fire to counter and his fire gets Dragon Maleficent but she summons green fireballs and home at the trio but Katara casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right back at Dragon Maleficent while Kitana spin slashes with her razor fans while Sokka throws his boomerang while Katara casts Gravira but Dragon Maleficent bites at the trio again but Goofy uses Charge while Beast attacks with his claws while Sakura throws shuriken bombs but Dragon Maleficent breathes green fire but Chris combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and strikes while Katara casts Tornado while Zuko and Liu Kang shoot fireballs but Dragon Maleficent attacks with her claws but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Rocket while Sokka spin slashes with his sword but Dragon Maleficent tail whips but Sakura attacks with her kunai while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and they attack while Chris casts Earth while Beast roars but Dragon Maleficent summons green fireballs and they home at the trio again but Katara and Chris cast Reflect while Zuko bends six flames while Liu Kang multi fire punches and kicks while Kitana throws her razor fans but Dragon Maleficent bites at the trio but Goofy bashes with his shield while Katara uses Strike Raid while Sokka throws his boomerang while Donald casts Thundra while Sakura multi kicks but Dragon Maleficent creates shock waves on the ground but Chris attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Tornado while Naruto uses Rasengan but Dragon Maleficent breathes green fire but Zuko flame whips while Goofy uses Tornado while Liu Kang uppercuts while Katara water whips but Dragon Maleficent summons green fireballs and then bites at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang while Chris combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge while Beast charges while Zuko attacks with his Keyblade followed by bending seven flames while Sokka slashes with his sword while Liu Kang fire punches while Kitana spin slashes with her razor fans while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu while Sakura attacks with her kunai and the trio deliver their final attack on Dragon Maleficent and she loses her stability and falls to the ground and the tree branches begin to burn by green fires until they're gone and Maleficent's robe remains on the ground.

"She was tougher than I thought." Katara said.

"No matter how often we do this, the results won't change." Chris said.

"I'm just glad we beat her. I never really liked helping her anyway." Zuko said.

"We should get out of here before..." Liu Kang was cut off by a voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice asked and it's Ozai.

"What do you want now?" Sokka asked.

"The time has come for me to kill the last Waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe along with a failure ashamed to be called my son." Ozai said.

"No way. If you want to kill Katara, you'll have to go through me." Chris said.

"In fact you'll have to deal with all of us!" Donald said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Allow me to show my power." Ozai said as he starts glowing with darkness.

"Oh, no!" Zuko said shocked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"That darkness! It's pure evil! More deadlier than I thought!" Zuko said and Ozai laughs.

"Now I shall have the pleasure of obliterating you worms and avenge Maleficent!" Ozai said.

Ozai bends five flames at the trio but Zuko gets rid of the flames and attacks Ozai with his Keyblade but Ozai takes out a sword and slashes Zuko but Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Sakura throws shurikens while Chris casts Triple Blizzara but Ozai throws two huge fireballs at the trio but Donald casts Aerora while Goofy uses Tornado while Beast charges but Ozai bends a flamethrower from his palms but Liu Kang bicycle kicks while Kitana multi kicks while Sokka slashes with his sword while Katara water whips while Naruto summons a clone and attacks but Ozai slashes with his sword followed by two flame whips but Zuko counters with his flame whips and strikes Ozai but Ozai throws three huge fireballs but Donald casts Blizzara while Naruto uses Rasengan while Beast roars while Katara and Chris attack with Southern Praying Mantis style.

"Weaklings! You have yet to witness true power!" Ozai said as he breathes fire.

Zuko counters with his own fire breath and his fire gets Ozai but Ozai bends two huge flames at Zuko but Sokka throws his boomerang while Goofy uses Tornado while Sakura throws kunai bombs but Ozai slashes them with his sword but Katara casts Cura and then water whips while Chris casts Thundra Shot while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu but Ozai bends flames from his feet and shoots two fireballs but Kitana multi kicks and then slashes with her razor fans but Ozai slashes with his sword but Chris attacks with Hung Ga style while Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Sokka spin slashes with his sword but Ozai grabs Sokka's throat and starts strangling him but Katara throws ice spikes freeing Sokka while Beast attacks with his claws while Donald casts Gravira but Ozai shoots a black fireball but Chris casts Reflect making it go back at Ozai but he dodges and bends a flamethrower but Sakura attacks with her kunai while Zuko bends six flames while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ozai flame whips the trio but Katara water whips while Liu Kang multi punches followed by a roundhouse kick while Naruto punches and kicks but Ozai slams his flames to the ground creating a flame shock wave but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Sokka throws his boomerang while Donald whacks with his staff but Ozai slashes with his sword while bending two black giant flames but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Zuko bends five flames.

"Bah! You will never defeat me! DIE!" Ozai shouted as he throws four giant fireballs and bends two flame waves.

"He's too dangerous." Beast said.

"Maybe, but we're not gonna fall to him." Katara said.

Ozai bends fire under his feet and flies like a jet at the trio but Chris casts Tornado while Katara casts Thundra Shot but Ozai slashes Katara with his sword but Zuko counters with his Keyblade and attacks with it followed by a double flame whip but Ozai jumps back and shoots three black fireballs but Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Charge while Sakura attacks with her kunai but Ozai breathes fire but Liu Kang multi fire punches while Kitana slashes with her razor fans while Sokka spin slashes with his sword but Ozai bends ten flames at the trio and bends four black flame waves but Katara throws ice needles but Ozai gets rid of the ice needles and slashes at Katara but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge while Beast attacks with his claws but Ozai slams his flames to the ground creating flame shock waves but Liu Kang bicycle kicks while Naruto uses Rasengan while Chris attacks with his Keyblade but Ozai flame whips at them but Sakura throws kunai bombs while Kitana spin slashes with her razor fans while Zuko attacks with his Keyblade followed by bending seven flames while Sokka throws his boomerang but Ozai bends his flamethrower but Katara uses Strike Raid while Naruto summons a clone and attacks while Zuko breathes fire getting Ozai.

"Give up now, Father...no, Ozai! You've lost and you know it!" Zuko said.

"I have no desire to fall to such failures!" Ozai said.

"YOU'RE the one who's failing so far." Katara said.

"Insolence! PERISH!" Ozai shouted as he bends seven black flame waves.

Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Chris combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and strikes while Sokka spin slashes with his sword while Naruto and Sakura attack with their kunais but Ozai flame whips but Liu Kang fire punches followed a roundhouse kick while Kitana slashes with her razor fans while Donald casts Blizzara but Ozai throws five black fireballs and the slashes with his sword but Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Goofy uses Charge while Beast roars while Sakura throws kunai bombs but Ozai summons black fireballs and home at the trio but Zuko gets rid of them while Sokka slashes with his sword but Ozai counters and attacks Sokka but Katara water whips while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy bashes with his shield while Beast attacks with his claws while Liu Kang bicycle kicks followed by a straight kick but Ozai summons lighting and shoots it but Zuko redirects it and shoots it back at Ozai who dodges and slashes Zuko but Kitana multi kicks while Sakura attacks with her kunai while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and attacks while Chris casts Tornado but Ozai shoots black fireballs and bends black flame waves but Sokka throws his boomerang while Donald casts Gravira while Liu Kang shoots his fireball but Ozai flame whips and summons black fireballs and throws them but Katara casts Reflect but Ozai bends ten flames but Katara uses Strike Raid while Zuko bends eleven flames while Sokka slashes with his sword while Chris combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and strikes while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Beast charges while Liu Kang fire punches while Kitana slashes with her razor fans while Naruto uses Rasengan while Sakura attacks with her kunai and the trio deliver their final attack on Ozai and he stumbles back.

"NO! I am the most POWERFUL Firebender! I am the one who will rule all that exists! I cannot..." Ozai was then cut off by Zuko's stab with his Keyblade lit with his fire and Ozai falls to the ground next to Maleficent's robe not moving.

"I'm not a failure. You are." Zuko said and they see the masked boy coming.

"How ironic. They were just puppets after all." The masked boy said.

"What?" Donald asked.

"What do you mean?" Kitana asked.

"The Heartless were using Ozai and Maleficent from the beginning. They failed to notice the darkness in their hearts eating away at them." The masked boy then Maleficent's robe off the floor. "A fitting end for such fools." The masked boy said as he leaves.

The trio then see Azula arriving and she sees Ozai body on the floor.

"So, you ended Father and Maleficent. I won't forget this. You will pay the next time I see you." Azula said as she disappears and takes Ozai's body with her.

"Let's get out here." Katara said.

They return to the dark room and they see a wall on the side opening up revealing another entrance.

"Let's go through there." Goofy said.

"Hopefully we'll find what we're looking for through there." Sakura said.

"Let us go." Liu Kang said.

The trio enter another lift stop and they enter another room with big doors and it opens.

"Let's see what's in that room." Katara said and the trio enter the hall.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you and I really hope you enjoyed this. More will be out soon I promise and you should what's coming up next. Anyway take care and I will see you all in the next chapter. See ya!**


	40. Zuko and Katara vs Ansem

Chapter 40: Zuko and Katara versus Ansem

The trio enter the Grand Hall and they start looking around until they see eight females in wall capsules and they realize that they're the princesses and three of them are Alice, Jasmine, and Peach and are dormant along with the other princesses and Beast runs up to a woman and knows it's Belle.

"Belle!" Beast said with sadness and then turns to rage. "Those Heartless will pay for this!" Beast yelled.

Naruto and Sakura see a girl and Naruto runs up and he recognizes the girl.

"Hinata!" Naruto said.

"If she's here, then so should our other comrades." Sakura said. "Let's go, Naruto. There's nothing we can do for Hinata right now." She said.

"Yeah. You're right." Naruto said and the two go to the next area next to the stairs to find their friends.

"Liu Kang, what should we do now?" Kitana asked.

"There is nothing we can do here so we should be sure if anymore Heartless are around." Liu Kang said. "Beast, we could use your help. There is nothing to help Belle right now." He said.

"Very well." Beast said.

"We will help Belle. I promise." Kitana said.

"I'll come along to help as well." Chris said. "Katara, see if you can seal that Keyhole." He said as he goes with Liu Kang, Kitana, and Beast.

"Let's get moving." Katara said.

"Let's hope that Keyhole can be sealed." Zuko said.

The trio run up the stairs and reach the upper part of the room but then Goofy gets knocked back before he could be with the others.

"Goofy!" Donald yelled.

"What just happened?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know." Donald said and Katara sees a familiar boy while Zuko sees a familiar girl on the floor.

"Aang!" Katara said.

"Yin!" Zuko said and the two run up to them.

"Yin! Yin! Wake up!" Zuko said shaking Yin to wake up.

"Aang! Aang! Open your eyes! Please!" Katara said shaking Aang to wake up.

"It's no use." A voice said and Katara and Zuko turn to see the masked boy sitting on the edge of the top of the area. "Those two have lost their hearts. They cannot wake up. Just like the eight Princesses. They too have lost their hearts." The masked boy said.

"What the...?" Zuko then senses something. "That darkness in that guy...it's the same, but it's full of more malice than before." Zuko said.

"If you're here to seal the Keyhole, it's not complete so long as the Avatar still sleeps and as long as the last Princess of Heart remains hidden and still has her heart." The masked boy as he descends from the top of the area.

"The last Princess?" Sokka asked and Zuko realizes something and looks at Katara.

"Wait a minute! Katara's the last Princess?!" Zuko asked.

"Yes. And without her heart and without the Avatar's power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time for the last Princess' heart to be extracted and time for the Avatar to awaken." The masked boy said.

"I don't know who you are, but give Aang back his heart!" Katara demanded.

"Ignorant girl. It is YOU who must give the Avatar back his heart." The masked boy replied.

All of the sudden Katara feels extreme pain in her chest and she kneels down shocking Sokka, Zuko, and Donald.

"Katara!" Donald shouted.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"What did he do?!" Zuko asked.

"What's...happening?" Katara asked.

"Don't you see yet? The Avatar's heart is responding." The masked boy said walking down the stairs. "It has been there the whole time. The Avatar's heart rests within you!" The masked boy said and it surprised Katara.

"Aang's heart is inside...me?" Katara asked.

"I know all that there is to know." The masked boy said.

"Tell me. Who are you?!" Zuko demanded.

"It is I: Ansem...the Seeker of Darkness." Ansem answered as he walks to Katara.

"No! Get away from her!" Donald shouted as he and Sokka try to attack but Ansem easily pushes them aside to the other side and does the same thing to Zuko who tried to protect Katara.

"So now...I shall take the Avatar's heart from you, Princess and then the Keyhole will be completed with his powers. The time has come to open the door and it will lead me to everlasting darkness!" Ansem said as he tries to attack Katara and she couldn't move.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted as he blocks the attack with his Keyblade in time.

"You...!" Ansem said.

"You can forget it! There is NO way you're taking Katara's heart or the Avatar's heart!" Zuko yelled.

"We will see." Ansem said.

Ansem slashes at Zuko but he dodges and Zuko bends two flames but Ansem dodges the attack and slams his Keyblade to the ground but Zuko attacks with his Keyblade but Ansem counters and multi slashes at Zuko but he recovers and shoots fireballs but Ansem attacks again but Zuko counters this time and attacks with his Keyblade followed by a flame whip and then bends four flames but Ansem cloaks himself with darkness and throws his Keyblade at Zuko who dodges and fire kicks but Ansem moves out of the way and slams the ground creating shock waves but Zuko dodges and attacks with his Keyblade but Ansem blocks the attack but Zuko swipes at him but Ansem jumps back and shoots an energy ball at Zuko but he deflects it and throws his Keyblade but Ansem charges at Zuko and multi slashes but Zuko recovers and throws six fireballs and then lights his Keyblade with his fire and throws it getting Ansem but he slams his Keyblade to the ground creating a shock wave but Zuko fire kicks and attacks with his Keyblade but Ansem shoots another energy ball and throws his Keyblade but Zuko dodges and flame whips but Ansem counters and attacks with his Keyblade but Zuko blocks and swipes at Ansem but he jumps back cloaks himself with more darkness and dives at Zuko but he moves out of the way and bends five flames but Ansem throws his Keyblade and charges at Zuko and starts multi slashing but Zuko lights his Keyblade with his fire and throws it but Ansem creates shock waves but Zuko flame whips and shoots seven fireballs but Ansem dives at Zuko getting him but Zuko recovers and shoots a black fireball at Ansem but Ansem absorbs it and shoots it back at Zuko but he dodges and attacks with his Keyblade but Ansem counters and the two clash between Keyblade and Keyblade until Zuko successfully strikes at Ansem and then lights his Keyblade with fire and then throws it but Ansem throws his Keyblade and creates more shock waves but Zuko dodges and strikes at Ansem delivering his final attack and breaks the lower part of Ansem's mask revealing the mouth and Ansem stumbles back.

"How?! How can I lose to a simple child?!" Ansem asked.

"You lost because I'm stronger than you!" Zuko yelled as he strikes at Ansem again but then Ansem jumps back.

"I'll destroy you!" Ansem said as he summons a black fire in his palm and then he looks at Katara and decides to throw it at her and Zuko sees this.

"NO!" Zuko said getting in Katara's way and the black fire hits Zuko knocking him back next to Katara and he's severely injured again.

"Zuko! You saved me again?" Katara asked.

"Just doing what my heart was telling me to do." Zuko said as he small smiles.

"What a fool." Ansem said. "I'll finish him off." He added as he walks to Zuko and tries to strike but then Katara gets up and blocks the attack.

"You'll do no such thing!" Katara yelled as she swipes at Ansem and he jumps back. "You are a poison to the universe who's caused too much damage as it is and I'll be the end of you if I have to!" She said.

"Very well then, Princess. Come. Let me show my true darkness!" Ansem said.

Ansem dash slashes at Katara but Katara dodges and attacks back with her Keyblade but Ansem counters and strikes back but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style but Ansem slams his Keyblade to the ground and then multi slashes at Katara but she counters the attack and water whips but Ansem cloaks himself with darkness and throws his Keyblade but Katara uses Sonic Blade but after her last strike Ansem shoots a black fireball at Katara but she gets rid of it with her water and then attacks with Hung Ga style but Ansem slams his Keyblade to the ground and creates a shock wave.

"That's all you've got? Why were you chosen to become the next Keybearer? I thought your kind is weak!" Ansem said.

"Never underestimate a Waterbender, Ansem! I'm more than that now!" Katara said as she attacks with her Keyblade.

Ansem counters and strikes back but Katara blocks the attack and water whips Ansem but Ansem throws his Keyblade but Katara attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Baguazhang but Ansem shoots an energy ball but Katara deflects it and uses Strike Raid but after her final Keyblade throw Ansem charges and multi slashes getting Katara but she recovers and attacks with Tai Chi style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Ansem jumps back and shoots a black fireball but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style but Ansem counters and throws his Keyblade and shoots an energy ball but Katara throws ice daggers but Ansem deflects them and slams his Keyblade summoning shock waves but Katara uses Sonic Blade on Ansem but Ansem multi slashes with his Keyblade but Katara counters and attacks with Tai Chi style followed by a water whip but Ansem dash slashes with his Keyblade.

"Is that it?" Ansem asked. "I thought you were suppose to be powerful." He said.

"Don't get so overconfident! You can't knock me down!" Katara said.

"Then I shall make sure you do, girl." Ansem said.

Ansem slashes at Katara but she counters and they start clashing between two Keyblades until Ansem gains the upper hand and strikes but Katara blocks and then counters and attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Hung Ga style but Ansem cloaks himself with more darkness and charges at Katara and slashes with his Keyblade but Katara water whips to knock Ansem back and then uses Strike Raid but Ansem throws his Keyblade and dash slashes but Katara attacks with Baguazhang followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Ansem shoots a black fireball but Katara deflects it and attacks with her Keyblade but Ansem counters and start clashing again until Katara strikes at Ansem but he jumps back and slams his Keyblade creating anorher shock wave but Katara bends her water to strike at Ansem and then attacks with Tai Chi style.

"Why don't you try taking Aang's heart from me now, Ansem?!" Katara asked.

"I will take that heart from you, Princess! You cannot stop the inevitable!" Ansem said.

Ansem cloaks himself with more darkness and shoots an energy ball at Katara but she dodges and attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style but Ansem counters and throws his Keyblade and dash slashes but Katara uses Sonic Blade but Ansem dodges each strike and slams his Keyblad creating more shock waves but Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style but Ansem multi slashes with his Keyblade but Katara slashes back with her keyblade and then water whips but Ansem shoots two black fireballs and then throws his Keyblade but Katara blocks and counters striking Ansem but he jumps back and cloaks himself with more darkness and starts dashing at Katara slashing her despite her trying to dodge the attacks and he sends Katara to the air still slashing her until Ansem slams Katara to the ground creating multiple shock waves and pillars but Katara casts Cura and then uses Sonic Blade but Ansem dash slashes but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style followed by Baguazhang style knocking Ansem back allowing Katara to start punching him in the face until Ansem jumps back.

"You should give up already. We know who will prevail." Katara said.

"Now who's being overconfident? Prepare to die, Princess!" Ansem said.

Ansem throws his Keyblade again and dash slashes but Katara counters and attacks with Hung Ga style and then throws water discs but Ansem dodges and shoots three black fireballs at Katara but she deflects them and uses Strike Raid getting Ansem but he multi slashes with his Keyblade and shoots two energy balls but Katara dodges and attacks with Tai Chi style and then attacks with her Keyblade but Ansem counters and attacks and the two clash again until Katara successfully strikes Ansem but he jumps back and slams the ground creating more shock waves but Katara throws ice needles but Ansem deflects them and shoots four black fireballs but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style but Ansem cloaks himself in darkness again and dashes all over the area getting Katara again and starts dash slashing her in the air again until Ansem sends her to the ground creating shock waves and pillars but Katara recovers and uses Sonic Blade but Ansem throws his Keyblade and dash slashes but Katara attacks with Baguazhang style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Ansem multi slashes with his Keyblade and shoots black fireballs but Katara water whips and then uses Strike Raid.

"Enough is enough, Ansem! This ends now!" Katara said.

"It is not over until I win, you fool!" Ansem replied.

Ansem shoots three energy balls at Katara but she attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but Ansem slams his Keyblade creating shock waves but Katara attacks with Hung Ga style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Baguazhang style but Ansem jumps back and dashes at Katara slashing her sending her to the air again and starts slashing her in the air again until Ansem sends Katara to the ground creating more shock waves and pillars and then multi slashes but Katara counters and clash again until Ansem strikes but Katara uses Sonic Blade but Ansem throws his Keyblade but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style but Ansem dashes all over the area again but Katara successfully dodges this time and Ansem slams the ground creating more shock waves and pillars but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style followed by Hung Ga style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Baguazhang style but Ansem dash slashes at Katara but she uses Ars Arcanum knocking Ansem back and then Katara focuses her power and light appears on her Keyblade and delivers her final attack on Ansem causing the rest of his mask to fall off showing a face that Katara is shocked and Zuko is shocked as well as he gets up and sees this.

"Yung?!" Zuko asked.

"You fool. I am not Yung. His body and heart belong to me now." Ansem said.

"What did you do to him?!" Zuko demanded.

"He successfully embraced the darkness in his heart allowing me to gain full control over it...as I promised I would save his precious sister." Ansem said smirking.

"YOU MONSTER! GIVE YUNG HIS HEART BACK!" Zuko shouted as he runs to Ansem but then Ansem disappears but not before Zuko grabs him and Zuko disappears as well and Ansem's Keyblade remains.

"Zuko...Yung..." Katara said.

"Katara! Katara, look!" Donald called and Goofy and Sokka are with him.

"The Keyhole needs to be sealed!" Goofy said.

Katara walks over to the Keyhole, takes out her Keyblade, and tries to lock it but nothing happens.

"It's no use! The Keyhole isn't finished!" Goofy said.

"What can we do?" Katara asked.

"Well you're the last Princess of Heart, Katara and we need to wake Aang up." Sokka said.

"That's right. I need to free his heart and my heart needs to be released." Katara said. "But how can I do something like that?" She asked.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey is that..." Donald stops._

_"Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike Katara's and Zuko's Keyblades, mine has the power to unlock people's hearts." The masked boy said._

_End flashback._

Katara then looks at Ansem's Keyblade.

"A Keyblade that unlocks people's heart." Katara said as she goes to the Keyblade but Sokka grabs her arm stopping her.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"I'm going to use the Keyblade to free Aang's heart. I can release my heart and free Aang's waking him up and that should complete the Keyhole." Katara said.

"No! I'm not letting you do something like that!" Sokka said.

"There's no other choice, Sokka." Katara said.

"We can find another way." Donald said.

"There is no other way! This is the only way!" Katara said as she pulls herself away from Sokka and walks over to Ansem's Keyblade and picks it up.

"Katara! Hold on!" Goofy said.

"No! Wait!" Donald shouted.

"Don't do this, Katara! Please!" Sokka said.

Katara looks at three and smiles.

"Goodbye and take care." Katara said as she stabs herself with Ansem's Keyblade.

The Keyblade drops to the floor and it vanishes releasing nine hearts and the eight hearts return to the eight Princesses Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Peach, and Hinata while the ninth heart returns to Yin and she starts to wake up while a heart is released from Katara which is Aang's heart and it returns to Aang waking him up and then Donald, Goofy, and Sokka see Katara fading away and so Sokka and Donald run to her and Aang sees this as well.

"Katara!" Aang said as he runs up to Katara but as he could get to her she smiles and then fades away completely bringing sadness to Aang.

"KATARA! KATARA NO!" Sokka cried.

"Katara! Come back, Katara!" Donald cried and Yin looks up the ceiling both shocked and saddened at what she just saw.

"No way..." Yin said and she sees Aang having tears in his eyes.

"Katara...are you really..." Aang cuts himself off as he turns his sadness into anger and he clenches his fists. "No! She can't! I WON'T let her go!" Aang shouted.

"Um...excuse me?" Yin asked and the trio look at her.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"My name is Yin. Do you know where we are and what happened to Yung?" Yin asked.

"We don't know." Sokka said.

"And about where we are..." Donald was then cut off by Heartless surrounding them.

"Not now." Goofy said.

"What are those things?" Yin asked.

"They're Heartless." Donald answered and then a figure appears.

"So, the last Princess finally surrendered her heart and I see you have awakened at last, Avatar." The figure said and they see a man with tan skin, silver long hair, yellow eyes, wearing black and grey armor, white gloves, white cloth around his waist, black pants, and a Heartless symbol on chest. "The Keyhole is now complete thanks to you both." The man said.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"I am Ansem and since you and the last Princess have completed your purposes, it's time to end you and your friends." Ansem said as he walks to the trio but Donald, Goofy, Sokka, and Aang get into their fighting stance. "Do not assume you can stop me." Ansem said.

"Don't make another move!" Donald yelled.

"Do ya think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked.

"We won't know unless we try." Sokka said and then Ansem stops moving.

"Impossible! He can't resist me!" Ansem said and then someone appears in front of Ansem and it's Yung.

"No! You won't use me for this!" Yung said.

"Yung!" Yin said.

"Get out of here! All of you! The Heartless are coming!" Yung said.

"He's right. We gotta move." Sokka said and they leave the Grand Hall.

"What about the Keyhole?" Goofy asked.

"Let's just get out of here!" Donald said.

After they left a Shadow appears from the ground and it sees the trio leaving the Grand Hall so it starts going after the trio hoping it could get to them and after going through the entire castle the Shadow manages to find the door to the foyer and it sees the trio still trying to escape the castle.

"Aang, Yin, c'mon!" Sokka said.

"I'm not leaving Katara!" Aang said.

"I can't leave my brother behind!" Yin said.

"But we can't stay here!" Donald replied.

"We gotta hurry before any Heartless show up!" Goofy said.

"They're right, Aang. We have to leave. Even if it means leaving the ones we care about." Yin said.

"Fine." Aang said as he and Yin go down the stairs.

"Now let's..." Goofy was cut off by Sokka.

"How did that Heartless follow us here?!" Sokka asked seeing the Shadow.

"It must have come to attack us!" Donald said taking out his staff. "I'll take care of it!" He said.

The Shadow walks over to the trio but Donald whacks it with his staff.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost will ya?!" Donald yelled and the Shadow looks at Aang.

"Katara? Is that you?" Aang asked.

"Wait. My own sister's turned into a Heartless?!" Sokka asked.

"How did that happen?" Goofy asked and then Shadow Heartless appear.

"Now THEY'RE the enemy!" Donald said as he, Goofy, Sokka, and Yin attack the Heartless.

"This time, Katara, I'M protecting you." Aang said guarding Katara.

The Shadow Heartless attack Aang but he Airbends them away but more attack but he Earthbends at them crushing them while still protecting Katara but then Shadow Heartless sneak behind Katara and attack and Aang sees this.

"KATARA!" Aang shouted getting to Katara but the Shadows cover them both.

Donald, Goofy, Sokka, and Yin see the Shadows attacking Aang and Katara.

"Katara! Aang!" Sokka shouted.

"Oh, no!" Donald said.

"We gotta help them!" Goofy said.

The Shadows were then pushed away by light and then disappears showing Katara returned to her normal form and she's hugging Aang.

"Aang...thank you." Katara said.

"Katara!" Aang said.

"KATARA!" Donald and Goofy cheer in happiness.

"MY SISTER'S BACK!" Sokka cried as he runs to Katara and hugs her tightly and Katara looks at Yin.

"Hello. You must be Yin." Katara said.

"Yes I am." Yin said. "How do you..." Yin is cut off by Katara.

"I understand that you're Yung's sister and you're very important to him. He left this." Katara said showing Yin the picture of them and their parents.

"That's the picture we got when we were children!" Yin said. "He always loved that picture and has always hung on to it." She added. "Tell me. What happened to him?" She asked.

"Well..." Katara was then cut off by more Shadow Heartless appearing.

Beast and Chris show up and attack the Heartless.

"You guys need to leave now!" Chris said.

"Come with us." Katara said.

"No. You guys need to leave somewhere safe." Chris said.

"I already told you. I'm not leaving without Belle." Beast said.

"We'll stay here and keep any Heartless away. Now go. More Heartless are coming!" Chris said.

"Okay. We'll come back when we can." Katara said. "Let's go." She added and the trio leave the castle.

* * *

**FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT! WOOOOOOOOO! I REALLY and I mean REALLY enjoyed this chapter! I worked my ass off on this to make it epic! More will be posted soon! Take care and I shall see you in the next chapter! Goodbye for now!**


	41. Katara and Aang's love

Chapter 41: Katara and Aang's love

The trio return to Traverse Town and they go to the house in the Third District to talk to Leon and the others.

"So tell me what happened." Leon said and they explain what happened at Hollow Bastion and added that the Keyhole is completed. "So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole." Leon said.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere." Lucy said.

"The only way to stop them is..." Aerith stops talking.

"Seal the Keyhole right?" Katara asked.

"Maybe, but no one knows what'll happen once it's sealed." Gray said.

"Well we can't just stay here. We have to do something. I have a brother back there." Yin said.

"That's right. Now Yin has her brother to worry about and you Katara have another new friend to help too." Erza said.

"Zuko..." Katara said.

"Yung's Keyblade must have been born from the captive Princesses' hearts just like the Keyhole you saw." Leon said and looks at Katara and Aang. "Of course without Katara's heart released and without Aang's heart, the Keyhole wasn't completed." He added.

"Once that Keyblade got destroyed the Princesses' hearts should have been freed." Lucy said.

"Don't you guys worry. If anyone can save Yung and Zuko, you guys can." Nastu said.

"Aye." Happy said and Katara nods.

The trio head for the First District to find Cid and they found him.

"Cid, we need to go back to Hollow Bastion." Katara said.

"Sorry. Can't let you go there. Heartless are swarming all over the place. They'd eat your ship up." Cid said.

"Well there has to be another way." Donald said.

"There is...go around 'em instead of going through." Cid said.

"How?" Goofy asked.

"There's a special Navigation Gummi in the waterway. I installed there in case I needed it." Cid said.

"Great. Come on." Katara said.

"Never thought a kid would be able to use it." Cid mumbled as he smiles.

The trio enter the waterway to find the Navigation Gummi but they see Aang and Yin looking at something and it looks like a sun.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"It's this mural." Yin said.

"I wonder what it is." Aang said.

"Let's find out." Katara said.

Katara walks over to the mural and it starts to shine from the sun to a moon and the mural gives out what looks like a Gummi piece.

"That must be the Navigation Gummi." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Katara said and they walk back to Aang and Yin. "Hey, we should rest up and then get back to the others." Katara said.

"Yeah. Okay." Aang said.

"Uh, Goofy. Let's leave those two alone." Donald said.

"Oh, okay." Goofy said and they walk away.

"A light at the end of the tunnel." Yin said.

"Oh, that's the same story my mother told me." Katara said. "Your mother told you that story too right?" She asked.

"That's right. We were together." Yin said.

"Speaking of together, here's what I found funny. I've been looking for you this whole time, Aang, but you were with me the whole time." Katara said.

"We're finally together again." Aang said.

"Now all we have to do is get Yung and Zuko back." Katara said.

"I want to believe that it will ever be the same between us again, but I have a very deep gut feeling that Yung has lost his..." Yin stops.

"That shouldn't be a problem, Yin. When I was a Heartless, Aang saved me. I was lost in the darkness and couldn't find my way. I stumbled through the dark and I started forgetting things, my friends and who I was and the darkness almost swallowed me, then I heard a voice and it was Aang's voice. I think that's what brought me back." Katara said.

"I didn't want to let you go, Katara. I couldn't." Aang said.

"That's it! It was the light from our hearts that broke through the darkness! I saw that light and I think that's what saved me." Katara said. "No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. It's more than just a story." She said.

"Then let's go." Yin said.

"You can't go." Katara said.

"Why not?" Yin asked.

"It's too dangerous." Katara answered.

"But I want to help save Yung and Zuko. You can't do this alone." Yin said.

"Listen, Yin, even if we're apart, we won't be alone anymore." Aang said.

"So I can't help?" Yin asked.

"You'd be in the way." Katara said and Yin giggles a little.

"Okay. You win." Yin said and gives something to Katara. "Here. This is my lucky charm for Yung. Be sure he himself brings it back to me." She said.

"I will." Katara said.

"Promise?" Yin asked.

"Promise." Katara answered.

"Wherever you go, I'm with you." Yin said.

"Katara, I want to help you." Aang said.

"Sorry, Aang, but you..." Katara was cut off by Aang.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I want to be able to help you." Aang said.

"I don't know...you just had your heart back and..." Katara was then cut off by Aang kissing her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Katara. I want to be and stay by your side no matter what. Katara...I want to tell you how I really feel about you, but I can never say it because I'm such an idiot and I get nervous. Katara...I...I love you. I always have since you found me in that iceberg." Aang said. "Katara, I swear I will make sure you will stay safe and I'll protect you even if it means costing me my life. Please let me go along and let me help you." Aang said and Katara thinks.

"What do you think, Yin?" Katara asked.

"I think if he doesn't go with you, he'll do something crazy so I think he should go with you." Yin said.

"Okay, Aang. You can come along." Katara said.

"Thank you. I won't be in the way. I'll do everything I can to help you and I'll..." Aang was then cut off by Katara's kiss.

"I know you'll do anything to help. You're not that goofy kid I found in that iceberg. You've grown to a great bender." Katara said. "Oh, and about how you feel about me..." Katara kisses Aang again and he kisses back. "...I think I love you too." Katara said and Aang smiles and the two kiss again passionately this time.

"Awww. Isn't that sweet?" A voice said and they turn to see Nastu, Happy, and Sokka.

"How long were you guys there?" Aang asked.

"Oh, believe me we were standing here too long enjoying the show." Nastu answered winking and smiling.

"I can't believe that my sister and someone I view as a little brother are actually..." Sokka stops talking. "This whole thing must be a dream and I'm not waking up yet." He said as he slaps himself to wake up. "Nope...it's real." Sokka said.

"Gawrsh, I never thought Katara would have a boyfriend now. I'm so happy for you guys!" Goofy said.

"Ah ha! I knew it! I knew Katara would actually be in love with him! I was right!" Donald said and the two smile at them.

"C'mon. We need to give this to Cid now." Katara said.

"We can bring it to him and you two can keep on..." Donald was then cut off by Katara bending the water from the waterway and at him making Aang laugh. "I was just joking." Donald said.

"Come on. Let's go." Katara said.

The trio leave the waterway and return to the First District, see Cid, and give him the Navigation Gummi.

"Great. You found it. I'll go install it." Cid said as he heads for the Gummi ship and he later comes back. "Alright. You guys can go at anytime. I wish you wouldn't have to face all that danger." Cid said.

"Don't worry about Katara. She's a Keyblade master." Goofy said placing his hands on Katara.

"She can do anything. We do what we can to help." Aang said.

"Well then good luck." Cid said and they head for the Gummi ship.

"I hope you're ready, Katara." Aang said.

"I am and we have to watch each other's backs." Katara said.

"We always have so this shouldn't be a problem." Aang said and they get in the ship.

* * *

**Another chapter out and I'm sorry if this is short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm also sorry for making Aang come with Katara while Yin can't, but please bear with me on what I'm doing. I apologize again for making the two become a couple too early. I actually wanted them to make it finally happen in this story and I thought this chapter would be perfect for it. Please do not bash on me for any of this. I'm trying to make this story as epic as I can. Anyway more will be out soon so look forward to that and I shall see you guys in the next chapter. Goodbye for now and take care.**


	42. The Hades Cup

Chapter 42: The Hades Cup

The trio enter the ship and are ready to leave but then Chip and Dale appear on screen.

"Now what?" Donald asked.

"There's a new tournament in the coliseum." Chip said.

"And it's tougher and whoever wins is champion." Dale added.

"Not now." Katara said.

"Wait. You entered a tournament?" Aang asked.

"Yes, but getting in wasn't easy." Katara said.

"I think we should go there and finish this off." Goofy said.

"Let's go." Donald said.

The trio arrive at the coliseum and enter the lobby to talk to Phil.

"There you guys are. The new tournament known as the Hades Cup is startin' and it's tougher so you'd better watch your backs." Phil said and looks at Aang. "By the way who's this kid?" Phil asked.

"This is Aang and he's my...boyfriend." Katara introduced Aang.

"Hi." Aang said.

"Your boyfriend huh? Well, well congratulations, Katara. Sorry to say, but I'm afraid he can't enter the games." Phil said.

"I understand. I'll watch. Good luck out there, Katara." Aang said and the trio enter the arena.

The trio begin fighting Heartless they encountered again in others worlds such as Shadows, Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Red Mages, Blue Mages, Yellow Mages, Green Mages, Large Bodies, Powerwilds, Bandits, Fat Bandits, Search Ghosts, Shellshockers, Air Shellshockers, Hammer Smashers, Boomerang Throwers, Chain Chargers, Wight Knights, Gargoyles, Killer Robots, Flying Killer Robots, Pirates, Air Pirates, Pirate Ships, Defenders, Wizards, Wyverns, and Darkballs and are stronger but the trio win round after round and after defeating Heartless and winning each round they encounter their next opponent which is Yuffie and Erza and Yuffie throws her shurikens but Katara deflects them with her Keyblade and attacks with Baguazhang style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style but Erza slashes with her sword but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Thundra but Yuffie spin kicks but Katara water whips and casts Triple Fira while Donald casts Gravira but Erza enters Lightning Empress armor and uses lightning magic but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Goofy uses Charge but Yuffie throws a giant shuriken but Goofy blocks and Katara casts Tornado but Erza enters Purgatory armor and slashes at Katara but Donald casts Aerora while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but Yuffie attacks with her shuriken while Erza slashes with her sword but Katara uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy bashes with his shield but Yuffie throws another giant shuriken but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and they defeat Yuffie Erza enters Water Empress armor and uses water magic but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thundra Shot while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Charge but Erza slashes her sword but Katara uses Sonic Blade and she defeats Erza and they move on to the next round. The trio continue fighting more Heartless and they defeat the Heartless winning each round and after winning round after round they meet two new opponents which are Nastu and Gray and Nastu breathes fire out of his mouth while Gray uses Ice Make: Cannon and shoots ice but Katara uses Sonic Blade on the two while Donald casts Blizzara on Nastu while Goofy uses Tornado but Natsu fire punches while Gray uses Ice Make: Hammer and attacks but Katara casts Triple Fira on Gray while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy bashes with his shield but Natsu multi fire punches followed by a fire kick while Gray ice punches but Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by a water whip while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but Natsu shoots fireballs and then breathes fire again but Donald casts Blizzara on Natsu while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thundra Shot but Gray uses Ice Make: Sword and attacks with it but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Fira on Gray but Natsu fire punches but Katara water whips Natsu but Gray uses Ice Make: Needles but Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Tornado and they defeat Gray but Natsu breathes fire but Katara throws water discs but Natsu dodges and fire kicks but Katara uses Strike Raid but Natsu shoots two fireballs but Katara casts Triple Blizzara and defeats Natsu and they win the next round. The trio keep fighting Heartless after Heartless and keep winning round after round with their abilities and after winning more rounds they encounter Cerberus again and he starts shooting fireballs but Katara throws ice daggers at each head while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Rocket but Cerberus starts biting at the trio with each head but Katara attacks a head while Donald and Goofy attack another one but Cerberus still bites but Katara casts Thundra Shot while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy bashes with his shield but Cerberus slams at the ground creating shock waves and then spews dark energy at the trio but they dodge and Katara casts Thundra while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Rocket but Cerberus shoots more fireballs and then spews more dark energy but Katara throws water discs while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado but Cerberus pounces at them but Katara throws ice spikes at each head but Cerberus bites at the trio again with each head but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge but Cerberus keeps biting but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge and they defeat Cerberus again and he falls and they move on. The trio continue fighting Heartless and they are getting stronger as they fight but the trio still defeat the Heartless and win round after round and then they head to the next round after defeating more Heartless and they encounter Leon and Sasuke and Sasuke uses Chidori at the trio but Katara attacks with Tai Chi followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Leon attacks with his blade but Donald casts Gravira while Goofy bashes with his shield but Sasuke uses Dragon Flame Jutsu while Leon shoots with his gun at the bottom of his sword but Katara uses Strike Raid but Sasuke punches and the kicks but Donald whacks with his staff but Sasuke attacks with his kunai but Katara water whips but Leon slams his sword to the ground but Katara dodges and attacks Leon with Baguazhang followed by Hung Ga style while Goofy uses Tornado but Sasuke throws kunais but Katara casts Reflect making the kunai go back at Sasuke but he dodges and attacks Katara with multiple punches followed by a roundhouse kick but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge but Leon attacks with his sword but Katara attacks with Tai Chi but Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu but Donald casts Aerora while Katara casts Triple Blizzara but Sasuke uses Chidori but Goofy bashes with his shield but Leon lights his sword with energy and attacks but Katara uses Sonic Blade but Sasuke punches and kicks but Katara attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style and defeats Sasuke but Leon shoots his gun but Donald casts Thundra while Katara casts Tornado but Leon attacks with his sword but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald whacks with his staff while Katara casts Earth and they defeat Leon and head to the next round. The trio continue fighting more Heartless and are more dangerous but the trio still fight and defeat them and keep moving to round after round after round and more Heartless are encountered and are tougher and more dangerous than ever but they still prevail round after round and after going through more rounds and defeating Heartless they go to the next round and they meet a familiar figure.

"Oh, hey there. Nice to see ya. You got a minute? Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi how're you doin'?" Hades introduced.

"You're the one who gave us the pass last time." Katara said.

"Yeah. That's right and it turns out I gave you that pass so I can send you to your doom. Isn't that great? In other words, I'm your enemy. And guess what else. I got a place for you down UNDER!" Hades as he attacks the trio.

Hades attacks the trio with his flames but Katara bends her water to get rid of the flames while Donald casts Blizzara but Hades spins himself while spreading flames at the trio until he stops and his skin is turned to red and throws a fireball but Katara casts Reflect making the fireball go back at Hades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado but Hades fire snipes at them but they dodge and Katara throws water discs but Hades headbutts them but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip stunning him allowing the trio to attack with Katara attacking with Tai Chi style while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge but Hades recovers and his skin turns blue again and he starts attacking with his flames again but Katara casts Triple Blizzara while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Hades uses more flames to try and burn the trio but Katara casts Freeze allowing Donald to cast Thundra while Goofy uses Charge and Katara throws water discs but Hades frees himself and turns his skin red again and fire snipes at the trio but they dodge and Katara attacks with Baguazhang style while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield but Hades throws a fireball but Katara casts Reflect but Hades moves out of the way and headbutts at Katara but she attacks with her Keyblade followed by Triple Blizzara while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Hades spins himself and spreads his flames at the trio until he stops but Katara casts Freeze and then casts Thundra Shot while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge but Hades frees himself fire snipes but Katara throws water discs but Hades throws a fireball but Katara bends her water to get rid of it but Hades fire snipes but Katara uses Strike Raid and Hades turns his skin blue again and spreads his flames at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style followed by a water whip while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado and they deliver their final attack on Hades.

"This...isn't...happening!" Hades yelled stumbling.

"You started this tournament, did you?" Katara asked.

"You could say that." Hades said.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"This tournament was suppose to kill you and Hercules and if I emerged as the victor, then this world would be mine." Hades said.

"Well we beat you so you're finished." Katara said.

"I don't think so. You may have defeated me, but you still have more matches to do so I win." Hades said.

"Think again!" A voice said and it's Hercules. "They're right. You're done, Hades." Hercules said.

"We'll see about that after they..." Hades was then cut off by the trio's attacks with Katara attacking with her Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Hercules punches and they knock Hades out of the arena.

"We're not done still need to finish this." Katara said.

"I know you guys can do it. Show them what it takes to be heroes." Hercules said as he leaves the arena.

"Let's finish this." Goofy said.

The trio continue on and encounter more Heartless and they are stronger and more dangerous but the trio still manage to fight with all they got defeating the Heartless and winning more rounds even though the Heartless were still strong but they prevailed and they reach the last opponent and it's a giant rock monster with two heads known as Rock Titan and Rock Titan begins to stomp at the trio but they dodge and Katara thinks about how to defeat it and she realizes that they need to get to the heads and to do that they need to knock it down by striking its feet so Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Tornado but Rock Titan keeps stomping and then slams to the ground at the trio causing an earthquake but Katara casts Tornado while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Charge attacking the feet and they successfully knock Rock Titan down and the trio climb up and attack the heads but the heads try to crush the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Rock Titan keeps attacking with its heads but Katara casts Tornado while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Charge but then Rock Titan gets up making the trio go back to the ground and Rock Titan stomp at the trio again but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Rock Titan keeps stomping but Katara casts Tornado while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy bashes with his shield but Rock Titan slams to the ground again creating another earthquake but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style followed by Hung Ga style while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge but Rock Titan stomps at the trio but Katara water whips and casts Tornado knocking Rock Titan down again and the trio get on Rock Titan and start attacking but Rock Titan attacks with its heads but Katara attacks with Baguazhang style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Tornado but Rock Titan keeps attacking with its heads but Katara casts Tornado while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy bashes with his shield but Rock Titan is about to get up but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Strike Raid while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge and they deliver their final attack on Rock Titan making it fall and crumble to the ground creating dust making the trio cover their eyes and then they see it on the ground not moving and they win the entire tournament claiming their trophy at the stand and Hades sees this and shakes his head in disbelief that his plans got foiled and Donald casts Blizzara on Hades' head making his fire disappear making him flabbergasted and the trio return to the lobby.

"Nice going. You guys actually have what it takes to be heroes." Phil said pulling his beard. "But you guys still ain't heroes yet, but in time you will be." He added.

"You guys did great out there. I hope your adventure is going great for you." Hercules said.

"Yes it is." Katara said.

"As long as we stick together, we'll always prevail." Aang said.

"I look forward to seeing you guys again. Good luck." Hercules said.

"Thank you, Hercules. We'll might meet again." Katara said and they leave the coliseum.

"You did awesome back there, Katara. I'm actually quite jealous of you." Aang said.

"There's nothing to be jealous, Aang. I did what I could to win that tournament." Katara said.

"Well you did awesome. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met." Aang said and Katara smiles.

The trio return to the Gummi ship and they go to the warp hole to help them get around the Heartless in order to return to Hollow Bastion and after a few hours of flight they finally reach Hollow Bastion.

"I hope everyone is ready." Katara said.

"I'm ready." Aang said.

"So are we." Donald said.

"Let's go and seal that Keyhole." Goofy said.

"Okay. Let's do this." Katara said and they disembark from the ship.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you to read! I hope you love this! NOW they're going back to Hollow Bastion so look forward to the epicness of the next chapter! Take care everyone and I'll see you in the next chapter! Goodbye for now.****  
**


	43. Seal the final Keyhole

Chapter 43: Seal the final Keyhole

The trio depart from the ship and return to the Rising Falls where they see Chris and Beast.

"Looks who's back." Chris said.

"Good to see you, Chris." Katara said and Chris looks at Aang.

"You must be Aang." Chris said.

"Yes I am. I'm Katara's boyfriend." Aang said.

"Is that so? Congratulations, Katara. I'm happy for you both." Chris said.

"Thanks." Katara said. "So, Beast where's Belle?" She asked.

"Inside the castle." Beast answered.

"At her own will?" Goofy asked.

"No. I believe she's staying there for a reason." Beast answered.

"The other Princesses should be there as well. Same for Liu Kang, Kitana, Naruto, and Sakura." Chris said. "I'm guessing you're here to seal the Keyhole?" He asked.

"That's right." Katara answered.

"I'll go with you." Beast said.

"So will I. There are Heartless all over the place so I'll make sure they're out of the way." Chris said.

The trio start their way from the Rising Falls to the castle gates but as they arrive at the gates Wizard Heartless appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Aang Airbends while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Beast attacks with his claws and they defeat the Heartless and enter the foyer where they see Liu Kang and Kitana fighting against Defenders and Soldiers and the trio decide to help and Katara water whips while Aang bends an air slice while Chris casts Poison while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy bashes with his shield while Beast roars while Liu Kang multi fire punches while Kitana spin slashes with her razor fans and the Heartless are defeated.

"Thank you for help." Liu Kang said. "What are you doing back here?" He asked.

"We're here to seal the Keyhole." Katara answered.

"Where are Naruto and Sakura?" Goofy asked.

"They are in the library tending to their friends." Kitana answered.

"Let's go talk to them real quick." Katara said.

The trio enter the library and they find Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata with eight people their age and are dormant and Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata see the trio entering and Naruto runs up to them.

"You came back!" Naruto said.

"Are those eight your friends?" Katara asked.

"Yes, but the Heartless did this to them so Naruto and I are gonna find and get their hearts back." Sakura said.

"Do you know where they are?" Chris asked.

"They're probably at the Grand Hall. Just like the Keyhole." Hinata said. "Katara, are you gonna seal the Keyhole?" She asked.

"Of course I am." Katara answered.

"Good. Me and the other Princesses are doing what we can to hold the darkness back. Please hurry." Hinata said.

"I will." Katara said.

"Naruto, let's go get our friends' hearts back." Sakura said.

"Okay. Hinata, stay here and watch over the others." Naruto said.

"Okay." Hinata said.

"Let's go." Aang said.

The trio then head upstairs and as they make it up they see a woman and Beast realizes who it is.

"Belle!" Beast said as he walks to Belle.

"I'm all right." Belle said and she and Beast hug each other and she turns to the trio. "Thank you for helping Beast." Belle said.

"You're welcome." Katara said.

"Are you here to seal the Keyhole?" Belle asked.

"That's right." Katara answered.

"Please be careful and hurry. The other Princesses and I are doing what we can to push the darkness back." Belle said.

"I will seal it." Katara said.

"Beast, are you gonna stay with Belle?" Donald asked.

"Yes I am." Beast answered.

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Beast." Katara said.

"Let us continue." Liu Kang said.

The trio leave the library and return to the foyer but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara casts Thundaga while Aang bends a rock and throws it while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Liu Kang bicycle kicks while Kitana multi kicks while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and attack while Sakura atatcks with her kunai and they defeat the Heartless and go through the castle while fighting off more Heartless and they make their way to the Great Crest where more Heartless appear and begin to attack but Naruto and Sakura attack the Heartless.

"We'll fight them off!" Sakura said attacking a Heartless with her kunai.

"Go and seal that Keyhole!" Naruto said as he summons a clone and they attack.

"Should we just leave them?" Goofy asked.

"They're allowing us to go and seal that Keyhole. They'll be fine." Chris said.

"He's right." Donald said.

"Then let's get going." Aang said and the trio leave Naruto and Sakura to deal with the Heartless.

"Good luck!" Naruto called after them.

The trio continue through the castle while fighting off more and more Heartless and they make it to the high tower and then more Heartless appear and attack but Liu Kang and Kitana attack.

"You must keep moving!" Liu Kang said as he punches a Heartless. "You have something important to do." He added.

"Go on ahead and seal that Keyhole! We will hold them off!" Kitana said as she slashes with her fans.

"They're right. C'mon." Chris said.

"Be careful." Katara said.

"Do not be concerned. We shall hold them off as long as we can." Liu Kang said and the trio keep moving.

The trio continue through the castle and they later arrive at the castle chapel where they see Alice, Jasmine, Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, and Peach and they've all recovered since their hearts returned.

"Katara, you're here." Jasmine said.

"Thank goodness. We're doing everything we can to push the darkness back." Alice said.

"If you're here to seal the Keyhole, please hurry." Snow White said.

"We'll get on it." Katara said.

"Good luck." Jasmine said.

The trio then go to the other three Princesses.

"Katara, you came back." Peach said.

"Where's Ansem?" Katara asked.

"Gone." Cinderella answered.

"He disappeared into the darkness after the Keyhole was completed." Aurora said.

"He payed no attention to us after he saw the Keyhole." Peach said.

"Now we're trying to stop the darkness." Cinderella said.

"We'll hurry on." Katara said.

"C'mon. Let's hurry." Aang said.

The trio finally make their way to the Grand Hall and head upstairs but then more Heartless appear but Chris attacks them.

"Get going! I'll hold them off." Chris said.

"Right." Katara said.

The trio head to the heart shaped hole and they enter it and they see eight hearts.

"Those must be Naruto and Sakura's friends' hearts!" Aang said.

"Look! The Keyhole!" Goofy said pointing at the Keyhole.

"Okay now let's..." Katara was then cut off by a giant purple Heartless with horns, a unihorn, and yellow eyes coming to the trio.

"Aw, phooey! Why is it that every time we get somewhere else, Heartless show up?!" Donald asked.

"We can handle it. Right, Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

The Heartless known as Behemoth jumps and tries to stomp at the trio but they dodge and Katara and Aang bend water at it while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado but Behemoth charges at the trio but Katara and Aang get on Behemoth's back and they attack the unihorn with Katara attacking with her Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Aang bends air slices and Katara casts Graviga stunning it allowing Donald to casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Charge while Aang bends a gust of wind while Katara uses Strike Raid and after a few attacks Behemoth unleashes multiple lightning strikes but they dodge.

"At least we know that attacking the horn will work." Katara said.

"Yeah. Let's jump on its back again." Aang said.

Aang high jumps with Katara to get back on Behemoth's back and they attack the horn but Behemoth unleashes multiple spike balls from the air at the trio but Donald casts Aeroga on the trio and he and Goofy get on Behemoth's back and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Aang bends a whirlwind while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but Behemoth shakes the trio off and then charges but Katara casts Graviga while Aang bends two whirlwinds but Behemoth unleashes more spike balls at the trio but Katara casts Reflect and Aang high jumps again with Katara and they get back on its back and Katara casts Triple Blizzaga while Aang bends a gust of wind while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Rocket and Behemoth loses its balance and is stunned again and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Aang bends three whirlwinds while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Behemoth recovers and shoots a giant energy shot but Katara uses Strike Raid while Aang bends water from Katara's pouch and whips while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy uses Rocket but Behemoth charges at the trio.

"On its back!" Katara said.

The trio get on Behemoth's back and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Aang bends four whirlwinds while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but Behemoth unleashes a giant energy shot but Katara water whips and then uses Strike Raid while Aang bends a gust of wind while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge and Behemoth loses its balance and gets stunned and Katara uses Sonic Blade while Aang bends a giant whirlwind while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado and the trio deliver their final attack on Behemoth making it disappear.

"Alright. Now let's seal that big Keyhole." Goofy said.

"Katara! You did it!" A voice said making the trio leave the hole.

The trio then return to the Grand Hall and they see Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Chris and with them are Naruto, Sakura, Liu Kang, and Kitana and to Katara's and Aang's surprise they see Sokka, Huru, Toph, Suki, Longshot, The Duke, Teo, Ty Lee, Mai, Smellerbee, Pipsqueak, and Hakoda here as well.

"You're here. How'd you get here?" Katara asked.

"Leon brought us." Sokka answered.

"He thought you'd need help." Ty Lee said and Katara looks at Liu Kang, Kitana, Naruto, and Sakura.

"You're all okay." Katara said.

"Yeah. Those Heartless were stronger." Naruto said.

"But we still prevailed." Liu Kang said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Katara asked Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza.

"We came here with Cid's ship." Lucy answered.

"This is our childhood home." Aerith said gesturing herself, Leon, and Yuffie.

"We wanted to see it again." Yuffie said.

"It's in worse shape than I imagined since Ozai and Maleficent took over." Leon said. "It was so peaceful." He added.

"But once you defeat Ansem, then everything will be restored." Chris said. "Including your world, Katara." He added.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, but it also means goodbye." Natsu said with regret in his voice.

"What does that mean?" Aang asked.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separated again." Lucy answered.

"Everyone will go back to where they came from." Happy said.

"Well can't we just visit you guys with the Gummi ship?" Katara asked.

"It's not that simple." Leon said.

"You didn't know about the other worlds before all this." Erza said.

"Every world was isolated from each other because impassable walls divided them." Aerith said.

"Those Heartless destroyed those walls." Erza said.

"If the worlds return, then so will the walls." Yuffie said.

"Which means the Gummi ships will be useless." Gray said.

"Which means we'll never..." Katara cuts herself off as they hang their hangs while Leon nods.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Lucy said.

"Besides, I couldn't forget about you guys even if I wanted to." Gray said.

"What does that mean?" Aang asked and Katar shakes her head.

"Well I'm gonna seal the Keyhole." Katara said.

"Katara, good luck." Leon said.

"It was great teaming up with you." Sakura said.

"Thanks for all your help." Naruto said.

"Destroy the Heartless." Liu Kang said.

"Do not die." Kinata said.

"Seal the Keyhole, Katara. You can do it." Chris said.

Katara returns to the hole and finds the Keyhole and she uses her Keyblade to seal it stopping the Heartless from spreading and the trio return to the chapel to see the Princesses.

"Did you seal the Keyhole?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes." Katara answered.

"Excellent." Alice said.

"I sense the darkness is getting weaker." Cinderella said.

"But I feel darkness growing from far away." Peach said.

"It must be the heart of the darkness. That's where Ansem went." Aurora said.

"We'll take the ship and stop the Heartless and Ansem." Katara said.

"A worthy answer, Princess Katara." Cinderella said.

"We offer these powers to aid you." Snow White said and they give Katara Curaga.

"Once the darkness is defeated, everything should return to its original state." Aurora said.

"Will our friends return to our world?" Katara asked.

"Most certainly. You and the Avatar should return to as well." Cinderella answered.

"I'm not going home until I find Zuko, Yung, and the King." Katara said.

"Well let's get going." Donald said.

"Wait!" A voice said and they see Sokka, Toph, Suki, Huru, Longshot, Teo, The Duke, Ty Lee, Mai, Smellerbee, and Pipsqueak entering the room.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"We're going with you." Huru answered.

"We want to help you stop Ansem." Mai said.

"What do you guys think?" Katara asked.

"Well we need all the help we can get." Goofy said.

"Besides, Katara, they're our friends and I'm sure you've gone through stuff with them." Aang said.

"Okay, but let's be careful." Katara said.

"We will. After all, we're on your side." Suki said.

The trio start to leave the castle but then Chris and Hakoda show up.

"I came to tell you good luck. I want to tell you that I am the most proudest father in the world. You've grown up to be a strong woman, Katara and I'm lucky that you're my daughter. And I'm sure your mother would be proud too." Hakoda said and they hug and Sokka joins in.

"We'll be careful, Dad." Katara said. "Chris, are you coming with us?" She asked.

"Defeating Ansem and restoring balance to the worlds is your destiny, Katara. You're the next Keybearer and destined to become the new master someday. My destiny is to find Ryan and free him from the corruption." Chris answered. "I also came to say good luck to you. I also enjoyed traveling with you and training you the ways of the Keyblade. You're a very good learner, Katara and I know you'll be able to stop Ansem from causing anymore damage. I too am proud of you and I was happy to meet you, Donald, and Goofy. Find Ansem and make him pay for what he has done to the other worlds." Chris said. "Take this. Use it when you need it and it'll help you defeat Ansem." He gives Katara Trinity. "Good luck, Katara. I know you'll bring peace back to the worlds and I know you will be able to stop the darkness." Chris said.

"Thank you, Chris...for everything you've done for us." Katara said. "I promise I will be strong and I will defeat Ansem. And I'll have some help from my friends." She said looking at her friends. "Okay. You guys ready?" Katara asked.

"You bet!" Toph answered.

"Let's go find Ansem and stop him!" Donald said.

"We're ready if you're ready." Goofy said and Ktaara nods.

"Watch each other's backs out there and never give up without a fight." Chris said.

"I promise. Everything will be over once Ansem is stopped." Katara said and they leave the castle for the Gummi ship.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you! I hope you enjoyed it! More will out soon. Don't ask me why I'm having Katara's friends go with her because I have stuffed planned for this story as well so bear with me and no bashing okay? Anyway I'll shall see you guys in the next chapter. Take care until then and goodbye.**


	44. Dark world of the Heartless

Chapter 44: Dark world of the Heartless

The trio enter the Gummi ship start to head for the dark world and more Heartless ships appear but they shoot the Heartless ships down and continue on and after a few minutes of flying they see a world with shattered lands and dark energy all around and they disembark from the ship. After departing from the ship the trio arrive at a dark cave and when getting out they find themselves in an area with destroyed lands and no ground and they see dark spheres falling from the sky.

"Geez, look at this place." Sokka said.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"It's likely." Aang answered.

"They will be restored after we defeat Ansem right?" Katara asked.

"You betcha!" Donald answered.

"But if we do defeat Ansem and the worlds are restored and disconnected, what's going to happen to this world and to us?" Katara asked.

"Well..." Donald was about to answer but trails off.

"Well...it's a Heartless world so I guess it'll just disappear." Aang said and everyone looks at him. "But we shouldn't worry about that. Even if this place goes away, our hearts aren't going anywhere." He said.

"You're right, Aang and we'll be able to find our pals again." Goofy said.

"You know what, I agree." Katara said as she looks at Yin's lucky charm. "I'll give this to Yung. I promise." Katara said to herself.

"We should get ready." Suki said.

"We won't know how many Heartless there are." Teo said.

The trio start to traverse through the area and as they make their way through they see a dark sphere falling at them and even though they avoided they get caught in the dark sphere and Heartless appear to attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Aang bends four whirlwinds while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Sokka slashes with his sword while Toph and Huru bend rocks and throw them while Suki attacks with her fans while Teo throws four bombs while The Duke swings his staff while Longshot shoots five arrows while Smellerbee attacks with her dagger while Pipsqueak swings his log while Ty Lee quick jabs while Mai throws six knives but Heartless attack with dark energy but Katara casts Thundaga Shot while Aang bends three rocks and throws them while Sokka throws his boomerang while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy uses Charge while Toph makes an earthquake while Huru bends a rock pillar while Suki multi kicks while Longshot shoots six arrows while Teo throws six bombs while The Duke multi pokes with his staff while Pipsqueak grabs and throws a Heartless while Smellerbee multi slashes with her dagger while Ty Lee cart wheel attacks while Mai throws six daggers and they defeat the Heartless clearing the dark sphere allowing the trio to move on. The trio continue moving through the area but then they another dark sphere falling at the trio and are trapped in it again and Heartless appear and attack with their abilities but Katara uses Strike Raid while Aang bends a gust of wind while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy bashes with his shield while Sokka slashes with his sword while Suki throws her fans while Huru bends four rock pillars while Toph bends and throws five rocks while Longshot shoots three arrows while Smellerbee attacks with her dagger while The Duke spin attacks with his staff while Pipsqueak swings his log while Ty Lee drill kicks while Mai slashes with a knife while Teo throws four bombs but the Heartless attack back with dark energy but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Aang bends a giant whirlwind while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Charge while Sokka attacks with his boomerang while Toph and Huru bend five rocks and throw them while Suki attacks with her fans while Ty Lee quick jabs while Teo throws three bombs while Mai throws seven daggers while Longshot shoots four arrows while Pipsqueak throws a punch while The Duke swings his staff while Smellerbee spin slashes with her dagger and they defeat the Heartless clearing the dark sphere and they continue on. The trio keep moving through and then they see a white hole at the end of the area so they go there but then another dark sphere falls at them and are trapped and they see another Behemoth and it charges at the trio but they dodge and Aang high jumps taking Katara with him and they get on Behemoth's back and they attack horn like before and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Northern Shoalin Kung Fu style while Aang bends a gust of wind but Behemoth unleashed multiple spike balls at the trio but Huru and Toph bend rock columns and they attack the horn while Sokka throws his boomerang while Suki throws her fans while Longshot shoots five arrows while Teo throws six bombs while Mai throws six daggers while Donald casts Graviga but Behemoth charges again but Katara water whips while Aang bends five whirlwinds and they stun Behemoth allowing the trio to attack with Katara using Strike Raid while Aang, Toph, and Huru bend six rocks and throw them while Sokka slashes with his sword while Suki attacks with her fans while Ty Lee quick jabs while Smellerbee multi slashes with her dagger while Pipsqueak swings his log while The Duke multi pokes with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Behemoth recovers and summons multiple lightning strikes but Katara casts Triple Firaga while Aang bends five whirlwinds while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado but Behemoth charges but Longshot shoots six arrows while Teo throws seven bombs while Toph bends a rock pillar but Behemoth shoots a giant energy shot but Katara and Aang get on its back and Katara attacks with Hung Ga style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Aang bends a gust of wind and they stun Behemoth and Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Aang bends three whirlwinds while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Sokka throws his boomerang while Toph bends three rocks and throws them while Suki punches and kicks while Huru bends a rock pillar while Smellerbee multi slashes with her dagger while Mai throws seven knives while Teo throws two bombs while The Duke spin attacks with his staff while Pipsqueak throws two giant punches while Longshot attacks with his bow while Ty Lee multi quick jabs but Behemoth recovers and charges but Katara casts Thundaga Shot and she destroys Behemoth and the dark sphere transports them to a different area and they look around to find themselves in an upper area.

"Are...we underground?" Toph asked.

"I don't know." Smellerbee said.

"The better question is where's Ansem?" The Duke asked.

"We should find out by down somewhere dangerous." Katara said.

"Let's go down then." Donald said.

The trio start going down step after step and they are also keeping a lookout for any Heartless that might appear but so far there are no Heartless yet but they can't let their guards down and they continue to go down from the upper areas until they finally make their way down to the lower part and they see a green hole on the ground and so they enter it taking them to another area but as they look around Katara, Donald, and Goofy are the only ones here and they don't see Aang, Sokka, Toph, Huru, Suki, Teo, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Longshot, Smellerbee, Ty Lee, and Mai with them anymore.

"Where are they?" Katara asked.

"Ansem must've taken them." Goofy suggested.

"We need to find them." Donald said.

They start their way through the area by going through a blue portal and it transported them to a different spot but they see a purple portal and decide to enter it and they find themselves in the Third District of Traverse Town and there they see Sokka fighting against the Heartless so they run up to help him and begin fighting with Katara attacking with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Charge while Sokka slashes with his sword but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy bashes with his shield while Sokka throws his boomerang but more Heartless appear and attack with their deadly abilities but Katara casts Poison and attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Sokka spin slashes with his sword defeating the entire Heartless and they leave Traverse Town but as they return Sokka wasn't with them and so they have no choice but to leave the area and move on. The trio find another purple portal and they enter it and they find themselves in the rabbit hole area in Wonderland and they see Pipsqueak fighting against the Heartless and they decide to help him fight but the Heartless attack but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy bashes with his shield while Pipsqueak swings his log but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara casts Freeze and water whips while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge while Pipsqueak picks up and throws a Heartless but more appear to overwhelm them but Katara casts Zero Graviga while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado while Pipsqueak throws three giant punches and they defeat the Heartless and they leave Wonderland but Smellerbee and Pipsqueak did not leave with them so the trio had to move on. The trio find another purple portal and they enter it and they find themselves in the Coliseum gates and they see Suki fighting against the Heartless and the trio help her but the Heartless attack but Katara casts Stopaga and attacks with Baguazhang style while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy bashes with his shield while Suki attacks with her fans but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing water discs while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy uses Charge while Suki multi kicks but more Heartless appear and attack the trio but Katara uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy uses Rocket while Suki spin attacks with her fans and they defeat the Heartless and they leave the Coliseum gates but Suki isn't with them and they keep going. The trio find another purple portal and they enter and they arrive at the bamboo forest at Deep Jungle and they see Huru fighting the Heartless and the trio run to help and Katara casts Triple Blizzaga while Donald casts Stopaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Huru bends four rocks and throws them but more Heartless appear and attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Huru bends two rock pillars but even more Heartless appear and overwhelm the trio but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Charge while Huru makes an earthquake and the trio defeat the Heartless and leave the jungle knowing that Huru wouldn't go with them so they go to the next portal. The trio enter the next purple portal and it takes them to the forest of Carona and they see Longshot fighting the Heartless and so the trio help out but the Heartless attack but Katara casts Triple Firaga while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy uses Charge while Longshot shoots seven arrows but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Longshot attacks with his bow but even more Heartless appear but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy bashes with his shield while Longshot shoots ten arrows and they defeat the Heartless and they leave the forest and Longshot stays there and the trio move on. The trio to to the next purple portal and they arrive at the streets of Agrabah and they see Toph fighting against the Heartless so they help with Katara attacking with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy bashes with his shield while Toph bends two rocks and crushes but more Heartless appear and attack the trio with their abilities but Katara casts Freeze and uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Toph bends rock spikes but even more Heartless appear and attack with deadly abilities but Katara casts Zero Graviga and attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Charge while Toph bends a rock fist and punches and they defeat the Heartless and the trio leave Agrabah and leave Toph since she can't go with them. The trio enter the next purple portal and it leads them to the valley of the Mushroom Kingdom where they see The Duke fighting the Heartless and they help but the Heartless attack but Katara casts Freeze and attacks with Hung Ga style followed by Tai Chi style while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Rocket while The Duke multi pokes with his staff but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara throws water discs while Donald casts Stopaga while Goofy bashes with his shield while The Duke swings his staff but even more Heartless appear and attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thundaga Shot while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado while The Duke spin attacks with his staff and they defeat the Heartless and the trio leave the Mushroom Kingdom and The Duke doesn't go with them and they move on. The trio enter the next purple portal and they are now in the undersea cave in Atlantica and they're also in their undersea forms again and they see Ty Lee who is in her mermaid form fighting the Heartless and so the trio help her but the Heartless attack but Katara casts Blizzaga while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Ty Lee quick jabs but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ty Lee spin attacks but even more Heartless appear to attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy uses Charge while Ty Lee multi quick jabs and they defeat the Heartless and the trio leave Atlantica leaving Ty Lee and they revert back to their normal forms and they move on. The trio go to the next purple portal and enter it taking them to Oogie's casino in Halloween Town and are now in their Halloween forms again and they see Mai who is also in her Halloween form fighting the Heartless and the trio help her but the Heartless attack the trio but Katara casts Poison and casts Zero Graviga while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Rocket while Mai throws four knives but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Mai throws six daggers but even more Heartless appear but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge while Mai slashes with her knife and they defeat the Heartless and the trio leave Halloween Town leaving Mai who can't go with them and the trio revert back to their normal forms. The trio go to the next purple portal and enter it and arrive at the Hidden Leaf Village and they see Heartless appearing but Katara casts Freeze while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara throws ice daggers while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy uses Charge but even more Heartless appear and overwhelm the trio but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Stopaga while Goofy uses Tornado and the trio defeat the Heartless and leave the Hidden Leaf Village and move on. The trio enter the next purple portal and it takes them to the Egg Carrier in Mobius and they see Teo fighting against the Heartless and the trio go help him but the Heartless attack the trio but Katara throws ice needles while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy bashes with his shield while Teo throws five bombs but more Heartless appear and attack the trio but Katara casts Triple Firaga while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Teo throws ten bombs but even more Heartless appear and attack deadly but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Teo plants two bombs on a Heartless and is blow up defeating the Heartless and the trio leave Mobius leaving Teo and they move on. The trio enter the next purple portal and they arrive at Hook's ship in Neverland and they see Smellerbee fighting the Heartless and the trio decide to help her but Heartless attack but Katara casts Earthaga while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Rocket while Smellerbee slashes with her dagger but more Heartless appear to attack to Katara throws water discs while Donald casts Stopaga while Goofy uses Charge while Smellerbee multi slashes with her dagger but even more Heartless appear and attack but Katara uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy bashes with his shield while Smellerbee throws three knives and they defeated the Heartless and the trio leave Neverland without Smellerbee. The trio go to the next portal which is green and they enter it and they arrive at Hundred Acre Wood and they don't see Heartless anywhere and they don't see any of Katara's friends either so they leave the Hundred Acre Wood and go to the next portal which is orange and they enter it and they arrive at some sort of hallway with multiple holes and the Heartless symbol at the end of the hall and they enter a room with machines and they see Aang, Sokka, Toph, Huru, Suki, Teo, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, Longshot, Ty Lee (Normal form), and Mai (Normal form) in the room and they start looking around until Katara finds something that tells about manuscripts but after reading it Heartless appear and attack but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Aang bends ten whirlwinds while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy bashes with his shield while Sokka attacks with his boomerang while Suki attacks with her fans while Toph and Huru bend rock pillars while Longshot shoots five arrows while Pipsqueak swings his log while The Duke multi pokes with his staff while Teo throws six bombs while Mai throws eight knives while Ty Lee quick jabs while Smellerbee multi slashes with her dagger and they defeat the Heartless and leave the hallway. The trio find another hole on the ground and so they go down to move on and while going down the trio believe their falling but they're flying but Katara, Donald, and Goofy see only Aang with them but no one else and then they see a giant demonic creature with yellow eyes, claws, sharp teeth, wings, and pointed ears rising from the mountain and attacks the trio.

The demon known as Chernabog starts breathing fire but they avoid the attack and Katara casts Thundaga Shot while Aang bends a gust of wind but Chernabog summons fire from below but Donald casts Curaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style but Chernabog blows the away with his wings and then breathes fire again but Katara casts Aeroga and Aang bends eight whirlwinds while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald whacks with his staff but Chernabog summons black shots and shoots them at the trio but Katara casts Triple Blizzaga while Donald casts Graviga while Aang bends two air slices but Chernabog attacks with his wings and then summons fire from below but Katara casts Tornado while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Blizzaga while Aang bends two gusts of wind but Chernabog summons more black shots and shoots them but Aang blows them away allowing Katara to attack with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Chernabog breathes fire and attacks with his wings but Katara casts Thundaga Shot while Aang bends four whirlwinds but Chernabog summons fire from the ground again but Katara bends her water to get rid of the flames and attacks with her Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Aang bends three air slices while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy bashes with his shield and the trio deliver their final attack on Chernabog making him fall into the mountain which turns out to be a volcano and curious Katara flies down and the others follow her.

The trio enter the volcano and find their way through it and they enter a different area and there they find Sokka, Toph, Huru, Suki, Teo, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, Longshot, Ty Lee, and Mai and they go through the area together and find another area go through it entering another area and after going through it they find a dark room with a Heartless symbol at the end and they see Heartless appearing and attack the trio but Katara casts Freeze while Aang bends five whirlwinds while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Sokka slashes with his sword while Toph and Huru bend rock pillars while Suki attacks with her fans while Teo throws four bombs while The Duke spin attacks with his staff while Pipsqueak throws four punches while Smellerbee multi slashes with her dagger while Longshot shoots nine arrows while Ty Lee cart wheel kicks while Mai throws ten knives but then more Heartless appear to attack but the trio fight back with their abilities but even more Heartless appear and attack but the trio keep fighting back but more and more Heartless appear to overwhelm the trio but the trio keep fighting and the fight against the Heartless continues until they destroy the Heartless making the Heartless symbol disappear creating a path for them so they go through the hole and enter another area and they see a door.

"Huh?" Katara asked.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"I hear something talking." Katara said. "Listen." She added.

_"Be careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the only one who can open the door to the light." _The voice said.

"I don't hear anythin'." Goofy said.

"Strange. I thought I heard someone." Katara said.

"You should take a rest." Donald said.

"I'm not resting until I defeat Ansem." Katara said.

"And we will. No matter what." Aang said.

"I'm helping you." Donald said.

"Me too. The King told us to help ya out." Goofy said.

"Count me in." Sokka said.

"I'm gonna help you stop those monsters from causing anymore damage." Suki said.

"I'm gonna go wild on this. Let's end this." Toph said.

"I'm not leaving your side. I'm helping too." Huru said.

"There will be no turning back now." Teo said.

"I'm not running away. I want to help stop this madness." The Duke said.

"I'm gonna make them pay for what they've done." Smellerbee said and Longshot nods.

"No one will stop us when we're together." Pipsqueak said.

"I'm gonna enjoy beating Ansem up." Ty Lee said.

"I'm ready for anything. Even if we fail, we at least tried." Mai said.

"Katara, you ready to face Ansem?" Aang asked.

"Yes. Let's finish this." Katara said and she opens the door and the light shines on everyone.

* * *

**Another chapter is finally out! I really hope you enjoyed this. More might be out soon. There's nothing else to say right now so I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye for now.**


	45. Battle against Ansem

Chapter 45: Battle against Ansem

The trio at a place that Katara and Sokka can't believe what they're seeing: it's they're home in the South Pole.

"No way! Is this our home?" Katara asked.

"It could be." Sokka said.

"Katara, are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"I'm fine. We need to find Ansem." Katara said.

"I hope we do find him and put an end to all this." Aang said.

"We will find him and together we can end this madness once and for all." Donald said.

"Come on. Let's start searching." Teo said.

The trio start exploring around the village looking for Ansem but as they keep exploring something stops them.

_"This world has been connected." _A voice said and Katara finds it familiar and then they see some parts of the village disappearing.

"What was that?" Ty Lee asked.

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

_"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn, yet you understand so little." _The voice said.

"I've heard that before." Katara said to herself.

_"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." _The voice finished and the South Pole continued to break apart.

"What was that all about?" Donald asked.

"I don't know, but we should..." Katara cuts herself off when she sees Yung in his dark form standing near the edge. "That's not Yung." Katara said and she and trio go confront 'Yung' and they get into their fighting stance. "I know it's you, Ansem!" Katara said.

"Ah, so you have finally arrived, Katara. Excellent. I was afraid you would never show up." Ansem said.

"Just you wait, Ansem. When we're finished with you, our world will be restored and Zuko and Yung will be free from you." Katara said.

"You fool. Is restoring this pitiful world really worth your time?" Ansem asked.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"Take a look at this worthless place. Even to the heart seeking freedom, this world is a prison and holds only despair. And so Yung sought to escape from this prison. He and Zuko sought a way to cross over into other worlds would open their hearts to darkness." Ansem said as he changes into his own form.

"Yung! Let him and Zuko go!" Katara demanded.

"Don't bother, girl. Your voice can no longer reach them where they are. Yung's heart belongs again to darkness and Zuko's heart shares that fate." Ansem said.

"What's great about darkness?" Donald asked.

"It's very simple. All worlds and hearts begin in darkness and also end in it. The heart is no different. The darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such as its nature and in the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." Ansem said and is now behind the trio. "You see, the darkness is the heart's TRUE essence." He added.

"That's not true!" Katara said. "Although the heart maybe weak and sometimes it may even give in, but I've learned that deep down there's a light that NEVER goes out!" Katara said and Ansem just scoffs.

"So you have come this far, Katara, yet you still understand NOTHING." Ansem said. "Every light must fade and every heart returns to DARKNESS!" He added summoning a Heartless behind him.

"We don't care what you say about the darkness!" Toph said.

"And about the worlds and hearts being born from darkness is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ty Lee added.

"Katara does actually understand something that you yourself would never understand!" Teo said.

"Don't even bother lying about darkness being our beginning and our end because it's not!" Smellerbee said and Longshot nods.

"All you try to do is manipulate and corrupt people with darkness." Huru said.

"Now we're gonna work together to stop you from destroying everything else." Suki said.

"You won't be able to stop us." Mai said.

"You can try and destroy us with your darkness, but we'll defeat you with our light!" The Duke said.

"You said it!" Pipsqueak said.

"Prepare yourself, Ansem for you will be crushed at the hands of the new Keybearer and her friends!" Katara said.

"Guys, let's give Katara a hand!" Goofy said.

"Agreed." Donald said.

"Katara, you can take the lead!" Sokka said.

"We'll do everything we can to back you up." Aang said.

"Let's strike now!" Katara said.

"Worthless fools! Prepare to be eradicated!" Ansem said as he attacks the trio.

Ansem attacks the trio with dark discs but they dodge and Katara casts Thunaga Shot while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado while Aang bends four whirlwinds while Sokka throws his boomerang but Ansem uses his Guardian to block the attacks but Suki sneaks behind and attacks Ansem with her fans while Pipsqueak swings his log while Ty Lee quick jabs but Ansem shoots dark shots at them but Katara casts Reflect while Mai throws six knives while Teo throws six bombs while Longshot shoots six arrows but Ansem uses his Guardian again to block the attacks but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Huru and Toph bend four rock pillars and gets him while Aang bends two gusts of wind while Smellerbee multi slashes with her dagger while The Duke multi pokes with his staff while Donald casts Blizzaga but Ansem summons dark shock waves but Sokka slashes with his sword while Suki attacks with her fans while Mai slashes with her knife but Ansem attacks with dark discs but Katara throws water discs while Huru bends four rocks and throws them while Teo throws five bombs while Donald whacks with his staff while Aang bends six rocks and throws them but Ansem uses dark lightning but Katara and Donald cast Aeroga while Goofy uses Charge while The Duke spin attacks with his staff while Ty Lee drill kicks but Ansem shoots dark shots but Katara casts Reflect making the shots go back at him but Ansem summons his Guardian to block but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Aang bends water from Katara pouch and whips while Pipsqueak throws five punches while Smellerbee throws three daggers while Toph makes an earthquake while Suki multi kicks but Ansem summons a dark force field while the Guardian shoots homing dark shots but Donald casts Aeroga while Aang deflects them with his Airbending and then bends two whirlwinds but the Guardian grabs Aang's throat allowing Ansem to punch him but Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Sokka attacks with his boomerang but Ansem summons dark fires but Mai throws ten knives while The Duke spin attacks with his staff while Huru bends ten rocks and he and Toph throw them but Ansem summons another dark force field and the Guardian summons dark lighting but Katara casts Thundaga Shot while Teo throws nine bombs while Longshot shoots eight arrows while Pipsqueak throws The Duke and the The Duke swings his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Ansem shoots multiple dark shots but Katara casts Reflect and Donald casts Firaga while Smellerbee slashes with her dagger but Ansem summons dark lighting and dark fires but Katara bends her water while Donald casts Thundaga while Toph bends a rock fist and rock punches while Suki throws her fans but Ansem throws dark discs while his Guardian shoots dark shots but Katara uses Strike Raid while Ty Lee cart wheel kicks while Sokka slashes with his sword but the Guardian grabs Sokka's throat but Goofy uses Rocket saving Sokka while Longshot attacks with his bow but Ansem summons dark shock waves but Donald casts Graviga while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ansem and his Guardian summon dark fires but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style and then casts Tornado while Aang bends three whirlwinds while Teo throws his bombs while The Duke swings his staff while Suki attacks with her fans but Ansem summons another dark force field while his Guardian shoots dark shots but Katara attacks with Baguazhang style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Ansem throws dark discs but Katara uses Ragnarok and everyone delivers their final attack on Ansem making his Guardian disappear while he tries to get away.

"Get back here!" Aang yelled.

"Fools! You have not defeated me!" Ansem said as he breaks more of the South Pole part and he disappears.

"Gawrsh, should we go after him?" Goofy asked.

"Of course we should! Come on!" Donald said.

The trio start looking for Ansem but as they keep looking they feel another shake occurs and they see more parts breaking apart and vanishing.

"Now what's happening?" Ty Lee asked.

"This is probably Ansem's doing." Huru said and the shaking stops and the trio are now transported to a different area.

"What was that?" Sokka asked and they see something Aang find very familiar.

"The Southern Air Temple!" Aang said as he goes to the temple.

"Wait for us!" Katara said and they go after Aang but then they see the temple breaking down and later on the temple is completely destroyed and Katara sees Ansem in the Southern Air Temple ruins. "There he is!" Katara said.

"C'mon!" Aang said.

The trio go after Ansem and stop him for good but as Katara and Aang get to the ruins their friends are stopped by a barrier and Katara and Aang turn to look at them.

"Are you serious?" Katara asked.

"We're fine!" Goofy said.

"Katara! Aang! Behind you!" Toph said.

"She's right! A Heartless is behind you!" Donald said pointing at pointing at a Heartless and they turn to see it's Darkside again.

"Not you again!" Katara said taking out her Keyblade. "We'll get rid of you for good." She said.

"Let's do it." Aang said.

Darkside starts shooting shots from its holed chest but Katara attacks its arms with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Aang bends four air slices but Darkside summons a dark pool spawning Shadows but Aang deals with the Shadows allowing Katara to attack with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Tai Chi style but Darkside summons a dark sphere in its hand and it rains down dark shots but Aang bends two whirlwinds while Katara uses Sonic Blade but Darkside shoots more dark shots from its chest but Katara casts Thundaga but Darkside summons more Shadows but Katara climbs up its arm and Katara attacks its head while Aang bends a gust of wind but Darkside grabs Katara but she bends water and whips it but Darkside slams at the two but Aang bends a giant whirlwind while Katara uses Strike Raid and the two deliver their final attack on Darkside making it disappear in dark mist and then Ansem appears and transports them to what looks like the city of Ba Sing Se.

"Stubborn fools. Why can't you give up?" Ansem asked.

"I'm not giving up! EVER!" Katara said.

"We won't stop until you're stopped!" Aang said.

"I will destroy you this time. You're both alone and your friends won't save you! Prepare to die!" Ansem said as he summons his Guardian again.

Ansem charges at the two but they dodge and Katara casts Triple Firaga while Aang bends three rocks and throws them at Ansem but he destroys the rocks and throws dark discs while his Guardian summons dark lightning but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Aang bends two whirlwinds but Ansem summons dark shock waves while his Guardian summons dark fires but Katara attacks with Baguazhang and then casts Thundaga Shot while Aang bends two air slices but Ansem shoots dark shots but Katara casts Reflect making the shoots go back at Ansem but he summons hi Guardian to block the attack but Aang sneaks up and bends a gust of wind.

"Is that the best you fools can do?" Ansem asked.

"Oh, believe me, Ansem. We have more for you." Katara said.

Annsem throws dark discs at the two but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Aang bends the water and throws it but Ansem summons dark lightning while his Guardian summons dark shock waves but Aang bends two rocks and throws them while Katara uses Sonic Blade but Ansem charges at the two again but Aang blows him away but the Guardian grabs Aang's throat and Ansem punches him but Katara attacks with Hung Ga style knocking Ansem back and then casts Graviga but the Guardian summons dark lightning but Katara casts Aeroga on herself and Aang and Aang makes an earthquake but Ansem summons a dark force field and his Guardian punches but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Aang bends seven whirlwinds but Ansem summons dark fires and then charges again but Katara blocks the attack and she attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thundaga Shot while Aang bends a rock and throws it getting Ansem.

"How dare you! You are foolish to not believe that darkness is everything!" Ansem said.

"No it is not!" Katara yelled.

"We've had it with what you have to say!" Aang said.

"Enough! You will know that darkness will be your end as it was your beginning!" Ansem said.

Ansem summons dark shots and shoots them but Katara casts Reflect making the shots go back at Ansem but his Guardian blocks the attacks and summons dark lightning but Aang bends three gusts of wind but Ansem charges at the two but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style but Ansem summons dark fires while his Guardian shoots dark discs but Aang bends water from Katara and throws it but Ansem summons dark shock waves but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Aang bends air slices and then bends rocks and throws them but Ansem summons dark lightning while his Guardian shoots dark shots but Katara throws ice daggers while Aang does the same thing but the Guardian blocks them and Ansem summons dark fires but Katara casts Trikpe Blizzaga but Ansem sinks his Guardian to the ground and it rises to where Katara and Aang are and attack but they move out of the way and the Guardian keeps rising from the ground getting the two but they keep dodging until Ansem summons multiple dark shock waves and dashes all over the area again but Katara uses Strike Raid while Aang bends ten whirlwinds but Ansem summons a dark force field while his Guardian grabs Katara but Aang blows it away but Ansem dark punches Aang but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip.

"Insolent fools! Submit!" Ansem said as his Guardian tries to grab the two but they dodge and Katara attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Aang makes a earthquake.

"Just accept defeat already, Ansem." Katara said.

"We know who'll win this fight." Aang said.

"I will destroy you all!" Ansem said.

Ansem throws dark discs while his Guardian summons dark fires but Katara casts Triple Firaga while Aang bends two gusts of wind but Ansem summons a dark force field while his Guardian tries to dark punch but Aang bends nine whirlwinds while Katara throws water discs but Ansem sinks his Guardian to the ground again and it rises to where Katara and Aang are again but they dodge but the Guardian keeps rising to where they are until Ansem summons multiple dark shock waves again and Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Hung Ga style while Aang bends three rocks and throws them but the Guardian grabs Aang and Ansem dark punches but Katara casts Curaga and then attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Tai Chi style but Ansem charges at the two again but Aang blows them away while Katara casts Tornado but Ansem summons dark lightning while the Guardian shoots dark shots but Katara uses Strike Raid while Aang bends two giant whirlwinds but Ansem summons dark shock waves but Aang bends three twisters while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style but Ansem sinks his Guardian to the ground again and it rises but Katara and Aang dodge but it keeps rising but they keep dodging until Ansem summons multiple dark shock waves but Katara attacks with Hung Ga style while Aang bends six gusts of wind but Ansem throws dark discs while the Guardian shoots dark shots.

"No matter how often you try to attack us, Ansem, you won't defeat us." Katara said.

"Silence! You are destined to fall, Waterbender! Just as your pathetic friends will share that fate!" Ansem said.

Ansem summons dark shock waves while his Guardian summons dark lightning but Aang bends ten rocks and throws them while Katara casts Earth but the Guardian tries to grab Katara but she casts Graviga while Aang bends ten twisters but Ansem sinks his Guardian to the ground and it rises at the two but they dodge while the Guardian still rises until Ansem summons multiple dark shock waves but Katara uses Sonic Blade but Ansem charges at the two but Aang bends air slices but the Guardian shoots dark shots but Katara casts Reflect and then attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style but Ansem throws dark discs while the Guardian summons dark fires but Aang makes an earthquake while Katara casts Thundaga Shot but Ansem charges at the two but Katara blocks the attack and attacks with her Keyblade while Aang bends nine whirlwinds but the Guardian grabs the two and Ansem dark punches but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Aang bends eleven twisters but the Guardian shoots dark shots while Ansem summons dark shock waves but Katara casts Triple Blizzaga but Ansem sinks his Guardian to the ground and it starts rising but the two dodge as it keeps rising until Ansem summons multiple dark shock waves and he charges but Katara uses Ragnarok to strike Ansem.

"Worthless child! Accept your fate and die!" Ansem said.

"NO! I promised to protect my friends and I intend to keep that promise!" Katara said as she starts glowing with white aura again and her Keyblade is charged with light energy.

"Katara..." Aang stops.

"I'm gonna use this power. TRINITY!" Katara shouted as she attacks Ansem over and over and the Guardian was useless to defend its master and Katara keeps attacking Ansem until she delivers her final attack by placing her Keyblade on the ground and unleashes a bright light at Ansem and then Katara's white aura disappears.

"Katara...that was amazing. Probably more powerful than the Avatar State." Aang said.

"Is it over?" Katara asked.

"Do not assume that, girl." A voice said and it turns out to be Ansem himself. "Do you honestly believe that your light can protect you from my wrath?! I will admit you are strong for a Waterbender, but you can never win against me. Now what you tried to give to me, I shall return to you. A one way ticket to oblivion!" Ansem said as he summons under Katara and Aang and their friends are trapped in too and they sink into the dark pool while Ansem watches this and laughs.

* * *

**Here you guys go. A new chapter for you! I really hope you enjoyed it. Another one will be out soon so look forward to that. That's it for today. I will see you in the next chapter. Take care until then and goodbye for now.**


	46. Final Showdown and ending

**Well guys, this is it. The final showdown between Katara the Keyblade wielder against Ansem the Seeker of Darkness is about to commence. I worked my ass off for this so I hope you enjoy the epicness of this chapter and the final battle!**

* * *

Chapter 46: Final Showdown and ending

After sinking into the dark pool Katara finds herself in a different area and she doesn't see her friends anywhere but as she looks around she finds Donald and Goofy in the dark area as well.

"Donald! Goofy!" Katara said.

"Katara!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

They then they hear a twisted laughter and they assume it's from Ansem.

"Now what?" Katara asked.

"Behold the endless abyss. Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem said and the trio see a large silver door from afar. "Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born...even yours." He said and the trio see something that surprises them and it's a giant monstrous ship. "Darkness conquers ALL worlds!" Ansem said and the ship makes the trio fall.

The ship then sucks Donald and Goofy into a portal while Katara continues to fall into the abyss.

_"You can't give up now, Katara! I know you're stronger than this!" _A voice said and it sounded like Katara's mother.

Katara then falls into the abyss completely but then she flies up with her Keyblade in her hand ready to fight Ansem who is attached to the ship while carrying a dual sword on both ends of a staff and Katara prepares for battle.

"Still alive, little girl? No matter. You will still fall and die!" Ansem said.

"No, Ansem! It's YOU who will fall! I will finish this with my own hands!" Katara said and she flies to Ansem.

Meanwhile Aang, Sokka, Toph, Huru, Suki, Teo, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Longshot, Smellerbee, Ty Lee, and Mai are in the dark area as well after being drowned in Ansem's dark pool but are on a ground and then they see Katara flying to where Ansem is.

"Katara!" Aang said.

"We gotta help her!" Sokka said.

"Wait. Ansem is Katara's fight." Suki said.

"If we try and help her during this battle, we'd just be in the way." Toph said.

"But we all agreed to help her!" Aang said.

"We did, but the defeat of Ansem is Katara's destiny. She our only chance of things being restored. All we can do for her now is just hope that she'll prevail." Huru said.

"I guess he's right." Ty Lee said.

"I'll have to agree." Mai said.

"We hate not being able to help her, but she knows we'll be able to give her the strength she needs." Teo said.

"We'll support her all we can and we'll be sure she'll stop Ansem for good!" The Duke said and Longshot nods.

"I know you like to help Katara, Aang, but you'll have hope for her to win this fight." Smellerbee said.

"And don't worry. We know how strong she is." Pipsqueak said.

"Yeah I guess." Aang said as he sees Katara and Ansem exchanging blows. "Katara, I know you can do it. You're strong enough to handle him. We all know you are. Katara, stop Ansem from winning! I BELIEVE IN YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS BELIEVE IN YOU TOO! WE ALL KNOW YOU CAN WIN!" Aang said.

"That'll give her enough inspiration for this." Sokka said as he sees Katara attacking Ansem. "Show him just how tough you are, Sis." He said.

Katara flies to Ansem who starts attacking her with his staff blade but Katara dodges and casts Triple Firaga and then casts Thundaga Shot but Ansem summons lasers at her but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style followed by Baguazhang style and then casts Triple Blizzaga but Ansem spin slashes with his staff blade but Katara water whips and casts Thundaga but Ansem summons dark shots and shoots them but Katara casts Reflect to make them go back at him but Ansem summons more lasers and summons dark lightning but Katara casts Aeroga and then attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style but Ansem pushes her away but Katara casts Tornado and throws ice daggers but Ansem deflects them and summons dark fires but Katara casts Blizzaga and attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Ansem spin slashes with his staff blade and summons more lasers but Katara casts Aeroga and attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip but Ansem summons dark shots and shoots them but Katara casts Reflect making the shots go back at Ansem but he deflects them and slashes with his staff blade but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style but Ansem summons dark lightning and dark fires but Katara dodges and casts Graviga but Ansem spin slashes with his staff blade and summons multiple lasers but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style followed by Tai Chi style but Ansem pushes her away and summons dark lightning but Katara casts Thundaga Shot and then attacks with her Keyblade but Ansem tries to stab her with his staff blade but Katara dodges each strike and casts Triple Firaga but Ansem summons dark fires, dark lightning, multiple lasers, and spin slashes but Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and then throws her Keyblade making Ansem withdraw his weapon and encases himself inside the monstrous ship and Katara sees a portal that sucked Donald and Goofy and she flies into the portal. While inside the portal Katara sees Shadows and they attack Katara with their claws but Katara casts Freeze and then uses Sonic Blade but more Shadows appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing water discs but the Shadows sink into the ground but as they rise up Katara attacks with Tai Chi style and then casts Thundaga Shot and she destroys the Shadows but then Darkballs appear and attack but then Goofy shows up and bashes with his shield but the Darkballs attack the two but Katara casts Stopaga allowing Goofy to use Tornado but the Darkballs disappear and then reappear in front of them but Katara uses Strike Raid while Goofy uses Charge but more Darkballs appear and attack but Katara attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Darkballs attack back by biting at them but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Goofy uses Tornado and the two defeat the Darkballs but then Invisibles appear and attack the two but then Donald shows up and casts Firaga but the Invisibles attack with their swords but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Charge but the Invisibles dash all over the area but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but more Invisbles appear and attack with dark energy but Katara water whips and casts Poison while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Rocket but the Invisbles attacks back but Katara uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy uses Tornado and they destroy the Invisibles and the trio fly out of the ship. The trio then find a way to force Ansem out of the ship but then they see Shadows, Darkballs, and Invisibles appearing all at once and attack the trio but Katara casts Thundaga Shot while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Tornado but Shadows sink into the ground while Darkballs disappear and reappear in front of them while Invisibles attack with their swords but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing ice needles while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but Shadows attacks with their claws while Darkballs bite at the trio while Invisibles attack with dark energy but Katara casts Triple Blizzaga while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy bashes with his shield but Shadows sink into the ground but Katara uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Firaga at the Darkballs while Goofy uses Tornado at the Invisibles but Invisibles dash all over but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style on the Invisibles while Donald casts Blizzga at the Shadows while Goofy bashes with his shield at the Darkballs but Darkballs attack but Katara uses Ragnarok on the Darkballs destroying them while Donald casts Thundaga on the Shadows but they sink into the ground as they rose up Donald whacks with his staff while Katara water whips and destroys the Shadows but Invisbles attacks with their swords but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Goofy uses Rocket but Invisibles attacks with dark energy but Donald casts Aeroga and Katara casts Tornado but Invisibles disappear and try to attack Katara but she dodges and she uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but Invisibles dash all over but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Thundaga while Katara uses Ars Arcanum and they destroy the Invisibles and they continue to find a way to force Ansem out but then the trio feel something and they see Ansem being forced out of his ship and he takes out his staff blade and the three fly up to confront him and they nod at each other and prepare for another battle. Ansem slashes with his staff blade but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ansem summons five dark waves but they dodge and Katara casts Thundaga Shot while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado but Ansem shoots dark shots but Katara casts Reflect while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ansem summons dark lightning but Katara attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado but Ansem spin slashes with his staff blade and summons lasers but Katara and Donald cast Aeroga and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Charge but Ansem pushes them away and summons dark fires but Katara bends her water to get rid of the fires and casts Blizzaga while Donad whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ansem slashes with his staff blade and summons dark lightning but Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado but Ansem summons more lasers but Katara attacks with Baguazhang followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Ansem summons dark shots and shoots them but Katara casts Reflect making them go back at Ansem but he deflects them and dark punches but Goofy blocks the attack and bashes with his shield while Donald casts Graviga but Ansem summons more lasers at the two but Katara casts Tornado and throws ice spikes but Ansem summons dark fire to get rid of the ice spikes but Donald casts Firaga but Ansem spin slashes with his staff blade but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Goofy uses Charge but Ansem shoots more dark shots and shoots them but Donald casts Aeroga and Katara casts Triple Blizzaga but Ansem summons dark lightning and lasers but Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Baguazhang style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Ansem pushes them away and shoots dark shots and summons lasers but they dodge and Katara casts Triple Firaga but Ansem summons dark fire and slashes with his staff blade but Goofy bashes with his shield while Katara water whips but Ansem summons dark lightning and dark shots and more lasers but Katara casts Thundaga Shot while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Charge but Ansem spin slashes with his staff blade and shoots more dark shots and summons dark fire but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style followed by Hung Ga style followed by attacking with her Keyblade while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ansem summons lasers and unleashes two dark waves at the trio but they dodge and Katara attacks with Baguazhang style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Tornado but Ansem spin slashes with his staff blade and summons dark lightning but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ansem unleashes four dark waves but Katara casts Aeroga on herself and Donald and Goofy and she water whips while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ansem summons multiple lasers, dark fires, dark lightning, twenty dark waves, thirty dark shots, and spin slashes with his staff blade but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Thundaga while Katara attacks with Baguazhang style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Hung Ga style followed by Tai Chi style followed by attacking with her Keyblade but Ansem attempts to slash at the trio with his staff blade but Katara glows with white aura around her body again, lights her Keyblade with light and uses Trinity striking Ansem over and over until she shoots a light beam from her Keyblade and delivers her final attack on Ansem destroying his ship and he falls into the abyss. Ansem rises back up and returns to his normal form and even though he lost the fight he's still having a twisted smile.

"What's to be so happy about? You lost. Now I'm gonna try and stop the door." Katara said.

"It is futile. Your Keyblade alone can never seal the door to darkness." Ansem said as he turns to the silver door. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" Ansem commanded and the door opens showing dark mist. "Supreme darkness!" Ansem said.

"You're wrong! I know now without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts...IS LIGHT!" Katara said and light shines from the door and the light gets Ansem.

"The...light? But...why?" Ansem asked and the light makes Ansem disappear destroying him.

The trio then fly to the ground and they see the others and Sokka runs quickly to hug Katara.

"You...were...AMAZING! We saw the whole thing! You were like 'HIYA!' And were like 'WOOCHA!' And Donald was like 'HAA!' And Goofy was like 'BAM!' And Ansem was like 'AGGHHH!' And was like 'NOOOO! BLARGH!' I knew you'd win that fight!" Sokka said as he made striking impressions.

"He's right about one thing. You were amazing, Katara. Sorry we didn't help you." Suki said.

"Actually you did. You guys gave me the courage and the strength I needed to defeat Ansem. Thank you all for that." Katara said and Aang hugs Katara.

"I'm glad you won. I knew you'd do it." Aang said.

"Thanks, Aang." Katara said and she turns to Donald and Goofy. "There's one more thing to do." She said.

The trio run to the door that's still opened and they start closing the door but then Goofy looks at what's behind the door and is shocked to see what's there.

"Uh, Donald. Look." Goofy said.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald said.

"But look!" Goofy said and Donald turns to see what's there and is shocked as well.

"The Heartless!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

"We have to hurry!" Donald said.

"But..." Katara stops talking and then she sees two hands on the other side.

"Don't give up!" A voice said and it's Zuko.

"C'mon! Together we can do it!" Another voice said and it's Yung.

"You're right!" Katara said and she keeps pushing while Zuko and Yung pull it from the other side but two Darksides rise up.

"It's hopeless!" Donald said.

"We need to hurry!" Katara said but then the Darksides start coming over.

"Get back!" Zuko said.

All the sudden something came and destroyed the Darksides and Donald and Goofy look at what destroyed them and they're shocked to see who it is.

"You Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time as a black mouse wearing red clothing appearing and he takes out a Keyblade with a gold edge and teeth, silver hilt, red circle, gold handle, and a gold chain with a mouse head at the end.

"I'm glad you all came here. Now let's seal this door for good!" Mickey said.

"But..." Katara stops.

"Don't worry, Katara. Even if there is darkness, there will always be a door to the light. The darkness won't hold anyone so easily so we'll be sure to go back to our worlds once this is over. Katara, I know you'll find us again." Mickey said.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"You can always trust King Mickey." Goofy said.

"We'd better hurry!" Yung said.

"Right! They're coming!" Zuko said.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." Mickey said and the door starts to close.

"Oh, Yung. Yin wanted me to give this to you." Katara said taking out Yin's lucky charm and gives it to him.

"Thank, Katara. Tell her I'll be fine. Do me a favor...look after her until I get back." Yung said.

"Look after your friends as well, Katara." Zuko said and the door closes.

"Now!" Donald said.

"Right." Katara said.

Katara takes out her Keyblade and she and Mickey close the door together and the door vanishes.

"Is it done?" Toph asked.

"Yes it is." Katara answered.

"What about Zuko and Yung?" Aang asked.

"They're with King Mickey. They'll be fine." Katara said and then she sees Yin on the other side. "Yin. Come on we need to go to her." Katara said as she runs to Yin and the others follow her leaving Donald and Goofy watching them.

Katara and the others run up to Yin and sees them.

"Hey." Katara said.

"You're here." Yin said.

"You guys get to the other side with her." Katara said and Aang, Sokka, Toph, Huru, Suki, Teo, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, Longshot, Ty Lee, and Mai move to where Yin is and then a shaking occurs making Aang lose his balance but Katara takes his hand.

"What're you doing? Come with us." Sokka said.

"I can't. I have something to do before I come back." Katara said.

"But..." Aang is cut off by Katara.

"Aang, remember what Yin said before. We'll always be together no matter where we are. I know I said this already, but I love you too. I'll come back. I promise!" Katara said.

"I know you will, Katara!" Aang said and the two let go of each other's hands and Katara drifts from her friends.

Everyone watches Katara drift apart from them but then they see small light fragments falling around them and everyone sees the Air Temple coming back indicating that everything in their world is being restored but then they watch Katara disappear into the light and after she disappears they see stars returning to the sky and everyone admires the sight of this while Aang and Sokka smile at the sky thankful for what Katara has done for them. The next day arrive and everyone is still in the Western Air Temple hanging out and Aang sees his friends trying to find a way to drive the Fire Nation away from the Earth Kingdom and end the war and Aang decides to go to Katara's room but as he arrives he finds a letter on her bed and assumes that Katara wrote it and decides to read it and he couldn't believe what he read and it he smiles at the note and looks out through the window hoping that one day Katara would return and then leaves the room with the note in his hand.

Meanwhile Katara, Donald, Goofy start walking down a long road and Donald and Goofy are wearing clothes they always wear in their cartoons.

"So now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We need to find Zuko, Yung, and King Mickey." Katara answered.

"But how do we find that there door to the light?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know." Katara said and Donald and Goofy hang their heads down while Katara shakes her head. "Hey. What's that?" Katara asked and they see Pluto walking across them.

"Pluto?" Donald asked and the dog turns to them.

"Hey, Pluto. Where've you been?" Goofy asked and they see something in Pluto's mouth.

"Hey. Is that..." Donald stops.

"That's the King's seal." Goofy said.

"Have you seen King Mickey?" Katara asked and Pluto starts running making the trio get excited. "C'mon!" Katara said as she runs after Pluto and the two follow her.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" Donald said excited.

"I can't wait to see them again!" Goofy said.

"I hope you guys are ready for this because I am! Let's keep moving!" Katara said and they keep running hoping to find who they're looking for.

Meanwhile in a very big and dark room there are seven dark red hooded cloaked and black crescent figures watching the trio through a crystal ball and they see someone entering the room through a dark mist and it's Ryan and he walks down in front of something and kneels.

"Ansem has been eliminated, my lord." Ryan said.

"I was well aware that he would fail from the beginning. How foolish of the fact that he would ignore the girl's power and assume he would prevail." A voice said and it sounded very dark, demonic, and evil.

"Speaking of Katara. She's still alive and she restored all the worlds like you would predict." Ryan said.

"No matter. Not even she will be able to stop us." The demonic and dark voice said. "Soon we will complete our purpose. None will stop us from taking all worlds and all hearts. All will belong to us." The voice added and Ryan smiles his evil smile.

* * *

**Well that's it! This story is done! I hope you enjoyed the final battle and the ending and if you didn't I'm sorry, but I did what I could. Anyway I had a LOT of fun writing this fic and it's a shame this had to end. :( Before I go, I'd like to ask you people via review for your opinions if I should continue this story or just end it. I'll make the decisions of course, but I thought I'd ask you. Anyway that's it and I will see you whenever. Good bye my friends! :)**


End file.
